


Motives to win

by PrussianHistorianWhoLikesAUs



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Oma Kokichi's Birthday, Orphan Oma Kokichi, Ouma instead of Oma, Yumeno Himiko's Birthday, bunch of other danganronpa 1 and 2 ships get mentioned but aren't focused on, first two chapters are fluffy, plot technically doesn't kick in fully till chapter 4, the main ship given focus is Kokichi/Himiko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 102,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianHistorianWhoLikesAUs/pseuds/PrussianHistorianWhoLikesAUs
Summary: Kokichi remembers 3 days.1st day: His surprise birthday.2nd day: Her birthday.3rd day: When he made the decision.With those 3 days he has a new motive to win.And a new meaning to what is to win the game.





	1. His birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first long proper fanfic that I've posted. Been preparing this for a while. Hope you enjoy it and any feedback is welcome.

Himiko was tired as she usually was by the day’s end. She’d just finished her tasks for the day at Hope’s Peak Academy early and was returning to her dorm room. For once Tenko wasn’t following her around since she was still busy with her own training. It was June 21st, 3 months into the japanese school year and another month from the start of summer vacation.

Nobody else was in the dorms when she went into her room and noticed something there. Mail marked from Kokichi. From a quick glance it looked like some kind of birthday invitation from Kokichi, their class’ inexplicable class president. Nobody still knows how he was able to rig it every single time they voted for class president, no matter how many redos and neutral observers were used.

Despite Kokichi being the class president he was barely ever seen by his classmates beyond short confrontations when he seemed to pop out of nowhere. He usually teased people when he did show up, and Himiko hadn’t been an exception to that. Still, beyond being a teasing prankster he hadn’t done anything particularly bad despite calling himself an evil supreme leader and was somehow fulfilling his role as class president according to the school.

That wasn’t the only mysterious thing about him though, nobody seemed to know much about where he lived or who he lived with. Despite having a dorm room he was rarely seen going to it till the last minute of the curfew, sometimes not till the morning after. Sighing, unsure whether this might be another one of his pranks she opened the mail only to get a gust of something from it. Yeah...it was just another…*Yawn* prank of his…

The world went black.  
\---  
Tenko was running like the wind to the dorms. No one had told her that Himiko had finished early today. Not wanting to leave her alone with so many degenerate males around and unaccounted for, and really wanted to spend time with Himiko like usual, she quickened her pace.

Immediately she goes to knock on Himiko’s door while declaring “I’m here Himiko! Want to hang out today!?” Only to be met with silence. Tenko didn’t give up so easily calling her name a couple more times before twisting the door’s nob thinking that might get Himiko’s attention. The door opened. 

“Himiko? Why did you leave your door unlocked-” Began Tenko confused only to notice her room was a mess. In particular some of Himiko’s clothes that she didn’t wear regularly were just laying down on her bed. Moving in and calling out her name a few more times something crunched by her feet, Tenko picked it up. It was a letter from Kokichi. Immediately she knew what had happened.

“HIMIKO’S BEEN KIDNAPPED BY KOKICHI!” Screamed Tenko before running off to get help from the others. Kokichi must have tricked her somehow, no way would she willingly go away with someone like that. She has to rescue Himiko from the evil clutches of Kokichi.  
\---  
Himiko started to open her eyes. She didn’t remember falling asleep but she must have if she was waking up. After yawning and stretching her arms she placed her hands down to feel something there. She was in the pretty black and red dress her mother had bought for her for when she’d decide to go on a date. Himiko was very confused, not remembering changing into it.

“Ah, you’re awake,” went an unfamiliar girl’s voice, prompting Himiko to look over to its origin, finding a girl in white clothing with a mask and brown twintails huddled in a seat not far from her, “How are you doing?” Himiko was confused by what was going on, not helped when a second girl with a mask covering only upper half of her face in white clothes with blonde twintails as well approached her smiling.

“I’m so excited that you’re joining master’s birthday today,” she said, “I’ve heard so much about you from him.” The confusion only grew. What did she mean by that? And who are these people?

“You’re his little red mage, right?” Went a third woman wearing a mask and similar clothes, though hers didn’t seem to cover her chest as much as for the other two. 

“N-Nyeh?” The confusion was getting overwhelming at the point, “W-Wait, w-what are you t-talking about?”

“You saw who the invitation was from, right?” said the huddled brunette. Realization suddenly hit, “W-Wait, y-you were talking about K-Kokichi?” The cheeks suddenly got very warm as all the meaning of the earlier words sunk in, “W-Wait, Ko-Kokichi likes m-me?”

“Huh? You didn’t know?” Went the blonde one, the part of her exposed face clearly showing her surprise, “I mean sure, he hasn’t said that he’s confessed yet, but he’s always talking about how cute, pretty and fun you are here so we thought you had figured it out.”

“H-How!? H-How was I supposed to figure that out!?” Responded Himiko, knowingly flustered and uncalm in this bewildering scenario, “He’s at every one of your shows, didn’t you notice that?” Asked the brunette, only making Himiko more flustered and confused. She doesn’t recall ever seeing Kokichi in the audience of her shows, but why would he lie about that to them if that were the case? 

“Oh? You didn’t notice? Maybe the little master found a good hiding spot for your shows,” Started the more mature woman, “Probably wanted to hide that crush of his from you.”

“N-Nyeh? B-But then why do s-something like this then?” Asked Himiko, confused and flustered why Kokichi would organize this if he apparently was trying to keep his crush a secret. 

“W-Well, you see, this is sort of supposed to be a surprise for him...” Went the blonde girl twiddling her fingers.

This is their plan, not Kokichi’s.  
\---  
“Tenko, please calm down,” said Kaede with Shuichi a step behind to her side, both facing the out of breath and hysterical sounding Tenko, “Are you sure Himiko didn’t just leave on her own?”

“No!” Yelled Tenko out, “She definitely was kidnapped by Kokichi!” It was a bit hard to believe Tenko’s claims considering how overprotective and overly attached she was to Himiko. Still, it wasn’t hard to notice that she was acting more erratic than normally.

“But, how do you know it's Kokichi?” Asked Kaede in place of Shuichi who was visibly intimidated by the Aikido master. “Only an evil degenerate like him would try to kidnap Himiko!” Declared Tenko who was known as one of the few students that still believed in Kokichi’s claim of being an evil supreme leader, “Also I found this in her room!” Tenko handed Kaede the birthday invitation card she had found in Himiko’s room, only for Kaede to hand Shuichi it while asking “Anything unusual about it?”

Shuichi was silent for a bit before saying “...There’s no information on this except that its from Kokichi and its for his birthday, no mention of when or where and-Ah!” 

“Wh-What is it Shuichi!?” Asked Tenko who was too tense and awaiting with anticipation to worry about him being a boy.

“It looks like there’s a small device to blow out some gas from here when this is opened, right here at the bottom,” Shuchi pointed to a small hose like instrument, “Whoever sent this probably did so with the intent of spraying something on its recipient, probably potent form of sleeping gas.”

“S-See, its like I told you, Himiko was kidnapped and it definitely was Kokichi!” Insisted Tenko, but Shuichi made a rebuttal, “But what reason would Kokichi have for this?”

“M-Maybe he’s trying to exploit Himiko’s magic for an evil scheme!” Suggested Tenko, only for Kaede and Shuichi immediately dismiss that idea, then Kaede said “I mean, maybe he’s trying to figure out her magic tricks?” She hadn’t realized what kind of train of thought she just sent Tenko down who suddenly went into full panic mode, “S-So he’s torturing her for information! We can’t waste time talking then! We gotta save her!”

“Huh, wait Tenko-” Kaede’s words were too slow to catch up with Tenko as she sprinted away to find other potential allies in taking down the evil Kokichi. Kaede and Shuichi were left alone together to ponder at what they had just unleashed.

“Uhm, Shuichi, do you think Kokichi really would do this?” Asked Kaede a bit nervous now that Tenko had gone off on her own crusade, Shuichi unsuredly responding “Don’t know. We still don’t know much about him, none of us know anything about the organization he seems to lead.” Kaede sighs adding “If he even has one...”  
\---  
“Nee-hee-hee,” went a smiling Kokichi as he entered his headquarters. Today was his birthday and he was gonna spend it with what he considered to be his family. It had always been them together. 

Taking his time walking through his headquarters, the tech around him fitting for a supreme leader like himself, letting them have slightly more time to prepare since he was a bit early. Every year they tried to catch him by surprise and while he always figured it out it was never boring and he played along smiling. The unsurprising surprise had more or less become a birthday tradition.

This year it seemed like it wouldn’t be any different, he already knew where they were gonna celebrate it, figured out what they had bought for him, what kind of cake, the decorations and even that they’d reserved a few tables at a restaurant for the evening. Knowing it all didn’t make it boring though, in fact it made him appreciate all their efforts even more. 

Though he wondered how next year would be different, after all he might not see most of his classmates after they graduate so inviting them all to his birthday might be a fun idea. Hell, he could counter surprise his family with that. Better yet being able to recruit them into D.I.C.E. would be even better, then he’d reliably be able to keep them as friends. After all, they probably are getting used to the idea of having him as their leader with him being their class president, even if some still protest all those legitimate victories. But that might be getting ahead of things right now.

Getting closer to where the birthday party was gonna be held he could hear them in a rush behind the door. Clearly somebody had noticed him coming earlier than expected, smiling at it Kokichi walked away to go to his room in the headquarters, feigning ignorance of what was going on. 

It’s better that they think he’s unaware of their plans, besides, he got to go get his fancy clothes for his birthday party. Even if there is no one there to impress he’s still their supreme leader so he got to act presentable for something like this. A nice white suit with black undershirt with a checkered tie, a black handkerchief folded properly in the breast pocket.

While this would be what he’d be wearing when they go out to the restaurant until then he couldn’t resist having his tattered black cape and evil supreme leader military style hat on him. The hat and cape probably would get them in trouble if he’d go to the restaurant like that, but he wanted to have it while they were in their headquarters. Adds a bit of playful mischief to it all.

Looking himself in the mirror he twisted his smile into one of his horrifying grins with the posture of a true evil supreme leader. Turning harshly and dramatically he left his room, marching out with a grin and posture that probably would terrify anyone who didn’t know who he was at his core. It was this dramatic flare that helped make something as simple as going down a few hallways not be boring.

As he turned to the final hallway he could see one of family members peeking through the door before closing immediately as they spotted him. Chuckling to no one but himself Kokichi approached the door with confidence as he could hear the others shushing one another. 

And with the same dramatic flair he parted away the two doors with great force. As he had predicted a unison of voice shouted at him “Happy Birthday Kokichi Ouma!” And the bright lairs flashed on. Kokichi changed his evil grin to a smile and closed eyes with joyful laughter as he acted out surprised, “Wow! Don’t know how you always get me every year!”

Opening his eyes and keeping his smile he scanned, his family of ten was all here, the decorations, the presents and the cake he had already known about there as well. It was all as he had predicted, all- “Wh-What-?” Kokichi’s composure suddenly changed to a genuine flustered and nervous surprise as he noticed one discrepancy he hadn’t predicted.

Himiko was there.  
\---  
It been a quite day up to this point. Things seemed to have been going smoothly. Kazuichi had left him a sneak peak of a blueprint for some kind of massive spaceship colony before he had to go with Mahiru to pick up their kid. It was incredible how much effort he’d put into this, it was perfect, fully sustainable, able to travel untold distances and provide for the needs of the people on board. What made it more incredible is that both of them knew that no one would invest money into this just out of the blue. And just as he was leaving his room head schoolmaster Naegi saw one of his students running right towards him with a few other students in tow. 

“Huh?” Began Naegi, confused as to why one of the students was running over to him, just in time to realize a little too late that set student wasn’t gonna be able to slow down in time. Despite being older than the students of the school Naegi was still short, light and not particularly strong, so when his student crashed into him he was the one to fall over rather than her.

“Ah! Sorry headmaster!” Went the student while some of the other students tried to catch their breath. Fortunately for her though Naegi was nothing if not a very positive person and simply stood up while saying “Its alright miss Tenko,” Dusting himself off a bit he then decided to ask “But what are you in so much hurry for?”

“Ah, it's an emergency! Himiko been kidnapped!” Declared Tenko, only for one of the students that wasn’t out of breath followed her saying “She means missing.” Only for Tenko to respond “No Rantaro! It’s definitely a kidnapping!”

“Ah, please calm down miss Tenko,” Naegi could tell that Tenko was acting very panicked and probably not being fully rational. Even so it was clear that something happened considering all the other students that had followed her. 

“So, please explain to me calmly what happened.” Naegi listened over their explanation, Tenko in particular mentioning her suspicion of Kokichi being behind this. Naegi sighed, knowing that Kyoko was busy with a different case about now so if it is actually something serious it might not go so well. Besides, if it really is Kokichi and his secret organization she probably would start pulling at her hair again. Kokichi definitely has some kind of an organization behind him but Kyoko never could find anything about it.

“Well, I’ll check the security cameras then at least, we should figure something out from that,” said Naegi, knowing that if this really is serious he shouldn’t put it off. Especially if it really is a kidnapping. Naegi hurried himself over to the security room, keeping the group of students outside it. Quickly checking through it he notices something unusual, all the cameras in and around the dorms seem to skip a minute around an hour after everyone had left their rooms, and then for a few minutes again shortly after Himiko arrived in her dorm room early. There weren’t any cameras inside anyone’s room for privacy reason but this discrepancy was indeed unusual.

Exiting the room to confront the waiting students Naegi explained what he found and agreeing that something doesn’t seem right, “I’ll contact the police and report that something might have happened, but right now there isn’t any direct evidence, and I don’t know whether they’d consider a missing person case so early either. But I’ll raise the alert for security here till this is resolved.”

This didn’t help calm down Tenko, who was even more worried and convinced that something horrible was happening to poor Himiko. Inspiring the other students to form a search party Tenko left running with the others trying to follow. She was lucky to have so many athletic classmates who could keep up with her thought Naegi.

As they all finally left Naegi pulled out his phone, his first call not being to the police but to someone who knew everyone, “Hello, Hajime, you got the phone number of everyone in class 77, right?”  
\---  
This been the most awkward birthday of his in a long while, probably only beaten out by his first birthday party that he had personally organized. That felt like it been lifetimes ago, from time before he truly was a supreme leader of evil. So this second brush felt foreign in ways that was hard to describe. Even so, his acting had far improved from those days. Blowing out the candles, cutting cake, opening presents and partaking in chit chatter was easy to make it seem natural. But there was something else throwing him off.

Himiko’s presence alone definitely caught him off guard at the start, especially with his crush on her, not helped by her being dressed up and being the only one of his classmates to be present. Even so, maybe he could more reliably calm himself if her behaviour wasn’t so irregular from how she normally was, and not in ways he’d predicted. She seemed nervous but not scared so it couldn’t be because she believed she was in danger or something, in fact she seemed a lot less nervous around his family than himself, and while that brought him joy it added more to this mystery.

“Nervous?” Whispered teasingly and playfully the blonde twintail, quite enough and discreetly enough so Himiko wouldn’t notice while another family member distracted her, “Come on, don’t be scared of her now all of a sudden, not like she’s gonna rip you apart with her familiar.”

“Not afraid, just confused,” whispered Kokichi back. Without the missing context Kokichi was unsure how to approach Himiko. Playful teasing back at school was safe, he didn’t have some implied authority over her, at most was his status as class president which most still took as more of a joke than reality. Here though she was in his household, surrounded by his family, while herself effectively alone and, willfully or not, came here. It be easy for the teasing to go from friendly and harmless jabs to cruel and harmful bullying under such context.

Before his family member had the chance to push Kokichi towards Himiko he’d already started walking over to her. Picking up two cold bottles of his favourite soda, he spun and shook one bottle around before arriving to Himiko smiling and handed her one of the bottles, “Want something to drink with that cake?” Himiko looked at him and then at the bottle of soda she hadn’t seen before this day. After a second passed she picked it up and said “Th-Thank you...” Like she’d been caught off guard by his sudden offer. Then she opened it.

“Tastes great, doesn’t it,” Said Kokichi with a little bit of pride in his voice as she drank the purple soda from the bottle. She stopped to respond with “I can feel my HP and MP being restored,” getting a small chuckle from Kokichi who said “Yep, it's a powerful one, though you should be more careful around such a powerful drink,” as he opened the other bottle, angling it away from himself and her as it suddenly fizzed out into a fountain, “Its very volatile.”

After it stopped fizzling out Kokichi took a swig out of his bottle, before asking “But since you got some of your MP back, got some magic tricks for me?” This got Himiko out of whatever was making her awkward around him as she started her protest “Nyeh, its not tricks it's real magic.”

“Of course it is,” Responded Kokichi with a smile, “Nyeh?” Himiko being caught off guard by his statements, “After all, I also know magic!” His hand suddenly going behind her ear and pulling out a joker card that he had hidden up his sleeve, “Nyeh!? You know magic!?” Himiko asked in surprise and interest, only for Kokichi to go “Nope, that was a lie! I only know some tricks.”

That deflated Himiko’s enthusiasm noticeably, only for Kokichi to continue “Unlike you, I gotta lie about using magic.” This got Himiko up again as she asked “Wait, you believe in my magic?” It was noticeable that she was sweating at that, Kokichi with a smile following it up with “Of course, you aren’t a liar like me, right Himiko?”

“O-Of course!” She said with force in her voice, it was rare anyone would attest to her belief in magic besides Tenko, and even then Tenko was known for being easily tricked. Kokichi chuckled at Himiko’s energy, “Nee-hee-hee, I guess you’re parents don’t have to worry then, with magic you’re even safe from an evil supreme leader,” he said, making one of his more evil grins and raising his hands for a complimentary pose.

However his statement seemed to have put her in thought somewhat, “Hey, Kokichi, where are your parents?”

“Ah, I killed them to inherit my organization,” said Kokichi, brandishing one of his classic lies, though that managed to produce a shocked face from her, “Of course that is a lie. Just had to kill my sibling.”

“Th-That’s a lie too, right?” Asked Himiko, a bit scared if it wasn’t a lie, “Ah, you got me, I’m an only child after all.” Thinking he had worn out Himiko’s earlier question he was about to change topic when she asked “Th-Then where are they?”

“Hmm?”

“I-I mean, why wouldn’t they come to your birthday? Th-They should be here, r-right?” She clarified, Himiko looking a bit sickly as an idea seemed to be stewing, only for Kokichi to laugh it off and saying “Well obviously they aren’t here! They’re scared of me after all! Only bravest members of D.I.C.E. don’t cower in my presence!” The theatrics seemed to finally push Himiko away from her line of questionings. As she sighed Kokichi could swear he heard a small chuckle from her and small smile, and the smile on his face softened, “Guess I’m pretty brave then.”  
\---  
“Yeah, and sorry again Fuyuhiko, didn’t know you and Peko were going out for tonight, thanks for your help.” Ending the call Hajime sighed, he’d just finished calling the rest of class 77 to only find complications with each one. Fuyuhiko and Peko were going to a restaurant tonight and couldn’t reschedule last minute, but Fuyuhiko still did sent out message to the rest of his gang to look out for Himiko and investigate if they could uncover something. That was more than most others could do for tonight.

Kazuichi and Mahiru were too busy caring for their child tonight, Ibuki and imposter were together in USA for Ibuki’s world wide tour, Akane and Nekomaru were in Europe for some sports competition, Sonia and Gundham were back in Novoselic, and Hiyoko had an important show tonight. Hajime hadn’t bothered Tsumiki since he knew she wasn’t coming home tonight. Teruteru was also busy working at his diner but he did promise to look out for if he sees Himiko, he at least has a chance considering the traffic his place gets.

Hajime decided to make one more phone call, reporting to Naegi the disappointing news about class 77 being almost entirely busy. He doubted class 78 was any less busy, Kyoko was in middle of some investigation apparently, Yasuhiro and Aoi were off somewhere cause of Aoi’s swimming competitions, and Byakuya and Toko probably were busy together in one way or another. Naegi was the only one of class 78 who could devote his time to this like that.  
\---  
Kokichi still doesn’t know what made Himiko act so differently before, but he was glad that whatever it was it seemed to be gone. He could feel relaxed rather than act it. And she definitely helped keep it from going boring. Now that they were in cars and going downtown to a restaurant he had to ditch his cape and hat back at base. It was pretty late, the sun had already settled despite it being june.

Kokichi checked his ticket once more. A false identity for tonight, everyone was like that and each table had been reserved as if different unrelated people were doing so. They’d arrived at the restaurant in about four separate different looking cars taking different routes. And each of them were expected to be seated by the seats that been reserved for their false identities. Kokichi Ouma was the only one who didn’t get a real false identity beyond age, still being called Kokichi Ouma so if an investigator does make the connection he might mistake the false identities for real ones. Well, Himiko might not have one either, he wasn’t sure how they’d worked it out for her.

His car was third to arrive. Splitting off a bit to make it more believable that they were mostly unconnected Kokichi let the others from his car to go first, two of them to the same table and one to a different one before Kokichi got addressed. “Ah, yes, she’s been waiting for you sire, follow me.”

Immediately Kokichi noticed that something wasn’t right. Not just was he being directed away from the other tables, to the second floor in fact, but the absence of plural pronoun was quite noticeable in his sentence. Glancing over where the others were seated he noticed them smiling to him.

Entering the second floor the absence of the plural pronoun was clear. Only two seats by each table. And Himiko was seated by one of them. Kokichi was getting impressed how well they managed to hide this from him.

As Kokichi took his seat he could tell that Himiko seemed to be unsure of herself. He couldn’t really blame her, this was far more direct than he’d expected his family to pull on them. He did wonder what his family’s plan were if Himiko hadn’t come, or whether she had been aware of this.

“Here are your menus, sir and madam,” said the waiter, handing them two menus, “I’ll be back shortly to take your orders.” And with that the waiter left, leaving them effectively alone. In the absence of anything else Himiko covered herself with her menu, Kokichi sighing internally as he did something similar. His eyes absentmindedly scanned over the menu, his mind elsewhere, only for them to fly off the menu and onto couples on surrounding tables.

Well dressed happy couples who did not feel the need to hide their faces from one another. Their smiles and unremarkable small talk seemed so ideal from the outside. As he continued scanning the faces of happy normal couples his eyes met with an eye staring right at him and Himiko. The short blonde haired man in a black suit looked familiar, especially with his eyepatch and babyface, the second oddity besides his own table. The man’s attention seemed to be taken away by the red eyed woman he shared the table talking about something. Kokichi wasn’t quite sure what the man’s face meant. Was it surprise? Curiosity? Confusion? Whatever it was Kokichi was glad that the stare had ended for now.

He looked back over to Himiko, noticing what he thought was her peeking over her menu. The waiter came over just in time to prevent Kokichi from questioning that though, “Are you ready with your orders?”

“Y-Yes,” Started Himiko first, “C-Can I have, uhm, the squid pasta?” He could tell she wasn’t used to ordering in a fancy restaurant like this one, “I’ll have that as well.” Kokichi said to back up her decision, though surprised she picked that one, he knew it was delicious from one of his earlier birthdays. “Any appetizers?” Both Kokichi and Himiko shook their heads, the waiter then asking “And what to drink?” Both asked for cola as besides water everything else seemed to be alcoholic.

After taking both of their orders the waiter left them alone together once more and now without an excuse to hide behind their menus. Himiko seemed so awkward now, her eyes cast away from his. She looked so cute like that thought Kokichi, remembering he’d forgotten to compliment her dress back in the party he decided to make that the ice breaker. 

“You really look pretty in that dress, not seen you wear it before.” A simple line, hoping it would open her up a bit.

“Th-Thanks,” responded Himiko, a light blush forming on her cheeks, “My mom picked it out for me...”

“What was the occasion?” Asked Kokichi, not wanting her withdraw from the conversation.

“Uhm, nothing really, mom just wanted me to have a pretty dress...” Answered Himiko, for a second looking like she was about to withdraw again then continuing “Picking dresses really is a pain...” Making a pouty face then asking “Where did you get your suit?”

“Stole it from prime minister’s son,” lied Kokichi playfully with a smile, “Looks better on me, doesn’t it?”

“Nyeh...Talking to you really is a pain...” responded Himiko, pulling a fake hurt reaction from Kokichi, “Aw, you’re so mean Himiko.”

“Nyeh, can’t you be honest sometimes?” She asked, sounding a little frustrated.

“Well, any answer from a liar like me would be pointless, right?” Claimed Kokichi, “But I do tell the truth 30% of the time.”

“Nyeh, now that sounds like a lie,” said Himiko looking like she was thinking something.

“Nee-hee-hee, take it for what it is-” started Kokichi, but before getting further Himiko asked.

“Ko-Kokichi, do you like m-me?” Himiko asked, her fiddling with her fingers and looking embarrassed with a blush.

And Kokichi stopped. His heart skipping and his mind going through what he could say back.

“Ah, it wasn’t I who arranged this-” He started, hoping he could delay this conversation down somewhere much later in time, but it looked like Himiko wasn’t having it.

“N-No, I’m not asking that, I’m asking if you like me,” Asked Himiko, more insistant and this time looking into his eyes rather than away.

Kokichi felt cornered. Again, this wasn’t a situation where he could lie to her safely, but he didn’t want to tell the truth either. It’s so much easier and fun to live without the truth complicating everything. Fortunately for Kokichi his saviour came, the waiter carrying their dishes, “Your meals, sir and madam.”

“Ah, thank you,” said Kokichi, looking to the waiter and away from Himiko’s determined eyes, when he looked back he could see her sighing, looking defeated, and then directing her eyes at her dish instead. The face she made when she realized what she had ordered was cute.

“Hmm, what’s wrong Himiko?” Asked Kokichi teasingly while Himiko stared at the squid pasta that was black as night.

“Wh-Why is it black?” Asked Himiko, so confused at what she was looking at.

“It’s the squid’s ink, don’t tell me you never had this before?” Asked Kokichi smiling and leaning a bit forward. He stabbed and twisted his fork into the black pasta, picking up a part of the squid’s tentacle before throwing it together into his mouth, slurping it up.

“Go on, its delicious, nothing to be scared of,” Kokichi goaded Himiko who was still hesitant. Closing her eyes she pulled some of the pasta into her mouth and slurped it up, “I-It’s actually really good!”

Kokichi smiled as both started eating happily together. As this gave him a break from their conversation his eyes decided to wander over back to the man with the eyepatch to find his attention directed at the red eyed woman instead. Feeling safe he looked back to Himiko instead, happy seeing her enjoying the meal.  
\---  
“Should we interfere?” Asked Peko as she made a quick glance over to Kokichi’s and Himiko’s table as they both were in middle of eating.

“Nah, doesn’t look like a hostage situation,” sighed Fuyuhiko, “Probably just a secret date or something, the boy’s organization should be close by otherwise and I didn’t see any armament on him either.”

“Why wouldn’t they let know though?” Asked Peko, confused how it could have gone like this, Fuyuhiko shrugged, “Heard the boy likes to keep secrets, maybe that’s why? The girl could also be shy, she doesn’t sound very high energy from what I’ve heard.”

“We should still let the others know, right?” Asked Peko, Fuyuhiko nodded, “Yeah, after we finish our dinner.” Fuyuhiko then gave his wife a big smile and she returned one back.  
\---  
Both bowls and glasses were left empty. Kokichi gave a smile of satisfaction as he saw Himiko making a similar face. He noticed Himiko sniggering a bit as she looked at him.

“Hmm, what’s so funny?”

“I think you ate a little bit too fast.” Himiko gave an almost mischievous cat like smile as she pointed her finger at his mouth area. Kokichi moved his hand to check to find a good amount of ink around his mouth.

“Nee-hee-hee, is that an admission from you?”

Himiko looked confused, moving her own hand noticing that her own mouth had a lot of ink around it, blushing a bit at it. Kokichi chuckled a bit before pulling from his little breast pocket his black handkerchief and leaned forward with it in hand. Himiko realizing what he was trying to do with his mischievous teasing grin but failed to avoid him rubbing his handkerchief.

“Ah, Kokichi!” It was very clear by her face she felt embarrassed about this, which only encouraged Kokichi.

“Ah, come on Himiko, I’m just wiping away a little bit of ink,” feigning innocence. As he finished he pulled the handkerchief away to look at Himiko’s clean and blushing face. 

“Nyeh, what is it, Kokichi?” Asked Himiko, “Don’t stare at me so much...or I'll become even more beautiful...”

He could notice her seemingly blushing at her own compliment. Keeping his chuckle low he smiled at her and decided to check on the clock, discovering they’d spent more time here than he had realized.

“It’s pretty late, do you want to go for a walk now?”

Himiko nodded, both standing up from the table she noticed he wasn’t leaving any money behind.

“Wait, what about the bill?”

“Don’t worry, I got it.”  
\---  
“Again!”

“What is it Bayukya?”

“Somebody is sending their bills to my account again Toko! Yasuhiro still denies it is him, and I’m inclined to believe he’s too incompetent to do this repeatedly.”  
\---  
The night was quite and still. Not a single cloud in the sky, the stars above them becoming clearer as they walked further away from the brighter part of the city. Again, they were alone together.

His family had left before them, probably planned for it considering the restaurant was only a short walk away from Hope’s Peak Academy. He’d enjoyed today, the evening and the night so far, but he still felt awkward. Kokichi could see that Himiko probably felt the same. Her earlier line of questioning had thrown him off quite a bit, especially how insistent she was. He thought about what he should do.

“Hey, Himiko,” Himiko looked to Kokichi, “It’s a beautiful night...”

Himiko saw Kokichi staring up at the night sky and did so too. Hundred thousands of glimmering stars covered the night sky.

“Y-Yeah...”

There was something calming about it. Something almost magical about it. Himiko rose up a bit as she saw something, “Hey, is that…?”

“A meteor shower?” Kokichi was taken by surprise as well, that wasn’t something you’d see every night, but as they looked up they could see how a meteor shower began in the beautiful night sky, adding movement to it that was so rare to see.

“Is this your magic?” Jokingly asked Kokichi, pausing a bit as he decided something, “Hey, Himiko, about what you asked earlier.”

“Nyeh?-” Started Himiko as she looked over to him only for her eyes to go wide and her face turning hot red. Kokichi face was red as well though with closed eyes as he pressed his lips onto hers in a kiss. It wasn’t a long one, not a quick one either. When it was over both were quite, both dealing with the heat in their face and the pace of their heartbeat. The quiet world seemed to disappear around them.

Maybe that’s why Kokichi wasn’t ready when Tenko suddenly tackled him to the ground and the whole world came crashing back.

“Got you degenerate! Knew I couldn’t trust you around Himiko!” Tenko was shouting, sounding delirious to the two, as a wave of panting students followed after and Keebo forcing out a disclaimer “A-All y-you’re saying will be recorded and played back by m-me.”

“Tenko, please calm down,” said Rantaro, one of two students following Tenko that wasn’t out of breath. Tenko seemed to ignore Rantaro, pushing Kokichi’s arms behind him.

“Himiko you’re okay right! I saw he forced you to kiss him! What else did this degenerate-” Tenko started, not properly paying attention to the fact that she was pulling Kokichi’s arms into more uncomfortable position as her mind raced through the horrid things Kokichi must have forced Himiko through.

“T-Tenko, let Kokichi go!” Shouted Himiko panicked, she hadn’t expected nor prepared for this kind of a scene.

“Oh god, is Kokichi holding someone close to you hostage!” Kokichi was impressed to hear just how much Tenko really believed his evil supreme leader persona or how much in denial she was.

“N-No! Wh-Why would you think that!?” Exclaimed Himiko, trying to use her outrage to hide the fact she was red in the face for a different reason a bit earlier.

“B-But you were kidnapped! R-Right!? Oh god did he brainwash you!?” Tenko wasn’t gonna give up so easily her kidnapping theory.

“Tenko, it’s only been a day, I doubt Kokichi could have just brainwashed her like that,” responded Rantaro, looking a bit tired.

“Y-Yeah, and I wasn’t kidnapped,” lied Himiko, knowing if she told the truth Tenko probably wouldn’t let Kokichi go off easy, “He sent me a magical invite for his birthday.”

“B-But there was nothing written on it!”

“It’s-”

“It’s invisible ink.” Interjected Kokichi, “Knew she’d figure it out.”

“B-But, wait! Then what about the gas-”

“Laughing gas.” Both Himiko and Kokichi said it the same time. They might not have gotten the chance to coordinate it, but they both suspected that as the best answer.

Tenko sighed, looking really defeated as she let Kokichi go.

“F-Fine, if Himiko says it then I’ll believe her, b-but I’ll be watching you! You try anything to Himiko I’ll smash you into the ground! Got it!” Tenko pointed at Kokichi. Whatever trust there might have existed between him and Tenko seemed to have evaporated after she witnessed him kissing Himiko. There was no ill blood though from Kokichi, he already knew Tenko was a lot more fanatical and a lot less subtle with her unrequited crush on Himiko.

Under the bright night sky and meteor shower Kokichi smiled over to Himiko, not afraid of Tenko’s wrath, “Thank you Himiko.”


	2. Her Birthday

Kokichi Ouma was alone in his room. It was December 3rd, about 5 and half months months since his own birthday and his first kiss. Usually he wouldn’t measure time from that point but today there was a reason, it was Himiko’s birthday. He wasn’t gonna disappoint her today.

That’s when he heard knocking on his door, opening it he saw several family members standing right outside. “Are you ready?” One of them asked, he could tell they were all excited for him as well. Kokichi smiled at them and said “Well, what do you think?” Showing off the same suit he’d been in his last birthday, this time though with a rose in his pocket along with the handkerchief.

“Well then, best get you there now, don’t want to be late to your girlfriend’s birthday party.” Said the matured lady, teasing tone in her voice. Himiko had already told him how them three apparently organized that surprise his last birthday. And ever since then they hadn’t stopped teasing him about it, as expected of family.

“Good luck, buddy, I know you’re a real charmer,” said his fattest and most round family member, smiling back and forth as Kokichi left with the lady of the family and the biggest of the guys that usually has an afro on but for now had taken it off. It was already dark outside as they drove over to Himiko’s house. 

The car ride was mostly quite besides the radio playing. Kokichi changed between looking to the present he held in his lap and outside at the night sky. He remembered how beautiful the sight had been back at his last birthday. Now it just felt eery. The meteor shower had been going on ever since then, every night, you could sometimes still see it in day time.

It’s not like it was the end of the world but it was extraordinary. Like he was trapped in some kind of dream. That he was in some kind of unchanging bubble always moments away from something. It felt like something was gonna happen, and it been like that for over five months. He wondered whether somebody felt like this right before the tragedy happened.

Finally they arrived outside of Himiko’s house. Her mom had wanted to see her friends from school and it been a while since Himiko got to be there as well. It was cold outside, it been snowing recently. As Kokichi left the car he could see how the door opened up and out by the door’s opening was Himiko and a woman he presumed was her mother.

“Hi Kokichi!” Himiko called to him happily, she was dressed up in the same dress that she’d worn at his last birthday. Kokichi smiled over and called back “Happy birthday Himiko!” And walked over. As he approached he could notice a looming figure behind Himiko and her mother. And he immediately knew it was Tenko. Five months had not helped Tenko accept the idea of Himiko and Kokichi dating. Sure, she was less likely to try throw him around when he was close to Himiko, but her disapproval had never left.

Himiko hugged Kokichi, unaware of Tenko’s disapproval right behind her, and he returned the hug. “Nice to see you Kokichi, come inside.” Said Himiko’s mother with a smile before turning and getting startled by Tenko’s presence. “Ah, Tenko! I didn’t hear you.”

“Ah, sorry miss Yumeno!” Responded Tenko, snapping out of her glare at Kokichi. Stepping aside to let Himiko’s mother past her shortly followed be Himiko. But before Kokichi would pass she stopped him, or more correctly Kokichi let her stop him. “I still don’t know what dark magic you’re using degenerate, but if I see Himiko cry-”

“Yeah, yeah I know, face thoroughly in the ground,” said Kokichi with a mocking smile, “I don’t mind, but be careful,” then making one of his terrifying evil expressions “You wouldn’t want to make her cry either, right? You know she cares about me.”

“Ahhh! How do you even do that!?” Said Tenko recoiling back, she still wasn’t used to how Kokichi could turn terrifying on a dime like that.

“Dark magic of course!” Kokichi said with a mocking grin. 

“By the way Tenko,” Started Kokichi without his grin or smile, “Do you like Rantaro?”

“Huh!? Wh-Why are you asking th-that!?” Asked Tenko, clearly sweating and trying to hide something.

“Ah, nothing, you just haven’t called him a degenerate for three months,” started Kokichi with a playfully innocent smile.

“H-How do you know that-Ah!” it was already too late when Tenko caught herself.

“Hmm, so I guess my intel is right,” said Kokichi with a smile, “As for how, you got put on my organization’s watch list.”

“What!? Why!?”

“Tenko, you just threatened to smash an evil supreme leader’s face into the ground less than five minutes ago, it wasn’t my order but my subordinates do worry about me. But don’t worry, you’re room is still private,” explained Kokichi.

“W-Well, it doesn’t mean anything, I just f-forgot to call him that.”

“Ah, I see, so why did you allow him into your room?” Asked Kokichi with a grin.

“I-I thought you said my room is private!”

“Yes, I lied about you being on my organization’s watch list. Just noticed you stopped calling him a degenerate around 3 months ago and happened to see him going to your room once when I was gonna check on Himiko. So, do you like him?”

Tenko refused to answer, if she wasn’t sweating and blushing a bit she might actually get away with that.

“Ah, I guess it’s nothing,” said Kokichi with a smile and feigning ignorance as he left to follow Himiko into the party. Himiko wasn’t unaware that Kokichi had been held back by something and was waiting for him. Her mother had went off somewhere else outside the living room.

“Tenko?” Monotonely asked Himiko, “Yep.” Answered Kokichi.

“Nyeh, she can be a real pain sometimes,” said Himiko with a goofy smile. Tenko, despite her issues with Kokichi, was still Himiko’s friend at the end of the day. Walking further into the party Kokichi scanned the room.

Kaito, Maki, Kaede and Shuichi were gathered together in one group. They’d formed a strong core group within the class. They happen to be also the group who least appreciated Kokichi’s idea of fun. Didn’t matter too much, Kokichi found their opposition simply play into his fun games. They’d all picked some nice clothing, dress in their colours for the girls and same but with suit for the boys.

Looking over elsewhere he saw Angie approaching with Korekiyo in stroll. Angie for once was actually wearing clothing beyond a bikini and a short skirt, a skinny jean and a t-shirt, but that was mostly cause of the cold winter. Meanwhile Korekiyo was in his usual attire, with the only an addition of a single tie that Kokichi suspected was Angie’s idea by its yellow colour.

“Nyahaha, Himiko! I see Kokichi arrived! Is Kokichi gonna give you a special gift?” Angie said with a happy smile and disregard for how it would get Himiko red and flustered. Angie was probably one of the first to accept Himiko’s and Kokichi’s relationship along with the gentlemanly Gonta. Angie was probably Himiko’s best friend thought Kokichi, even if Tenko would almost certainly object to that if he said it out loud.

“Angie, your openness might be beautiful, but I think Himiko isn’t quite so open,” commented Korekiyo. Nobody is quite sure why Korekiyo and Angie hung out as much as they do. Kokichi hadn’t really looked into it, neither Angie nor Korekiyo were particularly fun to mess around with.

Thankfully for the embarrassed Himiko the doorbell saved her, excusing herself to go and answer, leaving Kokichi with Angie and Korekiyo. Kokichi smiled at Himiko as she left before looking over to Angie and saying “You really got a perverted mind Angie.”

“Huh? Was is wrong?” Asked Angie confused and and shrugging her shoulder, “But you two looked like you were getting along so well.”

“That’s not the issue,” responded Kokichi, only for Angie to wink and add “Ah, Atua knows. It’s supposed to be a surprise. I see, I see.”

Before Kokichi was given the chance to retort the new guests made their way in. Rantaro, Gonta, Ryoma, Tsumugi and Kirumi made their ways in, having car pooled together as Rantaro had already taken a driving test as the ultimate adventurer. Gonta, Tsumugi and Kirumi were mostly in what they usually wore, Ryoma came in a little blue suit and wasn’t wearing his hat for once while Rantaro was wearing some fancy foreign clothing reminiscent of his regular clothing. 

Himiko having addressed them therefore also returned. Himiko definitely looked a bit tired and overwhelmed, she wasn’t quite still used to such big group of people. Fortunately her mother could take over introduction for now.

“Nyeh...My mana is so depleted now,” she said with a tired face.

“Aww, little Himiko tired already?” Said Kokichi with a teasing tone and smile.

“Nyeh, I still got enough MP to blow your pants off,” retorted Himiko with a goofy smile, enough to get a small reaction out of him. She’d gotten better at retorting to his teasing over the past five months.

“Nyahaha, leave you two to it,” said Angie joyfully before leaving with Korekiyo following her in tow.

“Well, at least-” whatever Himiko was about to say was once more ruined with Tenko’s calls “Hey, Himiko!”

“Nyeh, what?” Asked Himiko, only for Tenko to silently call her over and started whispering about something, pointing a few times towards Rantaro. While they quickly conversed Kokichi noticed the new group splitting up, Gonta and Tsumugi sticking next to one another and the other three splitting in different directions. Kokichi wondered whether Gonta had yet realized that Tsumugi clearly had feelings for him. 

But more interesting was the fact that Rantaro was heading over to Tenko and Himiko, and didn’t look like Tenko had realized yet. A suspicion confirmed when Rantaro spoke asking Tenko how she is doing only for Tenko to jump and get into a defensive stance before then going red from embarrassment.

“Nyeh, good luck Tenko,” said Himiko leaving Tenko alone with Rantaro who was far from ready.

“What was Tenko asking you about?” Asked Kokichi with a smile, “Nyeh, she wanted tips on talking to Rantaro,” answered Himiko, “Don’t know why she’d expect me to know how to talk to Rantaro though...”

“Nee-hee-hee, you know how to talk to me, that’s more than Tenko’s experience,” joked Kokichi with a smile. Himiko gave a goofy smile in response, she was still tired from all the interaction but she was happy.

“Nee-hee-hee,” laughed Kokichi a bit, getting Himiko curious and confused, “What are you laughing about?”

“Looks like you were right, you do get more beautiful the more I stare at you,” Kokichi explained with a smile. A compliment that been enough to make Himiko blush when she said it to herself was enough to turn her entire face red from Kokichi. Her only response was a shaking “Nyeh!?” With her hand going to her chest from the quickened heartbeat.

Smiling and chuckling a bit Kokichi took a step forward and kissed her on the cheeks, not letting her recover from the continual rush of blood to her face he followed it up by patting her head. It was simple things like those that he knew she was weak to. Unable to respond properly Himiko turned her head down, trying to hide her face in the absence of her hat, and grabbed onto Kokichi’s shoulders.

“N-Nyeh…!” Himiko managed to force out, “D-Don’t make me c-call on my f-familiar.”

Smiling ever more Kokichi responded “Aww, you’re so mean Himiko, sicking a dangerous tiger cub on me. It might overpower me with its cuteness. Well, it would if I wasn’t used to yours.”

Kokichi had seemingly thoroughly beaten Himiko with one reddening comment after another when Himiko decided for a different approach. Already near death from blushing she suddenly pulled Kokichi in and surprised him with a kiss on the lips that forced Kokichi cheeks to become flushed with blood rushing into them. 

As their kiss ended they both were not given a break as they were reminded of the presence of the others by the laughter of one of them, “Nyahaha, Himiko and Kokichi are getting along well together.” A good amount of the guests had looked over to them, their relationship wasn’t a secret but it was a lot rarer to spot these kind of moments, unlike Kaede’s and Shuichi’s or Kaito’s and Maki’s. With the exception of a few neutral reactions like Maki and Korekiyo, smiles of approval from Angie and Gonta, a look of curious interest from Ryoma, and Tenko’s conflicting feelings over seeing Himiko being cute but it being with Kokichi, most of them looked more shocked or surprised.

The mood was awkward now, the question clearly on everyone’s mind waiting for something to break the ice. Himiko got saved for second time this night by the doorbell, quickly slipping away to go for the door once more hoping by the time she got back the awkwardness had died off. Being left alone, he wasn’t fully sure what to expect from most of them, only for Kaito to smile at him and gave him a thumbs up while saying “You’re a lot smoother than I expected Kokichi.”

While there was a slight mocking tone in Kaito’s voice Kokichi could tell Kaito was being mostly genuine. Despite that group’s general dislike of Kokichi’s antics Kaito wasn’t one for holding a grudge all that much normally. The next one to say something was Rantaro with an uncertain tone, “I’m a little bit surprised, but I’m happy for you two.” Rantaro had seen even less than most of his classmates of Himiko’s and Kokichi’s relationship, really only hearing about it being a thing from his other classmates, since he was usually away on some exploration mission due to his talent. 

The other surprised people mostly kept quiet, with only Kaede making a small comment “U-Uh y-yeah...” Which only added to the awkward tone and feeling. Fortunately for Kokichi he didn’t have to engage in an honest discussion with them as Miu with Keebo in tow made her loud introduction, “Bwahahaha! Did I miss titless’ and little abortion’s exhibition fucking!?” Two truths now contradicted one another; being civil in the acquaintance of a classmate’s guardian, and Miu’s dirty mouth.  
\---  
Tired sighs escaped Naegi’s and Hajime’s mouths. Neither had gotten the proper break from this project ever since it started, and unlike someone like Kazuichi they didn’t find inherit satisfaction from it. It was bad enough they’d been overworking themselves for so long but they weren’t even allowed to talk about it. Any spills about it and things might go badly. At least Togami and Fuyuhiko were helping out keeping things under wraps.

“So, thought of a name yet?” Asked Hajime to Naegi, only for Naegi to shake his head, “For now we’re sticking to its cover up name-”

“No, not that Naegi,” cleared up Hajime, “I mean your kid with Kyoko.”

“Ah,” Naegi rubbed the back of his head a bit embarrassed, “Sorry for not telling you sooner but he’s already been named, Kyoko wanted to name him after her father.”

“Ah, Jin Kirigiri then,” Hajime smiled, “And no worry, we’ve both been mentally exhausted for a while, its alright if you forgot to mention it. So when did he get named? Last week?”

“Uhm...” Naegi awkwardly scratched his chin, “It was two months ago.”

“What!?” Hajime’s reaction was enough to get Naegi to have a tired laugh.

He hoped this project isn’t gonna be needed.  
\---  
In the midst of the chaos of Miu’s arrival, Keebo’s attempts to keep things from spiralling, and the proper start of the party with cake and party dishes being served Himiko found herself in the center of most of her classmates. Kokichi was one outside that group at the moment. Himiko was already being overwhelmed by everyone else, giving her a little space was natural.

As he was alone a lone small figure approached him, the only one shorter than Kokichi and the birthday girl Himiko. “What’s up kiddo?” 

Ryoma wasn’t someone that Kokichi really liked to hang out with usually. Ryoma didn’t play along with Kokichi’s games nor did he engage with his own activities a lot. So now that the ultimate tennis pro was approaching him with a relatively friendly and interested tone it awoke Kokichi’s curiosity.

“Hmm? Are you about take up my offer?” Kokichi mused, recalling the offer to keep him out of prison after graduation in exchange for working for him. He doubted that was why Ryoma approached him but leading with it seemed like something expected.

Ryoma shook his head, rejecting the offer a second time, “No, not that. Just wanted to talk with you.”

“About what now?” Smiled Kokichi, letting Ryoma lead for the moment.

“When you were with Himiko earlier, you two seemed to get well together.” Ryoma said, the candy cigarette he always had in his hand and eyes closed, “It felt nostalgic to me.”

“Nee-hee-hee, did not take you as a romantic,” Lightheartedly responded Kokichi, knowing well that wasn’t how Ryoma was but simply to prod him onward.

“Nah, I don’t get like this when the other lovebirds start kissing. I’m just worried about you two.” Stated Ryoma with hints of pain and regret before focusing right on Kokichi “Don’t do anything stupid and dangerous. Even if you’re an evil supreme leader or whatever you are, don’t do something like I did.”

“Wow, didn’t know you’d be scared for me!” Responded Kokichi with a smile and tone that indicated him not taking it seriously, cause this was something he’d already mulled over since the first time he played a Yakuza head for a fool. The added reminder about the same will be true for Himiko as for the rest of his family had been something he carried even before they started dating.

Ryoma couldn’t see through Kokichi’s deflection, sighing he added “I get it, you’re still young. You don’t want to think about the consequences of those actions, heh. You still got a ways to go kiddo.” 

Ryoma paused, something moving around in his head, “But promise me this then. Don’t do what I did, both of you still got a future unlike me and...” Ryoma’s voice trailed off before he could finish what he needed to say.

“Heh,” Ryoma said to himself, giving a pained smile to himself, “Guess I started rambling off a bit. Sorry about that Kiddo. Do think about what I told you though.” Then walking off to join the others in eating and drinking. 

Kokichi didn’t try to call him over, Ryoma was too melancholic to keep around for too long. He wondered whether Ryoma understood that his offer was not in jest. He really did hate seeing Ryoma’s acceptance of no future, even if he was a killer.  
\---  
“Sorry Mahiru, they want me to work over time again,” Kazuichi was talking on the phone, anyone else would have probably collapsed by now if he wasn’t so passionate. He was finally getting to make a spaceship, and not just any spaceship, one he worried might be needed. Still, it was taking its toll on him. “I promise though Mahiru, when this is finally over I’ll make up for all this lost time.”

“I-I guess so, but still, I wish they didn’t force you into so much overtime...” Commented Mahiru a bit sad. Kazuichi wish he could explain it, but he knew he wasn’t allowed, even if it was family. “Jeez, just, please, don’t overwork yourself Kaz, hope to see you soon.”

“Yes, I promise Mahiru,” said Kazuichi smiling before both of them ended the call, sighing to themselves. They really missed how it was before Kazuichi got wrapped into this project. Everything seemed so easy back then, Kazuichi could finish several months of work in a few days and then spend all that time back at home.

Kazuichi at least could comfort himself, knowing that this project was far ahead of expected schedule thanks to him. He’d been guaranteed a few privileges for his family for that. And, maybe, maybe this project won’t be needed.

Walking through the office on his way back to work he suddenly heard panicked shouting coming from the lobby. The TV seemed to be on and the cause of the ruckus. Looking at what was getting the other workers so panicked Kazuichi felt his stomach sink.  
\---  
It was getting late, most of the food was finished and Himiko had already opened all her presents. Well, all but one. As most of the guests conversed with one another Tenko noticed Himiko sneaking upstairs, barely catching the glance of Kokichi’s feet just out of sight. 

“Is something bothering you, Tenko?” Asked Rantaro who’d she be trying to talk with when she noticed Himiko sneaking.

“Degenerate Kokichi looked like he was leading Himiko upstairs...” Explained Tenko, her suspicion clear in her voice. Unfortunately a third party overheard and made her presence known.

“Nyahahaha! Atua’s right!” Angie declared to the two with a happy smile.

“Wh-What do you mean?” Asked Tenko, confused what Angie meant.

Angie said with a slightly more cheeky smile “Himiko’s room is upstairs! Kokichi is about to give Himiko his special gift! Just like Atua said!”

“Wait, Angie I don’t think-” Rantaro started a little too late, he knew well enough what Angie was implying and more importantly how Tenko would react. Tenko dashed towards the stairs as if she was the ultimate sprinter with a face of desperate worry.

“...Angie, I missed it, what did you just tell Tenko?” Asked Korekiyo who had been looking away before Tenko’s sudden dash.

Rantaro ran after Tenko, unsure just what she would do if Angie was correct, or more correctly how bruised Kokichi might come out. At least he might be able to calm her down a bit hopefully. Or at least buy Kokichi time to escape.

As Rantaro got up the stairs he found that thankfully Tenko wasn’t going there to immediately smash down the door to Himiko’s room. Instead she’d placed her ear to it, trying to listen for anything.

“T-Tenko, you really don’t have to-” started Rantaro, still worried about the possibility of Angie being correct, but Tenko shushed him, “They might hear us if we talk. If I hear that degenerate make her cry, I’ll break down the door. I don’t want him to ruin Himiko’s day.”

Rantaro was slightly surprised. He was sure Tenko was gonna break down the door the moment she heard something even a little bit squeaky. She didn’t trust Kokichi, but from what Rantaro could tell, she’d accepted Himiko’s feelings for him if nothing else.

“Nyahahaha!”

“Angie, wait!”

Angie was carrying Korekiyo’s hat with him following her.

“Angie, what are you doing!?” Tenko asked, raising her ears from the door in confusion.  
\---  
The muffled sound of some kind of commotion going on could be heard right outside of Himiko’s bedroom door. Himiko sighed sitting down on her bed, knowing that Tenko was probably involved. Still, she was curious why Kokichi wanted to show her his gift here. 

There was something about this that felt slightly wrong to Himiko. Something about having him in her room all alone seemed so implicit. Not helped by her remembering Angie’s earlier comments to them. She could feel that her face was red and blushing at those thoughts.

“Having naughty thoughts?” Asked Kokichi with a teasing tone and smile as he leaned over to her, making Himiko ever more flustered, “Nee-hee-hee, I was right then. Lil Himiko has quite the dirty mind.”

Himiko didn’t know how to respond to this. Both admitting and denying it would just add fuel to Kokichi’s words. But, it also gave a certain relief to her. Kokichi wouldn’t be teasing her right now if it was gonna be something like that. Or at least she thinks that, hard for her to be fully certain.

Kokichi pulled out a present, one he’d managed to hide since he stepped out of the car, “I wanted to give you this in private.”

His voice was softer than normal, placing the package into her lap. Himiko opened it, wondering why he needed such privacy to give a present to her. Under the black and white checkered wrappings was a box. Opening it she found something unusual. Lifting it she looked at the mask and back down at checkered scarf and white shirt and dress like her own and-

“Himiko,” said Kokichi with a soft smile, “Will you be my lil’ mage in my kingdom?” Himiko was silent. The silence was discomforting to Kokichi. Then Himiko placed down the mask to her side along with the rest of her present with her head low enough for Kokichi not to see. Kokichi leaned in, hoping to see an answer on her face.

Suddenly he found himself pulled onto the bed with a particularly red Himiko over him.  
\---  
Shuichi and Kaede weren’t sure what they were witnesses to. It been fifteen minutes since Tenko had made her sprint up here with Rantaro. The pile that was at least half the guests to this party painted the aftermath of a chaotic scene. Tenko, Rantaro, Angie, Korekiyo, Maki, Kaito, and Kirumi were all in a pile with a panicked Gonta and Tsumugi trying to help most of them back up.

“Wh-What happened?” Asked Kaede, confused and a bit scared. 

“Gonta no know, they like this when Gonta arrive with Tsumugi,” explained the just as confused Gonta.

“Nyahahaha,” Angie laughed, sounding more out of it than usual, “Atua didn’t tell me distracting Tenko would end up like this...”

“Distracting?” Asked Shuichi, “Yeah, throw Korekiyo’s hat onto Tenko, don’t quite remember what happened after that,” Answered the still out of it Angie.

“I-I think that may have been when I fl-flew into you, a-after Tenko threw me when I tried to get my h-hat back...” said Korekiyo as he was readjusting himself and his shoulder.

As Gonta, Shuichi, Kaede and Tsumugi helped move the people out of the pile they thought they heard something coming from Himiko’s room. The four of them dismissed the sound and Angie’s weird laughing. As Tenko started to wake up Shuichi poked Kaede, indicating he wanted her to ask Tenko in his stead.

“By the way, why did you come up here?”

After a groan, Tenko answered “Kokichi and Himiko went to her room-Ah!” Suddenly she perked up, realizing that she hadn’t been monitoring whether Kokichi made Himiko cry or not. But as she perked up she also realized whose body was knocked out on top of her.

“R-Rantaro...!”

Both Kaede and Shuichi were panicking as they were expecting to see Tenko throw Rantaro’s body, possibly aiming for Shuichi or Gonta. Instead they saw Tenko with a bright red blush on her face. They weren’t sure why, they hadn’t noticed how she acted differently towards him the past few months so this came as a surprise.

Before awkward question could be laid at Tenko’s feet the door to Himiko’s room suddenly clicked as it was unlocked. Opening the door Himiko peeked through, “Wh-Why is everyone here?” She asked confused, the door opening up more to reveal Kokichi right behind her. Both seemed heated with a thin layer of sweat dripping but neither of them were burning red, as if they were cooling off from something few moments earlier. Kokichi’s suit and Himiko’s dress were both also a little crumbled, not excessively but enough for a few to notice.

“Ah, Himiko!” Tenko was the first to respond, “I-I was j-just-”

“She probably was here to spy on us!” Kokichi said with his normal tone and smile as if it wasn’t evident that the red colour hadn’t left him yet.

“N-No!” Tenko protested, only for Kokichi to go “That or she was planning to make out with Rantaro.”

“Y-You de-degenerate promised not-WAIT NO!” Tenko never had a good poker face, always a bad liar, and far too expressive to not be read like a book. Kokichi was just particularly good and willing to demonstrate that. “I-I DON’T LIKE R-RANTARO!” She screamed out, only for Angie to butt in.

“You don’t? Why’s your face so red then?”

“I-IT’S NOT!” Declared Tenko with a bright red face.

“Nyeh, Tenko, you’re bad at lying,” said Himiko with a goofy smile to her. 

“Not you too Himiko!” Then Tenko heard a small awkward laughter right behind her, turning her head she realized Rantaro was awake.

“R-Rantaro! H-How long-!?” Started Tenko, only for Kokichi to go with a teasing smile and tone, “Since I mentioned you wanting to make out with him.”

“Y-You de-degenerate!” Tenko shouted at Kokichi, trying to go into a fighting stance to hide how flustered she is, only for Rantaro to laugh lightly and ask “You like me Tenko?”

“Ah, what hit me?” Asked Kaito, regaining consciousness just in time to witness Tenko desperately looking for a way to respond to Rantaro, “...What’s going on?”

“I wish I knew too, Kaito,” chimed in Korekiyo more concentrated on uncrumpling his hat.

As a new scene was forming Kokichi pulled Himiko aside, sneaking with her back down stairs. He was glad that he managed to distract Tenko off of them, he wasn’t ready to explain what he and Himiko were doing. Not many were left downstairs, Ryoma, Keebo and Miu were the only ones who hadn’t bothered to involve themselves upstairs.

“Bwahahaha! Finally you two are down! Hope you had rubber with how long you two were fu-” Miu didn’t get to finish her line before Himiko and Kokichi already left outside into the cooling winter air, though it was clear where she was going with it. They both breathed in the cool winter air before releasing it back visibly hot and humid. The night was calm. The night sky still showering with the same meteor rain that been there since their first kiss. The only noise that could be heard were their shoes crunching snow and each other's ragged breaths and frantic heartbeats.

“Nee-hee-hee,” laughed Kokichi, softer and more ragged than normal, “Y-You’re good at this,” pointing to his still red face with a soft smile.

“Nyehehe,” laughed Himiko, with a soft smile of her own, “You look cuter with red cheeks.”

“You’re one to speak, my lil’ red mage,” Kokichi responded, trying to hide the rush of blood to his cheeks. Even with the cool gust of winder winds neither’s cheeks turned less red, even if Himiko shivered a little from how it felt on her bare arms. Kokichi wrapped his arms around her, shielding her from the winds. Looking at each other they smiled. No words needed. This was a wonderful night.


	3. Decisions

Kokichi Ouma woke up alone in his room. Stretching he went into his clothes and checked on Himiko’s animals. His family seemed to already have fed them all. Sighing he went over to the dining hall for breakfast and checked on the news. Same thing as usual, reports about the end of the world, the missing participants and Gofer project trying to assure people. It got harder every day to listen to the incoming end of the world and being reminded about his classmates that wouldn’t recognize him.

“How you doin’?” Asked the blonde boy family member with hair standing upward, hand Kokichi his favourite soda, “Looks like you’re planning to go outside today,” he pointed at Kokichi’s black high school students clothing. Something ordinary, from one high school’s dress code. Kokichi didn’t like it but he had to pretend to be normal, at least when outside.

“Yeah, can’t wait inside till the world ends, someone might start worrying that I got sick,” Kokichi said with a smile not matching his downtrodden mood. He looked back at the news report, apparently there’s supposed to be a funeral today for all of his living classmates. They’d all agreed to having their memories wiped, to have their talents wiped, to return to being normal unremarkable students. Of course, Kokichi lied. He knew he had nothing to return to if he just became an unremarkable student.

Besides, he was their class president and friend, if he didn’t do anything they’d be found by the Gofer project in no time. And so he did what they wanted but never asked for, he covered their tracks perfectly. At least someone knows where they are now. One person. Hope’s Peak academy never stopped asking him, even after so many false answers. They probably thought they could wear him out, but that wasn’t what was wearing him out.

“Kokichi, I know you don’t like it, but maybe you should consider that offer.”

Kokichi looked over to him, sighing, and responding “This isn’t my decision, they already decided they didn’t want to abandon everybody they cared about. I just had greater conviction then them.”

Kokichi was lying, it was a pointless lie. He wasn’t convincing his blonde family member nor was he convincing himself. He valued his connections greatly, even if it meant dying here via rain of molten rock he wasn’t gonna lose them so easily. Not them, not them.

“K-Kokichi...You’re crying...”

Kokichi brought to reality wiped it away and asked “Nobody gotten sick yet, right?”

Silence, it was crushing, but not eternal, “N-Not yet...”

The returning silence was broken a little while later, “Kokichi...Please don’t die c-cause of us...We want you to live.”

“Nee-hee-hee,” responded Kokichi, smiling and saying “I’m Kokichi Ouma, I’ll never die.”  
\---  
Despite everything, this train line still worked. Even as over half had to be closed down. And despite that the train was less packed than it should, almost every person still standing around had some kind of face mask on them. Even at the end of the world people had to work, believing in false hope as they eat up lies of the Gofer project. They still believe it’s supposed to save them. A boring world. But something caught his eyes as the crowd moved around to squeeze onto the train.

“Nyeh...” 

No no no no nO NO NO NO! He didn’t need this now! He needed clear head not a twisting heart! The crowd swept her like a river. Like a rock by its shore Kokichi remained still by the train’s walls. Hoping the river would carry her away from him, hoping the river would carry her to him. He knew if he really didn’t want to risk one or the other he could simply move instead of waiting around with his feet rooted in place.  
Soon enough she’d been swept to the shores that were the walls, pushed up against the rock there, “Nyeh, sorry...”

“Ah, i-it’s a-alright,” Kokichi said in a nervous tone. He was acting like how he remembered him once being. Back before he’d proven to himself. That’s how he’d be if he forgot, right? Nervous, unconfident and indecisive, even if he always had a sharp mind that allowed him to obtain his title. It was at least convenient right now.

Himiko looked tired, a lot more like how she was first time he saw her. He wasn’t sure why she was on this train right now, it was far too early for her to be leaving school now. As he got a better look of her he noticed her eyes seemed sore. She’d been crying.

“A-Are you o-okay?” Asked Kokichi, his worry for her overpowering his sense of caution. He’d known she used to get bullied before Hope’s Peak and thought maybe that had prompted her early departure from school.

Himiko didn’t answer, only squeezing her hands, trying to hold back tears. Kokichi hated that, he wanted to say something, something to get through to her. But now wasn’t the time for him to be Kokichi the ultimate supreme leader, he was just Kokichi the boring high schooler. Just like Himiko wasn’t the ultimate mage, she was just the average high school girl Himiko.

The long noisy silence was difficult. The sound of the train’s tracks, numerous people coughing, voices alerting about next stop, shifts and movements of the crowd, all of it filled his ears but it was the absence of sound that was truly deafening. Next to him wasn’t the Himiko he knew, just as he wasn’t anyone she’d know. And yet…

“What’s your name…?” Meekly asked Himiko, staring at the ground with a sad look. Kokichi didn’t know why she was asking him, he wasn’t holding himself up as anything special or unusual.

“K-Kokichi Ouma...Wh-What’s yours?” Kokichi had to be careful not to break his character.

“...Himiko Yumeno...” She answered, pausing to swallow down something, and then as quietly as a whisper, “I-I saw you...sn-sneaking into Hope’s Peak...Y-You died this morning?”

Kokichi felt great deal of terror in that moment. How? When? Why? She couldn’t have figured it out, right? He was so careful not to sneak into Hope’s Peak when someone could witness him, and especially if any of his former classmates could witness him.

“...S-Sorry...” Himiko apologized, Kokichi unsure why, “I-I thought you looked like him...B-But you didn’t even react...” So she hadn’t, she just recognized his appearance.

“I-It was stupid of me...” Kokichi looked at Himiko with confused surprise, “I’m n-not e-escaping...”

“Wh-What do you mean?” Asked Kokichi, the concern sounding ever more genuine as it was real.

“M-My mom...s-she...” Tears were welling up in her eyes, “H-Hour ago...d-died...”

Himiko was on the verge of bawling out, Kokichi shocked to hear this. Nothing, he’d heard nothing about Himiko’s mother being close to death. Could it really have been so sudden?

“I-I’m just so tired...I-I want to e-escape...” As Himiko was choking up Kokichi grabbed her hand. Himiko looked up at Kokichi who was giving her a weak smile, “Pl-Please, let it out...”

Kokichi couldn’t quite recall how long it was like this. She was quiet when she let it all out, but at least she wasn’t bottling it up now. When it was over she was tuckered out, laying on his shoulder from behind he kept her from falling to the floor. His shoulder was wet. His mind and heart felt at more ease now though. Pulling out his phone he sent a message to D.I.C.E.

“Watch over Himiko, the forgetful lil’ red mage.”  
\---  
“Knew I’d find you here,” Naegi looked over to the approaching Hajime.

“Heh, you making a visit too?” Asked Naegi, they both made bitter and somber smiles to each other.

“Yeah,” Hajime looked to his side, “Barely lived long enough to see the academy again.”

Hajime looked to a lone grave dug next to nine others. Even if he didn’t like Nagito there was something that still felt odd to know he is dead. Looking away from it he saw nine other graves. Each one with a flower Naegi had brought.

“Wish I could have met them,” commented Hajime, Naegi looking down, “Maybe we’ll meet soon enough.”

“...You think he’ll manage to get to him?” Asked Naegi, Hajime responding “Don’t know, it’s the kid’s future in the end, and all of his classmates too. Don’t know what he plans to convince him with.”  
\---  
Kokichi hadn’t left till now. He couldn’t leave till he knew someone from D.I.C.E. was nearby. Someone who could keep her safe from herself. Walking through a ruined street he made his way over to where Hope’s Peak stood. Climbing over the walls and inside he headed for the building. When he arrived at headmaster’s room, undetected by the staff, he sighed and opened it. But Naegi wasn’t there, instead it was a familiar looking stranger.

“Hello Kokichi Ouma, ultimate supreme leader,” the short baby faced man with an eyepatch in a suit said, “My name is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, ultimate yakuza.”

“Ah, guess the Gofer project heads are getting impatient,” Kokichi talked as if this was just another game to him while closing the door behind himself, then twisting his face into one of his evil looking grins, “Did you they call you over to torture me?”

“Heh, I thought when I heard about your grin people were fucking with me,” said Kuzuryuu, looking more amused than scared of Kokichi’s grin, “But no, I’m here to talk.”

“Torture via boredom? The Yakuza really got a lot crueler then!” Said Kokichi with a cheeky smile and tone.

“Yeah yeah, crack your fucking jokes, but I know you’re not some dumbass, you do what you do on purpose,” said Fuyuhiko with tone of resignation as if he was expecting this, pulling out two shot glasses, filling one and grabbing it while leaving the other empty, “You wouldn’t be able to fool the school and Gofer project so easily otherwise.”

“Hmm, not gonna pour one for me? How you gonna knock me out if you don’t give me a roofied drink first?” Fuyuhiko could detect something a bit more venomous about Kokichi’s tone, even if it sound like a joke there was something more to it. Fuyuhiko shook his head and said “You’re fucking underaged, I’m not giving you any damn alcahol. Besides, you wouldn’t accept tap water from this place, you got your drink on you, don’t you?”

“Wow, they told you a lot boss baby,” Kokichi said, pulling out his purple soda bottle from seemingly his sleeve. Fuyuhiko didn’t appreciate the comment, the anger being apparent on his face, tightening grip on his shot glass, “DON’T YOU FUCKING CALL ME THAT!”

“Nee-hee-hee,” Kokichi laughed, entertained by Fuyuhiko’s reaction, “Aww, look at those red cheeks turn crimson, you really don’t know how to intimidate me!”

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Fuyuhiko tried to suppress his anger, “Why are you being so damn confrontational? I’m here just to talk.”

“Why wouldn’t I be confrontational towards a killer,” chimed Kokichi in response with venom and a more twisted grin, Fuyuhiko taken aback, “I didn’t fear provoking Maki, Ryoma or Korekiyo! What makes you think a Yakuza head would get better treatment? Let alone you in particular.” Fuyuhiko hadn’t been informed of this before, but it was the last line that Fuyuhiko took particular note of.

“Oh? You didn’t think I’d know?” Asked Kokichi with malice in his voice and twisted sadistic grin, “You think the ultimate supreme leader wouldn’t know a former remnant of despair? Your name struck from every record but the scars you left is everywhere! Not all the wounds you inflicted are gone after fifteen years!”

“D-Damn it, I moved from that! I-” Fuyuhiko wasn’t allowed to continue, Kokichi cutting him off, the twisted sadistic grin replaced with expression of anger and fury, “And the dead cannot! How many lives do you think were ended! How many lives do you think had to live with what you did! I know at least ten thousand! You made this world miserable!”

Fuyuhiko was getting overwhelmed at the boy’s anger and hate filled tone, he’d been told that Kokichi prefered to play around. He’d prepared for tiring game of deciphering lies from truth, not this passionate anger. Was it his presence? Was Kokichi trying a new way to play around? Or was something throwing Kokichi off balance?

“...You’re right,” started Fuyuhiko, looking distant and remorseful, “I was born in a world of kill or be killed, even if Junko hadn’t been around I’d have plenty of blood on my hands, some not by obligation but by my choice. I do not expect you to forgive me with some kind of half assed apology. I do not expect you to forgive me, period. I did not come here to seek your forgiveness.”

Pausing to breath in for solitary moment, he looked to Kokichi and said “I ask you not to abandon your future.”

Kokichi seemed to calm down, he did not interject but it was clear he was listening. Fuyuhiko believing he could not get a better audience from Kokichi continued, “I know how you feel. To hell with this world! Why should I care about the world! What gives them the right to demand this burden on you! I felt like this at one point too. I wanted to turn away from the world, away from my future. You are scared too, aren’t you? You’re scared of losing someone? You feel guilt at leaving them?”

The room was silent, Kokichi didn’t respond, his face gave nothing away. Sighing Fuyuhiko looked away, “I know you care about them. You wouldn’t be doing this if you didn’t. You probably think giving them up to us would be a sign of weakness. You can’t turn your back on their wishes...Don’t let them die clinging to nothing...Don’t let her die for nothing...”

Kokichi’s hands tightened, his fingers stabbing through his sleeves. Kokichi turned away from Fuyuhiko’s presence. He’d managed to get a reaction. But that was about it. Kokichi seemed still be unwilling to engage. Fuyuhiko sighed, “I know-”

“Her mother died today...”

Kokichi spoke, his tone somber, “She looked so miserable...She is miserable... I’m their class president, they’re my responsibility, whether they like it or not...Whether they like my decisions or not...” Kokichi gave out a sigh.

“I knew I recognized you from somewhere.”  
\---  
He’d done it. He did as a despot is to do and made a decision. One thing first. 

He needed to see his family.

It was late evening when everyone had gathered.

“I agreed. I told them where they are.”

Heavy was the weight of those words. He knew he couldn’t lie how he felt.

His family knew. And they’d long since accepted it.

“So you’re going to space, Kokichi.”

“Don’t worry about us, we’re happy for you.”

“You’ll have all your classmates at least.”

“Yeah, maybe you can make them all part of D.I.C.E.”

“Our little supreme leader, leader of all of humanity.”

“Himiko will be there, hope you’ll be happy together.”

“Yeah, this just a new beginning, you’ll live a full life.”

“We’ll be rooting for you the whole way.”

“Make sure that life is less boring on board.”

“We’ll miss you, please don’t forget about us.”

“I-I can not ever forget a-any of y-you…!”

Kokichi cried, embracing his family for one of the finite last times.


	4. Motives

Kokichi Ouma dropped the pad on his bed, his hand grabbing his head as he wanted to scream out at the flood that filled his head in an instant. Where, where did these burdensome memories come from? In an instant he remembered 3 days separated months apart.

Calming down his erratic breath and moving his hand down from his head to wipe his face off of the pained tears he tried to clear his chaotic overworked mind. Those memories, they were real. But what did it all mean? His questions filling the new expanded mind.

While he’d remembered about his family from the motive video those three days felt different. They didn’t break into his mind in the same way as the flashback light had done unlike the memories of his family in D.I.C.E. Did that mean those memories were unintentional? They had to be, right? What benefit was there to making him remember those three days. There’s no motive hidden in them, right?

Kokichi looked back at the kupspad and an idea came. Those three days all had two things in common. Himiko and D.I.C.E. were in one way or another central. First day it was D.I.C.E. celebrating his birthday and managing to surprise him with Himiko. Second day had been Himiko’s birthday and he invited her personally to be part of D.I.C.E. And on the third day, it was Himiko and D.I.C.E. that were the greatest weight on his decision. So, was that it? The video involuntarily triggered those memories?

But if so, would that mean the others might have remembered more? No, if his memories are to be believed there shouldn’t be a particular reason for them to lie if they remembered more from the flashback light. Then why only he? Could it have something to do with the 3rd day? He was the only one who didn’t wipe his memories, while the others had at least done so once before, does that mean everyone else’s memories are buried deeper than his?

Kokichi sighed to himself, deep in thought as he tried to unravel all he remembered. The world was ending according the news, some disease was going on and some streets had been completely wiped. And apparently he and everyone else here were supposed to take part in the Gofer project. From what little that was mentioned it had something to do with going into space, and for whatever reason he and his classmates were resistant to it. Does that mean they’re on a spaceship now? But what about earth? Are they really last of humanity?

Kokichi covered his mouth and wrapped his other arm around his stomach. That’s right, they are classmates. They might be the last of humanity. And both Rantaro and Kaede are dead now. His classmates, so happy and alive in his memories, two of them are dead now. One murdered, the other executed. He’d made fun of Tenko’s crush on Rantaro in his memories, he doubted that Tenko even knew what she just lost. And Kaede as well cut so short by paranoia and monokuma. Whoever is doing this, he couldn’t forgive them.

But who? Rantaro had been acting odd but his sudden early death seemed to put a nail into that idea. But why couldn’t he remember his talent? Nobody specifically mentioned his talent, from the sound of it he was regularly away but that was about it for what was mentioned those days. He also didn’t get very tired from running and travelling, could that have been related to his talent? But what about the others? The third day mentioned Maki, Ryoma and most suspiciously Korekiyo as killers. He already knew Maki was lying about being the ultimate child caregiver and Ryoma didn’t hide him having killed before, but then what about Korekiyo? His memories didn’t clarify any details about it but if true Korekiyo is far more dangerous. Not taking advantage of the first blood perk might also mean he might be whom Kaede had been hunting, the mastermind. He’d been weirdly passive and reacted oddly to the announcement of the killing game, claiming to be an observer first and foremost. Even if he isn’t, he’s someone he can’t trust easily anymore.

Then a thought came to him. He was the only one who didn’t wipe out their memory. He’s the only one here with an organization that could have organized this. And he just remembered more than should be expected. Could it be? Was it himself mastermind? No, that’s impossible. He hated killers, he hated this killing game, he cared about everyone here, they were all his friends even if they didn’t think so. That was his gut reaction. Then he dismissed his denial. He wouldn’t do it, the person he remembers himself being, but his memories didn’t make the possibility into a zero. The months that were missing, for all he knew him with those missing months was like a stranger to him. You never could know what dark malicious secrets others hold. But even if he might be the unwitting mastermind he couldn’t let that thought consume him. He’ll fight against the mastermind’s plan, even if it might be himself. And he needed to be proactive, nobody is coming for them and at the moment he had some info to act around.

Then in the moment as his mind took a breath a far less urgent but personal line of thoughts slithered in. The feeling of intimacy, the feeling acceptance, and the feeling of this unrequited crush being reciprocated. It felt twisted needing to relive that third day again even as the memory had ended. The twisted feeling of having such personal and intimate history with someone who cannot remember it. And yet, he felt comfort in it, at least it told him that it had happened once and therefore could happen again. A small piece of hope to comfort him with his crush.

Though grew some kind of concern. Even if he could assume Himiko’s behaviour was different over those 3 days due to the circumstances there was something particularly worrying. She seemed a lot more tired, a lot more reserved, she isolates herself from others and her own emotions, and describes everything as a pain. He knew that it couldn’t have been more than two or so months she could have changed over prior to the first day. Could she really have been this different over only two months? Was there something else eating at her now? Or did something big happen prior to the first day? Was it something he needed to be concerned about? Was it something he could resist from being concerned about? Of course not, he might be a great liar but he could tell when even he lied to him. He had already been concerned for her.

A few knocks on Kokichi’s door pulled him from his lonesome contemplations, the voice behind belonging to Keebo, “Kokichi, are you awake? We’re gathering in the dining hall.”

Kokichi put on one of his smiles to get in the mood for his line as he answered back “Didn’t know you’d volunteered to be our new alarm clock Keebo!”

Keebo’s protests helped Kokichi get back out of his earlier serious mood. After enough of Keebo’s protests Kokichi opened the room’s door and left with the others to the dining hall. He wondered what people had remembered from their motive videos. But as they got to the dining hall it didn’t take long till someone mentioned the videos had been switched up. The big reliable oaf Gonta spilling out that he had gotten Tsumugi’s video before Keebo suddenly stopped him.

Keebo explained how they shouldn’t exchange motive videos when Ryoma made his protests. Ryoma wanted to learn who was important to him. And Kokichi decided to jump in, “Who cares? Ryoma just stated his opinion. Actually...” Kokichi began planning out something important, “I feel the same way as him.”

“A-Are you trying to cause trouble again?” Rebutteled Keebo with a worried look, Kokichi responding truthfully “Don’t get the wrong idea. I’m not saying we shouldn’t care about killing or dying...” Only for him to add a small twist to his truth, “But I think it’d be better if we didn’t cooperate with each other...”

“Actually, we definitely shouldn’t cooperate with each other!” Declared Kokichi more determinedly. Of course, that is a lie, but the open cooperation they were suggesting was dangerous, especially if he didn’t oppose it. Afterall, somebody is in control of this entire situation.

“We shouldn’t cooperate with one another? Why not!?” Asked Tenko, slightly worried at Kokichi’s words, only for Kokichi to reveal a little bit of why he was saying it, “Think back to all of Monokuma’s actions so far. Whenever we tried to work together, Monokuma would retaliate with a plan to make us suffer. It happened when Kaede wanted us to cooperate, and against with these motive videos, right? Which means, the more we try to cooperate, the more he’ll try to make us suffer.”

“You are saying that if we do not rally together, we will not be made to suffer?” Asked Kirumi, who sounded weirdly open to the idea from Kokichi’s perspective, but regardless he needed to continue with this mask, “That’s why I had no choice but to screw with you guys. But you ingrates didn’t even notice.”

“And you’re not lying to us right now?” Asked Shuichi, a question Kokichi appreciated since he could tell that he properly built up some distrust, something important for later if he wants to direct them without their knowing.

“...Whether I’m lying or not, what I’m saying is still true.” Kokichi stated, both wanting to keep that distrust but also do keep what he’d told them in their minds, “Anyway, we shouldn’t force ourselves to cooperate. Let’s just all do our own thing. So, I agree with Ryoma’s suggestion.”

After not getting a response Kokichi continued, wanting to be sure that he had hammered the point in, “Anyway, I’m warning you all for your sake. Let’s just exchange our motive videos instead of cooperating with each other.”

“...I cannot comprehend that logic.” Responded an ever more confused Keebo, but now Kokichi needed to capitalize on this and leave early, he had a few things to prepare for, “Well, now that I’ve said I won’t cooperate, I can’t afford to be seen with you losers...C’mon Gonta, let’s go.”

“What? Gonta, too!?”

“We promised to think of a way to get everyone to exchange their motive videos, remember?” Explained Kokichi, knowing full well that Gonta would fall for such a lie out of his devotion to helping out others, “Anyway, Kirumi, I’ll hit you up later when I’m feeling hungry.”

And with that and the distressed sounds of confused Gonta in tow Kokichi left. With a quick glance behind him to see everyone’s reactions there was one person who he noted as particularly odd. Himiko seemed oddly depressed looking. He hadn’t seen her that bad since the killing game started, and out of his memories the closest she was like that was when her mo-

It clicked in his mind. The motive videos show someone close to you, someone important to you, and they’re state should motivate you to kill just to check and see whether they’re fine. But what happens when a motive video is seen by someone too weak to act on it? It would only worsen their mood as someone close to them is suffering and they’re helpless to do anything about it. Yes, he was certain about it. Himiko had seen her own motive video.  
\---  
“Mooorning, sleepyhead! You’re finally up, Shuichi.” Said Kokichi, standing over Shuichi as he woke up.

“...Huh? What…?” Responded Shuichi, his mind barely aware of his surroundings.

“Nee-hee-hee, are you gonna ask…“Who am I?” and “Where am I?” Well you’re definitely Shuichi Saihara. And this place is...Hmmm...I guess, hell.”

“Hell...?” Asked Shuichi as he shook his head with a confused expression and looked around. This was Gonta’s lab, and besides him and Kokichi there was also Tenko, Korekiyo, Keebo and Tsumugi.

As the others got Shuichi caught up with what was going on Kokichi smiled and reminded them “There’s no use trying to escape. Gonta will just catch you again.”

“Is this your doing, Kokichi? Did you have Gonta kidnap us?” Asked Shuichi, naturally suspecting Kokichi.

“Gonta is so passionate. As soon as I informed him that everyone who hates bugs was trying to get rid of them...he started crying and said that he would get you guys to love bugs...seeing him so crushed by that I decided to help him out with this.” Exposited Kokichi with a smile.

“And that’s why we’re all here! Welcome to the mandatory Insect Meet and Greet!” Declared Kokichi before a moment later explained “Oh, Gonta thought up the name, so if you don’t like it, voice your complaints to him!”

“You’re terrible...You tricked Gonta.” Accused Tsumugi, only for Kokichi say with a sad and dejected look “Wh-Whaaat? I just wanted to help Gonta and you all start accusing me of tricking him?”

With his fake crocodile tears Kokichi cried and screamed out “Y-You’re all so mean!”

“Kokichi...why are you doing this?” Asked Keebo, him along with the others not buying into Kokichi’s sudden crying outburst.

“C-Cause I want to be nice to Gonta...You guys were planning to get rid of all his precious bugs,” Kokichi said, continuing the act. Shuichi sighed, knowing that whatever was Kokichi’s real intention he wasn’t gonna tell them. Though, it made him wonder, why was Kokichi continuing that obvious lie? It was clear to everyone here that he had an ulterior motive, so why not make a far more believable one.

Shortly thereafter Gonta arrived with two new additional members for the Insect Meet and Greet, Himiko and Angie. And after a short exchange between Kokichi and Gonta about where others were and Kokichi deflecting accusations about him using Gonta Kokichi excused himself to go get something, saying he’d be back by the night time announcement. What followed was fitting for what Kokichi had told Shuichi. Gonta’s lab really became hell. The swarm of bugs released for the Insect Meet and Greet only left everyone terrified. Even as the night announcement came and went Kokichi didn’t arrive til it was 23:00, an hour late.

Kokichi kept his mouth closed, trying to suppress saying something as he saw the high amount of bugs everywhere. After a short exchange between Kokichi and Gonta the Insect Meet and Greet came to a merciful end. And as the exchange finished, Kokichi turned to the others and said with a smile “You guys okay? You all look like drowned sewer rats.”

“Cuz you’re late!” Responded an exhausted Tenko.

“You said you’d be back by nighttime, but it’s already 11 p.m. now,” Added Tsumugi, just as exhausted.

“Sorry, I ran into an unexpected snafu,” Explained Kokichi quite carefreely. 

“But, look.” Kokichi pulled out the items he’d gone to retrieve, over a dozen kubspads.

“Kubs Pads! Gotta catch ‘em all! I even got the pads belonging to the people who aren’t here!” Even with Kokichi’s silly slant they were terrified now having realized what was Kokichi’s true plan, “Nee-hee-hee...now everyone can watch their motive video!”

“We said we don’t want to,” protested Tsumugi, looking scared and terrified of Kokichi.

“Well, it’s late and I’m getting sleepy!” declared Kokichi with the tone and appearance of a little innocent kid, “So let’s start already.”

“...Start what?” asked Gonta, making Kokichi suddenly look frustrated “Aww, come on Gonta! Don’t tell me you forgot! We need to do this group exercise, remember?”

“Don’t believe his lie-” Started Tsumugi before Gonta suddenly popped up and go “Oh, Gonta remember now! Sorry Kokichi! Gonta and friends were having so much fun with bugs that Gonta forgot!”

“What?” Asked a really confused Tsumugi, “Y-You knew about this, Gonta?”

Gonta gave a proud and friendly smile, seemingly not realizing the fear and panic everyone else was in, “Gonta want everyone get together! Kokichi told Gonta everyone watch videos together! Everyone become friends!”

Shuichi saw what he believed was Kokichi’s sleight of hand, the trick to this, as long as he is transparent in actions but not intentions Gonta would play along. Still he wondered why Kokichi stuck to his story while Gonta was absent. Only Gonta hearing something different mattered, yet Kokichi didn’t break character, even if it didn’t convince anyone else in the room.

“D-Damn it...” Muttered Keebo quietly enough so no one heard him, “If only it wasn’t just audio recording...”

Smiling innocently Kokichi pulled a kubs pad out of the pile without looking, “Let us start with Shuichi’s motive video.”

With Gonta blocking the exit Kokichi displayed the kubs pad as it turned on and started playing to the protests of an uncooperative and trapped audience. Yet the curiosity made it hard to ignore, especially for the one it addresses, Shuichi.

“Alright!” Monokuma’s voice echoed out of the pad, “Back by popular demand, it’s time for the motive video! Who’s the most important person in your life? And now, without further ado...”

The momentary pause let the dread settle into Shuichi, worried what he’d see next, when before him appeared a picture with him and his uncle, “Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective...With his brilliant deductive skills he became the boy detective while still only in training. All thanks to the apprenticeship of his beloved detective uncle. His uncle is so proud of him, we got a once in a lifetime interview with him.”

The video cutting to what looked like an interview of his uncle, “I’m so proud Shuichi, please don’t die. You have your whole life ahead of you. I want to see you live.” The interview being cut off by monokuma’s voice, “All he wants from his little nephew is for him to not die. Will Shuichi be able to fulfill his uncle’s wish? Ah, yes…One more thing…Shortly after this interview he was critically injured...What kind of injury? It’s a secret! Find out for yourself. Puhuhuhuhuhu...”

“Sh-Shuichi?” Asked Keebo carefully as he saw Shuichi take a step back, “M-My u-uncle...i-injured?” Keebo could tell that something was swirling around in Shuichi’s mind. Keebo approached Shuichi to comfort him, while Tsumugi tried same before glaring at Kokichi, “Why are you making us see our motive videos! Are you that cruel...?”

Kokichi smiled, “Nee-hee-hee, you won’t be able to overcome something without confronting it.” His hands snaking itself to another kubs pad while Shuichi was still being comforted only for another video to fill the quiet void.

“Alright! Back by popular demand, it’s time for the motive video! Who’s the most important person in your life? And now, without further ado...” The picture that appeared was of Angie, surrounded by people she knew from her village, “Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Artist. With her unmatched expertise she’s captured the hearts and minds of many. As the voice of her island’s god she is the islands symbol of unity and protection. Everyone loves and cares about her so much. And it is with her prayers the island needs to stay off a horrid impending disaster. Yes! The future of her island rests entirely on her devout shoulders! Soon all her people will face damnation without her! What disaster, you ask? It’s a secret! Find out for yourself. Puhuhuhuhuhu...”

Angie uncharacteristically stiffened, her face momentarily changing to express shock before pulling it back to her usual happy looking smile, even still the disappearance of her bounciness was evident.

“A-Angie...? A-Are you okay…?” Asked Himiko nervously, Angie’s sudden change made her worried in several different ways.

“A-Angie remember...A-Atua warn of rain of fire...” As she finished though Angie soon became her bouncy normal self again, saying “Worry not, worry not! Angie just need to pray for her island’s safety! Atua says so!” 

Her sudden change wasn’t helped by her following that up with, “And a small sacrifice needed too. A few pints of blood. Who wants to give?” Between the sudden change in her behaviour and asking for blood most got scared of her, Himiko being the only one at the moment not scared of her. Then came an interesting question from Shuichi.

“Remembered?” He asked, Angie responded by nodding and “Yes, yes. Angie remember thanks to motive video.”

“S-Strange, I didn’t remember,” commented Shuichi, confused why he hadn’t been affected in the same way, but then he added “B-But if you remember rather than learned from the motive video, does that mean some of these have properties like a flashback light?”

“Oooh, now that’s important,” mused Kokichi with a grin, his hands reaching for another kubs pad, “If these contain some of our memories we can’t ignore them.”

“What?” Asked Shuichi, Kokichi smiling as he said “Wonder what important memory our robot pal is missing.”

“W-Wait Kokichi!” Protested Keebo, only for the video to start playing.

“Alright! Back by popular demand, it’s time for the motive video! Who’s the most important person in your life? And now, without further ado...” The picture that appeared was of Keebo with his creatore doctor Idabashi, “Keebo, the Ultimate Robot. A robot of exceptional pedigree, like a real human. Created by Doctor Idabashi he had raised him as his own son. He is the whole world to his father.” 

Then the picture changed to an empty burned out lab, “The good doctor unfortunately had an awful incident. What incident, you ask? It’s a secret! Find out for yourself. Puhuhuhuhuhu...”

“Wh-What!?” called Keebo out, easy to tell from his expression that if he could he’d be crying, “Doctor Idabashi, wh-what happened to him!?”

Keebo seemed broken from this. As he was about to buckle down both Shuichi and Angie moved to support the soulful robot. To those not supporting Keebo they got the opportunity to see how Kokichi seemed to only smile wider at this. All but Gonta who was looking more and more confused and distressed by what was going on.

Kokichi was reaching for a specific kubs pad once again when he noticed the likeliest person to violently stop him start approaching. Realizing quickly at his predicament his hand suddenly moved to a different one as he nimbly jumped back before Tenko managed to grab and throw him like a rag doll.

“St-Stop this degenerate!” Yelled Tenko between her other yells as she began chasing the light footed Kokichi who was having her video play and laughing as he barely manages to dodge her grabs. Then he went silent and directed the screen right at Tenko as the repeated speal from Monokuma finished and a neat picture came on.

“M-Master...?” Tenko’s hesitation and worry could be heard as she saw a picture of her and her master who had developed Neo-Aikido with her, Kokichi pushing the pad into her hands as he backed away from her and back to the other pads while it played, “Tenko Chabashira, the Ultimate Aikido Master. With great skill and fighting spirit she’s unmatched in field of Aikido. She even developed Neo-Aikido with her beloved master. She was like the daughter he never had.”

Then, as Kokichi reached for the kubs pad he had originally intended on picking up a loud scream suddenly threw even him off, as Tenko saw the picture on her video show the temple she had been at with her master in complete ruins. Even Kokichi’s smile had left him as he stared along with the others at the crying and yelling Tenko that was overwhelming the voice from the kubs pad. Gonta was very visibly worried now, he didn’t get it, they should be getting along like Kokichi told him but instead they all seem to just get more miserable.

Shuichi looked towards Kokichi, feeling great anger he noticed something, Kokichi didn’t just pick up one Kubs pad this time. He grabbed three specific ones, and hurriedly turned on each one as he started forcing them in their owner’s hands. Shuichi realized that whatever Kokichi’s plan for this he was trying to hurry it up before it falls in on itself. 

The first one was Gonta’s, not taking the moment to stop and wait he moved over to hand the same to Tsumugi and Korekiyo. Gonta looked down and saw both of his families, Gonta looked scared as the motive video claimed something happened to them and showed his home in ruins. Tsumugi’s talked about her brother, the video claiming him being wrongfully jailed.

But then there was Korekiyo’s, and Shuichi could tell Kokichi wasn’t approaching Korekiyo the same way as the others. There wasn’t a smile, just a serious face. And to be fair, Korekiyo’s was an unusual one. Stating that his sister was dead and that he had made a ‘promise’ to her. But for some reason Korekiyo didn’t react devastated, possibly a sad reminder more so than shocking new revelation. However, Shuichi didn’t have any pieces to put to this, maybe Korekiyo’s was just supposed to be a reminder to him. But why was Kokichi so interested in Korekiyo’s reaction, even before the oddities came up in Korekiyo’s video? Shuichi still couldn’t answer that.

That serious look disappeared though as Kokichi smiled over to the last person in the room and made his distinct laugh. Only one other person hadn’t been forced to see their motive video yet, and she was now in the corner. Himiko wasn’t excited for what came next as Kokichi skipped over to the Kubs pads and grabbed one without seemingly looking. Bouncing over and handing Himiko the kubs pad.

“You’re last one left Himiko! No time to sleep!” Kokichi mockingly mused as the kubs pad hanged limply in her two hands, only for his fingers to turn it on for her. Then his smile disappeared and Himiko’s eyelids lifted as something unusual appeared.

“Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader...He caused mayhem the world over as the leader of the secret organization, D.I.C.E. And by “mayhem,” I mean petty nonviolent crimes and harmless pranks...Anyway, Kokichi had ten loyal goons working for him. These goons were like friends and family...The most important people in his life...”

Himiko was silent as she witnessed the picture of Kokichi standing with his goons, the words and imagery seeming so at odds and same time so fitting to how Kokichi was. But as the image disappeared her eyes widened a bit, seeing those same people behind bars and bloodied in the image that followed, “But then, a terribly event befell those precious people...What kinda event? It’s a secret! Find out for yourself. Puhuhuhuhuhu...” Himiko lifted her head to see Kokichi’s face. He wasn’t smiling, he wasn’t grinning, he wasn’t even hiding it. His eyes had tears in them, his mouth open, speechless and sad.

This wasn’t what she had expected to see tonight, nor did the others who’d witnessed Kokichi’s shift. Even if Kokichi wasn’t loud like Tenko had been his emotions were clear on his face. They were all exhausted, emotionally drained and physically strained. But there was something about this shared burden that was affecting them differently. When all this started Himiko hadn’t thought that she’d end up comforting a silently crying Kokichi. She didn’t feel afraid of him. She didn’t feel afraid of the leader of D.I.C.E.  
\---  
Kokichi brought his sharpie onto the board, marking everyone that was involved in the meet and greet. He was sure for a moment there that something might go wrong. If it wasn’t for his memories of those three days Keebo probably would have managed to record something incriminating. Showing Gonta his own motive was what he needed to time the best, too early and Gonta would let everyone escape, too late and Gonta would step in. At least, when it was all said and done, Gonta seemed to believe Kokichi. 

His plan had gone exactly how he wanted. The mastermind couldn’t be certain of his intentions, at least not at this point, they’d just think Kokichi made a misstep or a wrong assumption. Or at the very least Kokichi hoped that would be the case. It was still possible that the mastermind had seen through his ploy. That whoever the mastermind is would try to punish him. After all, he did just do what he’d talked the others down from, he’d tried to get them all to cooperate together. If the mastermind manages to find it out they’ll almost certainly target him.

He was glad that he managed to make it at least convincing to the others. Nobody would have believed him or his reaction if he simply pulled out his Kubs pad and played it like he had done for most of them. Having him hand it to Himiko made it look like he’d gotten over confident and messed up. But now they knew the truth. He was Kokichi Ouma, supreme leader of D.I.C.E. Performer of nonviolent crimes and harmless pranks. He wasn’t a threat to them. Sure, that probably closed off some doors, but he needed this kind of trust. Any other kind of trust would be too artificial to be bent when needed. Sure, they probably don’t like him for this, but being liked is optional and worth sacrificing if it improves their chances of winning and surviving this game.

As Kokichi finished up drawing and writing on the table he took a step back, reviewing his work. He hadn’t managed to get everyone but if needed he could have others recommend it in his stead. Getting over half the people to participate put pressure on those who hadn’t yet. Even if Monodam had taken back all the pads when they left the lab there shouldn’t be too much problem to have those remaining comply. Better yet he probably wouldn’t need to involve himself further and risk the mastermind taking notice of him.

He’d already noted though that there were two people who had seen their motive videos already that were at the meeting. Korekiyo had already, he knew that for certainty. What this promise he made to his dead sister means was still hard to figure out. But he has to assume one thing, Korekiyo lied by omission. That motive video almost certainly triggered some kind of memory. He wasn’t sure whether all the motive videos did or didn’t trigger sealed memories but knowing Korekiyo was a killer according to the memories of those three days it seems unusual for him not to have taken advantage of the first blood perk, especially with how the motive video emphasised him having made a promise. He couldn’t afford letting Korekiyo move freely and unobserved at this point if his hunch turns out true.

And then the other one...  
\---  
Himiko’s magic show was about to start. Kokichi considered not attending in case the mastermind thought he was getting too friendly with everyone, but reasoned he could play it off fairly easily. Besides, he wanted to see what his memories had eluded him to, it probably being fun and giving him maybe an opportunity to talk to her afterwards were practically just bonuses.

Waiting till he could hear the magic show starting he decided to sneak in then, not making any noise as he snuck in. He didn’t take up any of the laid out seats, instead laying down at an angle away from the group. He listened in on as they were introducing the trick. He noted how nervous Himiko sounded before hearing the explanation about what the timer was counting down to. The release of a cage full of piranhas. At the sound of that Kokichi felt heavy in his stomach, recalling a similar far more malicious incident. He reassured himself though that Himiko wouldn’t try something like that unless she knew the trick, especially since she is the ultimate magician. Mage.

As Himiko dove into the water, the curtains close and timer went off Kokichi observed it all. It wasn’t boring, hard to call something suspenseful like that boring. As the timer marched slowly towards zero Kokichi noticed some movements behind the tank. He knew the angle he’d picked wasn’t one planned, so he doubted he was supposed to see it. Still being unnoticed he decided to roll over a bit to get a better look, wanting to see the secret of the trick. 

His face turned uncharastically bright red before rolling back to his earlier position. He just wanted to peek on the trick, not that kind of peeking. Fortunately for him there was still plenty of time for his face to cool off. He didn’t pay much mind as the others were panicking at the decreasing timer, even as Gonta jumped onto the water cage, knowing there was nothing to panic over anymore as he’d seen her outside of the water cage. Shortly after the piranhas were dropped in the water the curtain was removed to reveal to everyone of Himiko’s safety.

And Ryoma’s corpse.


	5. Death's Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect to manage finish chapter 5 week after posting this. Don't expect it to be this quick for the next chapter, I had already completed sizeable portion of this when I published the first four chapters. Now, hope you enjoy it.

This been quite a turmoil filled development. Over only 24 hours, since the reveal of Ryoma’s body and their visit in Maki’s lab a lot happened quite quickly. Kokichi was frustrated. He’d underestimated how soon the next killing would happen. Now Ryoma was dead along with his killer, Kirumi. Again, two more of his classmates were dead. He had at the trial’s conclusion revealed Maki’s lie, revealed her true ultimate talent. Kokichi couldn’t risk letting her keep that secret any longer. Even if Maki didn’t appreciate his honesty.

The day after they’d gone to her lab for undeniable proof. As soon as Kaito volunteered to ‘take down her mask’ Kokichi pushed it all onto Kaito. Partly it was grudge for how Kaito acted in the class trial, endangering everyone with his behaviour of believing in others blindly, but partly it was also cause from what he could tell in his memories they’d gotten well together. Of course, that wasn’t the truly unexpected event that morning. The Monokubs takeover and overthrowing of Monokuma hadn’t been foreseeable by any of them. Monodam, the one in charge now, seems insistant of wanting ‘everyone to get along.’

Normally he would have probably followed Shuichi a bit to see if there was something fun to mess around with or even if his own lab been opened up. However Kokichi had different priorities this time. He needed to plan things out and he needed to be more proactive. While others would be distracted by opening of new labs Kokichi went to get the rubber tube used by Kirumi in Ryoma’s murder. Normally he’d gone after something a bit more substantial than that but Monokuma had swept away everything else. The camera from a case before was far more relevant and far lighter to carry. As he carried the piece of evidence over to his room he contemplated his next actions.

While he had effectively informed everyone on Maki he still needed to consider what to do with Korekiyo. His memories of those 3 days had informed him that Korekiyo was a killer but none of the details were present. He doubted that Korekiyo had any ultimate level talent related to it so the discovery of his lab probably wouldn’t reveal or prove anything. Without any of the details it be pointless or even detrimental trying to expose him, even with the details it be unlikely to yield any great results. Telling others now would likely make him a target of Korekiyo or raise suspicion from the mastermind. Still, he couldn’t just do nothing, right? At least try to monitor Korekiyo’s actions and movements.

“Nyeh? What are you doing?”

Kokichi’s contemplations were interrupted as he encountered unexpected pedestrians, Himiko and Tenko. He would have thought they were following Shuichi and the others to see whatever was opening up. Between that assumption and his contemplation he felt a lot more sloppy than last time he did this.

“You’re not trying anything despicable degenerate!?”

Tenko looked like she was ready to throw him over to the newly cut grass.

“Just getting stuff for a prank.” Kokichi answered with a smile on his face. He almost blurted out that he was going to use this for a murder plan before his mind reminded him that there was no point in keeping that kind of lie now. They’d already seen his motive video after all.

“If you try anything to the girls degenerate I’ll throw you to the ground!” He wasn’t surprised that Tenko hadn’t warmed up to him. After all, she was the only one who got physically active in trying to stop his motive video screening party.

“There are fewer plant here than before. Maintenance must be going well!” Kokichi cheerily quipped, mostly to get the topic away from the inner tube and secondly to annoy Tenko.

“It’s becoming more and more beautiful...Just like me.” Himiko lazily doled out. Kokichi blinked, a bit confused by Himiko’s line.

“Okay…?” He wasn’t sure why she’d said that, her blank and unchanging expression didn't clue him in either.

“Oh, you just made Himiko angry!” Declared Tenko, “Someone like you wouldn’t know this, but this is Himiko when she’s mad!” Kokichi found Tenko’s confidant declaration quite doubtful, though before he could respond Himiko answered on her own.

“No...I was just blushing.”

“What!? From you own compliment!?” Spat confused Tenko, Kokichi confused and surprised as well.

“Really Himiko? You expression didn’t change at all?” Asked Kokichi, before adding with a grin, “If you’re this good at hiding your emotions who knows what you could be hiding. Hey, you aren’t planning to kill someone?”

“Changing expressions...is a pain.” Said Himiko with a puffed out face as she left with Tenko following after her.

Kokichi was worried though. Of course this isn’t the same situation, of course there were months of difference, nor are his circumstances the same, nonetheless Himiko’s behaviour seemed so different from his memories. Sure, she wasn’t the most active person in those 3 days of memory but even on the first day he could see her blushing bright pink. Now she is so expressionless that he had to be told by her that she was blushing. Was there something he could do about it?  
\---  
As Kokichi finished the changes on his whiteboard he left his room. Thinking of checking over to Miu’s lab to see whether she’d actually started on the stuff he requested of her. As he arrived at the stairs he felt the ground shake. Looking over where it was coming from he saw a dojo rising up from out of the ground. Even though it was clear that this wasn’t his lab he got curious enough to decide to make a small detour for now. After all, he’d saved plenty of time already and none of the previous labs came in such a grand way.

Skipping down the steps he made his way behind them unnoticed right before they entered, in time to hear Tenko declare “It’s the Ultimate Aikido Master’s lab! I’m sure of it!”

“You sure about that?” Asked Kokichi with faux genuine tone and a smile, resting his head in the two hands behind him.

“Ah! Kokichi!” Shuichi jumped a bit before letting out a sigh “I was wondering when you’d finally appear.”

“Ah! You degenerate planning to prank us now!?” Tenko said before going into a defensive stance. Kokichi only widened his smile and waved his hand dismissively “That was a lie! Couldn’t help notice the earth shaking. Of course such a grand appearance for a lab would be fitting for an Ultimate Supreme Leader’s lab.”

“Ha! This is no place for a degenerate! This is-”

“The Ultimate Aikido Master’s lab. I know. Besides, that was a lie too.”

“Which part?” Asked Himiko, who was otherwise mostly disinterested in this little commotion.

“Who knows? Well, besides me of course!” Said Kokichi, giving another wide grin to the exasperated sigh of Shuichi while Tenko had yet relaxed out of her fighting stance.

“Nyeh...We already know you’re organization is only ten people-”

“Only ten that are known,” retorted Kokichi his smile gone and a more scolding like look replaced it, “There’s no way any of them would leak anything about D.I.C.E. without specific instructions from moi.”

It was clear by the sigh and their reactions that no one took his claim seriously, even if he wasn’t lying. Finally Tenko, either impatient to getting inside or tired of Kokichi’s endlessly spun claims, said “Let’s just go inside. Don’t be shy, Himiko! Ladies first!”

Himiko only gave a short protest about being tired before Tenko pushed her inside. Shuichi and Kokichi entered after them shortly thereafter but not together.  
\---  
“Nyeeeh...M-My back...” Whined Himiko after Tenko had used her Neo-Aikido on her. Tenko could learn surprisingly much from throwing someone to the ground. Kokichi wondered whether that’s why Tenko hadn’t noticed yet that Himiko didn’t return her feelings. Still, if Tenko was able to figure so much out just by throwing someone once to the floor he couldn’t risk letting her ragdoll him around like she probably is planning. Himiko decided to respond in her own way. “I feel like...turning you into a gross frog with my magic right now...”

“Oh...you’re angry. I can see it in your heart.” Stated Tenko looking a bit nervous. A Shuichi who’d moments earlier gone through the same experience as Himiko exhaustedly expanded on Tenko’s line “Even I can see that...”

“W-Well then-Wait!” Tenko suddenly went full guard mode again, to Himiko’s confusion and Shuichi’s momentary terror.

“Where’s little degenerate Kokichi!?” Asked Tenko with full guard’s up and both her arms ready to strike. Shuichi finally noticed Kokichi’s seeming absence, but Himiko who was still lying on the ground wasn’t as confused by it.

“He’s up there,” said Himiko as she stood up and pointed upwards, both Tenko and Shuichi following the line her finger made, only to see Kokichi having climbed one of the metal chains holding up the suspended pedestals with a big grin on his face.

“Ah! Kokichi! What are you doing up there!” Asked a panicked Shuichi, as the height at which Kokichi was at currently was nothing less than dangerous.

“Nee-hee-hee! I’m just climbing around a bit!” Responded Kokichi cheerfully before jumping from the chain, putting all the grounded pedestrians into momentary fear and worry they didn’t usually feel towards the Ultimate Supreme Leader. Before gravity could pull him all the way to the ground Kokichi managed to grab onto a nearby pedestal and pulled himself up.

“Wh-Why are you doing this!?” Asked Shuichi, still panicked, while Tenko instead said “H-Hey! D-Degenarate! Come down i-immedietly from there!”

“Hmm?” Mused Kokichi before saying, “Ah, Tenko, didn’t think you wanted me to fall down that badly! Alright, will do!” Before making another jump off a pedestal. Everyone but especially Tenko were panicking. Tenko thinking she was about to witness a death she was responsible for. That worry turned into anger as Kokichi seemingly without much effort made it to another pedestal and Kokichi saying with Cheshire cat grin “Ah, I lied!”

“S-Seriously! Come down from there!” Shouted Tenko but Kokichi ignored. He hadn’t gotten to train his vertical mobility for a while, all these suspended pedestals were just perfect for that. He now locked his eyes on another pedestal. This one was as like the current one one of the highest pedestals. The ceiling would stop any jump that was too high, cutting it short, but there was no height advantage he could rely on either. This was dangerous and he had to do it perfectly or he’d fall and injure himself badly. If unlucky, he might even die from failing this. Of course, he couldn’t rely on luck. Just as he couldn’t rely on needing his skills in a safe situation. He couldn’t afford not to be ready when he’d need to be. Death is the company of the unprepared.

And he leapt.  
\---  
“N-Nyeh...” Dulled out a worried looking Himiko who still soar from her back as she and Tenko were carrying a bruised and injured Kokichi back to the dorms. He was barely conscious, just enough for them to confirm with him that he didn’t have any broken bones but not enough for him to make snide quips. As they finally got to his door they found it was locked, just in time for Kokichi to pass out.

“...D-Do you think I should have gone easier on him?” Asked a nervous and slightly embarrassed Tenko. “Yes.” Himiko didn’t wait a second to inform her that she went too far with her sparring of Kokichi. Sure, Tenko probably went that far out of anger from all the fear he’d caused all three at the dojo, but still it was quite excessive.

“W-Well, what should we do with him? We can’t leave him on the floor,” said Tenko with embarrassed guilt in her voice. Even if she kept calling all the guys degenerates she knew that she probably shouldn’t ragdoll them like she did with Kokichi. Even if she still believes he was up to something sinister with that inner tube.

“Just put him in my room,” said Himiko monotonely, only for Tenko to recoil in terror “N-No Himiko! You can’t do that! He’ll go through your undergarments! I heard degenerates just love that!”

“Well, we can’t leave him here, like you said before. We can’t keep carrying him everywhere either...” Himiko was already plenty tired from being thrown around, witnessing Kokichi’s terrifying performance and then carrying him over to the dorms. Despite Tenko’s continual protest Himiko started dragging Kokichi’s unconscious body towards the stairs and over to her room. 

“Himiko, please, be careful,” said Tenko one more time as Himiko opened the door to her own room. “Don’t worry, I got my magic. If anything goes wrong I’ll just turn him into a garden snake.” Tenko was quite for a bit, looking kinda nervous, Himiko unsure where that was coming this time before Tenko asked “...You won’t turn m-me into a frog, right?”

Himiko was surprised that Tenko was still taking that seriously. After all, why would she waste all that mana on Tenko just cause she was a little angry over being thrown around. She gave Tenko a goofy smile and said “Nah, gotta save that spell for emergencies.” These moments weren’t frequent, these moments were she felt like Tenko wasn’t trying to possess her. She wish Tenko acted like that more. Even if these moments only ever lasted a few moments.

“I-I’ll stay nearby, just call out if he tries anything!” Said Tenko as they looked at Kokichi laying in Himiko’s bed.

“Y-Yeah...” With that awkward exchange Tenko left Himiko’s room, the door closing after her. Himiko stared at the bruised, injured yet peacefully unconscious Kokichi in her bed. 

Did he do it on purpose? That question been on her mind a while. If he really had messed up why was it specifically his? Why didn’t he stop it and go get her video? She was bad at telling between lies and truth from him. She couldn’t ask or figure out those questions. Not now at least.

She stared at the peaceful body of Kokichi. His chest lightly went up and down with his gentle breathing. Despite the bruises and scratches from what had just happened he still looked pretty to her. From his short purple hair to that child like resting face. Even if he somehow could twist that face into something so scare at will it was still the pretty face she liked. Even his purple eyes that were close at the moment captivated her somehow. They had a presence she was unsure of how to describe.

...Was Tenko right? She felt embarrassed thinking that but was Tenko right? Was she right back before the class trial started? Before they’d gone into the elevator? Was it a crush? Was Kokichi teasing her cause of that? He didn’t answer either way. Just made a promise to talk about it later.

...No. She was being dumb. Why would he be interested in her? She’s weak, she’s slow, she barely can do anything besides her magic. She was just someone he could safely tease without worry. This was just had a dumb unrequited crush. Just another thing to cause her pain. Something too exhausting. Still, she wished it was something…

Without much thought given to it she gently grabbed his hand. She at least wanted to know that feeling. To her surprise and panic Kokichi’s hand wrapped around hers. Thinking he must be awake and teasing her she looked up towards his face to find it still asleep. But what is she supposed to do now? His grip was stronger than she expected and she couldn’t easily slip out of his grasp. She also remembers now that the door is probably not locked since Tenko is waiting to jump in if something goes wrong. If Tenko decides to peek in then she doubts Kokichi would get any chance to recover from earlier.

Then an idea came. Holding in her breath she decided to poke the side of his stomach. Kokichi recoils ever so slightly. Looking up, worried that she may have actually hit a bruised spot the smile on his face refuted that idea. Sighing she tried that a few times more, each time he recoiled a bit with a smile and a very quite small laugh. His grip seemed to be getting weaker from this and for a moment she believed her plan was working. Then, as she was making what she thought would be the final ticklish poke Kokichi’s mouth made a different sound that made her freeze. 

“S-stop Himiko...”

It couldn’t be. She was sure he was unconscious. How’d he know it was her? Why’d he assume it was her? The confusion left her vulnerable as the grip tightened around her hand and he turned to protect the side that been poked, dragging her forward. The sound of her falling “Nyeeeeeh-” was all that was heard before a thump followed by Kokichi wheezing out his dying breath, eyes sharply opened with Himiko on his bruised side.

“Himiko! Are you alright-” Tenko yelled as she slammed the door open before realizing the scene she saw was of Himiko on top of Kokichi. The momentary pause was all the warning Kokichi would get.  
\---  
“What’s taking them so long...?” Asked a puzzled Shuichi, he’d just found the newest flashback light and had asked everyone to gather at the dining hall. Yet, Kaito, Maki, Tenko, Himiko and Kokichi had yet to show up. Angie had gone off a little bit before to go get them but this was unusual. Well, not so unusual for Maki, but Kaito and especially Kokichi would definitely come for something important like this. Not to mention it being odd that something was holding up Tenko and Himiko as well.

“Nyahahaha!” Angie laughter rung through the dining hall as she entered with Kaito and Maki in tow and right behind them Himiko and Tenko carrying an even more bruised Kokichi.

“Wh-What happened!?” Shuichi asked, recalling that Kokichi wasn’t that bruised up when he had finally left Tenko’s dojo lab. Tenko looked even more nervous than usual, though before he could inquire anymore the room chose to instead focus on Maki. The conversation was filled with tension even in the absence of Kokichi’s participation. He’d gotten the winds knocked out of him a few too many times without the need of an angry Ultimate Assassin joining the fray. But without his participation, Maki seemed to stay long enough for the flashback light to be used.

It felt odd, it felt awkward. To everyone else this was an unusual memory. Yet, it only felt like confirmation, clarification, of what his memories had already told him. They’d faked their own deaths, even if that solidary memory didn’t make that clear to the others who are only left confused by a scene of their own funeral.

Eventually everyone dispersed from the dining hall. Himiko and Tenko decided to leave Kokichi in his room this time as unlike the last time he was conscious enough to unlock his own room. After entering his room he waited a bit, till he no longer heard their footsteps. When that was over he waited a little longer before finally exiting his room and with his lockpick skills locked it behind him. He couldn’t risk anyone walking in on everything he’d been collecting and while he was still sore all over he needed to be on the move constantly.

First destination, Miu’s lab. Expecting her there he instead found the place empty. Walking over where he knew she was supposed to be working on the stuff he requested he found the first prototype. An electro hammer. It was still clearly only a prototype but he was still impressed how far she’d gotten with it. Didn’t look like she’d started on the other stuff he’d asked her, pulling out of his pocket he left one more idea on her table, a vacuum of sort. Gonta wasn’t particularly smart, but he was curious what it exactly Gonta was seeing.

He decided then to look around a bit more. One of the tables was weirdly empty, like the stuff that been on it had been pushed aside. There was a small wet spot of something there. What did he miss? For once, he wasn’t curious enough to try find out.

After having finished that business he headed over to the school. He had to sooner or later explore the new area, even if he wasn’t allowing himself to have as much fun as usual. The third floor looked dead. Creaking floors, desolated empty rooms and dimming lights. In here lay the first lab of interest.

The discovery of Korekiyo’s lab in particular awoke his interest. It was unusually large and well stocked. More so than any other lab yet this was a clear indication that this was here for a different reason. An archive of human history and existence. An archive that Korekiyo didn’t like him scouring around in.

Angie’s lab was less exceptional, though being the only lab so far that can be locked and also having both two entrances with two different locks was worth noting. If her lab ever became a scene of a crime this was deathly important. 

There was an unusual crimson red hallway between the two labs. A few broken statues had been set up in the middle of the walkway in front of a slightly more open area. An idea came, going over to the storage he looked for something with matching red colour, preferably with small black patches as well. If it was near Korekiyo’s lab it be nice to have a relatively reliable way to hide in a corner, especially at night time. 

Being sore and taking so long to look around for matching fabric it was late by the time he’d finished. He just needed to check on the stone without being noticed first. When would he check on Himiko again? He had too much stuff to balance around right now, but he hoped it be soon. He’d been putting it off for a little bit too long.  
\---  
The next morning Monodam called everyone over to the gym. Still a bit sore from the day before Kokichi didn’t rush over. He got in time to hear about Miu’s seeming romantic affair with the computer on the third floor and Keebo’s jealousy. For once, he left Keebo alone. Still, seeing Maki so close by he decided to politely remind everyone that she is a killer. Well, minus the polite part. Korekiyo was the only one he trusted less at the moment, simply because Maki was already in a tight spot and hopefully Kaito was being useful.

However, as he was giving his friendly reminder he noticed something, just as Angie finished more or less agreeing with her Himiko said “Nyeeeh...It’s just like Angie said.” Not too unusual, except Tsumugi followed it with “Yeah...it’s just like Angie said.”

Before that oddity could be further commented on Gonta came running in saying “Everyone! It serious!”

“Oh, no...The Colossal Insect is on the other side of the wall, isn’t it!?”

“No, not that. Gonta went to courtyard before coming here and-”

Before Gonta was allowed to finish the trio leftover of the monokubs suddenly appeared with their usual annoying jingle. After short seemingly pointless banter between the monokubs Monodam was about to say what the motive was.

Then Angie asserted “Nyahaha! It doesn’t matter what the motive is, we will not do the killing game anymore.” Then uncharacteristically Tenko chimed in “Th-That’s right! We aren’t afraid of anything anymore!” And finally came the confirmed nail in the coffin from Keebo “...Because we have Atua.”

Oh god Angie started a cult.

As if the monokubs wanted the focus back onto the motive they talked about how it would leave them in terror. And they revealed that the motive was...something impossible. A transfer student from among one of the four dead classmates. What?

They went on to elaborate about the item, the Necronomicon, and apparent ritual. But all Kokichi could think is what was the point of this motive? Surely it only make them appear to be liars. Was it supposed to be false hope? Was it supposed to cause a divide among them? Even if Monodam claimed he was doing this to unite everyone that was a hard pill to swallow. After Miu voiced her objection Korekiyo seemed to go on some spiel in defense of the idea. Not something expected. 

“Since you keep rambling about it, I’m guessing you really believe all that stuff, huh, Kiyo?”

Korekiyo’s answer seemingly contradicted what he had earlier stated, now saying that he believed it would be impossible to resurrect someone, even if he apparently believed in souls with after lives. After a few more objections, Angie took the word again, clarifying she thought maybe their deaths had been faked. The overwhelming support she was getting among select few was indimitating to say the least.

“Oh, wait!” Interjected Gonta by that conversation’s end, “If everyone alive, that mean they’re somewhere in school, right? So...maybe one of them write message in courtyard?”

Ah, this hadn’t been exactly the situation he planned for when he wrote that. While the others discussed the meaning of the additional letters Kokichi chose to remain quite. At its end Angie picked up the Necronomicon. And then Angie showed what Kokichi could only suppose was her great trick of amassing followers.

A hug.

Sure, it’s a little more than that but it was clear now to Kokichi what was going on. As she was converting Gonta before everyone’s eyes it was clear to him, she was giving them comfort and support. Something they needed in this situation...Was this his fault? It had been his intention to unify his classmates with the motive video party, but now the only participants of that who aren’t part of Angie’s over night cult is himself, Shuichi, who’s falling in with Kaito, and Korekiyo, the greatest threat of them all. If he hadn’t done the motive video party would this have happened? Still, he needed to point out something he found unusual. 

“But...I’m surprised Tenko decided to join the student council.”

“Huh? Wh-Why?”

“Because you and Angie were fighting over Himiko, were you not?” Interjected Korekiyo.

“Wh-Who cares about that…? I...finally realized how great Atua is...”

Alright then. That settled it. Tenko definitely didn’t join Angie’s cult earnestly. This didn’t really come as that much of a surprise. While they continued to discuss Kokichi decided to leave. For the moment at least Angie hadn’t done anything to egregious and hopefully she can pick up his slack of keeping them all together.

He needed to be quick in case someone would walk in on his collection mission. First place, Maki’s lab. If he wanted to win this game he was gonna need some leverage against killers. Maki’s lab had hundred variants of non-lethal air-soft guns. Monokuma probably thought it be unsportsmanlike to just leave proper guns around. One of the pistol variety should do well enough and be easier to conceal. Still, if felt uncomfortable holding one. An imitation of a deadly tool still evokes the idea of a real one in his mind.

Next was Ryoma’s lab. Less haste was needed there, he doubted anyone else was excited to go there right now. He certainly wasn’t. Still, he was probably gonna need one or two things from there. An empty court, unused. That’s right, Ryoma didn’t like tennis anymore. Believed his life was forfeit. He remembers that as well from the three days. Kokichi hoped he had thanked him for that talk. Kokichi hopes he’ll manage to make up for failing him.

Shaking his head Kokichi entered the shower room. Ryoma’s murder scene. The scratch marks on the deep sink were a visible reminder of Kirumi’s actions. He was gonna ask her if she could make D.I.C.E. uniforms after Himiko’s magic show. He wasn’t necessarily expecting everyone to join but it could have been nice. Made something like this less likely. Hopefully Angie is fulfilling that role now.

Moving ahead he grabbed the remaining handcuffs that were hanging around. In case someone tries to murder, and if he himself has to knock someone dangerous out. Or maybe even just for a small prank. He really needed to make a prank soon. He needed to relieve himself sooner or later.

The window was still open for some reason. The sound coming from out of it calling for attention. Sticking his head out of it there was Himiko, Angie, Tenko and Tsumugi down there causing the noise. Apparently they had decided to go to the pool today. Tenko was seemingly drowning in the shallow part of the pool somehow while Angie was trying to show her how to swim. That was where most of the noise was coming from. Tsumugi was disappearing into the background while his focus went elsewhere, where being Himiko floating around with her head half submerged. Her bright red head making her stand out of the blue pool.

Kokichi smiled and disappeared back into the window before noticing Himiko’s line of sight was towards him.  
\---  
Nobody seen him since that meeting in the gym. Well, not quite true, she saw him herself a bit later but she thought someone knew where he went after that. There weren’t that many places to hide, were there? Sure, she’d been busy all day helping Angie with the student council so it wouldn’t be like she could just go off and talk with him.

But, she wanted to at least return him what got left in her room. A pair of dice, both with half smile half sad face instead of a one. She guessed these were his D.I.C.E. dice. Did he realize they went missing or not? She thought at the very least he’d come over by night time but despite student council’s lookout only Maki came before everyone returned to their rooms.

Sighing she fell down onto her bed. Something crumbled under her. Raising herself and the sheets up she saw a piece of paper. On it was simply written “Let’s meet in two days at noon in your lab. -Kokichi Ouma”

Her kubs pad was gone.  
\---  
Maybe he had been a bit too optimistic about Angie’s decision making. One or two questionable decisions was expected, but that’s fine if it stopped the killings. Or at least stopped it long enough for him to end the game before someone else dies. But, he hadn’t expected Angie to order the manhole being blocked. Sure, even if he knew there wasn’t a real way out of there this would only cause conflict between those within and outside the cult. After short demonstration of Angie giving Tsumugi a hug Kokichi decided to say something.

“...Cults like these can be reaaally annoying if you get on their bad side.”

“But, but why are you you guys so mad over the manhole being covered?” Asked Angie, before subtly accusing “Is it cuz you guys wanna use it to escape? You still haven’t given up on leaving here?”

Then Himiko followed by Tenko repeating said “You haven’t given up?”

“Wh-What the hell’s wrong with you guys!?” Stated a panicked Kaito.

“The student council cannot ignore that. It seems we must tighten our control.” Responded Keebo, only for Miu to make a comment that attracted the attention of the ‘Student council’ towards her. And another rule, no one was allowed to walk at nighttime except the student council.

Crap. That rule might actually complicate a few things. It’ll make it harder for him to explore or keep tabs on select few. Again this’ll probably stir some conflict as well. Personally didn’t like how overtly devoted Himiko seemed to this as well. At least she’s safe, right? He’ll need to deal with this tomorrow, he still got some unfinished business-

“Rise and shine ursine-!” And their comes the comedy group. The monokubs were bringing with them a flashback light with the most see through of all deception. Of course these things wouldn’t be interested in their well beings, it probably is just a trick to get them to kill each other-

“Ah, let me see that.” Before anyone realized it, Angie had smashed the flashback light under her feet. Well, she certainly was determined to keep people from killing. If only she didn’t act as more of a despot than himself and actually explained herself than maybe she’d be helping things out. Now instead the group felt more divided than before.

“Geez, I don’t think you’re sorry at all. So, do you have a plan for the ‘you-know-what’?”

Simple question, just to keep tabs on what their intentions would be, Angie answered with a smile “You mean the resurrection ritual? Oh, we have a plan for that!”

After a small reaction from Kaito and Shuichi asking for clarification Angie responded “Just a necessary precaution. The more friends we have, the more fulfilling our lives will be. Ummm...What if we get another time limit motive, like the one that got Rantaro killed?...Shouldn’t we have a sacrifice prepared just in case?”

For someone claiming to be following godly will she was being unusually cold and calculating. Even if Kokichi felt like she was technically not wrong she could have at least tried to lie. After letting the conversation go on a bit longer, a second question needed to be asked, “By the way...who are you going to resurrect?”

With Kaito’s protest used as a pause Angie answered “Hmm...After discussing the matter with Atua, the transfer student we will revive is...Rantaro Amami!” While explaining why she didn’t pick the other three and what made Rantaro exceptional Kokichi began wondering, did Angie remember something more than she let on from her motive video? Maybe he had misjudged her, but it sounded like she was much more used to this kind of position than expected. Of course it’s hard to verify that.

With that done and declaring that she’s gonna ready up the ritual Angie along with the rest of the student council left. Feeling like he had wasted enough time already Kokichi decided to make his excuse now, “Well, looks like I’ll need to go before the dead come back to haunt us!”

Skipping away Kokichi left a sick looking Kaito along with the few others outside of Angie’s Student council. If Angie is busy with trying to resurrect the dead then he has to take advantage of that waste of time to explore before Angie properly starts cracking down on everyone’s movements. Not like anything is gonna come off of the ritual, it’s just some trick to cause dumb conflict. The dead can’t be brought back to life. Finding the same ol’ vent he loosened its opening and crawled inside.  
\---  
It was late already. He was getting tired from this, but he had to, there’s no telling how long it may be before he’ll be allowed to explore like that. He was running out of places to investigate. At least he found some sowing stuff there, maybe he can use that to make uniforms for the others? There’s still that black and white checkered door, maybe he’ll try their next. The door’s of the school opened when Kokichi was only a few steps away.

“Hm? This is an unusual group of people,” mused Kokichi, “Tenko’s a student council member, so I get why she’s here...but Shuichi, Maki, are you guys even allowed to be here? It’s already nighttime.”

“Ah! I...I was just...keeping watch for anyone out during nighttime hours...and then I caught these two roaming around!” Lied Tenko, “Yep! I’m just doing my job as a student council member! Since I’m on the student council!”

Alright, so Tenko isn’t just lying, she’s lying really badly. From the sounds of it she probably is trying something against the student council. I mean, the fact that Shuichi isn’t lying on the ground moaning about his shoulder alone would be enough proof that she’s lying.

“Kokichi! Go back to your room and sleep!”

“Oh, I see you take your job very seriously,” said Kokichi with a smile before looking a bit more devious, “But you shouldn’t lie...”

“What…?”

“...Lie down on the job, that is! Nee-hee-hee! Well, good night!” Kokichi didn’t really hold a grudge towards Tenko, it was too fun messing with her. Walking out and exiting the school he waited momentarily, hearing Tenko ask the other two “D-Do you think he could tell?”  
Kokichi quietly snickered to himself and waited till it became hard to hear their footsteps before walking back in. While he had his little fun he didn’t want to risk letting someone emotional like Tenko and someone dangerous like Maki go unobserved at nighttime. Fortunately it wasn’t too hard to guess where they were going. Following closely enough that he wouldn’t miss too much but far enough so as to not be noticed he waited patiently as the group was let in into Angie’s lab.

It was getting boring looking at an empty hallway when he thought he heard someone approaching. Quickly moving into the more open red hallway point he laid down, draping the red and black cloth over him in the corner. His breath went silent, his body stopped moving, he made no noise that he could control. The only thing exposed of his entire body was a singular observing eye. And there she came in view, Himiko walking alone. Was she patrolling alone?

Regardless of the reason why she was here the sound of door opening and four arguing voices brought Himiko’s path away from Kokichi’s hiding spot. Expecting more he remained, waiting for something. All he could hear instead was the confrontation Himiko and Tenko were having. Maybe that’s why he couldn’t hold so much of a grudge against Tenko. Tenko might be an idiot, she may have thrown him around like a rag doll, twice, and she may not understand Himiko’s repeated rejections, but she cared. Just like himself they both cared about Himiko. They were both worried about Himiko.

Little while after the trio left he saw Himiko pass by him. She looked tired, she looked sad, she looked weak. And yet, she wasn’t crying. All she could muster was this melancholic look. Tomorrow, just one more day, he’ll change that.

Hours passed, Kokichi’s state of consciousness wavering back and forth between being awake and asleep. After a confrontation like that he didn’t want to risk leaving in case something happens tonight. Then, hearing footsteps, he could feel his body fill with life.

They were coming from where the stairs that lead up here. Listening in, he heard a door open and then close. Some other sounds were coming but they were all too muffled. A door opens, this time from the other direction. Few light steps later and he sees Angie skipping along the floor. What was she up to? Any movement might alert her of his presence and he’d learn nothing. Door opens and closes. Few moments pass. Door opens again and new heavier footsteps head towards the hallway. Not many moments passed before they appeared in the red hallway.

Korekiyo was walking towards where Angie’s lab was, with the unconscious body of the lab’s owner on his shoulders. Blood was gathered at her head by something. He hadn’t expected this so soon. This is a murder attempt. His breath quickened yet remained silent.

What should he do? That question was haunting him with every step Korekiyo took in this red hallway. He should stop it, right? That be the best course of action, right? But then he felt a few stringent thoughts come along. What if he’d incur the mastermind’s wrath? Stopping a murder and having organized the motive video party would definitely incur some kind of retaliation. And what of Korekiyo? How could he stop him? All he would do is make himself Korekiyo’s immediate next target, as a killer he’d certainly have no qualms ending his life, right?

Could it be? Could it be better to let it happen? The discomfort of the question did not make Kokichi turn away from it. At the end of every trial there numbers grew fewer, but so did the monokubs. First trial it was Monokid, and the second trial Monosuke. Could that be a reliable pattern? If he let’s this happen he’ll be able to confirm it, and if true, and if true, could that mean he’d be able to completely disarm the mastermind with just a few trials more?

“Hey!” Korekiyo suddenly turned towards Kokichi, Angie’s body swinging with him. Standing his ground with the air-soft pistol aimed Kokichi had made his decision. He couldn’t take the risk. If he was wrong he’d just allowed one of his classmates, one of his friends, die, and allow the other to be doomed to an execution. Even if it turned out true, would be going through that twice more ever be worth it? Just to disarm the mastermind? No, he already lost too many from playing this game, he doesn’t need anymore company of the dead.

But, this was troubling. He still didn’t know the exact details of why Korekiyo kills. He needs to convince Korekiyo without being able to determine his motive. He’ll need to provide a counter motive. If he won’t Korekiyo will just try again. He won’t stop simply from one failed attempt. But how? And what? Himself witnessing Korekiyo’s attempt would at best be a temporary counter motive if not just encouraging him to add the witnesses body to the pile. Making himself the next target wouldn’t accomplish anything in the long term.

What about the world? If he revealed to Korekiyo the reality of their situation would Korekiyo stop? If Korekiyo knew that they were what was left of humanity surely he’d stop, right? No, no there isn’t a point. There’s no reason for him to believe his words, no evidence, only the words of a liar. All it would do is tip his hand to the mastermind, an unnecessary risk.

Then something clicked in his mind.

“What you doing Kiyo?” Asked Kokichi with a cheeky smile and tone, mocking Korekiyo’s clearly tense stand and glare.

“Kokichi, you’re quite the annoying one,” tersely responded Korekiyo.

“Hmm, don’t tell me, you’re about to go kill Angie, right?” Kokichi twisting his smile into one of his evil looking grins and adjusting the pistol ever more so to Korekiyo’s center as a reminder. Even if it isn’t real it still stings badly and the bruise mark would be a dead give away to others.

“And you’re gonna try to stop me?” Asked Korekiyo with the same tone as before.

“Hmm? Is that what I’m doing?” Asked Kokichi, the feigned ignorance only made Korekiyo sharpen his glare.

“Well, I can’t let you live now, can I?” Asked Korekiyo, a far sharper and far more determined tone, only to be sliced by Kokichi’s response.

“What is that? Trying to scare me?” Twisting his face into something evil Kokichi took a step forward, undaunted by Korekiyo, “I’m the Ultimate Supreme Leader, head of D.I.C.E. I’ve had more brushes with death than anyone else here. Besides, given our circumstance, your dead sister wouldn’t be very happy about that.”

For a second Korekiyo seemed to hesitate, taking a step back, only for him to ask “What do you mean?”

“Aww, come on, it’s obvious you’re doing this because of your promise to your dead sister, that’s why you never noticed all the clues! Of course, you probably remembered something from it, like the fact your sister is dead along with that promise, so I understand if you were a lil’ distracted.” Cheerily responded Kokichi, before his face changed to a far more serious one. 

“That girl you’re carrying might be one of the last few of humanity.” Korekiyo momentarily closed his eyes, sighing in disbelief, only for Kokichi’s voice to return.

“Think about it Kiyo, remember those motive videos? Remember a common theme? Houses or places, completely destroyed by something. Then Kirumi’s video, an entire nation under threat,” then he pointed at Angie’s limp body, “And of course, what Angie remembered from her video. A rain of fire, what would that be now?”

Korekiyo was silent, not relaxing his pose. But small twitches indicated enough that the words were reaching him. “I mean, sure you can doubt the motive videos if you want, and doubt Angie’s memories. But then you should doubt your own motive video, and the memories from it. And that’s the only reason you’re doing this, is it not? You would have used the first blood perk otherwise, right?”

The silence continued, broken by Kokichi’s sigh, “But, it isn’t just the motive videos, think about our environment, isn’t it a little strange?” Korekiyo’s head perked at that, all Kokichi needed to know that Korekiyo was listening properly.

“This giant sealed structure, would an organization really waste so much resources on a petty killing game? They could have just as well locked us in a large building, we’d be far more encouraged to try to kill if that were the case. And why would this place need a dome when the walls are already far too high for us? And what is the point of the labs for a killing game? You saw it in your own lab, they spend more than one rich man’s fortune just on the first floor of your lab. An extensive archive of humanity. This place wasn’t made for the killing game. It’s a shelter.”

“W-Wait!” Protested Korekiyo, “Y-You’re making a lot of assumptions! Even if this were a shelter, couldn’t there be others as well?”

“Who knows. We don’t know either way if we’re the only ones left or not. But it does mean, escape from here will only lead to your own death.”

“I-I’m still not convinced, all you’ve done is made assumptions, connected distant-”

“Then how about this, your lab should have a map of the night sky somewhere, astrology is so common with your occult stuff, and check the night sky.”

Korekiyo’s breath had turned hoarse, “Wh-What do you mean?”

“Hmm? Didn’t you listen to what Gonta said, the stars in the sky aren’t like the ones he knew, and know what? I don’t recognize them either. And you probably don’t recognize them either, am I correct?”

Silent.

“S-So, what now then?” Asked Korekiyo, defeated.

“Simple, you don’t kill Angie. Leave her in her lab, or if you’re feeling particularly brave, how about in her dorm room? I can unlock it if you want.”

“...What’ll happen to me? When she wakes up, what will happen to me?”

“Hmm, just ask for her forgiveness, it’s better than taking the other risk. I guarantee you, I’m not lying about that.”

“...You really are an annoying brat…!”

“I know.”  
\---  
Still tired. Went to sleep far too late. It felt so bad, it felt so wrong. Why would Tenko betray them? And why did that make her feel so bad? No, not just that, but what Tenko told her too. Despite everything, Tenko’s words were true. And that made her just bottle it more up. Reality, it’s endless and infinite pain from it, it was still too overwhelming for her. But another day has come. She needs breakfast like everyone else.

Walking over to the dining hall it didn’t take long till Tenko started following her, though with more distance than usual. Didn’t say anything to her. Didn’t want to say anything to her. Confronting it would just be more pain to go through.

Several people were already in the dining hall. Taking a seat across from the other she looked them over. Shuichi was with Maki and Kaito. Kaito didn’t look too well. Kokichi and Korekiyo were glaring at each other for some reason. He probably messed with something in Kiyo’s lab. She considered sitting across by Kokichi but Kiyo’s glare had scared her off from sitting nearby, that and Tenko’s nearby vigilance. Still, he said he wanted to talk today, right? Her lab, this day at noon.

“Nyahaha!” Rang through the dining hall as the door opened. Even though it’s Angie there was no need to look over. But, why then was everyone staring? Baffled sounds and widened eyes were coming from everyone on the other side of the dining table. Himiko turned around. There she was, her friend Angie with her hand on her head.

And Rantaro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the cannon diverges significantly.


	6. Truths Shared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one. Again thought it would take longer for me to write this one out than it turned out.

“Uhm, I see you guys are a bit surprised,” Rantaro tried to awkwardly laugh off everyone’s bewildered stares while Angie laughed out loud “Nyahahaha! See, see Atua always right. Rantaro is back, just as Atua told.”

This, this hard to swallow pill was choking everyone else in the room. Everyone had seen his bloodied dead body. Movements of his body, the sound of his voice and the distinct lack of crimson liquid made his presence instigate a dream scape. All waiting to wake up to no avail.

“The fuck is going on!” Yelled out Miu, coming in with everyone who was missing, all freezing in the dining hall entrance.

“A-Ahaha, I feel like we’re all missing some context...” Said Rantaro, before noticing something odd, “Hmm? Where’s your hat Shuichi?”

“R-Rantaro...That’s r-really you?” Asked Shuichi finally, Rantaro nodding in response “Yeah...Apparently I died according to Angie...”

“W-Wait!” Chimed in Korekiyo blue in the face with sweat dripping, “Y-You don’t r-remember...!?”

Rantaro shook his head, “Last thing I remember is leaving Kaito’s meeting...”

“D-Do you remember going to the library?” Asked Shuichi, baffled that he is now interviewing the first case’s victim.

“Ah, so that’s where I was heading? For some reason I don’t remember much after waking up in a locker in the school, rest of it is really hazy...”

“So, Rantaro,” jumped in Angie with cheerful tone, “Atua wants to know about the ultimate hunt.”

Silent pause, “I-I remember being chased by the ultimate hunt...but that’s all...”

“Wh-What!? Th-That’s all!?” The disbelief and disappointment was clear in Kaito’s outburst while Maki was protesting with red cheeks as Kaito clinged to her.

“Aww, how disappointing, looks like Rantaro knows nothing,” Kokichi looked disappointed and bored by this revelation before switching to more inquisitive stance, “But Rantaro, do you remember you’re talent now?”

“Huh? Why would he-” Started Shuichi, before Kokichi interrupted “So, how about it Rantaro? Did you get something in exchange for forgetting?”

“Ah, did I not know before?” Asked Rantaro, “Sorry, again, things are a bit hazy. Hard to tell what is me forgetting and what was stuff I didn’t know then, but yeah, I know now. I’m the Ultimate Adventurer.”

“Really? Why would whoever is behind this make you forget that?” Asked Shuichi, who along with everyone but Himiko missed the confusion in Kokichi’s face that was there for a moment.

“Maybe the people behind this fucked up and erased the wrong memory from Rantarhoe!” Declared Miu, who’d been weirdly silent for a while after discovering Rantaro alive.

“Glad to see not much changed, from what I can tell,” Rantaro awkwardly laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

“...Say, do you know anything about how you came back to life?” Asked Kokichi, eliciting the same awkward response from Rantaro, “No, I woke up in Angie’s lab, she says she performed a ritual?”

“Nyahahaha! That’s right, the ritual worked and brought back our friend Rantaro!”

“Hey! Crazy bitch tell us then how Rantarhoe’s living body appeared in your fucking room before you start spouting Atua crap!” Miu spoke, unconcerned for Angie’s reaction.

“Don’t know, Atua won’t tell me,” said Angie equally dismissive of Miu’s comment, “The Ritual put me to sleep, and just after I had woke up too.”

While Shuichi noticed something unusual Kokichi decided then to ask “So, how do we know this is Rantaro?”

“Huh? Do you doubt your friends that much?” Asked Angie confused, however Maki who finally pried herself out of Kaito’s grasp joined in “We all saw Rantaro’s body. There is no doubt he died. This could be someone impersonating him.”

“Ah, yeah, don’t blame you for thinking I’m suspicious,” commented Rantaro in surprising agreement, “I have no idea how I could prove it’s really me, I don’t even remember how I was killed, I find it hard to even trust myself with such a great scatterbrain as mine.”

“Ah, I know how to test it,” started Tsumugi, “Do you remember what I and Kaede were doing?”

“Hmm? Oh, you mean when you were brushing your nails. Yeah, I helped out with Kaede’s nails, looked like she didn’t have much experience with brushing her nails,” The memory seemed to bring a smile to Rantaro’s face as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck again. However, this memory was enough for him to notice a certain discrepancy in the room.

“Hmm? Hey, where is Kaede?” Asked Rantaro, the room went silent, melancholic and pained looks appearing on many. “And...Kirumi and Ryoma are missing too...” Rantaro’s words faded out as he processed what that meant. Of course, he just came back to life, Angie probably wouldn’t be in a hurry to inform him on the last murder case, and he never did see his killer. The room was silent some more, the awkward atmosphere making the topic difficult to return to. Shuichi decided to say something to get his mind off of Kaede’s absence.

“Hey, Angie, you said earlier that you woke up before the ritual happened.” Shuichi felt something strange about that, “Did you fall asleep before you started the Ritual?”

“Nah,” started Angie, “Kiyo knocked me out.”

“What!?” The uproar of almost everyone drowned out Korekiyo’s near silent muddering.

“Kiyo! Why did you knock out Angie!?” Asked Shuichi, Tenko following it up with “I knew it! You were trying something perverted degenerate! Where did you touch her degenerate!”

“Uh, I don’t think so,” spoke Angie in place of the silently panicking Korekiyo, “He probably did that cause I caught him breaking no night time activity rule.”

“Huh?” Shuichi’s short response before Angie continued, “He looked really panicked when I walked into him. Probably thought I’d punish him or something. You do doubt Atua’s wisdom a lot.”

“Wait, why did you run into him? I thought you locked yourself in you lab.”

“I needed something to set the book on fire for the ritual, Shuichi. Went for the candles in the empty rooms.”

“...S-So, does that mean I won’t be punished?” Asked Korekiyo, looking like he could die at any moment, contemplative look appearing on Angie’s face in response, “Well, you were nice and carried me to my room, and I was gonna let you off the hook once for breaking the nighttime rule...”

Korekiyo seemed to relax a bit before Angie continued “But, but you did respond so violently to being found out. It be bad if you panic like that again and badly hurt someone. You did hit me hard. What if you’d hit poor lil’ Himiko instead of me? Can’t have something like that happen in this paradise, right?”

“Wh-What are you-?” Started Korekiyo, but Angie simply cheerfully said “Ah, don’t worry Kiyo, no need to hurt you, just being cautious. Rope to restrain you a bit, mainly your arms. That’s good, right? Student council willing to help if you agree.”

“W-Wait a second!” Started Kaito, “Wh-What gave you the authority to tie others up!?”

“Hmm, what’s wrong Kaito? Kiyo has hit once already, were it not bad if he did so again? Atua agrees with me.”

“Th-That’s not the point, why-”

“I agree with Angie.”

Kokichi caught Kaito off guard with his sudden surprise support for Angie’s plan.

“It should be obvious even to an idiot like you that letting Kiyo run around free after knocking someone out would be dangerous, right? Who knows, even without hitting someone weak like Himiko he might kill someone by accident. Then he’d be a killer and we’d be forced to hold another trial. So this is also for his own safety, right?”

Kaito directed his frustrated glare towards Kokichi, finding hard to think of a counter response. Short glances were exchanged between Korekiyo and Kokichi before Korekiyo spoke “I-I agree to Angie’s demands...”

“Nyahahaha! Good Kiyo! Atua is merciful and kind,” Angie said with her usual smile.

“...Uhm, by the way, can some-” Rantaro was cut off by a sudden jingle.

“Rise and shine ursine-!”

“ARE-YOU-ALL-GETTING-ALONG?”

“Huh? Weren’t there five monokubs?” Rantaro’s question remained unanswered as the monokubs took center stage.

“Oh, we were just finishing up a small issue.” Said Angie, “Oh, thanks for giving us the ritual.”

“NO-THANKS-NEEDED. THAT-IS-WHAT-FRIENDS-ARE-FOR. GET-ALONG TOGETHER-NOW.”

“Wait, what’s going on here!?”

A familiar voice could be heard, one they hadn’t needed to hear for a few days now.

“What the hell is this!?”

“F-Father!”

There he was, Monokuma with a new shiny coat of fur.

“I leave on vacation for a few days and not just is there no murder, you somehow fucked it up so much that one of them came back!?”

“FATHER-WAS-THIS-NOT-ALREADY-A-PREPARED-MOTIVE?”

“You weren’t supposed to waste it like that yet! Great, now I can’t use that motive when someone gets especially desperate without repeating myself. Gotta think of a twist for next time...”

“W-Wait, Monokuma, how were you able to bring someone back to life!?”

Shuichi sounded desperate in his question, eliciting Monokuma’s laugh, “Puhuhuhuhu, now that’s a mystery you guys gotta solve on your own. Be boring if I just gave all the answers away after all. C’mon, you’re the detective, you try to figure it out. Now kubs, leave, daddy Monokuma needs to think up a new motive now.”

As Monokuma left both Monotaro and Monophaine left, but Monodam remained alone.

“...AS-I-SAID...PLEASE-GET-ALONG-EVERYBODY...” before leaving on his own.

“...So, who’s gonna take care of Rantaro?”

“Huh, what you mean Kokichi?”

“Well, Gonta, he needs someone look over him, both to show him around, and in case he tries something.”

“Ah, yes, yes, good idea Kokichi, any volunteer-”

“I nominate Tenko!”

“Wh-What? Why m-me? What you plannin’ degenerate!”

“I mean, if he does something weird, you’d be the most reliable person to stop him, right? Besides, Rantaro looks like a really sleazy guy, you wouldn’t want to trust him around alone, right?”

“Aww, come on Kokichi, I know I look kinda sleazy but-”

“I’ll do it then! Rantaro is trying to hide his degeneracy. Classic degenerate tactic!”

“Wow, ahaha, you really haven’t changed that much from my memory,” awkwardly laughed Rantaro, “Well, it’s fine with me I guess.”

“Angie, may I investigate your lab? In case there are some clues about how Rantaro appeared there?”

“Hmm, sure Shuichi, Angie not gonna be in her lab today,” Explained Angie, and shortly thereafter the groups started dispersing. Shuichi with Maki and sickly terrified looking Kaito in tow left for the lab. Kokichi disappearing off without parting words, same with Himiko as Tenko looked away, her disappearance prompting her to leave while dragging Rantaro, and finally most of the rest of the student council along with Korekiyo left.

Leaving only Miu and Keebo alone.  
\---  
What the hell is going on? The whiteboard and it’s pictures moved around. 

Rantaro, highly suspicious. Mastermind? Traitor? Sleeper agent? Doesn’t matter he can’t allow him free movement away from scrutinous eyes, he clearly caught him in a lie, even if he couldn’t prove it to the others he was no doubt was lying. There’s no way they can bring someone back to life, this Rantaro must be a fake of some kind, right? Death doesn’t take temporary visitors. And death definitely took him.

At least Tenko can keep an eye on him. It took her like, what? Almost six months before he called her out on her crush on him? So it should be fine to entrust him in her care for a few weeks at most? They’ll have won or all died by then. She probably won’t get manipulated by him for a while then. Hopefully.

Monodam’s interest may align with theirs? Hard to say, his motive was a positive force seemingly but that’s under the assumption Rantaro isn’t a planned emergency killer or something. Sounds like though there is division, Monodam is getting isolated away from his family. Could he be manipulated into their favour?

Korekiyo can’t be the mastermind with how easily he got pushed around by his counter motive. The real mastermind likely try to silence him and is unlikely to partake in the murders themselves. Too risky if caught. Then there’s Angie, something seemed subtly off about her. She should have been able to guess Korekiyo’s intentions, she’s supposed to be smarter than that, right?

Damn it, bunch of new mysteries and he only has till noon to put the puzzle pieces together. But he can’t delay that today, he made a promise and been readying himself for it.  
\---  
“HIMIKO!”

The courtyard echoed with Tenko’s calls. She certainly has powerful lungs. Nobody answered her call. Tenko’s frustration crawled to the surface very clearly. Something was bothering her beyond Himiko’s sudden disappearance.

“Tenko, you seem a bit frustrated, are you alright?”

“Typical degenerate, Himiko is missing and you don’t care.”

“No, just seem something more is going on is all, sorry if I’m missing some context.”

Tenko went silent at this. She looks miserable and...regretful? What happened?

“...If you don’t want to talk about it that’s fine, but I’m here if you need me.”

Tenko remained silent for a bit longer only for her to suddenly yell at nothing in particular.

“Why! Why did I say that to her!”

“Tenko?”

Sighing, Tenko calmed down a bit, “I tried to get Himiko mad at me yesterday...”

“Huh? Why?”

“Cause I’m worried about her...she doesn’t express herself at all, she went to Angie’s Atua just to escape...but I think she hates me now...”

Awkward, hadn’t been around long enough to know why everything had happened like it did. Last thing he remembers is all of them in the game room getting ready to fight off a swarm of Monokumas. Still, Tenko’s worries sound familiar to him.

“Tenko, I know you’re worried, but maybe you need to take a step back. Giving Himiko a little space might help. It’s probably hard for her to process her feelings about you without some distance. Letting your words carry to her instead.”

“B-But...Angie is just gonna keep brainwashing her then...”

“...Tenko, what has Angie been doing?”

“Huh?”

“I mean, I’m still out of the loop but I don’t recall Himiko and Angie being close, just a bit confused.”

“H-How should I know!? She just suddenly has Himiko brainwashed one morning...”

“...Did something happen right before?”

Tenko was silent, her mind visibly knotting itself trying to think of something.

“...Oh! That’s right! She seemed pretty down the day before after talking about the motive videos! Ah! Must have been Kokichi telling us not to co-operate and switch around motive videos to-Huh?”

Something seemed to click in Tenko’s mind, an odd contradiction. Whatever it was there was a question that needed to be asked.

“Motive videos?”

“Huh? Oh, that’s right! You weren’t around then, we all got kubs pads and there was a video telling us about our close ones are in danger. Like my master...”

The topic demotivated her quite suddenly.

“...I hope you’re master is fine...”

“...Not just master...I’m scared for everyone back at the temple...”

“...Tenko-” Rantaro’s hand landed on Tenko’s shoulder, his instincts making him forget momentarily that he just placed his hand on Tenko’s shoulder.

“Ah! I knew it!”

“Huh?”

Within a single breath the world turned upside down before crashing into the ground staring upwards.

“Master warned me of degenerates going after girls when they’re emotionally vulnerable,” Tenko declared, in a fighting stance and staring at Rantaro when she noticed something, “Hey degenerate! Why are your eyes closed!? You better not be fantasizing-”

“Tenko, you’re wearing a skirt.”

The silence was tenseful, even more so for Rantaro who refused to open his eyes. The silence broken by a few steps going back. Taking that as a sign that she wasn’t about to throw him around he sat up and opened his eyes with his back towards her.

“I-If you saw anything degenerate, you better forget it...” Tenko had a red face, clearly embarrassed as Rantaro could see. While that be expected still surprised that she didn’t throw him around like he’d suspected her response to be.

“Sorry Tenko, forgot a moment your sensitive around guys.”

“D-Don’t forget it degenerate!”

“Yeah, just used to helping out my sisters...”

“Huh? You have sisters?”

“Yeah...”

“...Rantaro, why are you quite all of a sudden?” 

“It’s nothing, just...I’m kind of an awful brother...”

“For a degenerate you seem weirdly aware of that...But, what do you mean?”

“It’s nothing...Don’t need you worrying about it...” Rantaro’s voice got more forceful the second time around. A few quick steps later though and Tenko was holding him up and saying “Oh no, I’m not letting you bottle things up like that. Tell Tenko what’s bothering you now!”

Reluctantly, Rantaro started talking.

“Well, back then I and my little sister got along well...Sort of...What I mean is she would always follow me around, and I took care of her, y’know? Anyway, one day, we took a boat trip to another country with the whole family...It was my first time on a boat. I was bouncing off the walls in excitement. When we docked, I wanted to go on an adventure...so I snuck off the boat. I thought I was alone, but...my sister was following me, as always. But I didn’t notice. I didn’t see her. I was so busy exploring, y’know? My sister...got separated from me somehow, and...she never came back...” Sighing, “My parents told me it wasn’t my fault, but a big brother is supposed to protect his little sister. And I couldn’t even do that...”

Breathing in audibly Rantaro continued, “I’ll find my little sisters…Even if it may take a lifetime...”

“...R-Rantaro...Wait, sisters?”

“Y-Yeah...I have twelve sisters, all of them got lost one way or another...”

“Wh-What!? How is that even possible!? We better find them all!”

“Huh?” Rantaro had a surprised look on his face, eliciting Tenko’s question “What? You better not try to stop me saving all those poor girls!”

“N-No, I’m just, surprised. You’re so willing to help me out...Everybody else told me it’s impossible to find them...Th-Thanks Tenko.”

“I-I’m only doing this for your sisters Rantaro...” She said with a slightly softer tone than she’d been using prior.

“Y-Yeah, when we all escape from here, let us find them all together...” Said Rantaro with a somber yet happy smile.  
\---  
Well, this isn’t too bad. He might be tied up and he might be now mistrusted by the others but this wasn’t too bad. The rope on his feet was relatively loose and his hands weren’t in an uncomfortable position. He might not be able to make any new friends for sister for a while, likely forever if all of Kokichi’s assumptions are correct. 

But it’s better this way. 

Neither he nor sister would want to doom what is left of humanity. When he could have ascertained a hundred friends for sister and it wouldn’t even be seen as a decimal on the country’s population, then he could have carried with his sister’s promise without worry. Now though, he hopes sister is happy with her ninety six friends. So close to his goal but he couldn’t risk dooming humanity.

Then again, Rantaro somehow came back to life. Hmm. If possible to replicate that then maybe-

“These are the texts, right?” Angie returned from the second floor of the lab, carrying all of the valuable documents he requested to read now that he knew how much time he’d be spending tied up.

“Ah, thank you Angie, these seem to be all of them, but please be careful how you’re handling them.” She placed them on the table, more carefully than usual. Still weird that she chose to serve him like this, would have been easy for her to get someone else from the student council to do this instead. No matter, she probably just doing it out of convenience. 

After few minutes of reading over the texts on the table Korekiyo noticed Angie leaning in towards him. It was getting hard to ignore.

“Uhm, what is it Angie?”

“So, why did you stop?”

Confusion, what did she mean by that? She was smiling like usual so it is hard to tell what tone she is trying to use.

“What do you mean?”

“Killing me.”

Angie’s face darkened. Korekiyo’s turned a shade of blue.

“You were planning to kill me, right? That’s why you hit me with the board, right? Atua knows.”

Something was lodged in his throat. How to respond to something like that, even more so when it is the truth. “...Why are you accusing me now? If you really thought that you could have told everyone earlier.”

“Cuz, cuz you did stop. Something happened and you lost your desire to leave this place. What was it, Kiyo? What made you not want to leave this place?” 

So this is it, this is why she volunteered to care for him, right? This, this is awkward. How to respond, how to respond. Maybe just tell her what Kokichi told him? That would be the simplest solution, but would it be safe? Kokichi didn’t tell anyone prior to catching him in his act, is there a reason for that? Was it just paranoia or was there a real reason for Kokichi to not tell everyone else?

Midst the thoughts of how to respond Angie suddenly snatched his hat, interrupting his train of thoughts. By instinct he tried to reach for his hat just to be reminded of his restraints. Angie laughed with glee, the darkness in her face gone for the moment.

“C’mon, tell Angie what she wants and she’ll give you your reward,” she said while spinning his hat on her finger.

“...We might be the last members of the human race...”  
\---  
This is her lab. He’s inside right? He could’ve been lying, right? This could be just a cruel prank of his. She’d barely gotten to see him for two days till the morning earlier. Did he even glance at her? 

Hand on door handle. No one is present. Stepping further inside to see whether he is hiding somewhere nothing was found. Maybe he forgot. Maybe that is better. No need for that pain. Just bury it away and-

*Click*

Spinning around there Kokichi is, draped in a black cape and cap, lifting his head away from the door with a bag of something to his side saying “There, best no one interferes.” 

Spinning around Kokichi grinned and reached for something in the bag. Did she tell anyone? Would anyone know where to look for her? Is she safe? Why is she thinking that now? He wouldn’t kill, right? He didn’t break. Did he? Is there anything she could do if that is his plan? No, she’s weak, slow, unprepared, vulnerable and tired. Resigned to her fate she looks to the floor. She is shaking pretty badly.

“Ready Himiko!?”

A kubs pad. A kubs pad is in his hand.

“I brought some drinks and snacks for this one!”

As Kokichi said, snacks and bottles of purple soda pulled out of the bag.

“Wh-What?”

“Ah, you know, didn’t get a chance to see your motive video back at the party.”

“Wh-Why do you need me then...?”

“Sure, I could watch it alone, but this is so much more fun.”

Pulling her down with an unmistakable grin the video starts playing. Sounds of snack bag rustling and soda bottle fizzing when opened for the first time played by her side as monokuma’s introductory spiel played out.

And there it was, picture of her and master. “Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician, the world over she’s brought smiles to hundreds-” 

Kokichi grabbed his head suddenly without a sound.

“With her many wondrous magic tricks. All thanks to the apprenticeship of her has-been master. As his successor she owes him many thanks. We got a unique chance of having once in his lifetime interview with the man himself.”

The picture changed to a video of master, sat down in front of a grey wall. “I’m sorry Himiko. I shouldn’t have left. Please, please whatever you do, don’t die. Don’t abandon on life like I did with you.”

Monokuma popped out at that, saying words that been heard before “Unfortunately he was thrown in jail for stealing and later that day landed in middle of a prison riot. What exactly happened to him? Puhuhuhu you gotta find out...”

And it came to an end. Numb. Sad. Tired. Master is in danger and she can’t do anything to help him. Can’t escape. Doubt she can survive. Shaking. Body’s shaking. Dimly it felt something building up. And as it grew it so did the distance-

“Hmm? You alright?”

“I-I’m fine...”

“God, Himiko you’re such a liar!”

“N-Nyeh?”

“Personally, I don’t think lies are exactly a bad thing...Let’s face it, you wouldn’t have any free will if the world was comprised with just the truth. But even then...I don’t think it’s good to lie to yourself, y’know?”

Why is Kokichi doing this. Why isn’t he letting her do this. Why...

“Hey, what are you repressing!? Why are you trying so hard to hold back!? Stop it!”

...is it working? Tears pouring down the cheeks, an echoing long build up cry. Sadness, hatred, frustration, discord, anger, fear, self-hatred, love...every feeling that caused her such great pain poured out. The only thing felt besides those emotions are tears pouring down her cheeks and squeezing of her hand as the rest of the world faded away.  
\---  
“HIMIKO! Crud, she isn’t here either!”

Tenko is right, nobody else here besides the two of them. Looking around though, a question popped into his head.

“Hey, Tenko, do you know why I went to the library?”

“Huh? You forgot that too? We thought you came here to stop the mastermind!”

“But, how?”

“With the hidden door here!”

Rantaro’s silence aroused Tenko’s interest.

“What is it Rantaro?”

“I-I never went to the library before?”

“C-Could you be forgetting?”

“Maybe, but...while things are hazy I tend to remember my locations roughly, I’ve had sense of familiarity most of the places below the second floor, but I don’t have any for this place...ah, sorry Tenko, it’s probably my memory just being spotty.”

“...y-yeah, you’re probably right...”  
\---  
“...Nyeh...”

It’s her lab. She’s still in her lab. Laying on the floor. Her had is on something soft.

“Mooorning, sleepyhead! You’re finally up, Himiko.”

Realization hit quickly. Kokichi is over her with a smile, black cap and cape. Her head is laying on his lap. Sitting up in confusion and panic Kokichi chuckled in response.

“H-How long was I out?”

“Aw, you were all tuckered out after crying. Don’t worry though, the night time announcement just played.”

“N-Nyeh!? And you’re still here?”

“Nee-hee-hee, not like I could risk carrying you to your room with Tenko on the prowl!”

“B-But, you could have left me here, right?”

“Aw, come on Himiko, I’m much more of a gracious host than to leave someone alone on the floor...that’s a lie though!”

“...But you still are here, so you’re lying about lying?”

“I’m a liar, an orphan, Ultimate Supreme Leader, the mastermind, and your my crush. One of those is a lie.”

“...D-Does that mean only one of those is true?”

“Who knows?”

“Nyeh, still difficult I see...thank you Kokichi.”

“Hmm? For what?”

“You can’t lie to me, you know what you were doing. You wouldn’t said that stuff earlier otherwise.”

“Ah, that, that was-”

“The truth...stuff I’d looked away from. You’re right, I’d been lying to myself for a while...repressing things...can’t even talk to you or Tenko properly cause of it...but, I somehow feel better, even all the unpleasant feelings they’re better than the numb pain before. You’re too smart to do that accidentally.”

Kokichi is silent but smiling in return to Himiko’s goofy smile. Somehow it felt so much easier to read him now. Still so much remained unknown, but that is alright for now. Lifting her hand there is some odd weight to it.

“...Kokichi, where is the key for the handcuffs?”

“...Huh? Is that necessary?”  
\---  
“Nothing...” Shuichi sighed, a heavy sigh.

“C’mon Shuichi, don’t be so down, not gonna let my sidekick wallow around like that.”

“I know, I just hoped that maybe...maybe I could find something to bring back...”

“Ah, sorry Shuichi...I know you still miss her...” Kaito rubbed the back of his neck, thinking over what next to say, “But don’t worry, we’ll all get out of her together, ain't that right Maki!”

“You still think that’s possible?”

“Of course it is. All you gotta do is make the impossible possible!”

“Like fifty sit-ups for you?”

“Oh come on Maki, I-I was just not feeling well, that’s all.”

“Cause you were scared of ghosts...” Then with a smile she said, “You really are an idiot.”

“W-Well, since I’m still a bit off from that, how about we just talk together for tonight?”

“That sounds fine-”

“Hey Shuichi!”

“Huh, Rantaro? Tenko?”

“Sorry for bothering you guys but, we were wondering whether you can help us.”

“What is it?”

“I want you to help me find Himiko, but I think Rantaro might have a more pressing issue.”

“Really? If that’s coming from you than it sounds serious then.”

“See, I’m wondering whether you guys can help me figure out what I was doing before I died, something doesn’t seem right.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have no memory or even feeling of being in the library, but Tenko says I probably went there cause of a hidden door. But...how would I have known about it if I never went to the library?”

“...could it be...did someone set you up?”

“Huh? When would Kaede have-”

“No...Kaede’s plan couldn’t work if she tried to set someone up...”

“Then do you mean...”

“...the mastermind?”  
\---  
Himiko really is cute like this. Pouting in protest to his little prank is fun but it’s the new energy she has that was far more refreshing. Short of him refusing to walk she wouldn’t have been dragging him around before. It’s gonna be fun teaching her how to lockpick tonight. Maybe can ring out of her a magic trick or two in exchange?

Magic, hmm. Something made that headache earlier. Felt like when remembering stuff from the flashback light, but nothing. No memories came. It couldn’t be a side effect? No one else’s motive video had such side effect. Himiko made no mention of remembering something, so was it something less obtrusive? Was it...did something happen in one of her shows that was such a strong memory? Like the three days, but what then?

No, not now, he’s supposed to take his mind off of these things for tonight. Operating too long like that without pause can be dangerous. It’s unlikely anyone is gonna make a move so soon after the day’s revelation, but that might only last for today. 

Pulling back on the handcuffs chains.

“Hey! What is it Kokichi-” Himiko facing Kokichi. This opportunity won’t come again. Lips parted, momentarily close. An understanding exchanged between two pair of eyes. The cape rose, covering it. Not for a long while.

“Nyahahaha, Himiko! Kokichi!” So that’s where the gust of wind came for the cape.

“My, my, I hope we did not interrupt anything?” Korekiyo teased while dragged along by Angie’s rope, still bound around the waist and arms, but for whatever reason his hat is upon Angie. With their presence both are forced to face the new arrivals rather than each other, letting the moment before pass.

“Been looking for you two, learned something interesting today,” Angie said with a cheery smile and tone. Something is off though. Korekiyo’s eyes expressed some odd enjoyment of the situation.

“Nyeh, sorry Angie, just met up with Kokichi...” Himiko’s words disappeared as an explanation or excuse is searched for why it took from noon till night time for a meeting.

Angie thought of an explanation on her own.

“Oooh, Himiko, but you aren’t even sweating?”

“Wh-What?”

“Exercising all day with Kokichi, but neither of you are sweating. Nyahahaha, you’re endurance is simply divine!”

“Why do you thi-Never mind, was there something you wanted from us?”

“Ah, right Himiko! Kokichi, you’re the one who told Kiyo, right?”

“Hmm? Told Kiyo what?” Musing, a faux faking of knowledge.

“That we’re the last of mankind.”

Fuck.

“Wh-What…?”

Himiko is visibly shaken by that statement, about as much so as Kokichi is unwilling to give away his own shock.

“...Say, Kiyo, do you hold a grudge?”

“What would make you think so Kokichi?”

“Don’t play dumb Kiyo, you know very well I’m not blabbing to everyone what I told you.”

“Wh-What are you talking about?”

Hard to say, Angie giving Himiko the explanation while glares were exchanged between Kokichi and Korekiyo. Did he figure out and say it out of spite? Was he just interested to see what would happen? Or is he planning something?

“B-But, then, that means...” Colour left Himiko’s face, stumbling back a bit only to be grabbed and supported back up by Kokichi. Great, whatever the reason is, Korekiyo had created quite the complication.

“We’ll be targets now.”

“Huh? Wh-What do you m-mean?”

“We all four know more than we should, getting rid of us would be favourable for the mastermind...say, Kiyo, you were aware of that, right?”

“...Of course, and I knew you wanted preferably only us two as targets, am I wrong?”

“...” Kokichi made a twisted grin, an evil aura protruding out of it, “You’re trying to get insurance against me.”

“F-For what?”

“Ooh, right Himiko, Kiyo tried to kill me.” Angie sure knows how to break shocking news to people. Even Korekiyo showed surprise how unceremoniously she announced that to Himiko.

“...S-Sorry, I...I just need time to process all that...” Himiko said taking a step back and away from Korekiyo.

“...So, shouldn’t I tell everybody?”

“Why do you think that, Angie?”

“Cuz, cuz if everyone knows nobody will want to leave, so, no murders will happen.”

“No, I don’t think that’s necessarily true...The mastermind will likely just crack harder with the motives in response, like with a time limit from before. Even without forcing our hands with such a motive they themselves or the traitor could do something even if everyone believes you.”

“Huh, traitor?”

“Isn’t it suspicious that Rantaro conveniently forgot just the stuff that could have been useful? Remember, he came from a motive, an excuse to plant someone back into the group for the mastermind’s use later. Otherwise the mastermind would just be pointlessly extending the game.”

“Then, what do you think we should do?”

Silence. Saying anything about his actual plans could be even more dangerous. He doubted the mastermind isn’t at least a bit aware of what he’s doing but laying it out bare would guarantee it and also mean everyone here would be even more of a target. Even if Korekiyo is a killer, even if Angie started a cult, even if he suspected himself of somehow being involved in all of this, he couldn’t risk the death of any one here, especially Himiko. But then what should he say.

“SPEAK-FREELY-FRIEND”

Everyone got startled by the surprise fifth participant. But that’s just it, no sixth, seventh or even eighth member joined in, only one of the robot bears had made his unwelcome introduction.

“Oh-oh! Looks like we got caught!”

“Nyeh, don’t worry, as soon as I gather my mana I’ll expel him with my magic!”

“...”

“YOU-BASTARDS-I-SAID-SPEAK-FREELY-FRIEND”

“Say Monodam, do the other monokubs and monokuma hear us?”

“NO”

“Hmm? Now why is that?”

“I-WANT-EVERYONE-TO-GET-ALONG...FATHER-DISAGREES...”

“Ooh, so you’re saying this is a rebellion against him? A more subtle one than before, right?”

“...I-WANT-FRIENDS-TO-GET-ALONG...”

Monodam sounded broken. If the other monokubs are rejecting him and he’s shunned by monokuma...even if Monodam can’t be fully trustworthy, he could be predicted and used.

“Ooooh, of course, you’re our friend, so you’ll help us get everyone to get along, right?”

“...YES...”

“Good, then I can tell you all about my plan, under one condition.”

“Nyeh? What condition?”

“Hmm, I’m curious what you need now.”

“What is it? What? Atua wants to know.”

“If we’re gonna bust down this killing game and all get along, then we need something to counter weight the mastermind.”

With pause in his breath and hand raised Kokichi produced a look that installed a fearful reminder of his claim to evil and his title.

“Join D.I.C.E. and make me the ultimate supreme leader of this world!”  
\---  
How long did it take to go to sleep? Was it hours or minutes? So much had happened yesterday. Should have been wide awake after sleeping through most of it, but the news Angie with Korekiyo and then Kokichi delivered was so overwhelming...sleep seemed like a welcome reprieve from thinking about it. Korekiyo tried to kill angie? The world is doomed? They’re gonna be the mastermind’s targets? And now she was part of an organization she barely knew. She is supposed to bring end to this killing game with the other few? Day earlier and she probably would have just cracked, stopped, submitted to the fear and pressure of all of this.

Oh, right. Need to talk to Tenko now. No more avoiding that. Getting out of bed she rubbed where the handcuffs had been yesterday. Learning to lockpick was a nice distraction from what just happened. Was it a good idea though to promise to teach him a few magic spells in return? 

Oh, forgot to return his D.I.C.E. dice. Can do that in a bit, for now though might as well check what makes them so special. Throw once, the logos on both dice appear. Throw again, same happens. Once more. Again. Always the logo that came up. Guess they’re weighted...unless he also knows some magic?

After getting ready it was time to leave for breakfast. Angie caught up, dragging a tied up Korekiyo with her. Tenko is weirdly absent this morning. An uneasy feeling forms at the bottom of the stomach.

Arriving in the dining hall there is everyone else, including Tenko and Kokichi. Kokichi didn’t have his cape and cap from yesterday on anymore. Where did those come from anyway? Tenko was sitting next to Rantaro. The two of ‘em were talking to Kaito, Maki and Shuichi about something.

“Ah, Himiko!” Tenko squealed out like a puppy seeing their owner return home. Standing up so suddenly and quickly that the chair flipped onto its back. Her enthusiasm died quickly though as she remembered the argument two days before.

“Ah...sorry Himiko I-”

“I-Its alright Tenko...I want to talk with you.”

Tenko smiled though evidently nervous.

“Oooh, what you two doing?”

Damn it Kokichi. Crawling up from under the table Kokichi rose up.

“Ah! Kokichi! What are you doing here degenerate male!”

“Ah, nothing, just peeking under Himiko’s skirt!”

...Lie? Yeah, probably a lie...Tenko isn’t going to figure that out though and the peaceful morning breakfast has now turned into complete chaos. Well, it’s better than mornings with Mon-

“Monokuma appears!”

“Rise and shine ursine-!”

Monodam is silent, the only one of the monokubs not to join in their introductory chant.

“Glad you’re all gathered here, thought I’d have to call everyone to the gym. Now then, since you’re all here, let me announce the new motive!”

Everyone remained silent, fear, caution, whatever the reason everyone payed attention when Monokuma said the next motive.

“The next motive is two for one special!”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Puhuhuhu! It’s simple actually, the next blackened gets the two for one special privilege!”

“And that is?”

“They and one other person, dead or alive, get to graduate together!”

“W-Wait, what do you mean dead or alive?”

“Huh? Isn’t that obvious? If the person you want to graduate with is dead then we’ll bring them back, just like Rantaro!”

“Huh?”

“Did you really think one necronomicon was good enough? We keep spares just in case one of the motives fucks up. So, with this renewed knowledge I recommend thinking hard and well who you want to bring with you! Puhuhuhu...”

And with that Monokuma disappeared.

“So that’s Monokuma’s ploy,” said Rantaro out of the silence, “The first blood perk was to divide us, reward a single person for betrayal. This time though...”

“...He wants us to work together. As killer and accomplice...”

“No, not just that,” Kokichi refuted Shuichi’s assertion, “He also leaves door open for something far more despicable...”

A surge of fear went down her spine. Himiko realized what Kokichi meant and quietly uttered it in the silence.

“...as killer and victim.”


	7. Concern Born from Untold Truths

“Y-You’re not being serious! R-Right!?” Kaito looked out of his depth. Not surprising with everything that has happened.

“Aw, come on Kaito, even if you’re an idiot it should be obvious! Why would Monokuma otherwise clarify that someone dead can get to graduate with you?” Kokichi’s grin made it clear that he is reveling in the exposition of the morbid possibility, “The only one here who got a deep enough of a connection to kill for someone dead is Shuichi for Kaede. Monokuma wants as many of us to kill, right? And he wants our kills to not be simple and easy to solve. Adding the possible dimension of a killer and victim working together increase greatly the possible outcomes. Hell, it also means fewer of us here will give up an opportunity to kill someone just cause they’re someone close to you, after all if you’d succeed you can bring them back with you.”

Kokichi twisted his grin further, “Isn’t that right, miss Ultimate Assassin?”

“H-Hey! What are you trying to throw around accusation at Maki Roll!” Protested Kaito in response while Maki looked at him with a face of mixed confusion and then a little bit of aggravation, “Kaito, I told you not to call me Maki Roll.”

“I mean, she’s a killer after all, this motive might actually make your bond with her quite a bit more dangerous. Of course, she isn’t the only dangerous one. Shuichi there has someone he would want to bring back after all.”

“Hey! Leave my sidekicks out of this!”

“Enough, we’re not getting anywhere with this. We can’t let Monokuma’s motive control us. His motive is to make us suspicious of others’ co-operations but if we stop working together we’ll be unable to trust each other reliably and be locked into a paranoid stalemate.”

“Nyahahaha, you’re right Keebo! But, but this is still troubling. The student council needs to make a meeting to keep everyone safe. Atua says student council meet up in Kiyo’s lab after breakfast!”

“I suppose I’ll be there...” dryly stated Korekiyo nodding towards his bindings.

“I guess I’ll be there as well?” Asked Rantaro unassured, “I mean, Tenko isn’t gonna let me out of her sight, right?”

“Nyahaha, of course, of course!”

“Hey! What about us not part of your cult crazy bitch!”

“Oooh, if you want you can join us Miu.”

“Like I’d ever join your airhead cult! Fuck this!” And with that Miu left the dining hall first of everyone.

“This is stupid, let’s leave,” Maki stated departing the table with Kaito and Shuichi close in tow, “We’ll be in the library when you’re done Rantaro.”

“Got it,” said Rantaro with a serious tone, Tenko following up “Uhm, I kinda need permission from Angie first-”

“Sure Tenko! Anything to help out our friend Rantaro!”

“Th-Thank you…?” Tenko is still unsure of Angie’s stance on her after the night when she betrayed the student council. With that matter resolved the trio left. That’s about when everyone noticed Kokichi’s unannounced departure. After quick exchange of a note to Angie, Himiko walked over to Tenko while everyone else was leaving, Rantaro giving them space.

“...y-you’re not mad at me anymore?” Tenko’s nervousness shone through. Her hands were fidgeting.

“Tenko, I’m sorry for avoiding you...”

“Huh?”

“I was scared of talking to you, scared I’d mess up and make things worse...” A pause, the hesitation hadn’t disappeared yet, “Tenko...I’m not interested in you...y-you always try to go after me...never leave me in peace...disregard my complaints...claim I’m yours again and again...please stop...I...I just want you to be my friend...I was scared if I told you before you’d hate me...that I’d make you unhappy...that I’d only be spurning your good will for me...that it’d be easier to not say anything...”

“...Himiko...I-I’m sorry Himiko...I didn’t realize...” Tenko surprised Himiko by suddenly forehead to floor bowing to her, “Tenko is sorry Himiko! I didn’t want to make you feel bad like that! I-I’m sorry for not realizing sooner!”

“Ah, T-Tenko you don’t have to bow like that-”

As Himiko and Tenko seemingly panicked at each other’s worries two listened in. One from by the door, the other in the vent.  
\---  
“Alright, Gonta, Tsumugi and Keebo watch over miu then! Tenko and Rantaro will be with Kaito and his sidekicks to help out Rantaro and to make sure they’re not up to anything either. Himiko volunteered to look out for Kokichi. And I’ll watch over Kiyo, Atua look over you all!”

So came the Student Council meeting to an end, the groups dispersing, even as Tenko still protested the idea of Himiko being alone to monitor Kokichi. Himiko keeps on reassuring her it's alright, that it should be safe and so on. Still, it’s a big ask, maybe she suspects something with how Himiko is the only real one person assignment from here, Rantaro practically is an unofficial member with how the council asserted him as their responsibility. As they finally left the vent is opened. Crawling out and flying down a pair of stairs everyone is here. Monodam under Kokichi’s arm.

“We’re unseen, right?”

“AFFIRMATIVE!”

“Good, so roll call! Class Dictator!”

“Nyeh, Red Mage!”

“High Priestess! Nyahahaha!”

“ROBO-BEAR!”

“...Godfather Death.” Korekiyo, quite visibly and audibly so, didn’t like the need for codenames.

“Perfect! Court of Dionysus in session! Starting off, thank you for following my instructions High Priestess.” Said Kokichi with a smile while bringing the bottle of purple soda to his lips that he’d been sipping while in the vent.

“Sure, sure, but why is Miu so important? I agree it’s important but 3 people just to look over her is a lot.” Angie said while bringing the end of one of her paint brushes to her mouth.

“For one thing Maki is already being looked over by both Kaito and Shuichi, even if Rantaro is likely a double agent Tenko should have an easy time keeping control over him, she is the Ultimate Aikido Master after all. Short of Gonta and an armed Maki I doubt any of us could overpower her. But Miu is important for later plans, she should still be working on some inventions I asked of her. If she kills or is killed before she’s finished I doubt we’ll ever stand a chance against the mastermind.”

Angie nodded in agreement, “Hmm, yeah, be nice to get rid of the weed that kills us to make this place paradise.”

“Besides, send one and she may conspire with them, send two and they may conspire against her, now both of the other sub-groups are just large enough to monitor over each other reliably without being too large to keep tabs on.”

“Nyeh, so, what should we do now Class Dictator?” Asked Himiko while cleaning her ear with her index finger.

“We split up,” said Kokichi with a childish smile, “Me and Red Mage will investigate the locked checkered door together with Robo Bear covering us.”

“AFFIRMATIVE-FRIEND”

“And what about us?” Asked Korekiyo, the strains under the ropes indicating his attempt to move them, possibly towards his hat.

“Yeah, yeah, what about me and Godfather Death?”

“You two investigate the end wall.”

“Hmm, and why is that?” Angie said with the end of one of her paint brushes to her mouth while contemplating.

“Simple, it’s possible there are other areas still locked away from us by the mastermind, you can notice if some unusual movements are going on and it’s easy for you to excuse your investigation as simply High Priestess giving Godfather Death a walk.” Korekiyo glared at that remark. Kokichi grinning in response and luring out a sigh from Korekiyo.

“Nyahaha, let’s go then Godfather Death! Atua be with you Class Dictator and Red Mage! Don’t exercise too much!” Angie pulling Korekiyo along, as they leave he decides to ask “So, could you tell me about your island traditions on the way?”

“Nyahaha, sure!” Was the last thing heard before the two couldn’t be heard anymore. Good. Neither realized they’re also distractions for the mastermind.

“By the way Red Mage, does High Priestess make you exercise a lot or something?”

“No...are you gonna keep on using those code names the whole time Kokichi?”

“You know if you ask me to change it’ll just get worse!”

“Nyeh, like what?”

“I could start callin’ you Red Magician instead!”

“...Fine, codenames then.”

“...UHM...ROBO-BEAR-IS-READY-FRIENDS.”

“Nyeh, right, we better hurry then.”

“Last one there gotta pick the lock!” Called Kokichi out with a smile while picking up Monodam and started to run.

“Nyeh! You know I can’t keep up with you!” Despite Himiko’s protests she started running too, Kokichi slowing down enough to have her keep up but always remaining a little bit ahead.  
\---  
Book case parts way to reveal the hidden door.

“The dust hasn’t been disturbed yet,” commented Shuichi as he checked the card reader.

“So, does this jog your memory?” Asked Maki, Rantaro shaking his head to the sides as an answer.

“Don’t worry Rantaro! We’ll surely find something soon!” Declared Kaito with conviction in his voice and a fist in the air.

“Ah, Shuichi, watch out!” Tenko suddenly pulled Shuichi back and away from the door as the bookcase started closing.

“Ah!” Shuichi proceeds to trip behind himself in the process, Tenko backing up and away while trying to hide the fact she is wiping her hand on her clothes, “T-Tenko, i-it’s alright, I doubt that the mastermind would make it powerful enough to hurt someone.”

“Typical male degenerate behaviour, assuming stuff and not thanking girls, isn’t that right Maki Roll!” Said Tenko pushing her index fingers against one another, only for Maki to sigh “Great, I got two idiots calling me that now.”

“H-Hey! We gotta stick together Maki, the boys outnumber us right now!” Said Tenko, pointing at Maki while sweating severely, Maki sighing in response, “Tenko, you know very well that we’re both far more dangerous to them then the other way around.” Tenko fiddled with her fingers, looking embarrassed as she tried to find the right words as a response, “H-Hey! Rantaro is the Ultimate Adventurer, right? M-Maybe he’s dangerous…? R-Right Rantaro?”

Rantaro didn’t answer. Staring at where he’d been told the shot put pall had rolled down along. His expression one of confusion.

“H-Hey! Rantaro! A-Answer me!” Tenko raised her voice, getting Rantaro out of his trance, 

“Ah, sorry!” Rantaro gave an embarrassed smile as he rubbed the back of his head, “I know some stuff, even a little bit of Aikido, but I doubt I’d be able to even make either the Ultimate Aikido Master or the Ultimate Assassin sweat, even if you’d give yourself some ridiculous handicaps...” 

Rantaro was still processing the fact that Maki’s previous talent had been a lie, a feeling of unease that he kept on repressing back with the reminder that she never left the game room. But there is a different question in his mind. He’d been told how he was killed. Was it bad luck on his part? Her plan could have gone wrong in many ways, guess this is the same luck that got all his sisters lost.

“Ah, sorry, I gotta go to the bathroom,” Kaito said with a slight frown, sluggishly leaving the library alone.

“...You think Kaito will be alright?” Maki’s concern was notable in her voice and expression, her fingers moving as if trying to find something to grab onto without giving too much away.

“He’ll probably be fine...likely still thrown off by your revival...” Commented Shuichi, the caution in his voice and movements not out of fear but nervousness.

“Ah, yeah, definitely not something normal...” Rantaro responded, the reminder of his death and revival being uncomfortable.

A tap on his shoulder and quite whisper from behind asked “Rantaro, you know how to swim, right?” Turning around he saw Tenko fiddling with her fingers unsurredly.

“Yeah, I’d probably drowned in some river long ago otherwise, but why do you ask?” 

Tenko’s nervous behaviour didn’t stop. This was clearly something she didn’t want the others to hear all that much.

“C-Can you teach me how to swim? I-I looked like an idiot last time I went to the pool...”

Rantaro looked in surprise, even if Tenko tried to clarify herself a breath later “B-But don’t try to peek or anything! I-If you try anything I’ll throw you around like with a degenerate!”

Huh, did she let that slip. ‘Like with a degenerate,’ does that mean…? No matter, answering her is more important, “Sure Tenko, didn’t expect you to ask me but I’ll help,” laughing it off Rantaro rubbed the back of his head, Kaito returning in time to return the focus back to the investigation.  
\---  
“...S-So, who’s going inside?” Asked Tsumugi rubbing one of her arms with the other.

“...I’ll do it, we get along...admirably,” Something was odd about how Keebo spoke, sounding more awkward than it probably should have. Regardless Keebo stepped inside of Miu’s lab alone. Leaving Gonta and Tsumugi alone outside to listen in.

“...G-Gonta?” Asked Tsumugi nervously, the large still in practice gentleman responding right away, “Yes Tsumugi?”

“...I-I’m plainly scared...” Tsumugi said, her face pale as she rubbed her arm more vigorously than before, “Wh-What if...”

“Ah! Don’t worry Tsumugi! Gonta will protect you,” Gonta said proudly with a smile and fist to his chest, “Gentlemen protect ladies!”

“Ah, you really are a gentleman, I’m feeling already better...” Tsumugi said with a smile, looking less pale and no longer rubbing her arm.

Inside though.

“Ah, Miu! Are you alright!” Keebo sped over to where Miu was laying face first on her table. Running over to check he sees she seemed to have fallen asleep while working on some kind of invention. No blood, no injury, and perfectly well breathing. Sighing out of relief Keebo picked her up and moved her to a more comfortable couch in the room. She must be exhausted from working both day and night. He’s not sure what she’s working on, never felt appropriate to ask.

Hopefully she isn’t overworking herself.  
\---  
“...” Wide eyes of surprised silence, “...That’s what you meant by exercising?”

“What?” Angie leaned to one side, then to the other “What’s wrong Kiyo?”

“...Kehehehe, so you think those two are lovestruck by one another?” Willing his arms to caress his cheek only for the reminder of the rope that bound them in place. Her island’s traditions sound unusual. Despite her ability to start a cult she hasn’t spoken about these traditions publicly. Hmm, probably just a case of early infancy, if they’ll live in this shelter will her traditions become the norm? That might be fascinating to observe. Hopefully not bound throughout it all, that may yet further test one’s patience.

“Of course, of course, Atua told me so!” Declared Angie with a cheeky tongue and a wink. Odd.

“Is that so?” Raising an eyebrow to emphasize the doubt in hope for a clarification.

“No doubt!” She says with both her hands grabbed in a fist shaking it in the air with a smile, “They’re probably exercising right now! Angie so proud of Himiko’s new confidence!”

Suppose this is to be expected. Between her island’s tradition, her bright attitude and her status as a vessel for her god she probably has a sub-role or experience as a matchmaker back on her island. Regardless, Angie’s assumptions must be faulty and naive. Unlike Angie, Kokichi would pick feared over loved every time, that is for certain his character. Lying to those that love you is far more dangerous than to those who fear you.

“Nyahaha! Is that something?” Angie said turning away and crouching by the wall. 

Ninety six. So close. Twitches, tension, impulse, surfacing now. So close to fulfill the promise to sister. Her voice is getting clearer. Is sister fine with it? Would she forgive him? She’s so ever lonely, they so ever love humanity. Which would she accept of him? The back of Angie’s neck and skull exposed, low to the ground as she crawled by the wall looking for something. They’re behind the school. Observe the surroundings. No one sees them. His hands and torso are tied up. His leg is free. One, two, three? Not many strikes he’d need.

Sister. Would Monokuma be able to revive sister? Could he ask for her back. Breathing in, senses sharpened and focused. Take a step closer into position. Angie doesn’t react. Raise one foot. Strike hard enough and he can finish her off silently. If sister can be brought back, than any cost and miniscule chance is worth it. Yes, there is no risk, Kokichi just lied to him, right. Death is the only path to sister, his or other’s it matters not.

Pause. Hesitation. But, if Monokuma refuses...who? Who would he pick? Would he have made the right choice...? Some sickening feeling gathered in his stomach, impulse, tension and twitches dying down as it consumed him instead. Why, why now!? He was committed before, why now does he feel such unease? Is it the thought of humanity at the back of his mind? No, that wouldn’t stop him if he could get sister back. Is it guilt? No, there is no reason to feel guilt making friends for sister. Is it fear that Monokuma refuses? No, the chance doesn’t matter as long as it was greater than nothing. Is it sister’s voice? No...she’s telling him to carry it out…

Both feet were on the ground now. Hands trying to grasp and hold onto something even though bound in place. Something was causing this great discomfort. Closing eyes and calming his breath he tried to steady himself. Just figure it out later when alone. Monokuma's answer should-

“Oh? Kiyo, are you alright?” Opening his eyes Angie is no longer crawling by the wall, whatever got her interest gone or solved. She is unusually close though, almost touching, closing his eyes momentarily as he responded “Ah, it’s alright Angie, just a little-”

The elevation of his head suddenly dropped, the side of it being softly pressed against something, a single hand there and another over his shoulder and back. Angie spoke with a soft voice, “There, there Kiyo, I know you struggle so hard, Atua knows too. Atua is like a loving big sister.”

...Is she trying to perform conversion? What prompted her? And...wait, something is odd with what she said, “You know?”

“Yes, I know, you struggle so hard with your impulse, I’ve seen that since yesterday!” Angie’s cheery soft tone is not enough to hide how perceptive she is. But, again, she didn’t put emphasis on Atua.

“...Angie, I appreciate your concern, but I won’t convert to Atua just like that,” stated Korekiyo, thinking Angie would let go. Angie’s hug only tightened as she further pressed Korekiyo’s head into her chest, “That’s sad to hear Kiyo, but I can see you getting better. Even if you won’t let Atua heal you I’ll try what I can!”

That, that was not the expected response...Did he misunderstand Angie? This embrace is somehow comforting...it’s scary how comforting it feels...  
\---  
A frustrated nyeh sounded off from Himiko as she struggled with the checkered door’s lock. She’d been at it for a while like she was with the handcuffs yesterday. If she isn’t lying, and doubtful she is with how long it took, that was her first time successfully lockpicking, at least as far as she remembers. 

It’s subtle, especially since she shouldn’t actually remember how to lockpick but it looked like she had some muscle memory for lockpicking. The issue was less about the hand movements and more just not knowing when she was doing the correct thing. Probably taught her before her memories were wiped. You don’t, or at least shouldn’t, lose muscle memories so easily. Hmm, there’s a thought, did her last show go so smoothly cause she’d already successfully done that trick before and just forgot?

Regardless, she’s improving quickly. The lock on this is a lot more difficult than the ones on the handcuffs but her struggle doesn’t seem to be notably greater. Good. Then if he fails them, at least she’ll still be around. Being prepared also means being ready to lose.

Monodam is staring over. Trusting him to do his job of keeping the two of them unseen, hopefully he does hold to his word. Of course if there is a chance to lose out of this there’d be no reason to trust him. But it didn’t matter, either he holds to his job or he doesn’t, if he doesn’t they’d lose nothing they had before and if he does they gain valuable cover away from Monokuma’s sight.

*Click*

“Nyeh, got it!” Himiko declared triumphantly as she pushed the checkered door open, revealing a staircase that seemed to go pretty high. She diminished at the sight of the tall spiraling staircase.

“Nee-hee-hee, great job Red Mage! Only took you half an eternity! Now then, you did save mana for a flight spell, right?” Asked with index finger to the lips of his grin. Himiko’s slumped stance and sweating forehead told enough before her mouth moved, “I-I didn’t think we’d n-need it...”

“How careless of you Red Mage! All this time and you don’t save up any mana for stuff like this!” Said in a teasing tone with mischievous smile before dashing ahead of her, “Well, better start climbing these stairs then!”

Whine of protest from slumped down Himiko followed behind as they ascended the stairs. While Himiko doesn’t like the seemingly endless spiral staircase there is no issue ascending something straightforward like this. Half way Himiko said something that sounded quite fun, “N-Nyeh...so tired...can you give me a piggyback ride?”

“Nee-hee-hee, wow, you’re a lot lazier and childish than I thought!” Said with a smile and teasing tone as spun on a time towards her, slumped over and sweating Himiko struggling to stand up, “Of course that’s a lie! You always are like that, buuuuut...since you did so well with that lock I guess I’ll give you one! I’m pretty strong after all!”

Regret comes in many forms. Rarely is lying a source of regret in this life. Acting on a lie on the other hand. Regardless of whether you realized it was a lie or not when you said it. Is she heavier than expected? No. Is the staircase longer than estimated? Nope. Is he weaker than thought? Nada. Was it a lie? Absolutely!

Sweat dripping and heavier breathing than usual, a slumped back with Himiko on it and her legs held by his hands and hers around his neck and shoulders. At least she’s getting some rest from it. No matter, he’ll be filled with energy soon enough. After all the checkered door would of course be hiding the lab of the Ultimate...Astronaut?

This, this wasn’t expected. Why is the door for the entrance of this lab clearly not for the Ultimate Supreme Leader but for the Ultimate Astronaut? Did someone put a checkered door just to make that confusing...maybe he suggested it to annoy Kaito? I mean, he doesn’t know whether he could have influenced the design on the ship at all but Kaito probably would have found it annoying that the door before his lab would reference D.I.C.E. all the time. Still, this is far more exhausting than carrying Himiko-

“Uhm, Kokichi, you can put me down now...” Himiko informed, trying to get Kokichi’s attention, only for him to produce a grin, tilting his head towards her, “Who?”

“Koki-” Himiko paused, sighing in frustration with close eyes and pouting as she corrected herself, “Class Dictator.” Kokichi’s grin grew larger, putting her down while responding “Alright Red Magician!”

“Nyeh! I’m a mage!” Himiko said red in the face and flailing her arms to the side. Fun, cute, and definitely a lot better than before yesterday. She might have gotten tired from the stairs but there’s still a lot more effort and energy in her now.

Still, hoped to find his lab here. The only labs he didn’t know about their whereabouts were his own, Keebo’s and Kaito’s. Now it’s only his and Keebo’s, where could they possibly be? Even if unsure what would be in his lab there was hope to find some momento of his family there…

No. Shaking his head Kokichi pushed out those thoughts. They’re gone and cannot come back. They wouldn’t want him moping about, yes, they said it themselves. Now he must focus on the living. He’ll give the dead their time when it’s over…

“Uh, Ko-Class Dictator?” Himiko had gotten ahead of him, not by much, only a few steps, but she looks confused. Putting on a smile over whatever there was there Kokichi cooed “Sorry Red Mage! Just thinking over a few things!”

Himiko showed concern in her face. Did she get better at telling apart lies and truth? Or did she just find it unusual that he didn’t take a few steps ahead of her? Either way it is time to hurry it along, if Kaito’s lab is what he suspects it is there might be a few clues in it. Skipping a few steps ahead of her the door’s are parted way. Their are locks on these but they probably didn’t expect anyone to get to them early like this.

The first thing in sight is what be most easily described as cockpit for a spaceship. Is it just a simulator? Possibly, but it could also be where the control of the ship is supposed to be. Kaito would be so happy if he told him now that they were out in space. The stuff attached to that though probably would dampen his joy at the prospect. Still, this might be the strongest evidence for them being on a spaceship. The shelter theory is good enough for now though.

“Nyeh, so what should we look for here?” Asked Himiko as she looked around, some more futuristic or space themed equipment surrounding them.

“Anything of interest silly!” Keeping it vague is for the best. If they’re intruding here before Monokuma’s planned reveal they might find something, whether deliberately planted something not yet cleaned up. Splitting up both searched the lab, first one to find something is Kokichi.

“Nee-hee-hee, looks like I win! You’re really awful at this Red Mage!” Kokichi mused as he held up a file with familiar name on it, the Gofer Project.

“So, what’s it say!?” Himiko asked with more determined tone than usual, Kokichi smiling as he opened the file and started, “The Gofer Project. The last hope to save humanity from the disaster raining down from space. Burdened with this imperative project are boys and girls of exceptional talent. That is the purpose of the Gofer Project...”

“Hey! Stop teasing! Just say it already!” Demanded Himiko pointing at him, thinking the pause was deliberate, Kokichi responding “That’s all!”

“That’s a lie, right?” Unsuredly stated and asked Himiko, only for Kokichi to show her pages upon pages of text struck out with black bars, “Wh-What!? Did Monokuma do this!?”

“YES!” Monodam, who’d been quite through the whole proceedings suddenly spoke up, startling Himiko enough to jump back into a wall...wait, when and how did Monodam go up the stairs? I mean, the monokubs seemingly appear anywhere like Monokuma, but he was at the bottom of the stairs with two of them just prior.

“Nyeh?” Hmm, Himiko looked at the wall for a second, sounds like she noticed something, “Hmm? Did your detection magic finally kick in?”

“No...just got startled by Monodam...we should keep searching stuff though, right?” Small things, small bead of sweat, small twitches, slight change to the inflexion of her voice...Himiko, why and what are you lying about? Pressuring her now for answers would likely turn up fruitless but…

“Alrighty then! Maybe if you find something you might beat my score!” Happily declaring it as a game. Maybe she’ll be more willing to play along then, a small competitive side can draw a lot out of people. But then there is also the possibility of something else to find, so even if she says nothing it be good to find every last hint.

But, nothing. Beyond the cockpit and that script no hints were left around. Finally it came for them to meet with the other two. Descending the stairs far easier than ascending them. Still, both were sweaty and tired from the earlier climb. Monodam remained silent throughout. Can’t trust, never rely on.

“Yahoo! Kokichi! Himiko!” Angie approached quickly while waving her hands and with Korekiyo in tow, the checkered door recently re-locked just in case someone would accidentally stumble upon it. If Monodam is holding his side Monokuma shouldn’t know, so just in case it be best to keep him in the unknown.

Turning towards the pair Angie is her usual self but Korekiyo...looks more content for some reason. A killer like him being content could be a bad sign. Commenting on it though would only make the killer aware of the observation, little gained from that right now.

“Hi Angie, did you two find anything?” Asked Himiko, smiling a bit at her friend and trying to not look toward Korekiyo. Angie shook her head in response, “Nope! We didn’t find anything by the wall...huh?”

Angie looked over the other pair and started laughing bit before saying, “Ah, I told you Korekiyo! They were exercising!”

“Huh?” Himiko showed her confusion without worry while Angie continued, “Your two bodies are all sweaty, red, hot and worked out! Must have been pretty intense, you weren’t sweating from doing it the whole day yesterday!”

“Nee-hee-hee, we sure did!” Entertaining Angie’s odd obsession with exercise could produce a few laughs maybe, “It was super intense! Himiko tired out but I helped her out so we could keep going! I even held her up for a while!”

“Nyeh...I’m still a bit sore from it...but it's fine, just need my MP to recover now...” Added Himiko with pouty lips, she’s probably still not use to the running and climbing the stairs, even if she only went half way for the latter. Angie smiled and with her two hands together shook them, “See, see, wasn’t it really satisfying! Exercise always leaves you feeling good, especially if you’re partner is so considered like Kokichi was with you!” As Angie continued Korekiyo seemed to have closed his eyes, a low snickering. Probably thought her obsession is a bit comical.

“Ooh! Maybe I and Kiyo should exercise together tomorrow?” Angie’s statement awoke something from Korekiyo as his eyes suddenly opened and his snickering stopped, “Uhm, Angie that isn’t necessary...”

“Aww, come on Kiyo, you look so pent up and tense! Little bit of exercising be good for you! Don’t worry, I’ll go easy with you...” Angie continued, her voice changing to sound a bit more...mischievous? Korekiyo’s distress seemed to only grow, “Ah, that really isn’t necessary, I don’t need exercise much...”

...something is a bit off. Does Korekiyo just really dislike exercising? Is he intimidated by Angie? Either way his behaviour seems a bit strange. A head shaking later we told them what we found, what little there is. Didn’t bring up the cockpit as anything notable, the shelter theory is good enough to keep Korekiyo on a leash and satisfy Angie’s curiosity, nor mentioned that Himiko noticed something that she hasn’t said yet.

Right before we departed to look natural Angie brought up an idea, “Ooh, how about we have a group exercise. Me, Kiyo, Kokichi and Himiko exercise together!”

Korekiyo is shaking his head behind her, but she doesn’t stop, “We can also invite others, Kaito and Maki are exercising together from what I heard, and I think Tenko and Rantaro were planning to exercise together as well...”

She is still unaware of Korekiyo shaking his head behind her and silently pleading with his eyes...okay, Angie is definitely saying or planning something else, but what?

“N-Nyeh, sorry Angie, I’m a bit shy so I-I don’t think that’ll work,” Himiko made her excuse, Kokichi following up with a smile and joking tone “And I can’t exercise without my lil’ partner.”

“Aw, oh well, guess it can’t be helped,” started Angie, though she didn’t look disappointed, in fact she looked like she is happy for...something? Korekiyo clearly knows something about this, whatever it is. Looking towards Himiko it’s clear she also noticed Korekiyo’s distress over it being unusual.

With that though, D.I.C.E. disbursed for the night. Accomplished little today.  
\---  
“All students attend to the gym! Tardiness is punishable!” After Monokubs, or more accurately Monotaro’s and Monophaine’s, dumb drama bit for the morning announcement was over Monokuma had stepped in to tell everyone to come to the gym. What now?

Leaving the dormitory soon met up with the other new members of D.I.C.E. sans Monodam who presumably is at the gym to conform to appearances. Scan them over, no exertion, no drops of sweats or signs of nervous ticks at their surface. Not thinking about the motive or good liars. No one is safe from the motive, no one exempt from scrutiny. Still, Korekiyo the killer will always be suspect. Angie’s in too prime of a position to not be a suspect. Himiko didn’t tell him whatever she noticed yesterday…No, need to trust someone for now, too much paranoia can be dangerous.

Moving with them to the gym, same scrutiny given to the others. Kaito...he’s keeping something a secret. Is he planning a murder? Suspect. Maki, like Korekiyo, cannot be trusted by principal. Suspect. Shuichi is alway nervous looking, hard to distinct much from that. Rantaro looks like he’s in some thought, struggling with something...Murder? Suspect. Tenko...something is odd with her as well, but not in the same way as the others, nervous, yes, but hard to describe how it differs. Still, suspect? Gonta looks normal. Tsumugi is forgettable. Miu is causing Keebo some trouble, not too unusual but too close of a bond for safety. Suspect? Keebo at the end of the day is a robot, if someone has code to secretly betray for the mastermind he is as likely as Rantaro. Suspect. But there is something else in this room that is a lot more suspect-

“Puhuhuhu, finally, took you all awhile enough!” Monokuma, with the Monokubs, makes his entrance in the gym. Standing in front of the suspicious new object Monokuma began his spiel, “Sorry if this is a little quick to add, I’m sure you all are already mulling over who you want to give a free ride out of here. I mean, they’re gonna be in more and more danger the longer they’re here after all, who knows how many else here are already planning to escape.”

“Enough!” Declared Kaito with fist in the air, “We’re not gonna kill each other, got that!”

Covering his mouth as if he could stifle down his laugh Monokuma continued on “Puhuhuhu, well, I thought this be a nice addition is all for those of you who really believe that stuff. Monokuma production presents the Revenge of the Final Dead Room!”

Revenge of the Final Dead Room? This sounds like a bad movie sequel title…

“Wh-What? What does that mean!?” Kaito declared, sweating and slightly short on breath. Probably nervous...that’s right, right? Kaito is worth observing soon enough, his behaviour is a little too strange to be safely let alone.

“Puhuhuhu, simply put, anyone can go into this room anytime, but only once,” said Monokuma, slapping the metal container that been set up in the corner of the gym, “There you’ll play the life threatening game and be rewarded with numerous prizes!”

“Life threatening game?” Asked Maki first, hoping for clarification only for Monokuma to instead say “Yeah, isn’t that wonderful? Not everyone will get a chance, when the life threatening game runs out the room will be shut off for everyone else, so don’t dilly dally too long. Ah, humans are so indecisive, but I’m sure those prizes will help you get over your cowardice.” Not giving anyone else time to question him Monokuma disappeared. The monokubs following.

What’s going on? This motive...something’s really off about it. Monokuma already set a far more effective motive yesterday, but this one? The prizes can only possibly be stuff to make killings easier or drive people into killing...why would anyone fall for it? Why is there no relation to the other motive? The time limit and first blood perk combined made killing preferable for everyone, even the victim would only lose out relatively to the others but not compared to the alternative outcome. The two for one special and this ‘Final Dead Room’ have no clear synergy...is it just for paranoia? No, Monokuma’s motives are too deliberate for that alone being its purpose.

Kaito, he lifted his leg for a moment, looked like he is about to take a step before placing it down again, Maki gripping his shoulder...Kaito, why of everyone here are you tempted by this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the year, hope you all have a nice coming new year. I know this chapter isn't as intensive as some previous chapters, but hope you enjoy it nonetheless. I'm expecting chapter 8 is gonna turn out to be a big one.


	8. Death's Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I was right, this is a big one, the longest chapter so far. Hope you enjoy it.

“They should be over in the library still,” Kokichi said as he opened the vent grate, smell of old books flooding in ever more, crouching to go in right before turning around and saying with a mischievous smile “Come on in Red Mage, you’re probably used to tight spaces with your magic tricks!”

“Nyeh, I told you I don’t do tricks!” She protested in response, going into the vent now crammed with both of them. Too much time had been used on the student council’s meeting which was nothing more than repeating yesterday’s tasks. The actual changes came with the subsequent D.I.C.E. meeting, Angie and Korekiyo are to guard the gym along with Monodam. Don’t know why someone else would go in there yet, but putting trust in others that none would is foolish, especially with Kaito’s hesitant step earlier. Didn’t tell them what our mission would be, if they’d find it objectionable than a protest would just waste more time.

Sliding quickly ahead of Himiko and looking through the open vent grate, as expected books blocked the view. Kaede sure did a good job of it. “Red Mage, stay there,” said with only a short glance, only to see that she is unwilling to drop down the vent shaft’s small decline. “N-Nyeh, got it K-Kokichi,” she responded, her tone frustrated and little frightened, voice a bit shaky, “I-I’ll just keep lookout up here...” At least she isn’t stopping him.

Crawling out of the vent shaft, ever so careful not to disturb the placed books peeked over them and at the other investigation group. Five people present, Rantaro and Tenko seemed to be checking the corner where he died, Shuichi, Kaito and Maki split up and in different sections of the library. This Rantaro claims they’re just trying to figure out his death, what could his goal be then? Is it just to build up trust before betrayal? Or is he a sleeper agent that is unaware of hist status? Why else would the mastermind…

Hmm, regardless, Kaito’s odd earlier behaviour is far more concerning. Either he’s better at deceiving people than the trials would give away or he’s being heavily pressured by something or someone. Then again, maybe the motive is just throwing him off, seemed weirdly distressed over the whole necronomicon and Rantaro’s supposive revival.

*thump!*

Several hours had passed without much development when that sound rung behind him. Ducking down the moment that noise suddenly came on before anyone could look over in time a quite soft groan sounded from there. Arching his head back he saw Himiko flat on her back right by the vent drop. Did she fall asleep or something? Did she just get bored and fell backwards? Or was she trying to get down messed it up. Whatever the reason it’s best to check on her. Crawling over carefully and asking a simple question, “Are you alright?”

“Nyeh...I-I’m fine, s-sorry I messed up,” Her response answering why she suddenly fell down there. Suppose it is to be expected, nothing to be done than to return back to positions, “Please remain quiet though, don’t want to be caught, now do you?”

“Don’t you mean do we?” Asked Himiko a little confused, Kokichi grinning and stating “Why would I need to ask myself that?” Pulling an exasperated sigh out of her before leaving to peek over the books again. He’s gone. Only four people are there. Kaito’s gone. Damn it, wait around several hours and look away for a few breaths and misses it. Turning around to see Himiko sitting up, dusting herself and rubbing her back, likely sore from the fall. Walking over without word suddenly lifted her up right as she was about to ask something in response, instead only sounding off a nyeh. At least don’t have to carry her up that spiral staircase this time.

She grabbed onto the ledge, either understanding why she’s being lifted or doing so out of panic. As did so Kokichi let go, jumping for it himself and pulling himself ahead of her before with a grin pulling her all the way, “Gotta hurry, Kaito left for some reason and we cannot let such a dangerous interloper run free.”

“Kaito?” Himiko asked, a little confused sounding before a shush and a hand is brought to her mouth, masking her sound as footsteps came about right outside the classroom. As they finished Kokichi uncovered her mouth and said “No time to waste and no sound to be made!” Before leaving the vent with slightly off kilter Himiko in tow. Following Kaito just far enough behind for him not to notice them they see him enter the men’s bathroom. Kokichi opening the vent right next to it and dragging Himiko along inside.

“Nyeh, is this necessary? He’s just going to the bathroom...” Whispered Himiko a little annoyed at being dragged around and up vents just to most likely get a glimpse of someone pissing. Kokichi’s response didn’t help, “Ah, come on, it's no big deal, I’ve already spied on the women’s toilets so this is just evening things out.”

A lie really. Probably would have agreed with Himiko about not spying on someone going to the bathroom usually, but under these circumstances and Kaito’s odd earlier behaviour it is worth it just to learn whatever might be distressing him. The privacy of being alone in a bathroom might be enough for something to spill out. Loud distressing coughing echoed into the vent. More curious in that than Himiko’s own distressed reaction from his claim few breaths ago he crawled to the nearest peekable opening in the bathroom.

Kaito is crouched over, coughing like a dying man into the sink. Sounds of something splattering could be heard but not seen. Kaito’s jacket and the awkward angle covering whatever the confident highschooler is coughing up. Still, it is clear to hear, this wasn’t easy on the man’s throat. Sound of a crank twisting is followed by flowing water, Kaito throwing some towards his face and rubbing it in.

“Wh-Why...Wh-Why now...!?” Kaito murmured silently. Hmm? The ultimate astronaut is sick? What he mean by ‘why now?’ Is he familiar with whatever it is...he shouldn’t have a terminal illness, right? Even if mocking him for only being a trainee is fun he is still the Ultimate Astronaut. He’s an idiot that gets too emotional and blindly trusting even as he somehow passed a college level exam. But terminal illness? The former doesn’t prevent him attaining his title, the latter makes it impossible...unless...shit, damn it, he barely had any exchange with Kaito in those three days, he could be one of those dumb miracle cases that overcame some kind of illness earlier in life but is relapsing now. That might explain his impatience at becoming an astronaut-

...wait...he didn’t like thinking about it but...what killed Himiko’s mom? His memory darted around things he felt like he should know, he recalls it was unusual for her to die so suddenly, but...if that were so, is there something common that he expected to kill people? Had it been meteors he wouldn’t have questioned whether her mom was near death or not, it has to be something else...a disease? Maybe, but they should have been screened for that if that were the case. Why would they ever let a sick person on board a spacesh-

...Kaito is the Ultimate Astronaut...did they even have a choice with him? Even if he were sick, even severely so, they couldn’t possibly afford to send a spaceship out with no pilot. D-Did the overseers know? Did Kaito know before-

...now? Why is Kaito saying now? Does he…? Does he remember? Could he be…

Something softly poked Kokichi’s shoulder, that being Himiko, not lost in thought like he is. Her face didn’t show much expression, if she figured anything out than her poker face is as good as the complement few days ago suggested. Scooting a bit to let her watch too she got in time to hear and see the running water ending and Kaito leaving with a layer of water on his face. It didn’t matter what he does or doesn’t know. Men like Kaito are dangerous in these games, to everyone and especially themselves. Being sick with something or another is just another unneeded and unwanted tightening of the cord.

Best not to tell others though. While Kaito’s words are ominous his sickness might not be that serious, and if it is serious the current motive would only make it into an incentive to kill. Best hold onto it, to know who to suspect if need be. Suddenly other voices started sounding off, traveling into the vent from a different opening. Tenko and Rantaro’s voice, with Kaito’s as well. Crawling quickly to Himiko’s annoyance after just finally getting to see through the opening travelled to hear and see the end of the trio’s conversation.

“Well, fine then, we can continue with the investigation. But please don’t waste your entire time in the dojo,” said Kaito while rubbing the back of his neck. Tenko answering “What are you talking about!? No time is ever wasted in a dojo when doing Neo-Aikido!”

The conversation ending with Tenko dragging Rantaro by his arm. Huh. Well, this is a bit distressing. A group of five could reliably keep everyone in check, but now all of a sudden they’re splitting into a three man and a two man group. Not to mention both groups have either the majority or half of them as being dangerously suspicious, Kaito and Maki in the three man group, and Rantaro going along with Tenko. Are they really putting so much trust into each other with this motive in effect?

Waiting till Kaito and the pair of Tenko and Rantaro left Kokichi opened the vent, biting his thumb considering what next to do. Despite his desire to keep the gym monitored leaving either of these two new groups undermanned is dangerous. Sending out Angie and Korekiyo after Rantaro and Tenko might work, simple excuse to have them just wanting to join them is easy, especially with Angie’s odd fixation on exercising. Him and Himiko can then handle the investigation trio. Even if they aren’t big fans of Kokichi claiming Himiko to be his overseer from the student council and him wanting to just for fun investigate could work.

With Himiko standing up out of the vent Kokichi grabbed her arm and started dragging her along with him. Just like yesterday Kokichi is a far better runner than Himiko. At least she’s very compliant though, not questioning too much why she’s getting dragged around again. As they enter the gym though, something strange is immediately noticed.

“HELLO-FRIENDS!” Monodam greets them alone, Angie and Korekiyo not present.

“Nyeh? Where’s Angie and Kiyo?” Asked Himiko first, looking confused. Even though she hadn’t been told that’s why they were going to the gym she knew well that the two were supposed to be here.

“...I-DO-NOT-KNOW-FRIEND...THEY-SAID-THEY-NEEDED-TO-GO-TO-GET-ALONG-TOGETHER...” Monodam answered, while his tone remains unchanging his body language gave away his nervousness and worry. Great, this is what happens when you rely on Monodam. Of course the one monokub he could manipulate would also be far more easily manipulated by others. That be discounting the possibility of him doing this on purpose though, which is well within reality. But why? What reason would they have to leave the gym? Even if they’re conspiring to escape or something they should realize how suspicious this makes them.

“Maybe they went outside to exercise?” Asked Himiko unsure and nervous of the possibilities. Ah, right. Even if she knows how ridiculous that sounds she’s far less willing to start doubting her friend. Typical of most people. Still, checking outside is a fine enough of an idea, exploring the inside of the school has far less of a point if there remains the possibility that they’re just outside.

“So you think they went to the dojo?” Asking in response, Himiko simply shrugged before digging one of her fingers into her ears and saying “I guess so.”

“Alright then, hope you’re ready and set then!”

“Nyeh, what do you mea-” and yet again, to her audible dismay, Himiko is dragged once more by a running Kokichi as he sounded off “Go!” By the time they’d exited the school Himiko was exhausted, giving her a momentary break Kokichi scanned the surroundings. No one in sight. Hmm, besides the school’s inside that leaves only a few places to check, the dojo and possibly Miu’s lab. The dojo is more likely, not cause of Angie’s exercise fixation but rather because that place was supposed to be unoccupied till really recently. If they’re planning something an empty spot is far more likely.

Pulling Himiko along this time without running the two descend down the stairs, no one visible outside. Not unusual, Tenko and Rantaro should already be inside the dojo, and the student council group sent to Miu should be inside her lab. Short walk later they were by the dojo’s doors. Opening ever so slightly without making noise the two peaked inside.

“Typical degenerate, lying about your skills!” Yelled Tenko in a fighting pose at a confused and slightly distressed Rantaro, “You just read about Aikido, didn’t you! You never practiced any!”

“I-I’m sorry Tenko, I’m more rusty than I thought,” Said Rantaro, trying to defend himself, Tenko snapping back “No! You clearly don’t move like someone who practiced Aikido! I’m gonna have to teach you more thoroughly then! Neo-Aikido should make you proper!”

Hmm, looks like we came in time to see some tensions flaring between the two over something. Sounds like Rantaro either lied to Tenko and possibly himself about skills in Aikido, Tenko might not be the smartest but she’s still the Ultimate Aikido Master, even if she keeps on talking about Neo-Aikido instead of actual Aikido. Their squabble doesn’t matter though, neither Angie nor Korekiyo are here. Hmm, so they’re probably still in the school somewhere. Closing the door ever so quietly Kokichi suggested another place to check first, “How about we check on Miu’s lab, maybe they needed something from her?” Himiko nodded, still sweating a bit from the earlier running. While doubtful it wouldn’t hurt to be certain. It seems unlikely that Angie and Korekiyo would make themselves so suspicious just to meet up with Miu, especially since Angie could just relay stuff to the student council beforehand.

Small walk later the two of them would peek into Miu’s lab without a sound. They would regret checking immediately.

“Man...You’re really plugged up again. You’re practically thr-” Kokichi closed the doors, he is not in the mood for whatever Miu is doing on top of Keebo. Sure, he’d suspected that something was going on with how defensive Keebo was over Miu spending time with a computer, and they came-mean arrived together on the second remembered day so they were evidently close then as well, but for whatever reason his mind had actively chosen not to conjure up a scene like that, even if it fits Miu’s behaviour. Still, seems a bit forward for Keebo, then again the brief sight him and Himiko saw they were both clearly blushing-

“Wait, where were the others?” Asked Himiko, despite not being as good at suppressing a blush she’s the first one to speak up about that discrepancy. Right, where were the others? Angie and Korekiyo evidently weren’t there as was likely, but why were Gonta and Tsumugi not present? They were supposed to also be with Keebo to keep lookout over and on Miu. I mean, maybe they got scared off if Miu and Keebo started that before they left, but even then they should have been at least outside by the lab.

“Hmm, guess we got keep an eye for them as well,” said Kokichi with a neutral expression, before smiling and saying “Oh, but no breaks for either of us, it’s time to search for the school now, don’t slack off Red Magician!”

“You’re doing that on purpose now!” Declared a slightly outraged Himiko. Needed that, needed that little reaction. There’s too much stuff to worry about to not get something little for relief. With that the two searched around the school but...nothing. Angie and Korekiyo were nowhere to be found, nor Tsumugi and Gonta. None of the labs, none of the numerous other rooms, even the pool and locker rooms were empty. When it was finally late and the search had to stop the only thing left was uncertainty of what was going on, and more importantly, what is going to happen.

As the nighttime announcement played Kokichi is all alone in his room. Left with only his thoughts. Four pairs had been left alone, two with known locations, two unknown. Kaito isn’t telling anyone about his condition. Rantaro cannot be trusted. No, no one can be trusted right now...No...all but one cannot be trusted...Hmm, I wonder, would she forgive me if...  
\---  
Breakfast is about to begin. Just a turn or two away. Hearing someone approach from behind turn around to see Kokichi skipping at a quick pace. Ah, maybe can talk to him about it.

“Good morning Himiko!” He sounded off first with a smile and unusual amount of energy for the early morning. Not unusual though, he always seems to be energetic in his own way.

“Nyeh, it’s you, Kokichi. This morning was very unfortunate.” Said with a slightly downtrodden tone and eyes cast towards the ground.

“Ah, that’s unfortunate, tell me about it.” Said Kokichi with a smile and odd interest. Sure, talking to him about it seemed fine but was at least expecting him to tease her before accepting. Still, that’s a welcome change at least.

“The Monokub’s drama ended,” starting off before closing eyes and lifting fits in the air in a sign of frustration, “Monotaro awakened to love! It looked like a new development, but then it was over the next day! I thought maybe it was going to turn out that Monophanie had a baby in her stomach…” And then with a assured look pointed towards Kokichi for dramatics, “And it’d actually be the child of one of the dead Monokubs! Those are the kinds of melodramatic twists and turns I expected...”

Didn’t notice till after finishing that Kokichi’s grin had turned more impish, “Wow, you sure do love typical melodramatic daytime opera stuff, despite how young you look you sure love content for middle aged housewives.”

Ah, there’s the teasing. Can’t really get too angry at that though, at least he waited till after the explanation. Trying to be dramatic again pointed towards Kokichi with a determined look “Well, if it’s already over, that’s that. Throwing away my regrets and moving forward! That’s me new way of life-!”

And he suddenly grabbed the arm that is pointing at him and once more felt him dragging me forcefully up the stairs rather than towards the dining hall, panicking calmly asked “Ah! What are you doing Kokichi! Breakfast is about to start!”

“Nee-hee-hee, that can wait, I have great plans for the two of us today!” Kokichi mused with a childish smile and impish tone. But, what? What plans? And why can’t they wait till after breakfast? Did he already tell Angie and Korekiyo?

“But I’ve been on a regular schedule. I’m finally eating breakfast every morning! It’s enriching and..I think they’ve grown a bit cause of it...” Maybe if she were better at thinking up stuff on the spot she’d have asked some of her other questions or brought up other concerns. Instead, that’s what she chose to argue with...just more fuel for Kokichi as he made an impish grin, “Ah, Himiko, you’re still holding onto that fantasy even as you’ve grown up, well, except those.”

“That’s uncalled for! Someday, they’ll grow like crazy!” The declaration said all red in the face. That teasing seems so much more personal coming from Kokichi, even if he probably didn’t think so. Trying to protest by stopping he suddenly let the arm go only for him to grab both legs, lifting them up and forcing the choice to either fall flat or grab onto his shoulders.

“You’ll get to eat in a bit, no time wasted or energy wasted till then though,” Said with a friendly childish smile as he carried Himiko to their destination. Wasn’t ready for a sudden surprise piggyback ride. It’s kind of fun but also really unexpected, didn’t even need to ask him for it...Does he enjoy this? Maybe, but he did this the moment tried to stop him and gave no warning for it...why is he being so forceful all of a sudden?

Stopping at a vent that he hadn’t made her enter yesterday he lowered her down and said with a smile while opening the vent “Hope you’re ready for the day’s plans!” Sighing, knowing that she’d be spending time in cramped vents again today, at least gets to be around Kokichi without too much worry of any pranks. Crawling in ahead of her she followed, stopping by an upward incline, grinning towards her. When arrived there too could feel own eyes widen as stared up the long and tall vent shaft.

“W-We’re going to climb up that?” She nervously asked, able to tell that isn’t something she should be prepared for. Kokichi grinning impish smile answering her before his words, “Of course, it’s only three floors tall.” Gulping down dry saliva while sweating and staring. No way, no way she’s gonna make it up there-

“Alright, you go ahead of me!” Kokichi said, eliciting Himiko’s response “What!? Why me!? You’re the one climbing in vents all the time!”

“That’s why!” Kokichi removing his smile and grin as he talked with a scolding tone, “If you mess up then you’d just fall down alone if I went ahead! That just ruin today’s plans if that were to happen.”

Feeling nervous and terrified, placing hands to the vents sides, feet and back to the other two sides. Breathing was quick and unstable as just hung there without moving. Hearing a sigh felt Kokichi pushing to get moving. Trying to get control over the shaking body started slowly ascending up the vent shaft. An eternity passed and the top never seemed to get any closer. Fear and terror kept telling its impossible, hands dripping with sweat, knees weak and shaking, ever muscle giving way. Closing her eyes trying to deny to herself. Falling. Falling down. Gonna hit the ground soon. Gonna-

Brought back to reality as she felt something touching her. Her eyes darted towards her hands, each covered by another hand coming out of white sleeves. Next to her feet another pair of feet with a wider stance. Her back isn’t touching hard metal anymore. Something forcing its way in between. Turning her head the first she sees is his checkered scarf.

“Nee-hee-hee, guess you froze up a bit!” Kokichi said with a smile and a strained tone as he continued, lifting her up along with him. Can’t think properly, mind such a mess suddenly. Moving legs and arms along with his as he pushed both upwards. His entire body felt. An eternity to get half way up, a single breath to go up the second half. When up there the two could see each others face, both bright red and sweating, one nervous while the other displayed a large smile and said “Ready to hear Angie praise you for exercising so much?”

The sweat, quick breathing and redness of her face came from more than just exertion. She hadn’t expected Kokichi to do that for her, to be so physically close to her. Even as he jokes now it’s clear, he wouldn’t just casually do something like that for anybody...But then...why for her? She’s not that special, she’s just a normal magical highschool girl, slow and weak. Why would he do something like that for her. Thankful, thankful that she could excuse her rapid heartbeat as well just being from the exertion.

Then the hat is suddenly lifted away and he crawled ahead of her, snickering while calling “Just a little further lil’ Himiko!” Exhausted forcing the body to move after him in the flat vent shaft. Either he is significantly tired out or still slowing down his pace as the distance never changed, but soon came an opening in sight. A vent shaft opening. Kicking it open Kokichi exited the vent with Himiko in tow, the hat falling on her head.

“Welcome to the first stop of the day!” Declared Kokichi, standing tall over her and with two arms open and outstretched while dropping the hat back onto her. Grabbing it to securely keep it on her head she looked around. It looked like a room from Sherlock Holmes. Is this a lab? Standing up to get better look there is a bunch of stuff that looks like it was made for an old time detective.

“Is this Shuichi’s lab?” Guessing from what she thought were obvious clues yet unsure, feels odd being in a lab that hadn’t been unlocked yet. At least Kaito’s lab’s entrance had always been in front of them. This has to be on a yet unlocked floor, right? He said the vent is three floors high and they entered from the second floor so this is the fifth floor, right?

“Wow, Himiko, took me fooooorever to figure that out!” The sarcastic tone as he leaned his head back onto both of his hands did not go unnoticed. At least that means it’s right, this is the lab for the Ultimate Detective Shuichi Saihara. A nice chair, a shelf of books, a fine table with some stuff and a fireplace. Pretty nice for a lab. But what are these cabinets filled with?

...Poisons!? Recoiling back at the realization that this lab had a cabinet filled with lethal poisons only to hear Kokichi’s snickering, “Yep, cabinets filled with poisons, good thing this lab hasn’t unlocked yet or little detective boy probably could get away with murder pretty easily. There’s some antidote too, but doubtful anyone could make it in time if they did get poisoned.” Staring at Kokichi several questions wandered into view. How long has he had access to this? Could he have killed them the whole time and left everyone in the dark? What would have happened had he broke? Uncomfortable things to consider.

“Well, if there’s nothing else here you’re interested in we can move onto the next stopping station,” Waiting momentarily for an answer Himiko nodded in response, baffled by getting into this lab ahead of everyone else. And something tells her it won’t be the last one for the day.

Following him into the vent once more soon arrived in another lab. Took a bit longer to realize what this one is but the costumes gave it away. This is Tsumugi’s lab. So this is the Ultimate Cosplayer’s lab. It’s massive. Bunch of costumes, sowing stuff, what looks like a bar over there for some reason, and massive stages switching around at the back. Kinda feels like they went cheap on her lab at this point. Then again, Angie’s lab isn’t that exceptional either, so maybe this is just an odd outlier with Korekiyo’s lab...maybe?

With that said the visit there was only short, nothing particularly notable, though she noticed what looked like her cape and another stand that should have been holding something being empty. Taking her black with red inside cape she decided to keep it for later and guessed this is where Kokichi got that hat and cape from. Hmm, why did they put it into this lab and not into their rooms? Hurrying along into the vent again we entered the next room. 

And, well, no clue. Strong red motif. A circled table in the middle with some chairs, a giant vault in the back and-“Wait, is that a laptop?”

“Yeah, but it’s locked, guess there’s something you need to figure out here!” Exposited Kokichi as he sat down...wait, what? He’s not gonna do it? Damn it. Well, at least good at puzzles, at worst if he gets impatient he’ll step in...hopefully.

The giant vault had two rotating wheels on both sides. One side is labeled A and has bunch of animals. The other side is labeled B and has bunch of astrology signs. Is there supposed to be a clue here? Looking around for a bit while Kokichi just sits and grins nothing is found. If there are clues they aren’t here or too obscure to be noticed. Thinking over possible clues one thing pops in.

“Let’s see, this should be right,” said while rotating A to horse. That’s what it originally said, that’s the closest to a clue she can think of. As for the other, time for process of elimination. One after another she went through till she recognized the particular sound of something unlocking as it got the the Twins. Stopping it on that the vault suddenly started opening. And there it is.

“A USB stick?” Was expecting something a little more...grand. And it got a Monokuma pattern, so it's probably something important. Guess it's supposed to be used on the laptop, that’s the only thing in the room where it would go into...unless it's supposed to be used somewhere else? Hmm, maybe there...well, try first the one close by. 

Turning around Kokichi grinned over while having taken one of the seats next to the laptop at some point. Probably already knew about this...why is he so excited then? Expect that to be answered momentarily. Walking over notice some bag next to him. Did he hide that earlier? He definitely wasn’t carrying it when going up the vent. Must have prepared this beforehand then, guess his plans for the day weren’t just made on the spot. Taking the seat right in front of the laptop the USB stick is inserted to reveal a single file. “Nyeh? A video…?” Kokichi remained silently grinning as the video file opened and the video started playing.

“Hey there. Guess I don’t have to introduce myself, huh?” Eyes widening, a gasp escaping and paused the video without thinking. That’s Rantaro. That’s rantaro sitting down, staring right ahead. Why is there a video of Rantaro on this?

“Wh-What is this!? Kokichi!?” Turning around to him, hoping he’d give some answers he just lifted his hands and with a mischievous smile said “Why do you think I’d know anything, Himiko? Oh no, don’t tell me, you don’t trust me? H-How could you be so mean!?” And he starts his overblown crocodile tears. Kinda expected an answer like that. How is he able to cry so much on command? Sighing and continuing with the train of thought instead, “He probably recorded it here before he died...”

“Oh? But how that be possible?” Kokichi had put on his more malicious looking grins, don’t like whatever that could mean, “That video is clearly recorded here. How could he have ever gotten here before he died?”

“Th-That might be true, but...Shouldn’t we check the video first?” Couldn’t think of a good answer to Kokichi’s question. He probably already knows the answer and just being obtuse about it. Yeah, the video should have some answer for it later. Focusing back on the laptop screen and unpause the video.

“...I get this is probably pretty confusing, seeing...yourself like this. Guess I should start from the beginning. First things first, I...am you. No tricks, no actors. It’s you. The reason you don’t remember recording this is because that memory was erased. Think of this video as a message from the Rantaro before you lost your memory...to the Rantaro after you lost your memory.” Ah, so this video was made for Rantaro...but why? How did he know about this ahead of time to record a video? And why would it be put into this lab? Hmm...guess this could be his lab, would explain why the video was made seemingly expecting him to get it. But it doesn’t look that much like it was made for the Ultimate Adventurer.

“So, let’s get to it, then. The reason I recorded this footage. I won the right to a special perk for participating in the killing game.” What!? Rantaro has been part of another killing game!? Did...Did the ultimate hunt get to him first? Before everyone was put here...he went through a different killing game before...but who? Who could organize this? And how did they infiltrate this place then?

“Part of that perk is this video message. Monokuma said he was gonna make some kind of puzzle for you...but the fact that you’re watching this means that you’ve solved it already. Also, you can’t share this with anyone. If you catch Monokuma shooing anyone away from you, that’s why.” So, we’re not supposed to see this. I guess it wouldn’t be that much of a perk if everyone was allowed to see it...but, why didn’t they get rid of this then when Rantaro died? Were whoever behind this that confidant that everyone would choose to bring him back?

“There’s another part to this perk, something you get at the start of the game. I bet you know what I’m talkin’ about. Something you’ve had from the start, yeah? Now I thought that if you were smart, you’d have used it to end the killing game. But if you’re watching this, that obviously didn’t work out. Life’s never easy, huh? Well, anyway, that’s the perk.” Huh? What is he talking about? Is this part of the fail safe if someone gets to this before him? What did Rantaro have…? Maybe a memory? He mentioned the ultimate hunt before anyone else.

“Other than that, you’re just like all the others. You go in, they wipe your memories, and you start killing. That’s the way it is. Now, Monokuma probably already told you this, but just in case…This killing game will continue until there are only two people left. Now the important part of that rule is that-” A loud buzz sounded off from the video along with flashing red light, momentarily stopping Rantaro in the video, “Hahaha...Looks like they didn’t want me sayin’ that, huh?” What? What’s important about the two people rule-wait, the current motive is pushing for two survivors...is, is there something important about that? But why then not introduce it before...? Does it have something to do with why we’re here...?

“Guess you’ll have to solve that little mystery. But hey, you’re smart. I know you can do it...Oh. There is...one more thing. Well, the truth is...this isn’t your first killing game. You’re the Ultimate Survivor. You survived the last killing game. That’s why you get this perk-the Survivor Perk.” Wh-What? But, but he told us he remembered...he told us that he remembered he is the Ultimate Adventurer...is he lying like Maki did? Actually, yeah, that must be it, his memory loss before might have also been a lie for the same reason...right? Damn it, Kokichi probably knows better, he’s much better at telling when people are lying.

“But it’s not all fun and games. Anyone who find out who you are is gonna come for you...So watch your back. Trust no one. And never forget...You wanted this killing game, so you have to win no matter what...No matter what.” And then the video ended.

“K-Kokichi...What did all of that mean? Who is...Rantaro Amami?” Asking nervously, shaking and sweating, hoping for an answer from his smiling face, “A liar, and likely, an unwitting or knowing accomplice. You get it now, Rantaro isn’t someone to be trusted, right?”

Swallowing some saliva and nodding in agreement, deciding to ask the next question, “S-So you know what his other perk is?”

Silence, before looking at his hand with a bored expression “No, his room didn’t have anything that looked like it, whatever he had it wasn’t on him or in his room.”

“Th-Then it’s something in him!” Declaring without thinking out how to say it better, Kokichi giving a blank expression and a stare before grinning and saying “Wow, didn’t know you were such a pervert Himiko. Say, do you think of me naked all the time then?”

“Wh-N-No! Wh-What are you even saying! I-I’m not like M-Miu!” Could feel the heat from the cheeks, grabbing the hat and pulling it down to cover it. He must never know. Trying to straighten out thoughts and actually ask what had meant, “I mean, like, maybe he was given some memories? He mentioned the ultimate hunt ahead of us, maybe the other half of the survivor perk is getting some memories back?”

“Nee-hee-hee, wow, you’re such a bad liar Himiko! So I was correct then?” Squirming in response to his accusation Himiko tried bringing the topic back to the main one, “B-But, Rantaro could have gotten some memories, right? That could’ve been his perk right?” It looked like Kokichi was about to say something but stopped, for a moment he was silent. Why is he all of a sudden silent?

“Ah, I guess that’s probably it, but you know, now’s the time to get some refreshments!” Kokichi said with a smile, moving the conversation along and lifting the bag next to him. Opening it he revealed several different snacks and pastries he’d clearly taken from the dining hall earlier on. There were also a few bottles of some purple soda drink that she doesn’t recall having tried any.

Seeing all this reminded just how hungry and thirsty she is after skipping breakfast and doing the extraneous climb up the vent shaft. Eating with great deal of appetite the pastry and snacks were soon finished. Handing over one of the purple soda bottles decided to drink some of it. “Wow, this is delicious. I can feel my HP and MP being restored.”

“Yep, it's a powerful one, though you should be more careful around such a powerful drink,” as he opened another bottle, angling it away from himself and her as it suddenly fizzed out into a fountain, “It's very volatile.” Did he shake it beforehand? And if he did, why didn’t he give that one to her? Seems like something a prankster like him would do. Kokichi then chugged down the purple soda bottle in his hand with a smile. He gave a satisfactory sigh as he finished it, “Ah, Dionysus’ nectar.”

“Huh?” Finger to lip in confusion, asking the natural question to that statement, “Is this some kind of carbonated wine?” Never heard of that, nor did it taste like she thought wine would taste, but that would be the logical conclusion of his statement, right? Kokichi’s grin and words seemed to disagree, “Silly Himiko, it’s clearly grape soda, even has a label on the front. Didn’t realize you thought this was so romantic to bring out wine.”

“Nyeh, why did you call it Dionysus’ nectar then? He’s the greek god of parties and wine, right?” Frustrated and cleaning out one ear, trying to hide the slight blush and expecting him to not explain himself. Apparently he took offence at that.

“Himiko, you really are stupid then. Why would I name our little meetings as his court if he only was a god of wine and parties!?” Kokichi pointing at her, sounding far more scolding than usual. Why is this a sensitive topic for him? I mean, no matter how much he scolds her she knows she’s right...wait, why does he care? This sounds more like something Korekiyo might take offence. “Well, guess it can’t be helped, better educate ya!”

“Nyeh?” Is all got out before he pulled something else out of the little bag, keeping it covered with his hand and then leaned towards me with a smile of someone who’s going to enjoy lecturing over another. And then, he started.

“Dionysus is no simple god of parties and wine, parties are simply a form of his worship and wine a drink that held his other aspects in its core,” His smile then turned into a grin that reminds why he could scare everyone when he wanted to, “His primary aspect is as a god of madness, death and rebirth.”

The smile, thankfully, returned before he continued, “Well, at least his older version, newer version made him really PC for the old decadent Hellenic nobles.” Even as he expects others to take something serious he does not hesitate to throw out any such attempt. Still, feels weird hearing this from Kokichi and not Korekiyo. Looking slightly away while thinking, he suddenly shoved a single purple grape into sight.

“His worship was heavily connected to a wine and party cult, rebellious call against those in power, wine was a way to be possessed and liberated by Dionysus’ spirit! But wine isn’t his drink just cause of its effects on those who drink it,” Crushing the grape in between his fingers, squeezing out the juice, some of it squirting close to the eye. Some form of morbidness surfaces as he crushes it with an odd unnerving grin.

“Death and rebirth, it varies a bit but one way or another he is brutally brought to death while only a baby or even before being born, but is brought back, reborn! Similarly, the creation of wine was seen as a process of death and rebirth, living grapes crushed and destroyed only to be reborn into wine!” Kokichi is taking far too much enjoyment lecturing this while continually crushing the purple grape that is only skin now, finally perking up from his lecture to go, “Oh, but that’s got nothing to do with why I like this soda! I just happen to like grape soda!”

Wait, was that what she was asking about anyway? No, in fact he hadn’t clarified one thing still curious about. Bringing finger back to the lip and asking, “But, why do you care about him so much? Thought you’d be more for Loki or something with your pranks...”

“Oooh,” Went Kokichi, regret quickly setting in at the realization she just gave him permission to continue, “While Loki is fun it’s true that is unusual. Alright then, guess it’s time to tell you the story of how I became Kokichi Ouma!”

Wait what?

His gaze turned towards his hand, bored and disinterested expression plastered on as he flicked the grape’s skin off his fingers, “I used to be really boring, always nervous and indecisive, no matter how smart I was I never really did anything with it. Too afraid to stand out from the crowd. You’d probably find me really forgettable, maybe even think I’m just some goody two shoes.” He then turned to face Himiko with a great big smile and said, “Fortunately I got kidnapped by some cult!”

“Wh-What!?” Couldn’t help but voice the surprise and shock at his declaration. How happy he sounded is probably the most off putting part of his statement. Well, at least before he leaned in towards me with two fists under his chin and an excited child like smile said “I know! It’s such an exciting miracle! Even better they threw me into some kind of a lethal escape game! Probably entertaining some rich perverts! What a bunch of suckers! Whatever entertainment they got out of it didn’t match mine!”

So he’s been in another death game? Is that why he acts so odd here? Doesn't sound like it's exactly like this one, but that is an odd coincidence. Still, for someone who supposed to hate killing, or at least his organization has a rule against killing, its weird that he seems to enjoy death games so much…

“Of course, like now, I was a pacifists! So even though we were allowed to kill each other I chose not to. Besides, killing is way too easy, much more difficult to find a way to win without it! Having us win without killing, now that’s an interesting challenge!” Well, at least he addressed that point, sort of. Still weird but if he’s even telling the truth he’s probably just that weird in general...wait, us?

“But oh, unfortunately there was a slip up or two,” Kokichi said, making a dramatic pose, “Played a game of Russian roulette and died!”

“...Nyeh!?” Wh-What did he say!? Died!? Then leaning in with a devious smile he said, “And then, from that body with a dead head was Kokichi Ouma born into this world! I’d gone beyond man. Subsequently I incited great madness among our captors, liberated myself and enslaved the other participants!”

“W-Wait, you mean-?” Before I could finish my question, Kokichi Ouma made a wide smile and said “That’s right Himiko, I’m a god!”

“...Kokichi, that’s a pretty elaborate lie...”

“Nee-hee-hee, ah, you got me!” He said with a smile as he admitted he’d just been making a long tall tale...but, somehow it didn’t feel like a lie. Not good telling lies from the truth, but even as this story is so obviously a lie, there was something about it and how he spoke about it that left this lingering feeling of uncertainty. Like he took some true stuff out of context and mixed it in with something more fantastical and crazy, switching names or people and stuff. Or maybe it's just him being a liar that makes one want to believe he's telling some kind of truth once in a while. No point in asking for clarification, he’d just dance around any question...Actually, he also danced around this one too. Why does he know so much about Dionysus?

Tired, decided to ask a question with probably no answer “Nyeh, why do you lie all the time anyway?” He smiled and responded gleefully.

“Nee-hee-hee. Hadn’t you heard yet Himiko? Truth is dead!”

With that he pulled himself to his feet and walked over to the vent’s opening. Looking over he pointed with his head. Guess this is the final room he planned for us to check. Standing up and following the two of us entered the vent once more. Circling back to where it elevated sharply up and down.

“I’ll go first this time,” said Kokichi smiling before doing so, getting into position so naturally to start the decline. Fear gripped once more, shallow breathing, sweating forehead, shaking and limp body. Trying to push it all out I closed my eyes and concentrated on a single feeling as I started the decline.

“Nee-hee-hee, wow Himiko! You did a lot better this time!” Kokichi congratulated, opening my eyes somehow both of us at the bottom of the vent. Couldn’t fully remember the decline, just the feeling I had concentrated on and that had felt so real. Rubbing my hand, confirming its absence.

Something sounded off right beyond the vent’s entrance, Kokichi grinning and saying “Sounds like the nighttime announcement, best head for the dorms, we wouldn’t want you to go late to sleep.” As he teased out the second half a question formed. Had all that really been a whole day? It didn’t feel like it been a day. Why had it been so short then?

Walking together over to the dorms we spotted over in the courtyard Kaito, Shuichi and Maki talking together about something. We didn’t meet anyone else on the way, nor did we stop by them. Heading for the dorms themselves we finally split up, for the first proper time today, and went into our rooms.

...I want to help. I don’t want to be useless to everybody. I have to do something, something that’ll help everyone…

I could go to that place.  
\---  
Totenkopf. Death’s head. That’s the name of it. That’s the name of that skull symbol on his hat. People fear and dread it, thinking it means its wearer brings death. That’s not why its on his hat. There’s an often forgotten meaning behind it. It’s wearer does not fear death.

Ending his stare into it and putting it on, cape draped over the bed as he sat upon it. No one should be awake now. An hour till the morning announcement. Too early and a student council patrol might stop him. Too late and the others might wake up and stop him. Now’s the best time to go. Leaving his dorm room with black cape and cap as a shadow. No one in dorm halls. No one outside. No one in the school’s entrance hall. No one on the second floor. No one in the gym. Focus on the room. Enter the room. Door closes behind.

*Click*

And audibly locks itself. The life threatening game is afoot. Scan it quickly over. Nothing immediately notable as life threatening. A unmoving Monokuma doll next to a bed, a Tv that’s off on top of a desk, a computer on a chair, an empty wardrobe, one of Monokuma’s monitors in the corner, panel with blinking lights and what looks like a lock to enter a code into. What looks like dried blood covers every side of the room and some of the floor. Numbers and letters written out in the apparent dried blood along with the line ‘Watch the News’...this appears to be oddly familiar. But something is missing. It's not the same without it.

One after another each step is taken, an oddly harmless escape room-esque set up of puzzles with a slightly disturbing appearance. Maybe the dramatics were unnecessary? Maybe Monokuma only claimed it to be dangerous to give advantage to those determined enough to kill. After all, Monokuma does make it sound as if he’d rather want them to die in the killing game, the pool rule indicates that for example. If so then maybe the theatrics were unnecessary. Figuring the final puzzle, disappointed in how uneventful the game had been the monitor in the room lit up suddenly to have Monotaro and Monophaine announce the morning announcement.

Shaking head, finishing the final puzzle a small platform arose up out of the middle of the room. An odd mixture of loaded feelings shot themselves as it came in sight. A grin formed. Guess the theatrics weren’t going to pointless after all.

The hands grabbed it, fiddled with it, testing if it were real. When was the last time he held something like this? Was it really then? If so then fate’s twist this morning certainly is peculiar. Throwing sight away from it there were few other items there. A letter of instruction. And a belt strap with six filled containers and two empty ones. The letter is read. Simple truth confirmed. Casting it aside, focus back to the item in hand, fiddling with it in contemplation. In that time, an arrival comes along.

“Mornin’ Monokuma, if you came for a show you should have checked on the mage, she should be awake by about now,” musing to him, he is silent for but a single breath and he laughs, “Puhuhu...I knew I could rely on you to shake things up. All that being pacifist and crap was just a front for a lil’ evil psycho like yourself. So, do tell me, who you gonna kill?”

“Hmm? Why would I ever tell you that, even you might tell someone via a slip of your lousy tongue,” casually waving the item as spoke, Monokuma in response showing off his disgusting and oddly long tongue, “Ah, shorry,” and then pulling it back in he acts all riled up and, somehow despite being a robot, sweaty, “I was just the kind of kid who always went downstairs to check on my Christmas presents early. I’ll swear on my bear’s honor I won’t tell anyone.”

Glint of teeth in the new grin, “Hmm? Really? If so, I must reject you. An evil supreme leader would never take up on anyone’s honor like that. Besides, we both know we’d betray each other.”

“Ah, you voiced my fear, never can trust humans like that. After all humans can never truly understand one another. Everyone’s birthplace and upbringing is different. It’s obviously impossible for them to understand each other.” Said with a lecturing tone that took enjoyment in the lecture

“So everyone just pretends to understand and pretends to be understood.” A simple smile present as Kokichi voiced that line with dismissal for Monokuma’s own lecture, “I’m a liar, of course I know that already. You can’t lie well without understanding that about people.”

“...” Monokuma silent for only a little bit before covering his mouth, “Puhuhu! You and I truly are kindred spirits, we just want this game to excite us. In fact, I bet you haven’t even decided who to take with you when you win.”

Interesting.

“Well of course, still gotta pick someone in the end, but you know what?” Grinning like the psychopath Monokuma described him as, “Using people is part of my talent, you know well who I refer to, right?”

“Ah, excuse me, I gotta go for a bit, be back in a spiffy!” Without warning Monokuma put the conversation on hold for unknown reasons. Unknown for only a short time.

*Ding-dong-dong-ding*

No.

“A body has been discovered! Everyone, please gather in the library!” Moment later the same voice from the monitor popped back into the room with look of self satisfaction, “Ah, sorry about that, a little busy this morning. But oh boy! What a relief. It’s been like forever since the last murder, but I guess that motive finally paid off. Now, how about you, don’t disappoint!”

No answer.

Staring down the empty chambers Kokichi’s hand started picking up the bullets and loading them in.

One. Two. Three.

“Oh? You’re trying for one of the higher difficulties?” Monokuma asked, leaning forward in interest.

“Of course, I always play games on the highest difficulty...” Answered Kokichi all matter of factly.

Four. Five.

Pausing all movements while he stared down Kokichi asked, “...Say, Monokuma, is there a prize for playing the highest difficulty?”

“...Puhuhuhu, I can’t tell you what you get for playing with 5 shots loaded, but you’re sure allowed to give it a try! It’ll be a lot less boring than playing it safe!” Kokichi turned silent again, absentmindedly staring down at the the five filled chambers, twiddling his fingers on it. A small smirk broke out.

Then he started laughing. Arching his back he started laughing like a maniac. Laughing like he had heard the funniest shit in existence. Something so funny that he starts suffocating, wheezing it all out. When it finally spluttered down to mere quiet chuckle he had an evil absent minded grin.

“You’re a real idiot, Monokuma. You don’t even know what is the highest difficulty for your game.” Hand moved as if by instinct and grabbed another bullet.

Six.

*Click*

Spin.

Cold metallic caliber to the side of the head.

“Wh-What!? The Hell!? You can’t win with six shots!” Monokuma protests with arms in the air in outrage and confusion.

Turn towards Monokuma. Monokuma recoils.

“I am Kokichi Ouma! The Ultimate Evil Supreme Leader of D.I.C.E! God of mischief, death and madness! Prince of darkness! This world is mine! I’ll never die!” Darkness layered into itself into a bottomless void of two abysses. Truth and lies. Hope and despair. Life and death. None escaped being swallowed by the dark sadistic infectious Dionysus madness of the abysses staring back. The trigger is pulled.

*Click*

“Oooh, I won!” With a bright childish joyous innocent smile and both hands moving to the back of his head, Kokichi confirmed victory.

“Wh-WHAT!? HOW THE HELL DID YOU SURVIVE!?” Monokuma jumped up out of the earlier fear struck pose to utter and complete outrage.

“It misfired! Duh.” Showing his tongue and belittling Monokuma, Monokuma pulling out his claws in fury. 

“REVOLVERS CAN’T MISFIRE!”

“Well, clearly that’s a lie then.” Finger pointing down at Monokuma as a scolding, gun aimed down to his side.

“Give me that!” Monokuma ripped the revolver out of Kokichi’s hand and pointed it towards himself, moving the cylinder back to the chamber it was when Kokichi pulled the trigger.

“You did something to this one in particular, didn’t you!” Declared Monokuma, staring down the inside of the barrel.

“Hmm? Me? Well, if you believe that, then you can prove it.” Said Kokichi teasingly with a smile.

“Yeah! It’s safe to pull the trig-”

*Bang!*

*Click*

The doors started opening. Monokuma lay on the floor, expensive electronics scattered all behind him as if they’re grey matter. A single bullet hole through his head. Monokuma lay dead.

“Nee-hee-hee, looks like you lost the game!” Said with a twisted grin and two staring abysses. Clearly Monokuma didn’t know how to play six bullet Russian roulette, or any game for that matter. Never leave anything to chance. A hot hairpin hidden between the fingers. Always be prepared. Always stack the deck.

But that just now? The door is opening. It’s opening now...Nee-hee-hee, so that’s how it is. Rubbing where the hairpin is stored, small unnoticeable burn. The mastermind knows how to play this game. Impressive. This horrid game won’t bore…

Something else sounded off from the opposite direction, the wall lifting up to reveal the great prizes of this game. An interesting assortment of items. Touching a few to get the feel for them it became clear, each one is real.

“Hmm, I remember making one of these for fun, didn’t need to use it before though,” picking up and pocketing several packets of the item and scanning over the others. Biting his finger he thought about a few small details he’d noticed earlier. Echoes of ‘Ding-dong-dong-ding’ and revolver shot haunted those thoughts. Leaving the room he headed for the library, the shadowy cape lifting up and the Totenkopf shining in the light.

Every step filled with dread, arriving into the library the other students crowding around presumably the body. Tenko is freaking out, Rantaro is pale, Angie is praying, Korekiyo murmuring out a comment, Gonta panicking and crying, Kaito frustrated, Maki biting her thumb, Shuichi appears shaken badly, Keebo appearing to short circuit, Miu saying something inappropriate while disgusted...where’s Himiko!? An odd panic gripped and pace quickened in denial of the possibility. Pushing aside and breaking the circle to see the victim.

Her head is crushed in. Skull and face unrecognizable. The grey matter of her brain splattered in gory chunks in a shallow but wide bloody pool. The sickening crimson soaking into her darkened clothes. All movements of her body has long seized. Even the her heart had stopped pumping blood out of her.

Tsumugi Shirogane lay dead.

As if on queue Monokuma appeared, announcing himself and handing out the Monokuma file. Question of why he appeared so quickly went unasked. It’s too blurry, nothing important said. He failed her. He failed another one of his classmates. And worse yet, another classmate is going down with her.

“Kokichi, where were you!” Kaito’s loud questioning brought him back into focus, Kokichi grinning and saying “I was in my room is all, where else would I be so early in the mornin’?”

“Why didn’t you arrive sooner? Took you oddly long to get here.” Asked Maki, giving him a death glare. Her dislike of him is understandable and at this stage preferable. But Shuichi is being oddly quiet.

“I mean, it’s not like the body is gonna disappear all of a sudden, right? Being a lil’ tardy isn’t such a bad crime,” then switching to a more sinister grin, “But if that is gonna be how you lay suspicion, where is Himiko?”

“Huh? She’s not with you?” Asked Angie, butting into the conversation and adding some scary implications. Korekiyo following in suit, “I must concur, you two were both absent yesterday’s breakfast, we assumed you two had made some plans. You should know best where she is.”

“Well I don’t, guess we gotta find her then, pretty suspicious of her being absent like that, you gonna join me in finding her, right ShuichI?” Musing it out and catching the shaken detective off guard he coughed a bit to clear his throat before answering “Y-Yeah, that’s pretty important. If she’s connected to the case she might-Wait, join you?”

Ah, good, Shuichi still has some distrust. Kaito’s nonsense hasn’t infected him too badly then. Still, prefer not to leave this matter only in the hands of others, and preferably in the hands of someone capable.

“Of course us two, you’re a detective, you should be good at finding people! And I am apparently the last one to witness her, assuming no one here is lying,” grinning as he listened to the silence of answer only for Kaito to go “H-Hey, Shuichi is my sidekick so don’t go suddenly bossing him around!”

“I-It’s alright Kaito, it shouldn’t be too long to find her,” assured Shuichi, though he looked visibly uncomfortable with the situation, “You try to guard the crime scene till I’m back then.”

Reluctantly Shuichi let me drag him around in search for Himiko. Where is she? Why isn’t she coming? Not too many places came to mind where slow Shuichi could be dragged through, definitely not up any vents. There is however one place. Pulling him along and making quick pace straight for where the checkered door is could hear someone there, frantically at something. They clearly heard them. Dragging Shuichi faster as he protested and turned the corner.

Himiko, clearly just having raised herself away from the checkered door’s lock looked over. She seemed nervous, like someone trying to hide something. Yet, only felt relief seeing her. Smiling over and quipped, “There you are, don’t tell me dead bodies scare you that much?” 

She didn’t react to that. Her face is filled with fear and terror all of a sudden. A confused look cast towards her as felt something on my shoulder. Looking, something on the shoulder that shouldn’t be there. Looking further up and behind Shuichi is descending all of a sudden. His eyes, mouth and nose spilling out crimson. The sound he made as he hit the ground sickening. Himiko screamed. Shouts from someone sprinting around the corner shortly followed. My fingers touched where it had splattered on my cheek. Staring at them, to see it for myself.

*Ding-dong-dong-ding*

“A body has been discovered!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, excited to see the response to this one so please feel free to comment on it. Still surprised how quickly I got through writing this chapter. School starts soon again so the next chapters will probably take longer to write for. Still so happy to see how well this story's been received. :) Also, since this is the first chapter of the year, happy 2019!


	9. Investigation and Distrust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it, hope that it turned out well and not too dry since this is an investigation chapter.

Screams, deafening echoing screams from both sides. And yet, silence. The silence is the worst. The world falls apart, a dream like state enforced upon it as the mind tries to comprehend the sudden silence. No overly gruesome spectacle to distract from the emptiness. 

Shuichi Saihara is dead.

“Wh-What did you do!?” Tenko screamed out the question, cutting through the dream like state and returning back reality. Looking over to Tenko pointing at him and Rantaro next to her in silent shock. Kokichi stared at her, “Nothing.” His tone quite and absent of aggression, yet carried the same weight as a Yakuza head’s threat. Tenko looked more nervous in response, she knew how quickly he could turn terrifying on the spot from the previous trials. Kokichi’s current attire did not help either. Sounds of approaching footsteps heralded the arrival of the others.

“Wh-What happened!” Yelled out Kaito, breathing pretty heavily from the short run, with Maki close behind, “Is Himiko alrig-” He’d evidently presumed the absent Himiko been the one referred to in the second body discovery announcement. Turning the corner before Tenko, Rantaro or Kokichi could answer or Himiko make her presence known he froze on the spot.

“Wh-Wh...” Couldn’t even voice it, choking him, all colour left his face, rare and sudden tears welling up, body shaking frozen. It hadn’t even been five minutes since he saw Shuichi next to him, alive. How could he comprehend this at all. 

Maki turned silent as well. A pitiful shocked expression. Tears were welling up in her eyes as well, the only thing that stopped them pouring out is her gaze moving away from Shuichi’s body and towards Kokichi. Blood on the uniform’s shoulder, his cheek and fingers. Maki’s expression changed so suddenly that no one could recall the transition. Kokichi, lifted by his throat and back pushed to the wall stared down the murderous intent her eyes with a fearless grin.

“What did you do.” Cold fury left her lips, the hand around his throat wrapped as tightly she could while still letting him barely answer her accusation. The presence of Kaito and the others might be the only thing stopping her from demonstrating her ruthless talent to Kokichi personally.

That’s enough though to break Kaito’s catatonic state, grabbing Maki’s shoulder, “Calm down Maki roll!” His voice shaky yet loud and clear, simple and short enough to get out in spite of the chaos in his mind. She did not ease her expression, nor did she let Kokichi go.

Wonder, which would break if he’d taunt her now. His neck or her emotions? Guess Kaito is good at this, a killer like her got quite attached to Shuichi. She didn’t lose her cool before, now she immediately tries to choke out the number one suspect. Guess she’s trying to harden her heart, she’d bleed out otherwise.

Eyes scanning over to Himiko. Himiko’s terror visible, still she tries to stand up, “L-Let him go M-Maki!” Her unconfident and shaky sounding demand seemed to fall on deaf ears. Scanning over to the other sides most of them looked unsure and scared of what to do now, with two notable exceptions. Angie’s unchanging happy expression, in fact it looks like she’s already started praying again for Shuichi this time, and Korekiyo who is getting some cathartic relief seeing Kokichi’s predicament.

“Maki roll! Let Kokichi go! We have to find who’s Shuichi’s killer!” Kaito asserted, this time with more force and finally her grip loosened. Good, her mind isn’t straight right now. She saw the most obvious number one suspect with victim’s blood on him, of course her mind wouldn’t be rational and clear. Kaito at least broke through to her. Letting him go Kokichi fell to the ground, the grin never left.

“Boy, kids are so violent these days,” sounded off Monokuma who’d made his unannounced and unwelcome entrance right by Shuichi’s body. A moment later the monokubs appeared, Monodam away from the other two, staring at Shuichi’s body and fidgeting with his ball hands. Hmm, curious, could he use Monodam? He doesn’t want to rely on him but it would be a huge boon for finding clues. Meanwhile Monphaine is hitting Monotaro on the head while he’s sputtering some nonsense. Might it be own faulty memory or is Monotaro regressing? Even by monokubs annoying standards he’s being particularly dumb and unaware.

“Alrighty then, here’s what you’ve all been waiting for. The Monokuma File-update!” Announced Monokuma as he flicked out another of Monokuma File towards Himiko this time. Right, didn’t read the one he gave out earlier for Tsumugi, guess Shuichi’s was just added as well. Too concerned about Himiko’s absence to start the investigation properly. Now though, it’s a pretty big concern for him. He walked into someone’s murder plot.

“By the way, Monokuma, I do have an important question.” Began Korekiyo, arms struggling under the ropes, “What are we supposed to do if there are two blackened? We can only vote for one after all.” That is true, if there is only one killer than voluntarily killing two people would be risky.

“Well, I have an answer for that! It’s first come, first served!” Declared Monokuma loudly, “The blackened who killed the first victim to be discovered will be your target. In other words, if the blackened who killed Tsumugi isn’t the same one who killed Shuichi...Then only Tsumugi’s killer will be considered the blackened.” Rubbing his belly in satisfaction and glee Monokuma drawled out “Basically, Shuichi’s killer wasted a kill, and Shuichi himself is a waste of a victim.”

“You shut up.” Maki dolled out her line quietly and threatening, “Don’t you dare call Shuichi a waste.” Monokuma clearly ticked her off quite a bit. Monokuma didn’t like her tone back, “Hey! Didn’t your parents teach you not to threaten others-Oh wait, I guess they didn’t for you.” Well, glad Monokuma is voluntarily taking her anger towards himself. At least the rules protect Monokuma more so than they do any of the students. “Do you want to die?” That is definitely a threat from her. If the words escaped to inform her tone made sure the message wouldn’t be lost.

“Well, whatever, I’ll add this to the school regulations, so you can review it later.” Said Monokuma, dismissing Maki’s murderous glare and threat directed at him, and then he left without any more words.

“Guess we gotta start investigating,” said Rantaro off kiltered. Suppose if he really did have his mind erased or someone pretending to be him this would be his first murder investigation and soon trial. Still, there’s something first needs to be said.

“Ah, not quite, you might not know it Rantaro but we’ve been keeping people together as partners for investigations, you know, so the other can’t interfere with the crime scene,” started Kokichi, then grinning a bit more deviously, “But this time, we can’t just have two people partner together, the motive does allow people to cooperate, right? So this time our groups should be bigger, so I’ll go with Himiko-”

“No.”

“Huh?”

“You’ll be coming with me and Kaito.” Maki’s words were cold and harsh. “I won’t let you go out of my sight. I don’t trust you, isn’t that what you always tell everyone to do, to distrust each other? Then you’re coming with us.” Ah, this wasn’t a predicted route. She doesn’t trust him at all, even when supervised by others. Guess Kaito’s words were enough for her to drop him but not the suspicion.

“Oooh, then Himiko and Kiyo join Angie’s investigation!” Said Angie, the tone of her voice in sharp contrast to most other’s moods. Rantaro then spoke, “Guess I, Tenko and Gonta then?”

“Hey! What the fuck about us!” Voiced up Miu while pointing her thumb behind towards Keebo.

“Ah, Miu can join Tenko’s team!” Shouted up Tenko who’d been keeping her eyes off the body for a while now. Maki sighed and said “Keebo can join us too then.” Kaito is oddly silent. He’s staring at Shuichi’s body, looking even more sickly than usual. He’s staring at where the blood was coming from…Guess he expected Shuichi to outlive him. It’s pretty cruel for dying men to outlive those that they try to leave everything to…

“Alright then, our groups should split up for now, investigating the same victim with everyone would waste time and make the crime scenes too crowded.” Exposited Keebo with a pointed finger in the air and a amiable look. At least Keebo isn’t catatonic or drop of a hat from strangling him. Guess he’ll be his best partner within this temporary group, even if he’s mostly useless.

“We should handle Tsumugi’s case.” Well, that is quite the surprise. Didn’t expect Kaito to say that.

“What?” Maki’s expression somewhere between confused and annoyed yet not hostile towards him.

“I-I mean, w-we’re not in a good state of mind to investigate...” Kaito couldn’t even bring himself to say it. Maki’s fist tightened and her expression turned more frustrated, yet she still answered, “You’re right.” Doubt she’d accepted those words from anyone else here, definitely kept shut about that for that reason.

“...We can try to investigate Shuichi’s body,” voiced Rantaro, not with too much confidence but not with any particular objection either.

“That leaves us with...” Himiko thought over what she, Angie and Korekiyo are supposed to do before suddenly perking up and going “Ah, we can try to investigate anything unusual outside the two crime scenes!”

“Hmm, that would be useful and prevent overcrowding at either of the crime scenes,” Keebo responded, mulling over the suggestion, “Alright then, do try your best searching for any signs of something unusual going on.”

With that the three groups split. Kokichi being left in the company of a dying man, a vengeful assassin, and a useless robot. D.I.C.E. ends up with its head short, and whatever you’d call the third group holds 3 different type of idiots and someone who apparently came back to life.

Who killed Shuichi? Who killed Tsumugi? Are they the same and why and how? Well, meaningless speculation won’t get anything done without some information. May check the Monokuma File on way to the library.

Monokuma file #3-A

The victim is Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer. The victim’s body was discovered in the library. The estimated time of death is 7 am. The cause of death was a crushed skull from excessive pressure force. No other injuries were detected.

Hmm? That’s strange. No other injuries? 7 am? Skull crushed by excessive pressure force? This isn’t a normal murder. The brutality already made it clear that something strange is going on, but even so other things here are strange. Did someone have such a ferocious grudge against Tsumugi? She just seemed really plain and unmemorable to him. Hell, even just a short while before he’d run down here and not even noted her absence till he saw her body. How could someone like her build up such an awful grudge, let alone with no one’s yet spoken notice?

And what of the murder weapon? Items that would fulfill crushing the skull by pressure force should be relatively big and heavy, far from a convenient weapon and not something someone would just have on hand and she’d need to be in the right position for this to work...Hmm, wait, that was her cause of death, right? So she wasn’t dead till her skull got crushed in? If she was alive when that happened then why wasn’t there any scream for help? Maybe his timing was just unfortunately so that he’d miss it but that is still odd. If he’d stayed a moment longer would he have seen the killer ascending up the stairs? And why would Tsumugi been out of her room then? 

Too many questions to speculate on. Door opened to the library, flanked on both sides by an assassin and a robot ahead next to the bookshelf is the visible body of Tsumugi, the Ultimate Cosplayer, sans her head. Her cloths blood soaked by the puddle that had formed. Breathing in through the nose silently and taking steps towards the body with escorts in tow the first investigation without a detective starts.

First thing first, the body.

“Alright, Maki, you got experience killing people, you should be able to tell us a thing or two!” Musing casually with disregard for her dislike of him, but she sighed and walked over to check where the neck’s stump is. Looking over as well, trying to tell if she were to lie.

“There’s tears around the edges, the skin seemed to have stretched a bit,” commented Maki, pushing a finger to her lips. Barely could tell that, guess she should pick up and small things like that in her field. Not an expert like her but could tell something’s odd about that, “Stretched? Why would that happen?”

“If it had been quick the skin shouldn’t have stretched, it would have broken apart right away, even if it stretched momentarily it shouldn’t been able to maintain this stretch over an hour,” added Maki, Kaito finally stuttering out a sentence after they’d left Shuichi’s body, “W-Wait, you mean the killer crushed her skull slowly?”

Maki nodded, “Seems so, the bone fractures of her skulls around here seem to suggest so too. If it been quick they’d been more shattered around the points, but the bone tissues seemed to have been torn instead” she answered oddly calmly. Guess she wasn’t as attached to Tsumugi as she was with Shuichi. But that is odd, couldn’t have been easy for the killer to carry such an item, and why would they choose the slow approach rather than the quick one? If their item could crush slowly it should have been just as easy to drop it onto the head for a quick one.

“Another thing of note though is where the skin stretched,” added Maki further.

“Hmm? What else is unusual killer?” Asked, if she distrusts him then its better when he starts investigating proper since she’ll verify his findings. Will make it harder to lie for fun later or to trick the killer into one of his traps if she decides to step in, but doesn’t want any of the found evidence to be discarded just cause it comes from himself.

Glaring at Kokichi before saying, “They stretch at the sides in horizontal directions, both the skin on the front and back of the neck remain unstretched.”

“Huh?” Keebo voiced his confusion, “Does that mean her head was crushed from the sides?”

“It seems so,” answered Maki, Kaito jumping back in, “B-But how and why? Was her head laying to the side when it happened?”

“No, it doesn’t seem so, the skin would have stretched a little differently then,” retorted Maki, pushing her fingers to her lips in thought.

“Wow, you really know a lot about this, how often have you crushed someone’s head in like this!?” Asked Kokichi with a smile and mocking excited tone, naturally producing a death glare from Maki and her response “Do you want to die?”

“Nee-hee-hee, no thanks, death is so boring, I’d be bored to death like Shuichi,” sounding off with no hint of fear, Maki glaring commenting, “If I kill you now, there won’t be a trial, right?”

“Maki! No!” Shouted Kaito, snapping to life after wavering between the bored twilight state, Kokichi responding “Wow! You’re so insensitive Kaito!”

“Wh-Wh-What?” Responded Kaito confused by Kokichi’s objection, Kokichi elaborating “Obviously the answer is yes, if you kill me right now there won’t be a trial. Of course that’s the only thing stopping a killer like you from murdering me, right Maki? Not your heart or mind, just the law around here. Guess you just love killing that much.”

Good. Maki looks like she’s ready to kill. Kaito is trying to grab her arm away and Keebo trying to loosen her hand’s grip. Expected result from that. And still, she just has enough willpower to not crush the windpipe. Good, if pushing her that much under these circumstances while she still thinks he killed Shuichi and still hasn’t done that then maybe she has more restraint than he gave her credit for. Still, pretty difficult to breath while she holds him up by the neck.

After that lil’ instigated scuffle the investigation resumed with a smiling Kokichi, a angry Maki and a pair of worried Keebo and Kaito. Having Maki look over Tsumugi’s body something unusual is discovered. Or rather, isn’t.

“Hmm? Her monopad isn’t on her,” mentioned Maki after searching her body.

“Huh? Why would that be?” Asked Kaito, confused at the significance, “Why wouldn’t she have her monopad on her?”

“Maybe she was forced to leave her room by the killer and left it there?” Asked Keebo, theorizing the reason for its absence.

“Seems unlikely, there’s no sign of a struggle,” commented Maki.

“Oooh, then the killer stole it!” Declared Kokichi with a smile that then disappeared as he asked the obvious follow up, “But why would the killer steal here monopad?”

“Maybe she just left it in her room while going out and for one or another reason ended up here, likely into the killer’s plan,” commented Maki, though she sighed afterwards, “Though we can’t confirm that without checking her room first.”

“Uhm, there’s another thing I’m curious,” Kaito started talking again, clearly in thought as he looked at Tsumugi’s body, “You said there’s no sign of a struggle, but why? I-I mean, wouldn’t she try to defend herself?”

“Maybe she was knocked out?” Asked Keebo, Maki responding “We haven’t found any weapon that could have done that yet.”

“But it would explain why the killer killed her like that,” with a creepy grin Kokichi began to speak, “After all, if her skull is utterly crushed, you wouldn’t really be able to tell if she’d been hit on the head with a bat or something. Kirumi got rid of similar evidence with Ryoma’s murder via the flesh eating piranhas.”

Sighing, Maki repeated herself, “That may be true but we’d need to find that item first to confirm it.”

“Or maybe she didn’t care.”

“Huh, what do you mean?” Asked Kaito and Keebo at the same time, feeling intimidated by Kokichi’s lower tone and horrid grin.

“Come on, don’t forget Monokuma’s motive,” Said Kokichi twisting his grin into something gruesome, “With a motive like that one, you can’t just assume the victim didn’t wish for death from their killer.”

“Wh-Even so! Who’d be able to bring themselves to kill someone close to them so cruelly and brutally!” Protested a sweating and worrying Kaito, scared at the prospect of that idea, Kokichi laughing and musing out “That’s the point! You wouldn’t suspect someone would go that far! After all, who would suspect Gonta to be so cruel and cunning.”

“Wh-What! Why are you suddenly going off and accusing Gonta!” Yelled Kaito in a state of outrage and fear. Kokichi laughing again and saying “Ah, come on, haven’t you noticed how she defends him? Or how much they hang out all the time?”

Glare and grin sharpening.

“Or their absence from their post two days ago.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Asked Keebo, oddly confused, Kokichi musing out, “Yeah, weren’t they posted to look over you and Miu two days ago? Well, when I decided to check there I noticed they’re absence. Quick peek inside and they weren’t inside her lab either.”

“W-Wait, you peeked?” Asked Keebo panicked and blushing. Why was he installed with a blushing function and not a crying function again? Trying to suppress it Keebo shook his head and said “N-No, that’s not important. But why weren’t they there? They should have been there the whole day. They were back there when I and Miu left the lab.”

“Hmm, that is odd, we’ll have to ask Gonta for an explanation,” stated Kaito with worried look.

“Still, if not that, then shouldn’t there be some blood if she were hit in the head hard enough to knock her out?” Asked Keebo, looking concerned as the possibility of Kokichi’s statement being true ran through his head, “Some small droplets over from wherever she was hit on the head. The only blood in the room is pooled around where Tsumugi’s head was...”

“Hmm, true, the absence-Hey wait!” Maki, momentarily distracted by Keebo’s question suddenly paced away from the other two as she realized Kokichi had suddenly left towards next to Tsumugi’s body.

There is something a bit curious now. Monokuma appeared so readily before, did the mastermind already plan on the Monokuma in the Final Dead Room to get destroyed or something? That would mean they had to have come to the room recently to create a new one. Didn’t Shuichi mention something about using dust to check if the mastermind had entered the room. Opening the bookcase, curious to find an answer only to be grabbed by the nape of the neck and pulled back and here angry yelling of Maki as the bookcase opened to silence her as something odd came in view.

“Wait, why is the bookshelf’s inner corner bloody and...that’s squashed grey matter.” Maki stated, confused yet taking in the scene before them. Blood splattered, squashed grey matter sticking to where the corner meets, bones far more crushed than the ones found in the bloody pool.

The horrified looking Kaito saying aloud first what everyone in the room had suddenly realized “...i-is the b-bookshelf the mur-murder weapon?” Covering his mouth at the sight, the sound of something gagging up Kaito started running out of the library while trying to excuse himself, “S-Sorry I gotta go up to the bathroom.”

“Keebo!” Called Kokichi suddenly out, “Follow Kaito, we can’t let him be alone like that!”

“O-Okay!” Responded Keebo, leaving without questioning Kokichi’s orders. Probably didn’t want to be much longer there, the newly discovered sight and confirmation of how Tsumugi died being particularly upsetting. Though Maki looked confused at Kokichi.

“...You do realize you just left yourself alone with me, right?” Maki probably thought he’d be at least a little cautious of her by now. She’d regret her choice of words as he grinned in response and responded “Wow, even for a killer you’re pretty sick if you think this is a set up for a make out session.” Her nails dug into the skin of back of his neck while saying “Do you want to die-?” However as she is about to finish it she stops and lets him go. Glancing towards her it is clear she realized something.

“...Why did you open the bookcase anyway?” She asked, “There wasn’t anything unusual about it. Why did you go straight for it?”

Shrugging his shoulder and smiling he answered “Ah, just curious. While Gonta is suspicious I did wonder if Shuichi’s old mastermind theory might hold some weight and gonna check if there was sign of Tsumugi seeing something she shouldn’t have.”

Maki is quite for a bit before asking “You think she walked in on the mastermind?”

Grinning like an evil little gremlin Kokichi continued, “After all, I found a Monokuma in disrepair earlier. That’s why it took me so long to come down here, I was investigating it already before the body discovery announcement.”

“...And where’s that Monokuma body?” Asked Maki, Kokichi sighing and stating “Well, I tried to show Shuichi it, but by the time I managed to drag him over there it was already gone. Maybe the new Monokuma disposed of it right after I’d left it.”

Maki went into thought, obviously trying to weigh the believability of Kokichi’s word. She’d be right to suspect him now as he’d freely lied instead of telling her why he saw a ‘dead’ Monokuma body, or what had been delaying him to the crime scene. But now that things calmed down a bit he looked over to the card reader.

Hmm. Still dusty. Did it have less? Does it have more? Suppose the mastermind would already be aware of Shuichi’s dust detection plan by now so they could have tried to cover their tracks somewhat. Maybe Shuichi could have told the difference if that were the case. 

Still, it’s odd that this bookcase would be able to crush a skull. Well, not necessarily an impossible feat, but that does sound like an odd design flaw. A safety sensor or something is usually on these automatically closing things. Maybe it wasn’t installed on this so it wouldn’t hesitate to close when there are close calls. Or was the mastermind hoping someone would realize the lack of safety function on it and use it for murder like that? Hmm. Curious, curious-

Suddenly pulled back with great force, nails going into the skin, flying off and away from my observations. Falling to the ground sitting and seeing the bookshelf closing on its own with Maki looking directly back. “Jeez, I thought a Supreme Leader like you would be more aware of your surroundings. Guess your organization cuddles you usually.”

...well, that is something. At least she doesn’t hate enough to let him be crushed by own negligence. But, wait, something’s strange.

“Nee-hee-hee, ah, sometimes I get careless, but don’t think an evil Supreme Leader is cuddled up. I’ve done some pretty bad things,” dulling out the evil supreme leader tone, awaiting her reaction, sighing Maki responded, “Sure, whatever your organization is called they’re pretty unlucky to have you.”

Oh my. Shuichi didn’t tell them. Neither Maki nor Kaito were at the Insect meet and greet, only Shuichi. Everyone else joined Angie’s student council shortly there after, the only ones who would have informed either of them would have been Shuichi and maybe Tenko. But if he was never brought up...would Shuichi have ever told them about D.I.C.E. unprompted? Interesting, until just now he’d assumed they’d been informed, this could be used in some interesting ways. That might also explain why she doesn’t hesitate suspecting him. The grudge formed from exposing her and reminding her of her status as a killer definitely fosters her dislike of him but more importantly, as far as she knows, he is fully capable of being as ruthless and evil as he pretends to be.

“Hey, while Kaito and Keebo are out I got a question or two,” Started Kokichi, not revealing to Maki the missing info. Sighing she rolled with it, “What is it?”

“Well, who found the body first?”

“Well, that would be Rantaro.” Crossing her arms as she answered.

“Hmm! Rantaro you say? Why did he find the body?”

“Says he went to the library wanting to check on something. Then he ran over to the dining hall where everyone besides you and Himiko were.” She continued, not too enthused by the conversation or who she’s conversing to.

“Ah, I see, that is interesting. Thanks for telling me.” Responded Kokichi with a smile, “Also, I’d ask for your alibi but I’m guessing nobody around has a verifiable alibi.”

“I was sleeping at 7 am, so yes, no real alibi.” Sighing out her answer a pair of footsteps entered earshot range as Kaito and Keebo returned and with it the investigation.

And yet, couldn’t find any more signs of the killer in the library as we continued to search it for clues. Getting bored of the lack of progress I decided to start reading the file for Shuichi.  
\---  
Monokuma file #3-B

The victim is Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective. The victim’s body was discovered in the hallway on the first floor of the school opposite side of the entrance. The estimated time of death is 8:15 am. Visible bleeding is present from mouth, nose and eyes.

“That’s all the file says!?” Asked Miu sounding a bit outraged, Gonta muttering to himself “That’s strange.”

“Maybe Monokuma didn’t care enough since there won’t be a trial for him?” Asking nervously, unsure why the Monokuma file is so uninformative. Still relieved to have been assigned to this investigation, even if Shuichi was a boy he was definitely above most degenerates, like Rantaro. Even if Rantaro lied about his Aikido skills.

“No, I don’t think that’s it, I think more likely he wants to keep the mystery of this death in higher priority than Tsumugi’s for one or another reason,” commented Rantaro, oddly calm about this for his first time. Then again he was calm like that before he...died. Still feels odd to think that he died once before.

“But, where should we start then? Gonta not know how to help...” Gonta seemed depressed and dejected. This must be really hard for him. Earlier when we found Tsumugi’s body he was crying out and berating himself for failing to protect her.

“Well, we gotta look over his body, there might be something that isn’t written down in the Monokuma file that can be used as a clue,” With that said Rantaro walked towards the body and started searching for anything.

“Hmm, it doesn’t look like there was a fight,” commented Rantaro while padding Shuichi for anything he might have had on him, pulling out Shuichi’s Monopad out of his pocket, “Doesn’t seem like he had anything unusual on him.”

He took a deep breath and asked “Am I allowed to turn him over?”

“What the fuck for!?” Asked Miu grasly.

“There might still be something on the front that could tell us something,” explained Rantaro, sounding like he is trying to calm himself down with slow breaths in the process, “I’m asking in case you want to preserve the crime scene some more. We’re not experts so we gotta be careful to not accidentally cover up some evidence.”

“I-I give you permission,” spoke up, supporting Rantaro’s curiosity. Even if it does sound like he’s trying to calm himself he sounds oddly professional or skilled in this. Or maybe he’s just a cautious amateur? Does he encounter a lot of bodies when adventuring? Master did say mountain climbing is really dangerous when tried to climb the nearby mountains. An adventurer would climb mountains a lot, right?

“Gonta trusts Rantaro too!” Gonta declared in agreement, Miu sighing and saying “Sure, if something goes wrong it ain't my responsibility. Besides, Monokuma already said Shuichi’s death doesn’t matter if the killer is someone else.” Miu’s apathy for the investigation isn’t exactly encouraging but not particularly new either. And so with everyone’s hesitant support Rantaro rolled Shuichi’s body over.

Feeling of sickness returned as Shuichi’s face came back into proper sight after the flipping. Been trying to look away from it so far. Wasn’t ready to see Shuichi’s body when decided to drag Rantaro along to search for Himiko as well shortly after Kokichi and Shuichi had left.

Looking him over some more Rantaro said “Doesn’t look like there’s any opening,” his words strained by his observations. His eyes started to narrow as he noticed something near the base of Shuichi’s neck, covered by his collar. Not voicing up what he noticed he made another request, “Do you mind if I open his shirt up?”

“Bwahahaha!” Loudly laughed Miu, “Wow, you must be a pretty sick virgin if you’re that desperate to see some skin-Hey! Why are you interested in Shuichi when I’m here Rantarhoe!” Miu changing from her mocking to outraged expression.

“Why do you need to open up Shuichi’s shirt, Rantaro?” Asking for a little bit of clarification, Rantaro answering “It looks like there might be something strange right under, don’t know what it necessarily is but it kinda looks like he’s a bit bruised.”

“W-Well, I’ll be fine if it just some lil’ bruising!” Answering with a little more force, bruising is normal to see, right? It couldn’t be that bad. After short confirmation from Gonta and Miu Rantaro started opening up Shuichi’s shirt.

As Rantaro had suspected quite noticeable bruising from the base of the neck and surrounding parts of the neck’s base. “Ah, that doesn’t look good,” Commenting self as observed it while trying to keep eyes off of Shuichi’s face, “Looks like someone hit him really hard, hard enough to cause bleeding under the skin.”

“Ah, right, you’d probably know a bit better about this,” commented Rantaro, looking quite uncomfortable, “Can you tell anything major from these bruises?”

Thinking and mulling over a bit before answering, “Hmm, I mean, hitting someone hard enough to cause that kind of bruising there could be dangerous. Even when throwing people around I’m careful to not cause that bad of a bruising...” Then sheepishly following it up with “Most of the time...” Remembering how threw Kokichi around after he scared everyone with his dumb acrobat skills in the dojo some days ago. Still a bad call on her part.

“But, when would he have gotten this?” Asked Rantaro confused, that thought statement also confusing self, “I mean, there wasn’t any incident this morning, and it would be odd he’d say nothing about this...” Some thoughts floated among in Rantaro’s head, distracting him from talking for a moment till he suggested something, “Could he just have gotten them?”

“Huh?” Responding, not quite following along, though Rantaro further elaborated, “Could these be fatal? Could they somehow have caused Shuichi to die right before we saw his body?”

Thinking over a bit, answering without much confidence, “Possibly? It wouldn’t cause the bleeding from the eyes though, there must have been another hit, probably at the back of his head since there’s no noticeable bruises on his face. But, who then? We were all at the library just earlier. The only one’s outside the library were me, Rantaro, Himiko and-”

“Kokichi?” Rantaro asked, sounding a little confused as he mulled the possibility, “I mean, we didn’t see Shuichi dying, we did hear Himiko’s scream which we thought might be when he died but could have just been when she ran into them...but, is Kokichi strong enough for that? He’s like a head shorter than Shuichi.”

...Conflicting feeling building up. Not sure whether Kokichi could but, “...K-Kokichi showed some athletic prowess before...” It doesn’t feel right. Never saw him throw a punch or a kick, all really saw was him climbing and jumping around...but, “...H-He’s not exactly weak...he managed to effortlessly climb up the chains in my dojo and jump between the platforms...h-he might be a bit stronger than he looks...”

Can’t believe it though. Kokichi might just be good at that stuff cause he’s part of a prankster group, like his motive video said. And he wouldn’t kill so easily...right? But...if he did...he was the first one to suggest searching for Himiko...and only found the body cause of Himiko’s scream but...if, if Kokichi killed...shouldn’t she’ve seen it? And then why didn’t she stop or scream before...? No! Definitely no! Himiko would never-!

“Still, it’s odd,” spoke up Rantaro some more, “If the killer was trying to kill him, why didn’t he go directly for the throat? That sounds both more effective and more of a natural target. Also, why try to perform a murder unarmed? Did they just want to starve us of such evidence?”

“Ah, that’s true...” Answering, feeling a bit more hopeful at those points, even if it still means we don’t know what’s going on. Straightening out my back and declaring “Alright, let’s continue investigating to see if we find something more!”  
\---  
Nothing yet. Nothing too unusual spotted yet. No little droplets of blood, no suspicious items, nothing. It didn’t look like anything had left a mark on its way to the library. Not inside the school and not outside the entrance of the school.

“Aaaw, at this rate we won’t find anything,” whined out Angie, sounding quite disappointed at our so far failure at finding anything. Still tied up Korekiyo did not say anything back. Don’t know whether that’s better than his usual creepiness. Still wish Kokichi hadn’t been napped by Maki and Kaito. Angie might be my best friend but Kokichi seemed more competent at these things. Also felt safer with him. Even if Korekiyo is still tied up it felt safer when he’s outnumbered three to one instead of two to one. Especially when one of those is myself.

“Hmm, this is quite the predicament, if we don’t find anything of import it may yet prove difficult pinning the killer,” Commented Korekiyo after glancing around some more, “We cannot rely on any alibis this time due to our unfortunate circumstance. The motive makes any case where only one person witnessed the other quite moot as far as an alibi and to top it off one of the murders occurred when most of us were presumably sleeping.”

He’s right. No one should be able to reliably have an alibi...especially herself. Hope the killer didn’t try to frame her like Kirumi… 

“Hmm, that reminds me,” Continued Korekiyo all of a sudden, “Your absence earlier was noticeable and odd. So, what were you doing Himiko?”

“Ooh, yeah, I thought you and Kokichi were exercising when both of you didn’t come, but then you weren’t with him when he came,” Explained Angie, Korekiyo for some reason snickering to himself. He must really like to put her on the spot like this...that is why he’s snickering, right?

“...” Staying silent, feeling uncomfortable about this. What could she really say? Well, if she could tell anyone besides Kokichi they, or more specifically Angie, are her best options. Sighing and looking down towards the ground she says “I was trying to investigate a place Kokichi showed me before...I-I thought I could help out if I did but then the body discovery announcement played and I had to leave but it took me longer than I thought it would...”

“Hmm, is that trustworthy-” started Korekiyo questioning before both of them got startled by Angie’s loud declaration “Your alibi is safe with us Himiko!” That is...unexpected. Angie might be her best friend but the last trial made it clear that Angie didn’t just blindly believe in her, that’s what made it so meaningful. So, why is she suddenly-

“Angie, I don’t think that is a smart-” started Korekiyo before Angie put the wooden end of a paintbrush to her lips and said “I mean her alibi doesn’t really protect her all much, but that’s why it is believable. All her alibi does is make her a suspect, especially for Shuichi’s murder. It doesn’t really help her out or puts her in worse spot with Tsumugi’s since that would have been much earlier.”

“I-I see...” Korekiyo seemed a pit off put by Angie’s response. Suddenly he spoke up a bit quicker than before, “Ah, as for our alibi, neither of us have any, we were only in our rooms.” Looked like Angie about to respond to that before he tried to quicken again and ask “But, aren’t there some more pressing matters than a collection of useless alibis? Does either of you have any-”

“Actually, I got a question,” Asked Himiko, a little dully, “Where did you two go two days ago? You were supposed to be guarding the gym but both of you weren’t there when I and Kokichi checked.”

“A-Ah, we must have just gone off to-” Before Korekiyo could finish making an excuse Angie with a smile and great levels of positivity suddenly said “We were both in Korekiyo’s room!”

Korekiyo looks like he is dying. His face is turning blue. Is this his best poker face? And he was planning to murder Angie like that...? Wait! “Y-You both were i-in Korekiyo’s room?”

“Ah yes, Korekiyo’s room is wonderful, and his bed is so bouncy!” Continued Angie and for some reason it looked like instead of tensing up more Korekiyo is relaxing a little bit...what?

“W-Wait, you two weren’t doing what I think you are?” Pointing accusedly at the two, small sweat marks appearing.

“Huh? You talking about exercising?” Asked Angie, looking a little confused at Himiko’s accusation.

“N-No! Y-You don’t exercise on the bed!” Said Himiko in a little uproar, confused how Angie didn’t get what she meant. Why is she always talking about exercising!?

“Huh? What? Don’t you exercise on bed with Kokichi?” Asked Angie, looking even more confused at Himiko’s uproar.

“N-No! You don’t-” Himiko froze all of a sudden. Eyes widened. Cheeks and soon her whole face turning red.

“THAT’S WHAT YOU MEANT BY EXERCISING!?”

Pulling down her hat to hide her burning face Himiko thought over all the earlier conversations that had randomly gone to exercise in Angie’s presence.

“Kehehehe, guess the cat’s out of the bag?” Snickered Korekiyo as Angie remained confused between Korekiyo’s snickering and her friends sudden embarrassment.

“Don’t tell me I was wrong,” Exasperated Angie, “You two looked like you were really close. You two definitely like each other. I can tell. And you spent all that time alone with one another. I mean, I knew you were shy so I didn’t ask about how-”

“St-Stop Angie...” Himiko begged, covering up whatever question Angie had resisted asking before, trying her damnedest to suppress the blush before she cooks off her own cheeks. Practically forgotten what she’d been asking the two before the revelation she sputters something out, “L-Let’s just in-investigate the dorm roo-rooms...”

“Hmm, suppose that’s for the best,” responded Korekiyo, looking a bit calmer than before and trying to push along towards the dorm despite still being bound, hurrying to move off the conversation as well, “There might be some important clues there.”

“Aww, alrighty then!” Angie agreed, not offering too much resistant but looking momentarily bummed about being wrong. But...how? How did she know about her crush on Kokichi. She hadn’t told anyone about it yet, not even Angie. And...she thinks Kokichi likes her back…

Shaking her head and still trying to suppress her blush the trio moved over to the dorms. Nothing seems to stand out in the lobby.

“So, which room should we start with?” Asked Korekiyo, Himiko answering back, “I-I guess Tsumugi’s? If she was forced out or something we might be able to find something.” Nodding in agreement Angie went ahead and opened tried to open Tsumugi’s door but-

*Clatter clatter*

“Huh? It’s locked?” Angie announced, confused.

“Hmm, maybe Monokuma has already locked her room off, like he did with the rooms of the other dead,” suggested Korekiyo, Himiko responding “But, didn’t Kaito and Shuichi get into Ryoma’s room for the previous investigation? Would Monokuma lock the door while there’s still an investigation?”

And then Monokuma appeared.

“Wow, students now a days showing no respect to their headmaster,” Monokuma stated as if anything they’d said about him had been undeserving, “Well, I didn’t lock the door. You can trust me since bears never lie!”

“Hmm? Then who locked it?” Asked Korekiyo curious, Monokuma responding loudly in outrage “You think I’d give any mystery away!?”

“Can you unlock it? We need it for the investigation,” Asked and explained Angie. They still don’t know Kokichi taught me how to lockpick. It’s better they don’t know though.

“Ah, sure, I am the great Monokuma!” Declared Monokuma before snapping his fingers and the sound of a lock unlocking following, “Now though, don’t be so ungrateful to me. I’ve only been generous so far, first allowed to leave, giving someone a second chance and now a two for one. Hell, I’m preparing another gift already!” And with that last ominous statement he left cackling. Guess he’s preparing another motive or something, just like everything else he listed. Sighing, we entered Tsumugi’s dorm room.

“Nyeh?” Her room is completely normal. It isn’t trashed. There’s no sign of a struggle. It looks completely normal. But...there’s something odd about one thing.

“Oooh, is this Tsumugi’s Monopad?” Voiced Angie as she picked up the abbherant item. Turning it on she checked it but…”Hmm, looks pretty normal.”

“Hmm, true but, why is it here?” Asked Korekiyo, lightly confused, “While we didn’t check before we left I thought she would have had it on her.”

“Nyeh, not just that, but why is it there?” Asked Himiko, noting what she found unusual.

“Uhm, that is what I was asking about.” Bluntly stated Korekiyo, even with his mask on it is easy to tell the same bluntness is on his face.

“N-No, I mean, why was it on her bed so neatly put?” She clarified, though sweating a little bit in response to Korekiyo’s bluntness, “I-I mean, I don’t know whether its important but wouldn’t you rather put it on your desk? It doesn’t look like it was tossed onto there either and it’s not next to the pillow or something...”

Not fully sure why picked up on this. Maybe it looked just a little off putting? Maybe it looks to easy and convenient? Maybe it’s just trying to find something odd or strange in a normal room that’s causing it...besides, how would that be important anyway?

“Hmm, I do see what you mean, it at least does suggest that there wasn’t a struggle here,” commented Korekiyo, though by his tone it’s clear that this didn’t seem like an important clue or mystery to him either.

“What? But, there’s nothing else here.” Whined Angie, “We still got nothing to help with the investigation.”

“Not necessarily, there’s still Shuichi’s room,” responded Korekiyo, “While figuring out his fate isn’t as important, there is always the possibility that some clues crossover with one another. Not everything is coincidence after all.”

“Ah, thanks Kiyo, you’re really smart-”

Before Angie continued further Korekiyo responded, “No Angie. If you’re thinking about giving me a hug for doing so good, don’t. We got to hurry first.” Slightly more forceful than usual Korekiyo started walking out of Tsumugi’s room.

“Awww, are you that insecure about hugs still?” Asked Angie following in tow. Still don’t get why Angie isn’t afraid of him…

Walking along and opening, Shuichi’s dorm room door being unlocked.

“Hmm, not surprising, probably didn’t feel the need to lock it before breakfast,” commented Korekiyo while walking behind Angie who’s a few steps ahead of us into the room. Then she stops right next to where the bed should be.

“Huh? Is Shuichi this messy with his room?” She asked and shortly after we see it as well. His bed is all oddly messy. Looks more like how Kaito’s bed probably is.

“Hmm? Wasn’t he resting well?” Commented Korekiyo, taking a few steps closer to look over, “My, my, the bed looks completely drenched.”

“Huh?” Slightly surprised by the statement looked back at the bed and blanket. Angie took more direct approach and felt it. With her whole body.

“Nyahaha!” Angie laughed at higher pitch than usual before squirming herself off of it, “What happened!? It feels like when Atua flooded everyone’s bedrooms with sea’s salt water! Even tastes a bit like it!” She said while trying to spit out what little had gotten into her mouth. Korekiyo looked at her strangely and said, “You better explain that story to me later, but you’re saying it’s salty too? Then this is sweat, isn’t it?”

“Nyeh?” Feeling it herself Himiko let go quickly before stating “A-Are you sure it’s sweat? I-I mean there isn’t any stains like it but bed sheets don’t usually get this wet unless you hold it in too much and end up peeing while sleeping.”

“...Positive.” Korekiyo seemed off put by that for some reason. What? Hasn’t everyone at some point accidentally peed while sleeping? Still, it’s right. The smell isn’t exactly a pee smell either, and it be odd that it seemed to cover almost the whole bed...but, how can somebody sweat that much!?

“Hmm?” Angie leaned on one spot and sniffed, Korekiyo rolling his eyes and saying “Angie, I doubt he’d-” Before finishing whatever it was gonna be, Angie perked up and said “Ah! I found a stain! And no Kiyo, it’s not that kind!”

“Nyeh? A stain?” Asking, not sure what Angie is talking about, both in terms of the stain and what she though Korekiyo meant. Angie pointed and walking over and leaning saw what looked like a slightly darker and slightly brown spot on the pillow.

“What is it?” Asking, hoping Angie had some good input since she is so confident.

And she just shrugs her shoulder.

“I just know it isn’t a stain from exercising.”

I hate having learned what that meant.

“But it’s different from the other spots, oh, and it’s odorless!”

“Nyeh? How could you tell?” Asking confused, Korekiyo perking up to that instead.

“Hmm,” she turned the paintbrush in her mouth a bit before answering, “Just, didn’t notice any smell from that spot, everything else is strong smell of sweat...”

...no, no, it definitely isn’t that, right?

“Unfortunate that we can’t really check properly what it is,” mentioned Korekiyo in thought, “We should wait till we’ve heard more before making any major conclusions, but this might be important to Shuichi’s case...and hopefully, somehow help with Tsumugi’s. However, what now?”

“I-I guess we could investigate everyone else's room?” Asking unsure. They’ve yet to find anything that could really help find out who the killer is. Why aren’t there any clues? Damn it, Shuichi was such a big help last case, she and everyone else would have probably been dead without him.

“Hmm, that could take some time,” murmured Korekiyo, Angie with a smile the suggesting “Then how about we split up to search all the other rooms?”

“What?”

“Nyeh?”

“Huh? What? I mean, we trust each other, right?” Angie said, Korekiyo looking far more confused though not alone in set confusion.

“...I suppose, if we do not have any choice on the matter,” commented Korekiyo, though leaning his head a bit back towards his bindings, “I’d need to be untied though.”

“Uhm, not really, if there’s something you need to pick up you can call us over instead!” Explained Angie. At least she’s not letting Korekiyo free so easily. Guess that hamstrings him if he tries anything. Sighing frustrated yet consigned with it. Just nodding along found unknowingly agreeing with Angie.

“Alrighty then, let go then!” And with that we split. Angie went to the nearest door, opening it with no problem. Korekiyo struggled with opening his door but after nudging the handle he managed to open and enter. I’m the last one to go into any room. I walk up the stairs on the boy’s side and walk along the railings till I came to one end. Crouching next to the door I could tell it is already locked. Sighing I started to use the skill he taught me. I’d gotten so much better at it. Even before either Angie or Korekiyo left their first room did I manage to unlock it.

Kokichi’s room is open now.  
\---  
Exiting the final room for investigation the other two are there already.

“Found anything?”

“Nope! Nothing!” Answered Angie with positive energy that would be unusual for anyone else besides her.

Himiko on the other hand. She seemed, pederred. Her mind lost somewhere else surely. Hmm, curious if she found something out. Perking up a bit suddenly yet eyes still cast downwards she answered, “N-No...didn’t find anything...”

“Hmm, really?” Asked Angie, voicing her own suspicions before mine, “But you seem so stressed, something’s occupying your mind, right Himiko?”

She didn’t answer right away. She’s mulling over it. Finally though, she decides to voice her concern.

“K-Kiyo, what do you kn-know about Dionysus?”

“Hmm?” My interest piqued, “Why are you asking me about that?”

“W-Well...” She turned silent again for a little bit, swallowing down something before continuing, “I-I...Kokichi for some reason seemed really interested in him...”

“Aw, Himiko wants to know more about Kokichi!” Angie said smiling and shaking her own hand in the air as if congratulating herself. Guess she’s still obsessed with that, but for whatever reason Himiko did not blush like she did earlier. Guess as long as we keep exercise out of the conversation she’ll be able to deal with it. 

“N-No...It’s just...he said some weird things...he called him a madness god and...a god of death and rebirth...” Could feel my own eyes widen. Then felt a smile forming under my mask.

“Kehehehe, interesting, interesting. Did not take Kokichi for one to dabble with non-mainstream mythology,” Himiko perked up at the statement, continuing, “Most of what you know about Dionysus in the popular consensus comes from after Alexander the Great, the mostly young harmless drunk. Dionysus however has had a long complex history, out of the main Olympian gods he went through most revisions. Partly that is thanks to how he was involved with a wine cult.”

“Ah, Kokichi mentioned that!” Interrupted Himiko as I had begun to ramble. She’d perked up some more, her face expressing her surprise. Suppose she rightly didn’t fully believe or trust that Kokichi wasn’t lying to her.

“The main record of his earlier depiction that I suppose Kokichi might have come in contact with would be from the Bacchae. Often considered to be Euripides’ greatest tragedy, and by some important individuals the greatest.”

“Wh-What happens in it?” She asked, seemingly desperate for an explanation.

“Ah, in short it’s a tale of revenge. Dionysus having been raised among a mortal royal family plots revenge on them for their constant denial of him being a god. He’s not the jolly drunk god of vine version usually known, instead he’s deliberate, plotting, angry and vengeful. First, he turns the women of the family mad, but soon enough he has turned every woman of the city mad. They leave the city and ravage the countrysides in bands of constantly drunk raiders. The men unsure how to deal with it as they cannot simply slaughter them the king tries to think of something. Dionysus follows with the king and tricks him to go check on the mad women’s camp. As they travel the king slowly realizes the illusion that Dionysus has over, slowly seeing the two horns upon his head as the madness begins to infect him as well right before Dionysus reveals him before the camp and he gets dismembered by the women of his own family, his mother beheading him. Of course, the women are under Dionysus’ madness and the king’s mother returns to the city with the head of her son, declaring it the head of a great lion she’d slain. But as the madness finally leaves and the illusion disappears from her mind she has to confront the reality of what she’d done...Uhm, Himiko?”

After rambling on about the Bacchae for a bit longer than probably should have I noticed the great discomfort Himiko is in. Is the story that disturbing to her? He barely gave her a cursory glance of the story. Still, curious why Kokichi be interested in it, and why would he have brought it up to her?

“Ah, I-I’m alright, just...thinking is all...” She responded. She definitely looks like she’s thinking, but there’s clearly some large weight behind those thoughts.

“Ah!” Suddenly and idea pops up, “Right, he might have heard or read it from there.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” She asks, the thoughts in her mind still heavy.

“Ah, the Bacchae was for a long time mostly forgotten in the western world before attention was brought back to it in the late 19th century by a young German philosopher you may have heard of,” pausing to make sure that Himiko is paying attention and noticing that Angie seemed to be paying attention as well for some reason, “Well, it doesn’t matter too much-”

“N-No, who was it?” She asked almost pleadingly. Interesting. Clearly there was more to whatever is throwing her off that she isn’t telling if she’s this interested in a relatively minor detail.

“Ah, that would be Friedrich Nietzsche,” stating it I continued to elaborate, “In his first major work he commented on the nature of tragedy and praised the Bacchae while maligning some established western traditions of emphasizing rationalism. Still, that is surprising. Maybe I underestimated Kokichi if he is so well read.”

“Y-Yeah...” Himiko turned silent. Definitely. There’s something really important that she learned and isn’t sharing...hmm, why oh why would Kokichi share such a story with her? Maybe he just likes messing around with her...or maybe it’s subtle statement of intentions? Well, it’s not like I’d be able to tear that information from her anyway. Angie if she’s interested is far more capable of that.

*Ding Dong Bing Bong*  
\---  
Maki still really close. Would have liked to be left alone to talk with the other members of D.I.C.E. but she isn’t gonna allow that. Monokuma just told everyone that investigation time is finished so we’re all gathering together before the lift is opened to exchange what we learned. Listening over all the information every group had gathered already forming what may have happened but there seemed to have been an awfully few clues gathered for this, not helped by the lack of alibis.

“Oh, we also checked the gym and the death room thing is now covered in chains for some reason,” Mentioned Rantaro, Tenko quickly confirming, “Yes! Monokuma appeared and said that we were too late to try it.”

“So, that means some of us used it?” Asked Maki, her eyes glancing at her number one suspect. And at least this time she wouldn’t be wrong.

“How does that affect the case though? No one has confessed to doing it and probably no one will,” Mentioned Rantaro, though adding right after, “Though that is still something to consider, if there is an out of place item it may have come from there.”

As that line finished the over dramatic entrance finally appears and we all enter the elevator to head for the trial grounds.

Himiko didn’t say anything to me. She kept on avoiding my eyesight. Always looking to the earth instead. What is going with her? 

The elevator doors opened and we all went to our stands.

And so, the trial for the murder of Tsumugi, the Ultimate Cosplayer and classmate, and the murder for Shuichi, The Ultimate Detective and classmate, begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck to any reading detectives. Curious to see what you are gonna be able to figure out from this chapter. Didn't realize how word heavy investigation chapters are before I started writing this.


	10. Draped in Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was just checking and realized this is now the longest non-episodic fanfic in the oumeno tag on here. I feel weird having somehow attained that milestone. Hope you all are gonna enjoy this chapter.

“Ahem! Now then, let’s begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! During the trial you’ll present your arguments for who the culprit is, and vote for whodunnit. Vote correctly, and only the blackened will be punished. But if you pick the wrong person...I’ll punish everyone besides the blackened, and that person will graduate from this academy-Oh, whoops. Let me correct myself. I’ll punish everyone besides the blackened and whoever the blackened picks, dead or alive, and those two will graduate from this academy. Also, refusing to vote will result in your death, so you better vote for someone! Now, let’s get this crazy awesome, crazy-awesome to the max trial underway!”

As Monokuma finished Maki is the first one to speak up, “Who did it? Which one of you killed Shuichi.” Her voice harboring a deadly aura appropriate for a killer like her.

“We can wait for that, we gotta first figure out who killed Tsumugi,” reminding her, drawing her glare towards my smiling face.

“But...where should we start then?” Asked Keebo, sounding unsure of himself, “We don’t have a lot to go off of. Whoever the killer is, they didn’t leave much trace of themselves.”

“Hmm, I wonder, does any of us here have professional skill at that?” Jokingly mused to poke Maki some more. Though she’s unaware that is also directed at Korekiyo, who himself either doesn’t show reaction on purpose or is too busy enjoying finally being unbound for the class trial. Stretching his arms and caressing various parts of him with his newly freed hands. The sighs of relief made his satisfaction clear.

“H-Hey, don’t go accusing Maki like that!” Declared a more than usual tired looking Kaito with a fist in the air, flanked by two empty stands, portraits of Shuichi and Kirumi with a red X over both, “I-If she had done it she wouldn’t have helped out with the investigation! It’s thanks to her-”

“That we know how Tsumugi was killed,” responded Kokichi dismissively while looking at his hand, “None of her investigation ended up pointing to anyone. In the end it would have been safe for the killer to reveal method of killing considering we got no real hints of who it was from that.”

“Uhm...” Pressing both of her index fingers into each other Tenko looked a big nervous, “Hahaha...sorry but, what was the killing method again...I-I kinda blocked out when you started describing the gruesome scene earlier...”

“Ah, you should be more careful of that Tenko,” Commented Keebo, “Paying attention can be very vital for these class trials.”

“Of course the robot doesn’t understand the gruesome description of a pool of blood, crushed head and splattered grey-”

“St-Stop that already! You’re making Himiko depressed!” Yelled Tenko, clearly being more shaken by it. But it’s true, Himiko is still slumped over. Something happened and don’t know what.

“W-Well,” started Kaito, not looking great either but at least not in any immediate rush to get away, “It seems Tsumugi got her head crushed in by the moving bookshelf that hid the mastermind’s door...”

“Hmm, could it have been an accident? If she was checking on the door she may have been too slow and gotten killed that way?” Asked Rantaro while rubbing his chin with his index finger, Maki quickly responding, “Unlikely, if that were the case she’d more likely have her whole body subjected to the closing bookshelf rather than just the head, but there are no other injuries on her. If she was too slow then it’s unlikely her head alone would have been crushed, far more likely one of her arms or feet, especially as she’d most likely try to lean her head first away.”

“Ah, but I was right though then!?” Tenko declared, momentarily confusing most of the others, “See, I told you guys that bookshelf was dangerous! Typical of ma-”

“Tenko, you knew?” The devious tone and grin from Kokichi in the next stand over stopped Tenko’s spiel as she realized what that meant. “So, you say you knew that the bookshelf is dangerous, if so, that does up you quite a bit on list of suspects...”

“A-Ah!” Tenko didn’t realize that before she’d spurted that out, sweating and nervous she tried to just say something to defend her, “W-Wait, I just thought, I-I didn’t test it or anything-”

“She’s not the only one who knew,” said Rantaro with a sigh under his breath, drawing attention towards him, “She’d blurted this out before when we were investigating the library. We in this case being me, her, Maki, Kaito, and Shuichi...”

“Is that right?” Asked Keebo, wanting confirmation, Tenko stuttering out “Y-Yeah, R-Rantaro is right...”

“They aren’t lying,” mentioned Kaito, getting another distant look, “We didn’t take what she said seriously, but it’s true, we also heard it.”

“We dismissed it since there hadn’t been any indication yet that the bookshelf didn’t have a safety function,” explained Maki, “We had assumed the mastermind wouldn’t have wanted to risk injuring themselves if they were too slow.”

“Did you tell anyone else Tenko?” Asked Rantaro, Tenko shaking her head, “Nope! I only brought it up cause Shuichi kept on getting lost in thought while investigating it when it was open.”

“Nee-hee-hee, well now we have some list of suspects,” chiming in with a smile before changing back to a devious grin, “Of course though, we can’t dismiss the idea that someone else learned about how dangerous the bookshelf is.”

“...Then what the fuck did that matter-” Yelled out Miu, before Kokichi suddenly pointed to her and said “Such as someone who’d be an expert with the machines.”

“Wh-What, I-I didn’t kill plain Jane! I-I don’t even know which bookshelf you’re talking about...” Miu pleaded, sweating and becoming a nervous wreck so quickly. And is that seriously the best lie she could think of?

“That’s enough Kokichi,” sighed out Rantaro, “You’re just throwing out accusations without much grounds. Rather we should try to solve some of the mysteries surrounding the case.”

“Hmm? Like what?” Asking half mockingly, awaiting to hear which mystery Rantaro is interested to finding answer to first.

“Hmm, for one thing, I feel we should try to address Shuichi’s death first,” explained Rantaro, Kokichi tilting his head and responding back “Huh? Why? Monokuma explained before that only Tsumugi’s killer matters.”

“That may be true, but considering the lack of clues for her murder it might be best if we clarified out the possible causes for Shuichi’s,” further explained Rantaro, “After all, there is still the possibility that it isn’t a coincidence that both Tsumugi and Shuichi were killed. If we are unable to rule out that possibility than we may land in a blindspot later.”

“Hmm, that is logical,” said Keebo, focusing on his fist laid in his other hand’s palm, “Shuichi’s death could have been part of the killer’s plan as a way to mess with possible investigation or witnesses-”

“Or, Shuichi’s killer could give us some clues to Tsumugi,” mused Kokichi with a devilish grin.

“Hmm? Wouldn’t the killer have confessed or said something by now?” Asked Korekiyo inquisitively, “After all, if they aren’t Tsumugi’s killer they should understand that their own life is in danger then?”

“Wow Kiyo, are you that oblivious or so incapable of feeling fear to not remember miss ultimate assassin over there,” Kokichi tilting his head into Maki’s direction, “Everyone saw her try to choke me out just for being a suspect...” Twisting his grin into much darker tone, “The killer probably knows it's safer to risk failure on the class trial than trying to survive her wrath. But, if we do find them out, they might know something they’re not telling.”

While Korekiyo and Maki both separately glared at Kokichi for his remarks Rantaro simply nodded along and said “Well then, we should start with how Shuichi was killed.”

“That seems to be the right course of action,” asserted Keebo, “The monokuma file did not specify Shuichi’s cause of death for one reason or another. So it would be nice trying to figure that out first.”

“R-Right, we think it may have been a physical strike!” Declared Tenko, elaborating further, “He looked to have been bleeding under his skin around the area by the base of his neck. So we think he was struck there with great amount of force.”

“Hmm? Was he that badly injured there that he started bleeding out of his eyes, nose and mouth?” Asked Kokichi, his disbelief apparent.

“N-No, but if someone hit him that hard they could have also struck his head from behind, a strong blow could have caused internal injuries resulting in that.” Explained Tenko, feeling uncomfortable discussing the killing method.

“No, I don’t think that is right,” Maki stepped in suddenly, listening on what had been brought up so far, “A hard blow like that would have likely left some marks, especially if it was enough to cause bleeding in the mouth, eyes and nose. Besides, if the killer was trying to kill someone like that they wouldn’t strike below the neck, they’d go directly for the neck. Also, from how you described it earlier, I don’t think it was caused by strikes, as that probably would have only left one mark where it struck.”

“A-Ah...ahahaha, sorry, I-I didn’t think about that...” Awkwardly apologized Tenko while pushing her index fingers together and sweating.

“Hmm, what do you suggest is then?” Asked Rantaro with an inquisitive look.

“Poison” “Poison!”

Echoed in different tones Maki and Kokichi gave the same proposal simultaneously, Maki’s serious while Kokichi’s is light. Similar their faces differed, Kokichi smiling with both of his hand behind his head while Maki said with a fairly neutral face. Though, shortly after Maki glared at the joyful looking Kokichi. While Keebo unraveled what they meant, “I see, so that bleeding under the skin was caused by some poison rather than a direct physical strike...but, how? Was there any sign of poison anywhere?”

“Yahoo!” Announced Angie, raising her hand in the air to get attention, “Angie noticed something in Shuichi’s room on his pillow. A small brown odorless spot.”

“In his room?” Asked Maki with an eyebrow raised and a confused appearance, Angie nodding and smiling as she confirmed it, “Yes, yes! Angie noticed it, Korekiyo and Himiko saw it too.”

“Angie does tell the truth,” confirmed Korekiyo, “While neither of us could confirm what it was, poison could fulfill its attributes.” Himiko didn’t speak up, only nodding silently along.

“Hey, Monokuma, I’m curious,” started Kokichi suddenly asking, “With the 3 people needed for body discovery announcement, is the killer counted along or not?”

“Why are you asking that all of a sudden?” Asked Maki back, confused by Kokichi’s derailing question.

“Hmm? Yeah, why are you curious?” Asked Monokuma, confused as well.

“Ah, just wanted to know better how this game is played!” Mused Kokichi, playing innocent.

“Well, I generally keep it flexible,” explained Monokuma, not looking worried in the slightest, “But I guess this time I’d count the killer.”

“Ah, thanks, now I can keep on enjoying this game,” thanked Kokichi, having only drawn low level of annoyance from others at this point.

“Anyway,” dismissing Kokichi’s tangent Korekiyo elaborated, “Besides that Shuichi’s bed was unusually damp. It appears that he was sweating to a critical degree while asleep.”

“B-But he wasn’t sweating at all when we met this morning!” Shouted Kaito, looking like this topic was for some reason more distressing than the other ones.

“Hmm, he may have been out,” commented Rantaro in thought, “His body had reached the point of dehydration where the body had decided to start conserving water and consequently stopped sweating by then...hey, did anyone notice anything else about him in the morning? Can’t say much but he looked a bit tired from what I saw.”

“He didn’t eat anything while we were at the dining hall, saying he didn’t have an appetite,” mentioned Maki as she recalled the morning’s events with light mournful look.

“B-But he looked completely healthy yesterday!” Shouted Kaito once more, sweating himself in worry. He looked healthy yesterday? Could he...ah, is he worried that whatever ails him killed Shuichi? Certainly that should weigh heavy on his conscious, if that were true. But…

“Why would that matter? He clearly was poisoned at night, why else would there be a suspicious stain like that on his pillow?” Mockingly mused Kokichi. Despite the mocking tone it’s intend is at least partly to calm down Kaito and alleviate his worry...but, does that mean he knows what he has? Or is he just guessing it’ll turn similar to what happened to Shuichi?

“But...what did the killer use to poison Shuichi?” Asked Gonta puzzled, “I mean, there’s no poison that Gonta’s aware of.”

“Hmm, true, that is a problem,” murmured Keebo.

“Nee-hee-hee, that’s simple to explain,” snickering Kokichi smiled and relaxed into the hand behind his head, “The killer could have just used a substitute in the absence of real poison. Such as a poisonous chemical.” Turning to a darkened grin and moving a finger to his mouth he said with a low tone, “Isn’t that right, Miu?”

“Wh-What!? Wh-Why the hell a-are you a-accusing me a-again gr-gremlin!?” Miu’s insults couldn’t hide how quickly she’s folding to the accusation alone.

“I mean, your lab would be filled with numerous dangerous chemicals to clean and maintain your stuff,” Kokichi continued his accusation, “It would be well within your grasp to decide to spill some of that into Shuichi without his notice.”

“No, that wouldn’t be possible,” denied Maki before Miu could attempt to make up a lie or an excuse, “Poisonous chemicals while capable of killing Shuichi would have left other marks and been impossible to do as the clues suggest. There are no open wounds on him from any of the reports, so he’d have to have ingested it. If he did so asleep the amount needed to be lethal would have most likely awoken him and his reaction forced the killer to try something else. Additionally his body would have tried to cough or throw it up out of him. A poison could get around this problem as far less would have been needed and less likely to disturb his sleep or caused a major reaction like that.”

“Hmm, I see,” Quietly responded Kokichi. But something is crawling up on his mind...the suspects behind Shuichi’s murder are narrowing and they are narrowing quickly…

“D-Damn it, we’re not getting any cl-closer to figure out who Sh-Shuichi’s killer is-” Kaito started cursing their situation when Kokichi Ouma decided to interrupt him. “Ah, this is getting boring. Can we just move on already?”

“We’re not moving on till we figure out Shuichi’s killer,” Stated Maki coldly and darkly towards Kokichi. Kokichi sighed in response, “Fine, I get how it is. You’re really obsessed and upset about Shuichi’s death. Alright then. I’ve already figured it out anyway.”

“What?” Rantaro asked, confused by Kokichi’s claim. Kaito springing up with wide eyes asking “Y-You’ve already figured it out!?”

Staring down his classmates, darkness layering into itself, a bottomless void of two abysses and a dark sadistic infectious Dionysus madness of a grin encompassed Kokichi’s presence, hand open in the air as he made his declaration, clad in colours of death, cape billowing up as a restless shadow, the Totenkopf shining through among the darkness.

“I killed Shuichi Saihara!”

Terror gripped most. Confusion others. Shock most. And a quickly boiling fire in few.

“...What did you say?” Maki asked, her breath shallow, her fire hot and ice cold fury apparent in every breath she took as her glare turned more murderous than ever seen before.

“I killed Shuichi Saihara,” quieter, dripping of the sadism turning audible without the bombastics, Kokichi’s grin twisting further, turning into Totenkopf in appearance, his gaze meeting Maki’s without fear.

“Wh-Why!?” Shouted Kaito in pained anger and a fist in the air.

“Cause it’s a lot less boring.” The same caze moving to Kaito’s, weakened dying man flinching seeing the face of death, “Shuichi, the ultimate detective, what challenge is there in this game with someone like that. No, this is much more fun.”

“Y-You,” Maki had started to shake, tears swelling and her teeth gritted while her hands grasped tightly for a nonexistent weapon, “I-I’ll have you dead!”

“W-Wait, h-how do we kn-know you’re not l-lying?” Asked Tenko, shaking even more so than anyone else.

“Nee-hee-hee, it’s simple really, I’m the only one who could have!” Tenko tried to take a step away from him on the small stand she stood on as he turned towards her before turning back to everyone else, “After all, I’m the only one who knows how to lockpick here...”

She flinched. Himiko flinched badly. Of course she knows that part is a lie.

“W-Wait, how did you get the poison then?” Asked Rantaro, looking more worried than scared or furious.

“Simple, I played a little life threatening game,” answered Kokichi, middle and index finger paired as he tapped the side of his temples, “That’s why Monokuma was closing up, I just won. I got the poison from there.”

“Huh? Is that right?” Gonta asked to himself as he seemed to enter into come contemplation.

“Wh-What is it Gonta?” Asked Tenko nervous and scared.

“Gonta doesn’t remember seeing any poison...” Answered Gonta, still in contemplation.

“Didn’t ya fuckin’ hear!? That psycho said he got the poison from the life threatening game, of course you don’t remember seeing any Tardzan!” Yelled Miu, clearly trying to distract herself from the fear of Kokichi at the moment.

“But, Gonta didn’t see any poison after completing the life threatening game.”

“Huh?” Breaking the intimidating persona he had put on, Kokichi sees as everyone realizes what Gonta just said.

“You did the life threatening game Gonta!?” The loud question from wide eyed Tenko brought Gonta back to realize everyone else's shock and confusion, “Huh? Didn’t Tsumugi tell anyone?”

“Explain Gonta, clearly this is something we weren’t told of,” iterated Rantaro with a serious expression.

“Ah, well, two days ago Tsumugi was really scared of what will happen cause of the motive...” Gonta paused, clearly pained at the reminder of her passing, “...S-So, Gonta promised he’d find a way out. S-So Gonta tried to play life threatening game Monokuma set up...Th-Thought that might give something to help...”

“Question Gonta, how many bullets were there and how many did you use?” Kokichi, seemingly abandoning the evil sadist appearance of few moments ago to ask a serious question. Gonta confused by the question asked along with answering “Huh? There were eight and I used one, why do you ask?”

Grinning mischievously, “So my hunch was right all along...”

“W-Wait, what are you talking about!?” Asked Kaito nervously, Kokichi sighing and stating “Ah, jeez Kaito, it’s simple really. I pretended to be the killer and made up a lie of where I got the poison from. I was curious to hear who else had tried it.”

Maki kept on glaring at Kokichi, looking like she isn’t buying it at all, “...You’re just trying to wrangle yourself out of this now.”

“Come on, why do you think I was late to the first body discovery announcement?” With a scolding tone Kokichi addressed Maki, “I was still finishing the life threatening game when that happened. With that said, Gonta isn’t the only one. There’s at least one other person.”

Himiko squirmed a bit, swallowing down nothing before speaking up, “Th-That would be me...I-I also thought I could somehow help through that...”

“Ah, really?” Kokichi did not let his true surprise spill into his tone or face. There’d clearly been two bullets taken, and from the sounds of it Gonta had gone first and only taken one. Himiko doing that room though? That hadn’t been something he thought of. “Let me guess, you used two bullets?”

“Y-Yes,” Himiko answered, she’s lying, but he can tell why she’s lying. A short momentary glance towards him. In that moment he managed to communicate her wordlessly that she should agree.

“W-Why Himiko?” Asked Gonta, “Why use two bullets?”

“I-I got careless for a second and put in two before learning you’re not allowed to take any out,” she explained, Korekiyo finally adding in, “Hmm, by the sounds of it, the life threatening game sounds to be Russian Roulette, am I correct?”

“Of course it is.” Mused Kokichi out, “What is more deserving of the name life threatening game.”

“But, wait, Gonta’s confused,” Gonta said, pausing, “Why did the life threatening game close?”

“Ah, that’s cause I used up all the bullets left!” Answered Kokichi, most looking at him shocked, though the most shocked being Himiko as she more so than anyone else should realize the actual truth.

“I’m sorry but..why did you do that?” Asked Rantaro, Kokichi smiling and responding “Cause I like to play my games on the highest difficulty!” A quick glance towards Monokuma showed that while he’s silent he’s clearly seething. Good. Sighing, Rantaro then asked “So, for those of us who didn’t participate in the life threatening game, we would like to know more about it.”

And with that, they all explained the puzzles that led up to it, the Russian Roulette itself, and the various prizes, all noting poison wasn’t among them. Impressive though, Gonta may appear dumb and others might see Himiko as slow, but they were fully capable of solving the complex puzzles. Even at the start there’d only be a few others that wouldn’t get stuck forever on the last one at the very least. Just as they finish Kokichi suddenly says, “And the doors opened right away after we pulled the trigger, right?”

“Hmm? Yeah,” Said Gonta, Himiko nodding and then asking, “That’s kinda obvious, why do you ask?”

“Nee-hee-hee, just in case one of you is better at lying,” mused Kokichi as thoughts went through his head. So he was right about his suspicions. Interesting.

“Why does this matter though?” Asked Maki, her seething anger while having cooled off a bit hadn’t shrunk, “Kokichi said it himself, only he knows how to get inside of Shuichi’s room by lockpicking it.”

“Ah, that isn’t important, what’s important is that it means I can mention my excursion,” answered Kokichi dismissively, “I left my room at 7am. to go do the life threatening game. I didn’t see anyone on the way, nor did I hear anyone either.”

“Did you forget? Just because you have an excuse now does not mean you’re testimony is reliable,” retorted Maki, clearly spurred on by Kokichi’s dismissive attitude. That is at least partly the point. It’s safer that she doesn’t start suspecting someone else of it.

“Ah, yahoo!” Angie was raising her arm and calling over to get attention, “Angie can help!”

“Hmm? What do you mean?” Asked Rantaro and while their attention were away noticed how Korekiyo seemed to tense up a bit.

“See, Angie has an alibi, from 6:45 to 8:00,” She said with a smile, Korekiyo’s eyes widened as if he knew something but before he could make his protests known Angie spilled it out, “I was with Korekiyo in his room over that time!”

“...Angie,” Korekiyo’s voice was tense, “What are you doing? Alibi with two people or less aren’t legible cause of the motive!”

“Huh? But there were more than the two of us,” Angie answered, looking a little surprised.

“Oh great, you’re gonna say Atua watches over me or some crap,” responded Miu dismissive and tired.

“Hmm, no, I mean, even if Atua always watches over me it’s clear some of you can’t hear him. I’m talking about-”

Korekiyo’s eyes suddenly widen, as if he realized whatever Angie is about to say and suddenly shouts with great force in his voice, “ANGIE! DON’T TELL ANYONE!”

Angie went silent. She still had her smile on but she’s distinctly silent all of a sudden. At least till she isn’t.

“Ooh, you’re the first one to raise their voice at me,” then with a cheeky tongue and a more mischievous voice, “Dear Korekiyo.” At those words Korekiyo’s hands tightened around each other’s upper arm, his face turning blue and he even started shaking.

“Wh-Why Angie…?” Asked Korekiyo between ragged breaths as everyone else is left in the unknown. Angie tilts her head and responds, “Hmm? What do you mean? Doesn’t she count? I mean, this is important Kiyo, everyone’s lives are in danger.” But Korekiyo refused to answer.

“Could it be, they conspired with one another?” Asked Keebo, unsure how to interpret what’s going on just to get an unexpected answer.

“No, they definitely were together in his room,” answered Kokichi.

“Huh? Why are you so confident about that?” Asked Rantaro confused.

“Simple, Monokuma said so!”

“What?” Monokuma started sweating as he tilted himself, confused by Kokichi’s statement.

“I mean, after all, if the killer is counted for the body discovery announcement this time, it would be impossible!” Happily declared Kokichi before twisting his grin, “If they would have an accomplish of any other than Rantaro himself, the body discovery announcement would have played out when he discovered the body. But if both Korekiyo and Angie know the other was in Korekiyo’s room with them, then we know they didn’t murder alone or murder with Rantaro.”

Monokuma got quite furious as he suddenly yelled out “Damn! Fuck! How did I let you trick me like that!”

“Nee-hee-hee, clearly cause I’m smarter than you!” Declared Kokichi with a smile. Still, that is true, odd he’d let that slip. Maybe it’s just cause he’s not used to this motive’s rules and circumstances.

“B-But why were you in Kiyo’s room anyway?” Asked Himiko, nervous looking, before Miu declaring “Ah, I see, miss Atua over there getting freaky with tall creep in the mask.”

“...Shut up.” Korekiyo said quite intimidating tone towards Miu, clearly not appreciating her more vulgar accusation.

“Ah, I’ve been helping Korekiyo out for a bit, he wakes up early to put on his clothes and everything, and I started helping to counsel him,” explained Angie, not explaining what counseling him meant in this case. I mean, he’s a killer according to those memories, maybe she’s helping out with that? Still don’t know what makes him tick in that way.

“And at 7am. I did hear someone opening door on the boys side and running down the stairs, then a bit later I heard someone do the same on the girl’s side,” explained Angie, giving the most valuable testimony so far, Korekiyo nodding, “She’s telling the truth, I heard the same. But that’s it.”

...wait.

“Hmm, what do you mean that’s about it?” Asked Kokichi, “Shouldn’t you have heard the killer returning to their room at some point?”

“Hmm, now that you mention it, we never did hear anyone come back,” Angie said, nibbling on the wooden end of a paint brush.

“B-But, besides Kokichi and Himiko, and well, Tsumugi, everyone left their dorm rooms this morning. How is that possible?” Asked Kaito with a worried look.

The killer should have returned to their room.

“Wait, Monokuma, I have an important question,” started out Kokichi, Monokuma looking dismissively away, “I’m not letting you trick me again!”

“No, this is important, it’s clarification about that motive for this chapter,” Kokichi’s voice grew more insistent.

“Huh? What about the motive?” Asked Rantaro, unsure what direction Kokichi is going for or pursuing.

“The motive, dead or alive, who does it apply to!?” Kokichi ignoring the questioning and confusion of others yelled out his question.

“Huh?” Monokuma momentarily surprised then suddenly starts laughing, “Puhuhuhuhu...Well to those who graduate of course.”

“W-Wait, I’m confused, what does that mean?” Asked Kaito, ragged breath and sweating.

“The killer asked you that same question, didn’t they?” Asked Kokichi seriously before dismissing it, “Of course, you won’t answer that...but they did, and they knew that before all of us.”

“...W-Wait,” Maki hesitated, she must have realized it as well. Before she can say it though, Kokichi does.

“Tsumugi is her own killer.”

Room silent in shock. All but meaningless Monokubs banter that everyone had been ignoring for the whole trial.

“A-Are you sure?” Hesitantly asked Himiko. Kokichi nodding in response and started laying it out, “Angie and Korekiyo only heard us two leave, both when the killing happened or after, making both of us safe, and so are Korekiyo and Angie. But they never heard anyone return to their room, yet everyone alive besides us two left their rooms then. No matter what, if the killer was alive they would have had to return at some point. But this explains a lot. Why did the killer use the bookcase? Cause it’s an automatic way, and one no one would suspect be self inflicted. It also explains why Monokuma was so careless before. He thought if he said he’d count the killer among the body discovery announcement that he’d directly imply them being still alive, when they weren't. It was misdirection, not a slip up. It also explains how the murder could have happened with no sign of conflict, cause it’s a willing suicide.”

“B-But, why?” Gonta asked, tears in his eyes, “Wh-Why would Tsumugi...”

“If anyone knows it’s probably Monokuma,” answered Kokichi, glaring at the now calm Monokuma.

“I-Is this safe though? W-We still don’t know who killed Shuichi...” Asked Kaito nervously. Rantaro sighing simply said, “It’s our best shot, and it is the only one that makes logical sense from what evidence there is...”

“Hmm, does this mean that it’s voting time?” Asked Monokuma excitedly.

“I-I suppose so...” Replied Tenko nervously, just as unsure as most.

And with that voting time began. Nervously swallowing nothing everyone voted.

8 votes for Tsumugi.

2 votes for Kokichi.

1 vote for Gonta.

Tense few moments later Monokuma announced the results. “Congratulations! You figured out Tsumugi’s killer!”

“S-So it’s true...G-Gonta failed Tsumugi...” Gonta pulled out those pained words from between his tears. He still blames himself for it.

“And Shuichi’s killer?” Asked Maki, sounding threatening and her hands balled up in a fist.

“Hmm? Why does that matter?” Responded Monokuma back, acting oblivious to Maki’s fury and implicit threat, “It’s not my job to figure out the cases for you. If you couldn’t figure it out than oh well, I suppose it’ll be a mystery to the very end. Man, that person must be absolutely horrible. A killer walking among you and you don’t even know who it is.”

“Well, I guess we’re done here then,” started Rantaro giving a much more sizable sigh of relief than he ever did in the trial, “But, Angie and Kiyo, what were you talking about there being another witness-”

“Hey!” Shouted Monokuma to interrupt Rantaro, “What makes you think this is over! I haven’t even punished anyone yet!”

Fear suddenly gripped everyone, Tenko quickly asking, “Wh-What do you mean!? W-We got the blackened right, a-and she’s dead...”

“Excuses, excuses,” tolled out Monokuma, “Just cause someone is dead does not mean they get to escape punishment! Though, talk among yourselves for a bit, I got to make a few adjustments first!” And with that Monokuma left, Monotaro and Monophaine screaming about one or another nonsense while Monodam remained quite.

“...That seems, really morbid but...not unexpected of Monokuma,” Voiced Kaito before joining in on Rantaro’s questioning, “But, yeah, what were you two talking about earlier? Sounded like there was at least one other person besides you two...and I guess besides Atua...”

Korekiyo has his eyes closed. It sounded like he’s trying to calm himself. After letting out a deep breath he opened them and said, “Angie was talking about Sister...”

“Huh? W-Wait, but isn’t your sister dead?” Asked Tenko confused, “I-I remember your motive video mention her funeral and some kind of promise...”

Korekiyo stared down at a little badge on his uniform that he’s twiddling around with as he answered, “Well, thanks to this trial I can’t keep it much of a secret more but...Sister may be dead, but I hear her speak to me still.”

“What the fuck are you talking about! Dead can’t talk!” Yelled out Miu, Rantaro standing few footsteps away.

“Oh, but they can!” Responded Angie jovially like usual, “Or at least, whoever uses Korekiyo for a vessel can.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Asked Rantaro confused.

“Nyahahaha, when I said I was counseling him earlier it meant also talking to his sister,” Explained Angie matter of factly, “It doesn’t look like him being her vessel is good for him.”

“Pffft, that’s rich coming from your Atua possessed brain!” Insulted Miu, Korekiyo shaking his head and saying “No, she’s right. My sister’s influence is waning and I don’t feel the same need to comply like I did before...”

“Comply?” Asked Keebo, noticing the unusual choice of words.

Korekiyo sighed sadly, “Yes, comply, that’s why the motive video was so strong, it brought her back to me...”

“Oh, so Kiyo been struggling cause of the motive video?” Asked Gonta, “But, Kiyo hasn’t hurt anyone yet-”

“Th-That’s not quite true,” hesitantly replied Korekiyo. Wait, he isn’t gonna confess right? “When I hit Angie before...I had to comply with Sister’s wishes...I was unable though, Kokichi spotted me.”

“W-Wait, Kokichi knew about this the whole time!” Asked Kaito, recoiling a little bit, but Korekiyo shook his head, “No, Kokichi only guessed my intentions, until now I hadn’t told anyone...Angie somehow figured it out on her own two days ago...”

“Nyeh? I-Is that why you two suddenly left?” Himiko kept her words vague, no one else should be aware of that Angie and Korekiyo were supposed to keep watch in the gym. Korekiyo’s and Angie’s nods confirmed it. So that’s why they were absent from the gym...but, he had to comply with Sister...somehow, feels like there’s something missing...it can’t just be as simple as wanting him to escape to fulfill that promise, otherwise there’d be no reason for him to be mentioned as a killer in his memories…

“B-But why!? Wh-Why didn’t you tell anyone Angie!?” Asked Himiko in distress, Angie shrugging her shoulder saying “Cause Kiyo didn’t want to tell anyone.”

“Th-Then why now...?” Himiko followed up on her question, Angie very simply answering “Everyone’s lives were at stake, including his. So if it helps keep everyone safe and alive it be best for me tell everyone, right? Even if it means breaking a promise it’s better than dying.”

“Alright, are you done yet?” Monokuma reappeared without a grand entrance, unapologetically ending the students’ discussion. “We don’t got any more time for you to talk about someone’s dumb delusions and family issues, we’ve got a spectacle awaiting!”

Jumping back to his seat Monokuma hit the button with a mallet. The text displayed said “GAME OVER Tsumugi Shirogane has been found guilty. Time for the punishment!”  
\---  
A morbid scene appeared. Monokuma’s preparation apparent as he’d attached what looked like a spare Monokuma head with some teal coloured twintails wig attached on top of Tsumugi’s lifeless body. In fact, the monokuma head had a bullet hole in it, so the question where it came from is obvious.

Around her appeared several dozens of mannequins dressed up to some fictional characters. Recognized some of them, most not. One of them caused some kind of headache again. Didn’t recognize it, but the headache is familiar. Like a knife cutting and jolting with shock from within the brain. He’d felt that back when he watched Himiko’s motive video with her…

Limply her hands were raised as strings lifted them around and the title card came on.

The Crossover Waltz

As it played out the theme quickly became apparent. One by one she’d dance with one of the many figures. And as they waltzed something would happen to the mannequin. From those he could tell, it seemed to be their deaths’ in the story. Acid spill, set on fire, knife stabbing, flash freeze from nitrogen oxide...deep fried? And numerous other ways, the proximity injuring the lifeless body of Tsumugi. Can’t imagine how it would have been to go through it alive. As they got to the last Mannequin one of her hands limply fell to the ground, the screaming sound of two monokubs indicated why. Monophaine on the ground with Rantaro next, clearly both having operated one of the strings while Monodam probably handling the other one alone.

Then a giant insect burst out of Monophaine! What!? Monophaine dying instantly and Monotaro cut down immediately. The insect homing in on and piercing Tsumugi’s lifeless body, forcing her body onto the last mannequin. The one that produces those headaches. Without a moment to spare, a giant press came down on Tsumugi’s body, the mannequin and the insect.  
\---  
After the desecration of Tsumugi’s body had finished there were two fewer monokubs, same number of students, and a satisfied Monokuma. Gonta made no effort to hide his tears, or so overwhelmed that he couldn’t hold back any in spite of his efforts.

“Ah, wasn’t sure whether I’d get the same satisfaction from a lifeless execution, but oh my dear cubs really helped add to it,” Said Monokuma to himself, sniffling to himself like the undeserved proud parent that he pretends to be. Monodam looks like he’s processing the implications of being the last monokub and the great likelihood that Monokuma is somehow responsible. Where’d that insect even come from though? Maybe it’s also robotic?

“I-It’s all Gonta’s fault...” cried Gonta, blaming himself for it all.

“Gonta...It’s not your fault,” Angie started talking, clearly trying to comfort Gonta, but Monokuma had other intentions, “Oh no, it’s definitely his fault.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Asked Keebo first to see Monokuma snickering to himself, “Puhuhuhu, well, you guys solved it already, and I'm under no obligation to reveal anything, but I’ll tell you all from my generous heart. When she approached me to ask about the dead or alive part of the motive, she decided to tell me who she wanted to graduate with her. For some reason she didn’t trust me to wait for her to be revived before executing everyone. Turns out, she was intending to make you graduate Gonta, even before learning whether she’d be brought back to life or not.”

“And why should we believe that? You could be just lying to make us feel a lil’ guilty,” replied Kokichi slyly, Monokuma just shrugging his shoulder and saying “Doesn’t matter either way. Her plan failed and became just as worthless as Shui-”

Maki almost bolted right for Monokuma. She probably would have been completely capable of destroying him, especially with that speed and element of surprise. But it would have been pointless. Kaito, knew that, and thrown himself onto her before she could get close enough.

“-chi...Hmm, well, the shows over, heading for bed, not any kubs left to care about anymore, oh, but let me be clear, my generous heart has chosen to keep this motive around for a while lil’ longer,” gleefully Monokuma declared while leaving an angry Maki on the verge of tears, a broken crying Gonta, discomforted Korekiyo, and a sickly looking Kaito.

“Well, time to-” couldn’t say a single word more before Maki glared and interrupted, “Where did you get the cape and hat?”

“Huh?” The question so sudden, he hadn’t been given the opportunity to hide it before he had to confront the others before but no one had yet brought it up at this point. Maki however had a suspect and now noticed every little unusual discrepancy as a notable admission of guilt, “You said it yourself, you’re the only one who could have gotten inside Shuichi’s room to poison him. We don’t know where the poison came from, we don’t know either where you got your little costume there.”

“Nee-hee-hee,” responded Kokichi smiling without showing any visible or audible worry, “I got Kirumi to make some for myself.” Maki coldly and sharply retorted out “You think a lie we can’t verify will satisfy us?” Then something robbed the attention of every last single student in the trial class room.

*Cough*

*Cough*

*Cough Splurt*

Covering his mouth, coughing violently, knees giving out, blood dripping through between fingers of his hands. “K-Kaito!?” Maki asked, fear apparent in her eyes and voice, “Blood!? Why!? What’s the matter Kaito!?”

“C’mon...D-Don’t freak out over this...I-It’s nothing...My...cold just got worse is all... I-I just...coughed too much and cut my throat or something...” Pathetically denied Kaito while everyone else panicked. Didn’t have the liberties to do so, leaving before Maki continued her questioning…

But...that’s blood...Didn’t see that when spying on him...He’s far closer to death than thought...After seeing that...If he’s blaming himself for Shuichi’s death...he doesn’t deserve it...Shuichi didn’t die coughing...he died quietly...no one besides Himiko would believe that testimony...but, his death was sudden and quite...probably his brain bled out or something...I won’t be able to save Kaito either, will I? Couldn’t save Ryoma, couldn’t stop Kirumi, couldn’t prevent Tsumugi, couldn’t even avenge Shuichi, can’t keep Kaito alive...will I be able to protect the others like this anymore? For them all I cannot lose this game to the monster behind this...I cannot lose that goal no matter how long I fight this monstrosity of game.

Already at my dorm room’s door before I knew it. Entering draped in the imagery and colours of death I close the door behind me and locked it. Along the lock’s click something did the same in my mind. I opened the door. I didn’t unlock it. It wasn’t locked. Widening eyes, expressions safely shown with no one watching I rushed to the bed. Their are only two people who can lockpick. He’d lied to keep her safe...

The note’s gone.  
\---  
I and him were the only one who could have, right? Only I and him know how to lockpick. Only I and him could crawl through the vents. Only I and him knew of the poisons. We’re the only ones who could have, right? He confessed to it and then laughed it off, making two lies in a row. One to make him a lone suspect, another to deny him being a suspect. Why? He accused me in the trial before when I was a suspect to everyone, he could have tried to pin it on me...maybe he would have hadn’t been for Tsumugi’s death…Looking over I lift the note I had found off the checkered neck scarf he’d wrapped around it and started reading again.

This is not a will.

Nee-hee-hee, guess if you’re reading this my plan failed. I lost the game. Probably dead right now. Well, since I dropped out like that I guess I should apologize for failing. I won’t know what’ll come afterwards either, so the 2nd message is on the wall next to the boiler in the rear garden. Good luck. Hope you don’t forget anyone who died. Which reminds me, their names were Futoshi, Gen, Bunta, Kaneto, Tadayo, Yoshisada, Daiki, Emi, Aika and Kiko. They wanted me to live, I want them to never be forgotten.

Drawing scribbled beneath, picturing him and ten others around him in the same uniform, all smiling together. Each one given love and care in their depiction. Below it is the last line that feels so bittersweet with all the context she now has.

P.S. I like you Himiko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter, the twist around the motive and other stuff in it.


	11. Morning after Trial

Can’t sleep.

It’s still a while till the morning announcement.

At least a bit less than an hour left.

...Maybe it’s pointless to still remain in bed.

Standing up out of bed and clothing myself with muddled morning plans running around my head I picked it up with me. Can’t let this remain unanswered for too long. With it neatly hidden on me I walked to the door and opened it.

Then I jumped back a bit.

“Oh? You’re already awake Himiko?” Asked Angie, moving back her hand that was ready to knock on my door to a resting position. She poked out her tongue smiling and winking as she made her proposition, “Oh! You were going to Kokichi’s room, am I wrong?” Guess that would be the most straightforward thing to do, but honestly I jumped and feel scared now not cause of Angie’s unexpected presence.

“Hmm, if so, that would be a nice coincidence,” said Korekiyo, fingers on his hat. His hands are free. He’s not tied up. Why isn’t he tied up!? “It just so happens that we too were interested to meet up with Kokichi before he disappears off somewhere, as he is want to do.”

“W-Wait, th-then why are you at my door?” Taking a single step back I noticed that under his other arm is untied rope. Letting his fingers slide on the tip of his hat Korekiyo answered “We doubt Kokichi would be particularly...cooperative with us alone. You two seemed to have spent far more time together than I and Angie ever did with him combined.”

“You’re planning to tie him up...” Muttering out while looking at the rope, Angie’s smile disappearing for one of the rare occasions, an expression that wordlessly apologized there instead, “Sorry Himiko, I know you like him, but he more or less admitted to being Shuichi’s killer. As he said, no one else could have gotten into Shuichi’s room.” While Angie is apologetic Korekiyo didn’t seem to mind it one bit. Suppose he wouldn’t feel too much sympathy for Kokichi considering he’s been tied up for a while, speaking of which…

“Wh-Why is Korekiyo not tied up?” Asking the question for clarification, Korekiyo chuckling under his breath raised a finger into the air to his side, the impression of some kind of smile appearing under the mask with closed eyes, “Kehehehe, surprised as well? Angie made the decision this morning to not tie me up. She didn’t clarify why beyond that it’s not temporary.”

...Don’t want to ask now, Angie wouldn’t untie him for no reason...and she isn’t going to tie up Kokichi for no reason either...damn it Kokichi, why didn’t you say something!? Why did you move that burden onto me instead…

Silently I walked past them two, staring at the ground. They said some stuff while following me but it didn’t really matter. They were right after all, needed to go check on Kokichi. Hopefully without tying him up…Going to knock on the door I got a similar surprise as Angie probably got a bit earlier as Kokichi opened the door grinning. 

“Nee-hee-hee, here to arrest me already?” Kokichi teased, acting not at all intimidated or surprised by everyone’s arrival, “I mean, that’s what the rope’s for, right?”

“Hmm, you seem oddly not distressed over this,” voiced Korekiyo, observing how Kokichi made no attempt to run away despite being aware of their plan, Kokichi smiling as he took a step out and shut the door tightly behind him before anyone else could peek into the mess of a room he has, “C’mon Kiyo, you think I haven’t escaped an arrest attempt before? Dozens of armed police backed up by a pissed Yakuza head couldn’t do it while I was in a straitjacket with the laces of my shoes tied to each other, what makes you think I’d be afraid of three half asleep high schoolers with some rope?”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, still pretending you’re something more than a leader of some really good prankster...” Korekiyo seemed to pause as he finished, looks like something is running through his mind all of a sudden. Angie took up the word while Korekiyo’s mind pondered one thing or another, “But, but, you know this is right, you’re the only one who could have killed Shuichi, you said it yourself.”

A dark grin appeared on Kokichi’s face, “Oh, that was a lie. There’s someone else who could have been Shuichi’s killer.”

This is it.

“Huh? Who?” Angie asked, interested and confused, Korekiyo’s eyes redirecting back to Kokichi with suspicion. Bringing a finger to his lips Kokichi whispered out, “I didn’t mention them in the trial, there’s no reason to tell everyone, right? A few secrets is just what an evil supreme leader would keep exclusive to himself and a few of his associates. Shuichi’s real killer is...” Closing my eyes, swallowing some saliva, I braced myself. Expected this to come up in the trial, but it's now or never. 

“...The mastermind!”

...what? My eyes flashed open and I straightened out to look at him in the eye. What is going on?

“Hmm? What do you mean Kokichi?” Asked Angie for clarification, Kokichi smiling a more friendly and bright smile instead of the darkened grin as he elaborated, “It’s actually really simple process of elimination. I’m the only one who can lockpick-” He’s repeating that lie, “And I know that I’m not the killer. So the only one who could have gotten into his room is someone who doesn’t need to lockpick to get in. The mastermind could simply ask Monokuma to unlock it. That would also explain where the poison came from and went. Just as I told Kaito and Maki back in Ryoma and Kirumi’s trial, when you’re innocent and there is only one other possible suspect you know who the killer is.” Why Kokichi?

“Hmm, I guess that could be true,” Angie responded, spinning her paintbrush around, “But, why would the mastermind step in now?”

“Probably cause we were taking too long, maybe cause Shuichi was getting close to something, or...” Grinning and placing the tip of his index finger to the side temple of his head, “The mastermind wants me dead.”

“How so?” Asked Angie, Kokichi sighing and flicking nothing out of his hand, “Simply put, whoever poisoned Shuichi, which must be the mastermind, would have done so before Tsumugi’s own plan went into motion. In fact if Rantaro hadn’t gone to the library that morning there would’ve been a good chance that Shuichi would have died before she’d been discovered. In which case, the mastermind could have tried to pin everything on me and just let me die.”

“That wasn’t her question, rather why would the mastermind try to target you?” Spoke Korekiyo corsely, Kokichi snickering in response, “It’s simple actual, Gonta’s and Himiko’s testimonies confirmed that.” Perking up confused, recalling what counted as my testimony. Is he talking about the life threatening game testimony? That’s the only real testimony that comes to her mind.

“Remember how you said that the door unlocked right away after you pulled the trigger?” Asked Kokichi, beaming towards me. Nodding in response I asked “Yeah, but why does that matter?”

“Cause it didn’t for me,” said Kokichi, smiling with both his hands behind his head as he continued, “I pulled the trigger, and nothing happened. The door didn’t open nor unlock, it didn’t do so till a few moments later when Monokuma shot himself.” Wait, that means-

“The mastermind was trying to rig the game. Not just that but specifically rigging it against me.” Grinning sinisterly, Kokichi spelled it out, “I wasn’t supposed to be let out, in fact, considering what did unlock it, I was probably supposed to stay there till I shot myself in the head. Were it not for how easily manipulated Monokuma is, I probably wouldn’t been given much of a choice.”

“I don’t think I can accept that testimony,” responded Korekiyo, “You’re the only one with any knowledge of this, right?”

“Nope!”

“Hmm?”

Grinning Kokichi turned around to reveal Monodam hanging on his back, “...HI-FRIENDS...”

“You think I’d speak so freely without some insurance against a mastermind trying to gun for me?” Says Kokichi while looking over his shoulder with a smug grin, Monodam looking awkward before saying “...KOKICHI-TOLD-ME-WE-WERE-HOLDING-AN-EARLY-MORNING-MEETING...AND-HE-IS-NOT-LYING-ABOUT-THE-DOORS...”

“Hmm, I suppose that it might be true then,” responded Korekiyo, lifting his finger slightly, “Though there are still many assumptions behind your claims. It really only proves the possibility of your theory, but standing from here, there is nothing that fully proves your innocence in that testimony.”

“I guess so, I’m a liar after all, distrusting me is natural-”

“Why are you lying…?” My question quite, just loud enough to interrupt but could still have gone unnoticed. The latter did not happen, the former did. With that consequence I stepped forward and pressed on louder than before, “Why aren’t you accusing me!?”

“Himiko?” Angie and Kokichi voice at the same time, both surprised by my question demanding for an answer but I just grabbed Kokichi’s shoulder, spinning him to face me and asked again “Why are you lying!? Why aren’t you accusing me!?” Biting my lips and squeezing hard on his shoulder I spilled it before he could try something.

“You know I can lockpick!”

Silent. It’s horrible. Just someone respond. 

“Kehehehehe, this is an unexpected turn of events.”

Korekiyo is clearly grinning under his mask while snickering to himself, Angie looking a little shocked at her outburst and Kokichi looks...annoyed.

“At least only members of D.I.C.E. heard that,” sighed out Kokichi frustrated.

“Still, this does make me just as curious, why didn’t you rat her out?” Asked Korekiyo, suppressing away his snickering and going back to a more stoic pose, “You can’t claim ignorance on the matter...” Stroking his chin Korekiyo grinned once more through his mask, “Could it be…? Kehehehehe, did you want to protect your lil’ accomplice?”

Kokichi glared at Korekiyo. It’s uncomfortable being suspected again, but it somehow felt worse that Kokichi wasn’t outing her. Like something being off in the world and only one able to see it. No, not being the only one able to see it, being the only one able to perceive it to begin with. Like living in two worlds at the same time…

“...We should move,” Angie suddenly said, not getting a response in words but by heads turning towards her, “I want to know something, what Himiko was doing last morning. This here can wait first.” She sounded more authoritative and forceful about this than usual. Like she’s curious about something herself.

Swallowing I nod my head, “Alright Angie, I’ll show you then.”  
\---  
The checkered door again. Himiko unlocking that door again. And soon, those endless stairs again.

My lab should’ve been behind that door…

...‘Why aren’t you accusing me?’ Why did you have to ask that Himiko? Of course I should suspect you! Suspecting the mastermind over you is making way too many assumptions just to ignore what’s more likely. I know that. Why can’t I suspect you now then? Damn it, I’m acting like that idiot Kaito...I’m acting like…

*click*

“The door’s unlocked,” said Himiko as she stood up and pushed on the door. She was here that morning. She did notice something last time we went in together, something she didn’t tell me. Maybe she’s gonna tell us what she noticed this time.

“Nyeh...” Whined Himiko out as she confronted the endless ascending spiral staircase. She gave up halfway first time around, guess she made it the whole way last morning, probably not excited to do it again.

“...LET'S-GO-FRIENDS...” Declared Monodam without much confidence, going ahead of us. Since Monokuma’s reappearance and the death of the other kubs he seemed to gotten more desperate with his friends spiel. Well, that is boon for me at the very least, made him willing to lie for my testimony. He wasn’t present in the room and doesn’t seem to know the details of how it works, but I needed a witness besides Monokuma to verify what I had noticed...I do wonder though, which of my actions set the mastermind off to do something like that? The motive video party? Stopping Korekiyo’s murder ploy? All my snooping around? Monodam might have spilled something…

“...Y-You heard him...” Said Himiko, drained of any enthusiasm she had in her this morning while she started the arduous rise up the stairs. I, Angie and Korekiyo following in tow. After around halfway up the stairs Himiko looked exceptionally tired, while Korekiyo and Angie both seemed fine still, “Wh-Why...wh-why did it h-have to be up s-so high...”

“Need me to carry you again, Himiko?” Asking with a teasing tone she pouted in response before muttering out “Not need but...” Taking that as yes I skipped a few steps ahead before crouching to give her a piggyback ride for a second time as far as he could remember. Sure, it was exhausting last time but it somehow felt devoid of all the other stuff that’s so bothering.

“Nyahaha, that looks fun Himiko!” Announced Angie behind us, glancing over my shoulder I see Angie turning around to Korekiyo who seemed to have just realized what Angie is about to ask for, raising his hand for preemptive shutdown, “No Angie, I’m not ca-” He had to quickly grab the handrails of the stairs as Angie used a simple tactic to get him to carry her.

Jumping onto him.

Snickering, Angie had latched onto Korekiyo firmly. He’d regained his balance, sighing and giving up on any protests, continuing up the stairs. He doesn’t seem too strained though. That’s a little odd. Sure he didn’t have much problem carrying her before, but he wasn’t going up stairs then. Guess he’d probably carried some bodies before, in quite a better shape than you’d expect for someone usually so passive. A few minutes later I’m breathing heavily in front of the lab’s door, Korekiyo completely unfazed, Angie dropping off of Korekiyo finally and Himiko getting off mine.

“Nyahahaha! That was fun, we should do that again!” Declared Angie happily before turning towards the lab door, “Oooh, yeah, that definitely looks like Kaito’s lab. But why did you come back here Himiko? It sounded like you two didn’t find anything here last time.”

Himiko grimaced a bit, looking away from anyone’s eyes and meekly saying “I-I wasn’t sure whether it was something, but after doing that game I thought I could test it...” Ah, so that’s why she didn’t say anything before…

Entering into the lab Himiko had us follow her to a wall and she started knocking on it. I could hear it, “I noticed it when I leaned on it last time, but this wall is hollow unlike the other walls...I wasn’t sure whether it was important but it felt wrong not to try checking on it.”

Both Angie and Korekiyo tried knocking on it and then knocking on a different wall, “Ooh, you’re right Himiko, there’s something different between those walls.” While Angie reconfirmed Korekiyo instead decided to ask a pertinent question, “That might be, but how were you gonna check it?” Himiko looked down and then moved her hand to pull something out from under her shirt.

“Huh? What’s that?” Asked Angie while Korekiyo half covered his already covered mouth in surprise, “Is this the prize Monokuma was talking about?”

“Hmm? What’s the matter Kiyo, scared of lil’ handful amount of explosives?” I asked teasingly. Though that is a funny coincidence. I did go for the explosives too. Usually say never know when those could come in handy, but clearly Himiko had some good ideas of where to use them.

“I-I almost did blow the wall open before I realized one thing...” she said, her words dying down.

“What did you realize Himiko?” Asked Angie, trying to draw out Himiko’s words, Himiko pulling her hat down to cover her face as she gave the answer, “I-I don’t know how to use them...”

Ah, right. I’ve used these before, an evil supreme leader has to be skilled with explosives after all, but most people at best have experience with fireworks or firecrackers. Not even sure whether Himiko even has that experience.

“I see, that might pose a complication,” responded Korekiyo before gripping his hat between his fingers, “However, what could be there that the mastermind would want to erect a wall? It seems unlikely that there’s a large area hidden and no indication for one of Monokuma’s prizes to be used here, so whatever is hidden here is supposed to be hidden indefinitely. Somehow I find it doubtful that Monokuma wouldn’t have intervened if you actually did find out how to use the explosives.”

“A-Ah...right...” Said Himiko, looking at the ground in disappointment at being informed that her plan would have probably failed anyway. “Still, this is pretty important,” I voiced with a smile and to hopefully brighten up Himiko a little, “If we find a way to knock down that wall while Monodam is present, we could learn of something that the mastermind wants us to not learn.”

“Hmm, that is true...” Commented Korekiyo, something reoccupying his thoughts once more before Angie poked him in the back. Looking over to her Angie asked “Aren’t you gonna tell them?”

“Oh...right,” Korekiyo let out a heavy sigh. Hmm, what’s this all of a sudden? Angie lightly pulled Korekiyo’s and then mine and Himiko’s shoulders to have us all sit down for some reason as Korekiyo seemed to search for the right words, “Earlier when I said I didn’t know why Angie chose not to tie me up I was lying. This morning we managed to resolve a certain matter and with it we learned some pertinent information.” Oh? This is interesting. If she chose not to tie him up it probably has something to do with his nature as a killer. Even if I’d been successful in deterring him from killing before I never learned fully his killer’s nature.

“Though, for context, I have to explain something that cannot leave this group, understood?” Korekiyo’s tone and eyes sharpened as he laid out his condition, Himiko nodded nervously, clearly intimidated while I smiled and nodded along. After getting our agreement to his condition he continued, “I’m a serial killer. I have targeted girls who’d make great friends with Sister. I had made a promise to her, to make friends for her in the afterlife.” Himiko clearly scared of Korekiyo more so than ever before. I can’t really be too surprised, him being a serial killer seemed the likeliest explanation and after what spilled out in the last trial the connection isn’t too out there.

“Wow, how many did you kill killer?” I responded, just cause he’s now part of D.I.C.E. doesn’t mean that he has any right for me to refer to him as anything other than a killer. Still, he’s probably not worse than Maki. By her talent alone she probably has killed far many more. At most he’s killed a dozen or so. “Ah, that’s actually part of what’s really important here,” not deterred by my words Korekiyo stated, raising the intrigue before he gave an answer.

“I thought it was ninety six.”

...what?

“N-Ninety s-six...?” Himiko is shaking and sweating so intensely that I could feel it through the air. I didn’t even bother hiding the surprise in my facial expression. I don’t feel scared but I feel like he has to be lying, but I’d be able to tell if he’d be lying. And he isn’t.

“Ah, however, turned out I’d been mistaken,” added Korekiyo, ignoring Himiko’s terror and my own unhidden surprise, “I actually had fulfilled my goal, a hundred friends for Sister. Apparently the mastermind chose not to restore that part of my memory, so I thought I’d been short of reaching the goal ever since I watched my motive video.”

“Wait, you remembered something?” I had to ask. Even if I hate killers, if I even have just one other person who remembers I might be able to leverage that, making ‘deductions’ and ‘conclusions’ from what they remember with the advantage of my own three days of memories. Not to mention I wouldn’t be the only one needing to live in two worlds, the worlds of those who know and those who don’t.

“Not quite, it’s hard to explain, more like Angie was able to pull that out of me during this morning’s counseling,” clarified Korekiyo, shooting down any hope in that premise, “Angie seems to know how to get me in the right trance state for reliable communication with Sister. She’d been getting quieter ever since it started outside those sessions, but she’d been getting clearer in those sessions. This morning she congratulated me apparently, thanking for the hundred friends...Sister been quiet since then...” 

Ah, that is...interesting. Angie seems experienced with these trances from her claim that Atua works through her. Those trances must be delving into something subconscious considering she claims such uninvolvement with her work while still clearly being her will. If so, than maybe some deep subconscious part of Korekiyo remembers how many he’s killed. I was able to remember clearly three days seemingly unintentionally, wouldn’t be too surprising if some others might gain access to vague memories without flashback lights...but, I don’t know how applicable that trance state would be on the others.

“However, there was something else important learned from that,” added Korekiyo, still dismissing how nervous Himiko is, “We got a little bit of a time frame for how much memory we are missing.”

“Hmm? What do you mean?” I asked, wanting him to elaborate, Korekiyo looking downward towards a little metal on his uniform, “She asked Angie a question, she asked whether the winter was over. That she wasn’t wearing skinny jeans anymore so it must be over.”

Himiko looked over to Angie who shrugged her shoulders, “Don’t know what she was talking about, never worn any jeans from what I recall.” I do recall though.

“Spring, summer and autumn have passed then, as well an unknown portion of winter. So around a year has likely passed for us, at the very minimum, if not several.” Explained Korekiyo, raising one index finger to the air in the process, “But I doubt it’s been more than a year, longer and we may notice discrepancies such as our heights, while in a year without a growth spurt we may miss the differences.”

“S-So it’s been a year...b-but why’s that important?” Asked Himiko, processing the amount of lost time while still being cautious of him, Korekiyo wagging his finger in response “If a year has passed, that may explain Kaito’s condition. If a whole year has passed, there is definitely room for him to have developed something critical like that.” I see where Korekiyo is coming from, but my memories don’t seem to support that. Kaito seemed perfectly healthy in his memories, whatever he’s afflicted with has to be particularly recent. Damn it, my three days already cover his time frame as far as I can tell…unless, has it been more than a year?

“...FRIENDS-THE-MORNING-ANNOUNCEMENT-IS-ABOUT-TO-START...” Warned Monodam. Guess it took longer for all of this then it felt like. Himiko looks like she is in deep thought about something.

“Kehehehe, looks like this meeting came to a premature end,” commented Korekiyo as he stood up, “Also, Angie I don’t have to carry you down the stairs-” Angie jumped onto his back before he could finish, producing a resigned sigh from him...but, he should have been able to dodge it, right? Doesn’t look like he even tried to prevent it.

“I-I think it’s best that Kokichi doesn’t come down...” Said Himiko while standing up, “M-Maki is probably still really suspicious of you...” She seems pretty scared for me, understandable with how dangerous the Ultimate Assassin is.

“I make no promises to still be here when you return!” I tease while in spirit agreeing to her suggestion, it shouldn’t be too long after all.

“I-SHALL-KEEP-HIDING-KOKICHI-HERE-THEN-FRIENDS!” Declared Monodam as the others started to leave. As they finally all left the room I sighed and layed down on the floor.

She’s the one who took the note, right? It has to be her. She’s the only one besides me who can lockpick. Then why can’t I think the same way for Shuichi’s murder...why am I acting more like him...I don’t want that to happen again...  
\---  
We’d gotten around half way down the stairs when Korekiyo started talking.

“I don’t think we should trust Kokichi.”

He’d made no such comment right before that it caught me and Angie a bit off guard.

“Huh? Why not dear Kiyo?” Asked Angie, Korekiyo flinching at ‘dear’ but not stopping, “His title. Isn’t it a little strange? The Ultimate Supreme Leader, how could a leader of less than a dozen pranksters obtain that kind of a title?”

“N-Nyeh, that is a little strange...” I commented in agreement. Somehow that had mostly passed through my mind without serious consideration before, maybe cause most of us didn’t believe in his title to start with. But the motive video confirmed his title, but it’s also that which confirmed his small gang.

“It also just so happens that he seems to know more than we do,” Korekiyo continued pointing out oddities, “It was him who informed us about this place being a shelter after all. Despite my other doubts I am certain that his shelter theory is the truth, but why would have started concluding that? All the clues he pointed to me didn’t cross anyone else’s mind, so why did he start connecting them together? Even with great deal of paranoia these clues and his conclusion aren’t easy to come by...unless, he was working backwards.”

“Wh-What do you mean?” I asked nervously, worried about the implications that were growing quite rapidly even as he responds to my question, “He already knew about this situation, that we’re in a shelter, just as he already have known about Maki’s talent. His talent is likely quite real, his motive video though likely lied. After all, it would be quite convenient for the mastermind to discredit his own talent, to make him look sympathetic and innocent. To make us believe he is both someone who wouldn’t and couldn’t organize this killing game. Stopping me may have been part of that ruse.”

“Oh, that might also explain Monodam,” Added Angie all of a sudden, Korekiyo nodding, “True, Monodam being so cooperative with us is odd, but if he’s playing along with the mastermind’s act then a lot would be explained, including his sudden unexplained appearances. Like an actor waiting just off screen to join the play.”

“Th-Then what should we do…?” I asked, feeling horrible at the proposition everyone is giving out now. Could that mean all he was doing with me is also an act? Is that note just there to twist my heart? To make me trust him...? Did...did he not accuse her cause he wanted to make himself look trustworthy to me...?

But I know that’s not right…

The other two perked their heads up as the sound of the morning announcement reverberated up the stairwell, “Looks like we must hurry,” commented Korekiyo, hastening his pace. I soon did as well. We arrived to the dining hall before anyone else, Angie finally getting off of Korekiyo to sit down by one the chairs.

One by one the others arrived. Gonta and Kaito seemed both to be depressed. Kaito in constant denial of what we witnessed yesterday. Gonta wishing to apologize, even though there isn’t anything he needs to apologize for.

Is Maki staring at me?

“Hey, where’s Kokichi?” She asks me all of a sudden. Ah, she thinks, or rather knows, that I’d know where he is. She’s definitely gonna try to hunt him down...hopefully nonlethally… “No...haven’t seen him yet...”

With that Maki diverted her attention away, focusing on Kaito. I don’t envy Kokichi much right now. Huh, did he make lunch for himself? He’s probably gonna be really hungry when we come back.

Finally, as all the survivors had arrived Monokuma made his appearance.

“Wow, so few of you are left-wait, I thought there were eleven of you left? Did I forget someone’s death?” Mockingly voice Monokuma alone, Monodam absent and unacknowledged by him.

“Kokichi seems to be absent, though that isn’t new,” answered Rantaro, sitting between Tenko and Gonta.

“Awww, right, well too bad, you should thank him later,” Monokuma said with his plastered grin as he suddenly displayed four different items, “Since the life threatening game was completed you get double the items and double the exploration! The legendary levistone, the priceless octobrush, the real last key, and the last real key! Well, good luck figuring those out, gotta hurry, feel like I forgot something unimportant. Oh, and remember, the last motive still stands.”

And before letting us question further Monokuma disappeared.

“Guess we should split these up, what they’re for anyway?” Asked Rantaro, looking confused at these items, not having interacted with them before. Tenko quickly answering, “Ah, they help open up places that are hidden so far.”

Angie quickly picked up the priceless octobrush declaring “Oooh, Atua knows where to use this!” Shortly followed up by Miu picking up the levistone saying “And I know exactly where to stick this in!” Why did she have to say it like that…

“I-I guess I’ll try with this one,” I said, picking up the less sci-fi looking key...was that the real last key, or the last real key? Either way, one of those probably unlocks the checkered door, best to get it before someone walks into Kokichi making him super suspicious to the others...well, more so than he already is.

“I suppose we’ll take this key then,” said Rantaro, left with only the sci-fi looking key, Tenko declaring “No worries, I’ll help you out with this! Gonta, Kaito and Maki, do you want to join?”

As they divided themselves into groups I snuck out. Wanted to be quick in case I picked the right key. Running over to the checkered door I tried it.

*click*

Yes! It’s the right one! Now I just gotta run up the stairs quickly. Maybe I can ask him then-

I felt two hands grab my shoulders firmly and tightly. I felt paralyzed as I heard them ask me in lowly tone.

“So, you can lockpick?”  
\---  
Man, this is boring.

Laying down on the floor, doing nothing. 

No one to talk to, no one to observe.

Just me...and silent Monodam.

Just my thoughts and silence.

…

Can’t let another killing to happen…

...Miu should have something ready.

...Nowhere to escape though...

…

Where’s the mastermind hiding...?

...they are hiding, right?

...Maybe not…

….

Futoshi.

Gen.

Bunta.

Kaneto.

Tadayo.

Yoshisada.

Daiki.

Emi.

Aika.

Kiko.

They’re all dead by now.

Kaede.

Ryoma.

Kirumi.

Tsumugi.

Shuichi.

They’re already dead.

He must have felt the same way back then…

Sighing out and trying to distract my mind from loss I decided to ask Monodam a question I knew he wouldn’t answer.

“So, Monodam, do you know where my lab is?”

Monodam is silent. As is to be expected. Either he doesn’t know or won’t tell me.

“...BELOW-US...”

…

“What?” Rising up to sit I looked over to Monodam again, “What did you say?”

Silent again it took Monodam a little time to repeat but he did.

“...YOUR-LAB-IS-BELOW-US...”

What? Why is he answering me? And what does he mean below us?

“...THE-DOOR-TO-YOUR-LAB-IS-BENEATH-THE-CHECKERED-DOOR...”

Why is he telling me all of this suddenly!? I can’t trust him. He’s sharing too much to be trusted…

...but...if he’s telling the truth…

The door starts opening, jumping to my feet I grin, not letting Monodam’s revelation distract me.

And the rhythm of my world skips a beat.

“I wish to talk.”

Himiko held in terror as a hostage by a fellow classmate.

My classmate, Maki Harukawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably gonna be a bit longer till I finish the next chapter since I'm gonna be concentrating on some schoolwork projects over the next one or two weeks (maybe even three depending after some other stuff), so sorry ahead if that means not many updates this month. Wanted to be sure you all knew so you wouldn't worry too much. Also sorry for doing this on a chapter with a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to get back on writing the next chapter soon. :)


	12. Held Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one took so much longer, already knew schoolwork would delay it but then I also got sick which delayed this and my school work a bit more. Sorry you guys only got two chapters this month but I hope you guys enjoy it.

“I wish to talk.”

Held in terror as a hostage by a fellow ultimate.

Ultimate Assassin, Maki Harukawa.

Kokichi standing there, caught off guard just as much as I was. Blur of something white and green to his side as the door opened. That must have been Monodam. If Maki heard more this morning then him hiding is probably pointless. I can’t escape her grasp, even if I did she’d still be blocking the way and no way could I outrun her...Kokichi might be able though...only if I could make an opening for him...but, he probably has a plan, right? He always seems to have a plan, we’ll be alright, right?

“Alright then killer, let’s talk then,” Kokichi sliding hands behind his head with a calm smile. Following it up by saying with an overly mushy voice, “Pwease don’t hurt lil’ Himiko.” 

...Oh god please tell me you have an actual plan.

“...This isn’t exactly how I thought this would play out like,” commented Maki, looking slightly tilted and petered, “I thought you’d either pretend not to care or at least be a bit more serious...”

“Oh come on Maki, it’s me after all!” Quips Kokichi back at her smiling, abandoning the mushy voice, “Still, I’m curious, why did you take Himiko as a hostage? An evil Supreme Leader never submits or even cares about hostages, unless it’s themself. Ooh, ooh, don’t tell me, are you trying for a hostage exchange right now?”

“Kokichi, she kno-” Trying to warn him in the brief pause that Maki should be thinking of a response before feeling the length of Maki’s arm push against my throat, my warning spluttering into a cough. Couldn’t get it out. It hurts, hurts way too much. Difficulty breathing. Any tighter and she might start choking me out. At least my interrupted warning seemed to have tipped him onto something. Even with his usual nonreaction I know he could tell.

“You do know I can snap her her neck, collapse her windpipe, or leave her paralyzed without too much trouble,” stated Maki coldly and assertively, swallowing dry saliva as tingling fear went up my spine, raising the hairs of my body.

Kokichi just laughed hysterically.

“What’s so funny?” Asked Maki, her glare sharply directed at Kokichi. Taking a moment to regain his breath and suppress his laughing fit, keeping down snickers that come out, “The squid pasta is black cause of the squid’s ink. Don’t tell me you never had it before?”

Ow. Closing my eyes in pain and my nose twitching over nothing. I didn’t sleep enough and now I’m getting a headache from Kokichi’s nonsense.

“What does that have anything to do with this!?” Yelled out a more frustrated Maki, pushing her forearm harder to my throat, the pain between my throat and head competing for which is worse.

“It doesn’t really, that thought just popped in my head when you threatened Himiko,” He stated smiling, “You can understand how that might leave someone off kilter.”

Wait. Opening my eyes again through the pain I looked with as much concentration as I could muster to focus on his face. He’s buying time for something. Master taught me how to do that, for between preparing different magic spells to keep everyone happy and unagitated. But what is he buying time for? He doesn’t know magic...maybe he does, those faces he makes are pretty extreme.

“...what did you mean by hostage exchange earlier?” Asked Maki, trying to push aside Kokichi’s deliberate nonsense with a hard glare, Kokichi grinning from ear to ear, “Just a guess I threw out! But maybe I’m mistaken to think you’d do something like this other than to kill.”

“No,” Asserting hard, Maki forcing her forearm enough to lift me, “Who were you referring to as your hostage?” Gripping her forearm I struggle against it but her hold on me is firm. It’s hard to breath. Looking at Kokichi I tried to plead with him. Kokichi, please, hurry with your plan. I’m scared…

“Let her go,” Kokichi’s voice darkening along with his face and grin, the room suddenly caving into the abysses that were his eyes, feeling Maki flinch away, but the fear didn’t reach me, “I am getting bored of this. You’ll drop her now or be struck down.” I heard the smallest of sparks going off, but...I can’t tell where it came from.

“What the hell do-”

*Smack!*

*Crack!*

Maki’s yell silenced by the horrid sound of something smacking and then cracking. Her grip disappeared and a moment later came in view Monodam, falling down from above with his head cracked.

“FR...FRIENDS-SHOULD-GET-ALONG...” Twitching a little bit more Monodam stood up, smell of burnt fuel in the air. Glancing quickly over to Kokichi I see him quickly pocket something away. He must have not expected me to look over so quickly cause I could tell by his face that he’s just as shocked and surprised as I am. Whether he realized quickly or did so by instinct his face turned into a confidant smile and he declared, “Great job Monodam, knew I could rely on you!”

“...Uhm, is Maki alright?” I ask while looking at her unmoving body lying down in the open entrance. Kokichi jumps over quickly, looking over quickly he places a finger on Maki’s throat. I couldn’t get a glimpse of his face but I did here the most silent of sighs from him before he said, “She’s fine, just out cold. Doesn’t look like she’s bleeding from the head.”

“But, Monodam’s head cracked,” Responding confused, “Her head should be cracked open if it had that force behind it.”

“N-NO...” Denied Monodam, rubbing the balls he has for hands, “M-MONODAM-CANNOT-KILL-FRIEND...MONODAM-CEILING…-THAT-IS-WHY-MY-HEAD-IS-CRACKED...” So that’s why the cracking sound came after.

“Hey, put this around her ankles,” said Kokichi, turning from Monodam to him I felt a pair of handcuffs land in my hand while Kokichi held another.

“N-Nyeh!?” I said while he turned Maki over to put her arms behind her for the handcuffs, “She’s definitely gonna be mad when she wakes up, best to keep her from being dangerous.” While feeling a bit guilty doing this he is right. Maki easily took me hostage. And she is the Ultimate Assassin after all. Putting the handcuffs on the ankles of her feet I finally could feel just how heavy my heart is pounding.

“This is bad though, if she’s this willing to target someone through others...” Spoke Kokichi, fingers rubbing at his chin. Shaking my head I finally got the opportunity to tell him what Maki had prevented me from, “No Kokichi...she knows...” Kokichi head rose towards me as I finish, “She knows I can lockpick...”  
\---  
“Ah, I’m sure she’s fine,” spoke Kaito, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’m sure she’s getting along with Himiko right now. Still, feels awkward not to have her around...”

“I didn’t realize Maki was so concerned about Himiko either,” I added with greater deal of energy, “Still, I’m worried, nobody has spotted Kokichi yet, that lil’ degenerate.” Trying to appear angry to hide the fact that I’m still scared of him after that stunt yesterday. Seriously, how does he even do that? Did Himiko really spend a whole day with an evil Supreme Leader like that? I guess his motive video did say he’s more or less harmless but...he’s the only one who could have. He must have killed Shuichi…

“Maybe Himiko was going over to him?” Proposed Rantaro, the last real key being rubbed between his fingers while he contemplated his proposal and where to use the key, “She did weirdly leave unannounced and alone, maybe she’s even sneaking him some breakfast as well? Though, if that’s the case, Maki going after Himiko does make me worry about Kokichi’s safety...”

“H-Hey! Himiko wouldn’t trust a degenerate like Kokichi, she probably just...had to go to the bathroom...” Trying to argue it down, but Rantaro sounds right. Himiko did sneak out, no doubt about that. None of us noticed, not even me, except for Maki. Good thing Maki’s got such sharp eyes, looking out for us girls. But if Maki does find Kokichi cause of that...she’s probably gonna go more overboard on him than I did back when my dojo opened up...I hope he isn’t holding a grudge against me over that…

“Regardless, any ideas where to go next? I don’t recall many spots where we could use a key,” said Kaito, sounding like he wants to move along the conversation as we exited the school building. Then we three heard something loud coming from over where Miu’s lab is and the sounds of a panicking Keebo and Miu noises.

“...Do you think they’re alright?” I asked nervously, pushing my index fingers at each other. Smiling Rantaro shrugged and said “Maybe they found a new lab? Miu seemed sure about where to use the levistone and there was that weird noise. Let’s go and see.”

Nodding, I, Rantaro and Kaito started walking over to the courtyard, “Hmm? Hey, that wasn’t there before,” pointed Kaito over to where Miu’s lab is. And he’s right, looks like a new lab but it’s attached to Miu’s lab.

“Wait, did Miu’s lab get an expansion?” Pointing at it as well before starting to run ahead of Kaito and Rantaro over to Miu’s lab. Rantaro started running right after me while Kaito didn’t bother and just kept walking instead. As soon as we got to it we entered through the new door and came across some high tech room.

“This is pretty exceptional,” commented Rantaro, looking around at the lab, filled with advanced machinery and parts.

“Fuckin’ course it is, this is Keebo’s lab after all!” Declared Miu, appearing from behind one of the machines, Keebo looking less than pleased as he emerged as well, saying “Are you sure? It feels like it doesn’t fit me...I’m not good with this sort of...sci-fi technology. Can we leave now?”

“Huh? You don’t like sci-fi keebo?” I ask, confused by why Keebo doesn’t like sci-fi, Keebo looking away and seeming to be uncomfortable responds “I would have much prefered a more Japanese theme, like some kimonos and a porch with wind chimes. We shouldn’t rely on sci-fi tech.”

“But aren’t you kind of sci-fi?” I asked and Keebo gave me a glare that warned me ahead of his next line, “Tenko, you’re clearly displaying your Robophobia! Just cause I’m a robot it does not make me sci-fi!”

“Ahaha,” Rantaro laughed a bit, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’m sure Tenko didn’t mean it like that Keebo. To be fair, you’re probably the most advanced person any of us has seen.”

“Ah, by the way Rantaro,” lifting one finger in the air Keebo inquisited without responding to what Rantaro actually said, “Are you going to join the student council? Even though you’ve been at our meetings it should only be fair that we give you the choice, all of us willingly joined Angie after all.”

“Ah, not sure still,” Rantaro answered, “Still kind of feel like I’m an outsider, I missed some important events and then came back under such odd circumstance. I’m glad you guys are so welcoming, but I’m still too unsure to join.”

“Hmm, I see,” nodded Keebo, “That’s understandable. I wish Miu would join but any of my attempts to do so have failed completely. At least I got to be with her through my tasks so far.” 

Keebo looked over to Miu who’s looking over various machine parts in Keebo’s plans, making numerous different comments to no one in particular, before looking back at Rantaro “Oh, by the way, have you found anything?”

“Ah, no, we still don’t know where we’re supposed to use the key,” I explained, looking slightly embarrassed, Keebo nodding, looking to be in thought before asking “Have you guys tried that terminal down the road here? Maybe the key works there?”

“Hmm, that might work,” commented Rantaro, with me energetically responding “Thanks Keebo! Let’s go there now Rantaro!” And with that I ran in a sprint for the exit, just in time for Kaito to be done walking over and opening the door, “Alright, what’s in here-TENKO!”

*Crash*

I need to be better at breaking. Kaito bounced to the ground by the impact, coughing a bit and I started panicking. Not sure what I said but I quickly pulled him back up. He isn’t coughing up any blood but it’s clear I took the wind out of him from that crash.

“S-Sorry Kaito,” I apologize, feels wrong for a heroine like me to knock over someone as sick as him, even if he’s a degenerate.

“I-It’s fine, just got caught by surprise,” answered Kaito, trying to look like it didn’t take the wind completely out of him, in denial of just how sick he is. Even though we all saw it yesterday…

“Well, that’s good to hear, we’re heading over down the road a little more,” explained Rantaro, “Keebo said there’s a terminal there that we might be able to use the key on.”

“Ah, I get it, you two don’t mind if I stay here for a bit?” Asked Kaito, looking a little tired, “Y-You know, gotta explore new labs and all.”

“Sure, is that alright with you Keebo?” Asked Rantaro, Keebo shortly thereafter answering “That’s fine, despite my dislike for this lab I’m probably staying here for a while, Miu is definitely not gonna leave any time soon.”

“Alright then, we’ll see you soon!” I declared before exiting in a sprint with Rantaro.  
\---  
What happened? I can’t remember, I feel a numb pain in the back of my head and something around my feet and hands. Struggling against those things I could feel that their made of metal and the rattling informed me of the chains. Handcuffs.

Grunting and arising my eyes open to a room empty of anyone else. They just left? Damn it, I failed. They escaped without giving me a single answer. I doubt I’ll be able to get any more now.

Right, Kokichi threatened me to let her go before it turned black. What did he do? I didn’t notice anything. Who helped him? Even if Korekiyo or Angie came to his aid Gonta should have noticed their absence. Is there somebody else here?

...What is dice? What did Korekiyo mean by leader of pranksters? Mastermind targeting Kokichi? Monodam helping them? And...Kokichi didn’t rat out Himiko...I don’t know what is going on, but I cannot sit back as they are clearly up to something. For Shuichi and for Kaito, I have to do something…

...They did leave the key for the handcuffs here, right?  
\---  
“Nyahahaha!” Angie runs up ahead of us, not hesitant to explore the new area. Gonta lumbering after her with a worried look, then I arise up the stairs calmly. Angie knew right away where to use that brush and it looks like it leads to a new floor. A floor in the style of a western cathedral. Quite impressive and large.

Angie and Gonta are already by one of the new lab door’s on this floor, but it isn’t opening for some reason. Approaching Monokuma suddenly popped between me and them as he is want to do, “Ah, sorry, but those labs are locked now. As per the rules, if a lab’s owner dies before it’s discovered it’ll be locked.”

“Hmm, so this Tsumugi’s or Shuichi’s lab then,” stating the obvious, Monokuma looked down as if he can feel shame, “I’m real disappointed too, I made sure to have this floor look all nice only to be forced to lock all the labs up on this floor. I even polished all the statues again.” Before then cheering up again, “Oh well, at least I get to see myself shine, that’s good enough for me.” And with that Monokuma left before we could retaliate with questions.

“Awww, I was hoping to find something,” whined Angie, disappointed, before cheering up again, “Oh well, there looks to be a bit more still.” Pointing towards a large metal door. Raising an eyebrow at that I voiced my confusion, “Another door? It couldn’t lead to another floor, I don’t recall there being a fifth floor. And if Monokuma isn’t lying there shouldn’t be another lab on this floor...”

“Yeah, yeah! It must have something important!” Exclaimed Angie before striving ahead and over to the door...Angie, you’re a strange person...Wonder why you seemed so calm when you learned what I’ve done…Gonta got over to the door before me and he started pushing it shortly after Angie had failed to push it, repeating the same failure, 

“I suppose it must be locked,” I surmised, looking at the keyhole to quickly determine that to be so. Don’t know how to lockpick myself, more used to go through windows or by being invited in, but I can semi-reliably tell if a door is unlocked. It definitely is locked, but I take a little bit more time to see if something unusual about it or what kind of lock it is, “Maybe the key Himiko took? It doesn’t look digital, though I wouldn’t put past Monokuma to just have the sci-fi looking one be used instead just to confuse us.”

“Ah, sorry Gonta could not be of help,” Gonta apologizes unnecessarily. The door’s locked, doubtful anyone here could force it open. There is the possibility that neither of the keys can unlock this, but both Kokichi and Himiko know how to lockpick. Angie pulls Gonta’s head down into a hug while saying, “It’s not your fault Gonta. You’re always helping everyone out.”

“B-But, it’s Gonta’s fault that Tsumugi...” Pained words left Gonta’s mouth, short of a complete sentence as Angie tried to sooth him some more, “Gonta, it’s not your fault. Atua knows your innocent, you did nothing wrong.”

Angie’s hug seemed to have won against Gonta’s doubts for now. Didn’t observe them too much but it does seem they were fairly close. Suppose Angie would know more, she liked pairing them up together...

...Hmm, I wonder, what did she look like with skinny jeans on?  
\---  
We can’t remain passive anymore. Maki took Himiko as a hostage after learning too much. Miu’s inventions should be within grasps by now. Whatever Rantaro intents should soon kick in. And the mastermind won’t need any more provoking. And now thanks to what Monodam said I know where my lab is, that is if he’s telling the truth.

With heavy breathing we’ve reached the bottom of the endless staircase and while Himiko stopped to ease her breathing I walked ahead, exiting the checkered door, glancing down at where the ground meets. Is there something there that hints to Monodam’s claims? That could be the point of the checkered door. Hmm, I wonder, how deep would it be? Could I possibly reach it if I use a few of those? No, probably not, should be deep enough that I can’t notice the hollow space below.

Raising my sight I look over to where Shuichi fell. Nothing left there for me to pick up. Not much to remember those killed there, both of the murders were fairly minimalistic. The others should be exploring right now, according to Himiko Monokuma gave us an unusual amount of items compared to normal. Checking over to the library to see if there’s something left of Tsumugi to remember her by should be fine.

“W-Wait Kokichi,” requested Himiko, tired breathing as I started my sprint only to stop and look over to her, smiling and showing none of the exhaustion, “Hurry up slowpoke, there’s something I wanna check over at the library!”

Himiko pouted but followed along. Hmm, I probably should ask her. But how do I do so discreetly? I thought I saw something, but her being held hostage does muddle the possibilities. At least I should wait a bit longer, at least till I’m done exploring the library.

Flying down the flight of stairs I went right ahead to open the library’s door while I could still hear Himiko panting down the stairs. Stopping for a bit I leaned against the doorway with a unintimidating grin, “Witches first!”

Between her panting she gave me a pouty glare, mumbling in response “Close enough,” and walked into the library, following her closely behind and closing the door after checking to be sure no one else is around. 

“...Hey, Kokichi, what does D.I.C.E. stand for?”

“Hmm?” I tilt my head towards her, “Why the sudden interest?”

“Just...I’m part of D.I.C.E. and I don’t even know what it stands for,” Himiko pauses for a bit, unsure how to further elaborate her interest.

“Nee-hee-hee, it stands for Dionysus insidious courtly escapades,” I answer, waiting just long enough for her to respond with a doubtful “Really?”

“Nah, that’s a lie, but it’s what I call it,” Answering with a smile, “Every branch of my organization is obligated to make up a lie for what it stands for. After all, there’s an infinite possibilities for lies, but only one truth.”

Himiko didn’t seem exasperated nor very joyful at my answer. She seems thoughtful, like she’s trying to put something together. Interesting. What is she trying to figure out from that? Regardless, I should check whether there’s anything left to remember Tsumugi by here.

Turning towards the bookcase it feels odd thinking that Tsumugi’s body has disappeared after the gruesome scene had been so well etched into my mind. There shouldn’t be much left here, but anything will do to remember them by. Opening the bookcase I crouch down and look over now the empty spot where’d she died by. Yep. No way I can carry the bookcase, even if it’s the only thing left. Nothing else left, not even a single piece of…

“...Kokichi, is everything alright?” Asked Himiko, worry and concern in her voice and on her face. She clearly noticed something about my realization. Stand suddenly up, enough to startle her a bit, look over and ask “Himiko, did you see Tsumugi’s glasses in her room?”

“Huh? No, but why do you ask?” Himiko answered and questioned, understandably confused.

“There weren’t any glass pieces,” I stated clearly, biting on the edge of my thumb, mind racing through the implications, “We didn’t see the then probably crunched up rims of her glasses either. Where did her glasses go?”

“Nyeh? Is that important?” Despite questioning my concern Himiko’s tone is also clearly filled with worry about this oddity.

“Don’t know,” I answered honestly, “But it’s an odd discrepancy, why would her glasses be absent both from her room and here...?” Damn it, if Shuichi had been alive for at least the investigation we might have noticed this earlier. 

But...what does it mean? No one else killed her, Monokuma wouldn’t just let us go unpunished if we got it wrong. Did someone else remove it from the scene? According the testimonies and what I know, only Rantaro and Himiko could have done so. But even then why would either of them have done so. Not their motives, those could be an infinite amount of possibilities. Even if I believe I understand them there’s always an unknown wall that could hide their true intentions. No, rather why would removing the glasses be important? How would that affect our understanding? Damn it, this is too unusual to dismiss as something unimportant but there’s nothing to explain it.

“...Hey, Kokichi, I want to talk to you about something,” she paused to glance at the library’s still closed doors before continuing, “Some place safe.”

“Wow Himiko, you lil’ pervert,” I respond without a serious tone and smiling like a kid, expression and tone changing on the turn of a dime, clearly catching her off guard and getting her to blush slightly, “If you wanted to go to my room you could have just said so. Don’t worry, if Angie asks I’ll just say we were exercising.” Grinning with such joy I take a moment to realize that something I said had set her blush off even more than expected, trying to hide it with her hat.

“Y-You know...” Her words falter, I grin wider and say “Know what?”

“...y-you know what Angie means by exercising?” For some reason Himiko gets to an even deeper shade of red at that, I tilt my head and ask “And what does it mean?” She pauses, unable to answer for a while. And just as I bout to move along the conversation she gave me an answer while hiding her face completely.

“Sh-She means sex...”

…

“...so, how often did I tell her we had sex then?”

“Kokichi!” Yelled out Himiko with a burning red face, the outrage makes her abandon hiding it despite the embarrassment. Quite a cute display. I’d be a liar if I said I couldn’t feel the same rush of blood going to my face, though. And I’m a liar. Turning away to avoid her noticing I sprinted out of the library, cherry red Himiko following while I kept my apple red face out of sight. Should have suspected that exercise was something like that. I even accused Angie of being a pervert on the second day memory with the whole ‘special gift’ thing…

It felt like only a moment had passed by the time we were in the empty dorms. Weirdly enough, running seems to cool us off a bit. Guess it distracts from the revelation, and the breeze produced is nice...why did I try to hide my face? She’s already read the note, hasn’t she? She’s the only one who could of gotten in my room and taken it. Suppose there’s the small possibility that she didn’t read it...then again that’s just an excuse, I acted like this on the first day that I remembered…

“Nee-hee-hee, that was fun, well, let’s go in then,” saying with a wide smile I ascend up the stairs on the boy’s side, Himiko closely following, silent besides the panting. Coming to my door and entering it I try to think ways to dodge and lie through her questions. It is my way after all. Then my bed comes in view.

Paralyzed.

Only for a short moment but nonetheless, paralyzed.

Two objects that weren’t here when I left lay there.

Take a few steps, Himiko’s face next to mine.

Puzzled, confused and concerned.

Pick up the letter. Read it.

“Congratulations on winning the life threatening game! You went far above expectations and didn’t end in failure. Guess I’ll have to ramp things up for you then. I know what you’re planning. I know you asked Miu to invent a few things. I know you’re the one who stopped Korekiyo’s murder plan. I know where you got that cape and hat. And I know what you’ve spent the morning of every post-trial day. I’ll meet you full force. Things are gonna get quite exciting around here now. I really did make a mistake first time around. You’re far more interesting than him. And unlike him, you passed the test.”

The letter’s crushed in my hand as I finished the last sentence. Himiko’s startled, I showed far more of my emotions than I feel normally comfortable with. But it provoked me enough to not care. My stare brought to bare at the second item.

Pick up the revolver. It’s the revolver. Open chamber. Five bullets. One empty slot. Not the one from the life threatening game. It’s old, at least half a decade old. My hands were smaller back then. It feels smaller yet heavier now. But it’s the one. It’s decorations worn out, but they’re the same. It’s curves and shape the same. The small blood splatter still in the same spot, dried out.

“Kokichi?” Himiko’s concerned voice asked for me, pulling me to reality. My breathing is ragged. My hands aren’t steady. I’m not grinning nor smiling. My eyes are wet. I lost all the lying control for what felt like only a moment.

“Ahaha, I’m fine Himiko,” I say now with a beaming smile towards her, no longer ragged breath, hands steady, eyes closed.

Then I felt her push me.

“No! Kokichi, you aren’t fine!” Himiko yelled, opening my eyes to see a determined and worried face. She held me down by the shoulders, my back against the bed. She’s weak, I could push her off easily. Yet, I feel no strength nor will to do so.

“Y-You’re hiding something and it’s hurting you.” Himiko’s eyes were starting to glisten with building water, her own breath turning slightly more ragged and her body giving off small lowly shakes, but she didn’t stop. 

“What did you tell me! Lying to yourself is no good. I’m not letting you lie to yourself anymore! Tell me why are you trying so hard to hold back!” Her cheeks had gone wet from tears in the process of her yells.

Mine had too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. Unfortunately, more school work appeared and I might have to use a week or two dedicated in finishing those off as well. Hope to not get sick this time around and hope that the next chapter won't be so delayed. After that my writing pace should hopefully increase back to how it was before.


	13. Taking Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I way underestimated how much time my schoolwork ended up taking. I also underestimated how long this chapter ended up being. So sorry about it taking two months for a new chapter to come out but I hope you enjoy it, it's my longest chapter yet.

I should tell you, Himiko.

Yeah, I should…

I had a brother. Ichirou Ouma. I used to be really boring, always nervous and indecisive, no matter how smart I was I never really did anything with it. Too afraid to stand out from the crowd. My brother however was charismatic, fearless and determined, no matter how the odds were stacked he found a way out of it all. Too bold to let the crowd hold him back.

We lived on the streets together. No parents as far as I remember. Something or another happened to them. Brother couldn’t recall what, he’d been six or seven and I only two or three when it happened. Don’t know why no relative took us in or why we didn’t end up in an orphanage. Didn’t really matter, we lived happily on the streets thanks to him.

He always had an idea of what we needed to do for food, money, entertainment and even education. In absence of a school he helped enable my self education. He was no teacher, but he was nothing if not dedicated in getting me whatever I needed to continue learning. Used to say “With your mind they’ll be begging you to join, no school needed for you.” Wonder how many libraries and bookstores he must have robbed just so I always had something to read. Even stole some simple and sleek black school uniform so I could sneak myself into that school safely. He’d usually pick up some mangas for me too, telling me to not burn myself out.

While he never invited me for the book raids, always trying to keep them as surprise for me, he invited me onto some his other little ventures. Eventually I started doing my own lone ventures. Trying to learn those things on my own and in my way. Couldn’t just leave what I’d learned to rot. Even if I had to learn quickly how to hide and run well. The law don’t like a couple of kids doing petty crime. Brother made a game out of it, no cop seemed to keep up, nor the occasional mafia goon who bothered to go to the edge of town where’d we’d made our lil’ base.

Not all of our ventures were petty crime though, street performance rarely earned much but we were good at it and enjoyed it. He tented to go for some high attention seeking ones while I played some cards and dice with my lil’ tricks I’d learned. Rigging my games rather than rely on chance out of caution and inambition while brother gathered small crowds for his acts.

Our styles were different. He could charm himself around most people, a natural born leader unlike me. Far better with his instincts and far more competent at using his talent than myself back then. I on the other hand was just good at predicting people, analyzing the world around me. Too nervous and weak to charm anyone. Instead use stealth, sleight of hand, deception and lies. I was just better at those than at my brother’s style. He was far more of a lion than I.

...He probably was a candidate for an ultimate...he deserved to be one…

He really did care for me...He always called me his “lil’ twin.” We shared a birthday, calling each other little and big twin. He always planned them and made each one so special. He was great at keeping each one an enjoyable surprise. Spare no expense on those days. No need to sneak in or steal, he’d usually buy the front seats for us. Live like little kings of the world for a day rather than a pair of street kids. By the end of those days we’d usually just be together quietly, staring at the starry sky at the edge of the city. Kept on saying that one day we’d rule the world and then there’d be a pair of stars in the dark sky shining brighter just for the two of us.

Then on our shared twelfth and sixteenth birthdays we didn’t wake up in the same worn down abandoned building but inside some sterile white floored test chamber room with fourteen other strangers. Everyone had a mask on, even I and brother. Trie for a moment to get them off, restraints too strong. We were also wearing some white clothes that I hadn’t seen before, different from the black school uniform brother stole for me. 

Voice from a speaker spoke over everyone’s confusion, “Welcome to your test. If you wish to escape here you must go through the lethally dangerous obstacles, puzzles and challenges. All rooms will be filled with a deadly neurotoxin when 24 hours are over. Only five people are allowed to escape. No escape will be available for anyone still left after the first five. Killing is fully allowed. A traitor among you has been tasked to sabotage your efforts.”

“The first challenge, is to not be in the wrong spot,” spoke the speaker a moment later and before I knew it a tube suddenly closed over one of the participants, high pitched screams accompanied by begging for help. Brother pushed my face into his chest, trying to cover my ears while I kept my eyes shut tight. When it finally went quiet and the sound of a door clicking unlocked came he moved me along with the others into the next room. The first victim was a girl, about my age they said. I don’t know what she looked like, dying without any of us seeing her face, but her pleas for help and scream have been well etched in.

Pattern repeated with each following room. One of us would fail the challenge and die. My brother tried to shield me from the deaths while not averting his own gaze. I didn’t and don’t like killing, that’s what was happening around us. Then, when only 12 of us were left, we entered the fifth room. On the floor was a revolver and besides it six bullets.

“Next challenge involves a game of russian roulette,” Announced the speaker, “You have six bullets, all six will have to be used for Russian Roulette. If all bullets are used, you may pass the room. However, if you were to kill the traitor, then you pass the challenge and room as well.”

The proposition sounded tempting to many. People were sure there was a traitor at this point. Consistently, someone had died at every challenge. While that didn’t confirm the existence of a traitor it heightened everyone’s awareness. But I realized quickly something much worse. Whether it be through panic, by traitor’s hands or a morally dubious individual, someone could get the revolver and try shoot down as many people as possible. After all, if only five people can escape then every person over five reduces your chance to escape inherently. And if they happen to hit the traitor in the process then later challenges become less risky. The masks made it hard to decipher their intentions.

...and that is when I made a mistake.

I told them my plan.

“We’ll all get out of here if we use all the bullets, right?” I’d said, going over and picking it up, loading one bullet after another, “So, if we load all six into it, nobody else has to try...I-”

My words were cut off as the revolver was ripped from my hand…

I shouted at him, demanding him to stop. He didn’t answer, loading in the last unloaded bullet and spinning it. Everyone else hugged the wall or covered their heads with eyes shut, believing this to be the possibility that I feared others would try. I however knew what this was. My fear dwarfing theirs.

His eyes...through my and his tears I could see crude mix of hope and despair in his eyes. He knew what he was doing. I knew. He was trying to give his life for me. Despairing for his own fate while holding out hope for my fate. Looking to me through those eyes I saw him for the last time, my shouting and his last words ringing in my ears still, “Sorry Kokichi, I was wrong, there’ll only be one star shining brighter in the dark sky now...”

And...  
\---  
I couldn’t finish. Even if there’s no ambiguity for what came after I do not want to bring that finality back. Breath out, close my eyes, push down the sadness and hatred, I face her with closed eyes and a smile declaring “Of course, all that’s a lie!”

Silence in the pitch black darkness.

“...Kokichi,” With sincere worry and concern in her voice, “You’re still crying. You weren’t lying...”

“Hahaha…” Turning to stare down and away I open my crying eyes in the shadows, “I guess that was a pretty bad lie...” Hands gripping the fabric of my pants, making two fists, “Even after I’d said all that I still tried to take it all back...hahaha...I really am just as pathetic as I was back then...”

“Stop lying...” Himiko’s voice is strained. Frustration and lil’ anger. I could hear that too. She’s gripping the edge of her skirt, making the same fists. Hahaha...guess she got tired of that…smiling somberly I answer “Can’t do that...I’m just that pathe-”

“No, stop lying,” Her voice more strained than before. Looking up to her own tear filled eyes now looking directly into mine in the clear dimness, more honest with herself than I am to me, “You aren’t pathetic Kokichi!”

“What do you mean?” I question with an open mouth weak smile, relaxing the fists I made in the grip of my pants, “I’m a hypocrite who lies to everyone and myself who got his brother killed.”

“Stop it!” She said with more force this time, launching herself towards me and gripping my shoulders again I could feel her ready to pin me down again, eyes not faltering from mine, “You aren’t pathetic and you didn’t kill your brother!”

“Nee-hee-hee...You really think so?” I meekly ask, unable to look back, staring down towards the empty space between us, hands going limp with no grip, “Had I been silent, had I lied, had I done anything to make him not know my plan, he would still be around. I killed him with my words.”

“Stop saying that!” And like that she pushed, limply falling along with her push, straddling me and pinning me down firmly, “Stop trying to blame yourself for what happened! You saved the others after all.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, mind fuzzy, unclear and dim. The warmth from her passing to me. Memory of 2nd remembered day mixing in.

“You already told me, back in the vents, you saved them,” she asserted while looking me directly in the eyes, unable to hide anything even as she shook with every word, “Th-They’re the ones you promised to not forget, right?” Of course. I already knew she had to be the one that got it. I tried to find some lies to respond with but she shut them before they materialized.

“Don’t you dare lie to me and say the lives you saved don’t matter!” She’s tearing up even more, even as she spoke clearly I could hear her choking on them as well, her body getting warmer and shaking more, “You aren’t pathetic! You didn’t kill your brother! You saved them and me! None of those are lies! I-I know when you are lying K-Kokichi cause I-I...”

She’d lowered her head so close to mine, I could feel her breath warming my face, rush of blood as my body recalls last time it felt that, shaking and warm too, “Himiko I...”

“Hey, are you two alright?” Both of us froze at the sound of the resident dead man coming from behind the door, eyes widening and while the flush of blood going everywhere it be inconvenient still, followed even more terrifyingly by Tenko’s voice “Are you crying Himiko!? What did you do to Himiko Kokichi!”

“I-I’m fine Tenko!” Announced Himiko, raising herself up but not enough to sit up to call out towards the door, trying her best to cover up the that we’d both been crying and also our current situation. How long have they been there? They should’ve still been exploring, right? My story couldn’t have taken that long. Why...wait...when did the lights go out again? I don’t remember either of us flicking the switch? Was I really that out of it to not notice? I might be used to being in the dark but Himiko should have said something, right?

“Hyaaaah!” Tenko suddenly shouted with all her might and the next moment we got an answer to a question we hadn’t asked yet. Could Tenko break open the dorm room doors?

Yes.

“I’ll rescue you Himiko-” Tenko dashed with such speed that the ultimate sprinter would have been jealous of her only to find us. On my bed. In the dark. With Himiko on top of me. Straddling below my waist. Pinning me down. Both of us red in the face. Both of us short on breath...

Yep, this is how I’m gonna die. Spine broken and paralyzed from the waist below by Tenko cause of bad timing.

“Huh? Oh, sorry, didn’t realize you were pitching a tent here with Himiko,” awkwardly said Rantaro with laugh and rubbing the back of his neck, clearly trying to ease the tension as he followed after Tenko and witness the same scene.

“Wh-What!? N-No we weren’t...” Himiko responded, sitting up fully, the redness in her face turning into a deeper and darker shade. God, I hope Tenko can’t see the tent. Didn’t realize how much I missed her being so close and lost a bit of my control. Not sure if Himiko noticed though.

“I-It’s fine Himiko...” While she’s still glaring at me and had her hands balled up in a fist Tenko nonetheless said that, “I-If it makes you happy it’s fine...” Okay, why did Tenko seemingly mature like this over about a week or so that took her like six months in my memory? What’s different? “But...where’s Maki? You really shouldn’t ditch friends to go to be alone in a degenerate’s room like that. Just cause it got dark all of a sudden is no excuse!” 

Well, she’s still calling me a degenerate. Good, wouldn’t believe it to be her anymore if she also dropped that so soon. But more importantly, “What do you mean got dark suddenly?”

“Huh? You didn’t notice?” Asked Rantaro, looking a bit confused by the question, before shaking his head, “Ah, right, you two probably turned off the light before you started to-”

“Anyway! More importantly, where’s Maki!” Shouted Tenko, cutting Rantaro off, probably suppressing those images that Rantaro just brought up...with a little drool from her mouth, “It’s not safe to be all alone while everything is so dark, who knows what an evil degenerate might try.” 

Did they turn on night time already? I mean, I know that since this a spaceship the day and night cycles here are just there for our comfort but it must be really jarring for everyone else for the day to suddenly turn to night like in a stage show. Would the mastermind tip their hand that greatly to everyone? But if they didn’t then why would Tenko be worried about it being dark everywhere rather than just in the dorms and the school…

Well, first lie what happened to Maki, “Ah, she died.”

“What!?” Exclaimed Tenko, sweating in panic and raising her arms in terror...did she seriously believe that? That was just the warm up lie before my proper lie. Rantaro shook his head, looked towards Himiko instead and asked, “Himiko, what happened to Maki?”

“Uhm...” Himiko tried to stall, trying to think up a lie. Or at least I thought so, “I think she’s still in Kaito’s lab.” Ah, a half truth. Not a true lie but a classic partner to it. Also easier for amatuer liars.

“Oh, you found Kaito’s lab, he’ll probably be really happy to hear that,” Tenko said seeming to have calmed down, she seems oddly happy for that prospect, though maybe not too surprising after what we saw at the last trial’s end, she isn’t heartless afterall, just difficult, “Miu and Keebo found Keebo’s lab. We haven’t seen Kiyo, Gonta or Angie yet so we don’t know what they found.”

“So, what happened?” Asked Himiko, getting off me while I turned away from the other two quickly. Tenko would kill me if she noticed the tent and Rantaro would probably notice the revolver-Where did it go? Quickly glancing around, thinking where I may have unconsciously put down the revolver I end up glancing towards Himiko briefly and I notice the tiniest of nods from her. Did she hide the revolver without even me noticing? She’s the ultimate magician, I shouldn’t be too surprised by that, more her initiative caught me off guard. Better she has it than me. Still needed an excuse for turning away so I try to find my cape and hat, they shouldn’t think too much of it then.

“We were exploring a new area that looked kinda, industrial?” Started Rantaro, folding his arms while trying to think of the right words, Tenko nodding along and adding “Yeah, we’d gotten to some large shutter door and after it started beeping at me Monokuma appeared. Apparently it’s where all the Exisals are stored so it has an alarm system. Says he’d give us password to it after the next trial. Apparently after that it’ll be unnecessary.” 

Hmm? What could he mean by that and why? Is there something important about number of people left? Even so, after the last trial Monokuma should be aware that suicide is possible, so were we just one short...? Probably not, he’d just say when only ten or nine or whatever are left he’ll open it. He’d be ambiguous if he’s waiting for something, maybe say something like in a few days or whatever, so it’s probably not time related either...He did say it’ll be unnecessary and back when Monodam took over he said that only the monokubs could control the Exisals...and I had noticed pattern of the monokubs’ fates at the end of trials before...but if it’s deliberate then what’s the point of it.

“Ah, there’s my cap,” I said, pretending to only half listen while grabbing it in the pitch black darkness. Already knew where it was but that might make my search come off as forced. Ignoring my small exclamation Rantaro then added “But then suddenly all the lights went out and Monokuma went silent.”

“Yeah, we were both as blind as bats then, but I didn’t get scared,” declared Tenko, trying her best to look undaunted while the tone of her voice betrayed her, making the snide comment “Ah, so you were screaming everywhere like a bat does!”

“How did-No! I never screamed!” She denied unconvincingly and while hard to see in the darkness I’m pretty sure she’s blushing. Rantaro shook his head, “Enough teasing her Kokichi. The point is everything went out all of a sudden. Even Monokuma, Tenko noticed that when she accidentally stepped on him and tripped into me. After a little bit of confusion and misunderstanding we realized that Monokuma was still there and just gone silent and unmoving.”

“Hmm? Why would he stop from a power outage?” Taking a break from my fake search I inquire about this odd detail. Monokuma shouldn’t be affected by something like that and if it was deliberate it would just come off as logically inconsistent. Why would they make a lie that see through for? 

Rantaro shrugged in confusion, “Don’t know, but I don’t think it’s that simple...” Pausing a bit, his eyes adjusting a bit more probably. Neither looked behind themselves yet so the whiteboards info should still be unknown but the boxes and other stuff might confuse them. Shaking his head Rantaro continued, “See, we followed the walls till we got out only to find it had turned into nighttime outside with a starry sky and all.”

“Ah, Shenron’s been summoned! Hurry, I’m gonna wish for immortality!” I said, trying to take the edge off for the moment. Still, Rantaro seems oddly calm for someone that shouldn’t know about that shelter idea. Unlike Tenko who probably doesn’t know what a poker face is.

“We met up with Keebo, Miu and Kaito right after, they said the light and the sun went out at the same time,” explained Rantaro further, not addressing my joke, with Tenko picking up “Also they were using Keebo as a light source, apparently Miu installed that into him at some point.”

“Wait, Keebo’s fine?” Himiko spoke up a bit confused, she must have noticed it too, “But if whatever happened affected Monokuma, shouldn’t something have happened to Keebo too?”

“Not necessarily,” responded Rantaro, “It’s possible that Monokuma doesn’t have an independant AI like Keebo has and is getting commands from somewhere, so if the power went out there too Monokuma might not be getting any signals to operate and went into a sleep mode...that doesn’t explain the sky though...”

Rantaro sighed as he admitted the last bit but before letting them adjust to the darkness enough to notice more of the stuff crammed in my room I pulled out the cape, attaching it with a grin and saying “Well, we better find Angie, Kiyo, Gonta and Maki now, there’s something I wanna check then.” And with those words and a hand gripping Himiko’s arm unannounced I dash over the broken door on the floor dragging her with me as she let out a “Nyeeeeeeh!”

“H-Hey wait!” I heard Tenko calling behind me, and a second later Rantaro going “Ah, Tenko watch out for-” And the two of them fell over behind us. Tenko evidently dragged Rantaro too and didn’t watch out for her footing with the door that slid from the force of her and toes hitting the handle. We fly over the stairs, Himiko barely keeping herself from falling over.

“Hi Kokichi-” Keebo greeted us while glowing like a nightlight as we burst through the dorm room door only for me to make a sharp turn for the school, shouting over me shoulder “Miu! Bring my requests over to the checkered door as soon as possible!” I didn’t wait for her to respond back, though I could faintly hear her say something appropriately Miu like...Hmmm, didn’t Rantaro and Tenko say Kaito is still with them? Didn’t see, then again the bright light blinded me more than illuminate.

“K-Kokichi th-the cape-” Himiko said, getting silenced by something, quick glance and I notice that my cape is billowing right onto her face. Right, probably should have expected that. I’ll apologize in a bit but we have to hurry. Right now speed is of high importance. Maintaining this game will be considerably more difficult after this point. This is something you do when you’re planning to throw out the rules. And when you’re in control, throwing away the rules is only done when you have control. Then, time to take that control away.

Bursting through the school entrance door and few turns later we make it to the checkered door. Stopping to let Himiko catch her breath I smile to her through the darkness, “Sorry ‘bout the cape. Just felt right to have it now that two evil monsters are gonna clash.”

“Y-Yeah, yeah...I-I really need better shoes for running...” Responds Himiko, hands on shaking knees with heavy breathing. Grinning I say “Come now Himiko, you know you’re gonna be carrying me up the stairs this time!”

“N-Nyeh? Wh-Why?” She asked, confused yet unable to look up from the heavy breathing. Snickering and gleefully responding “Nee-hee-hee, just a lie, but next time after this you’ll be carrying me instead. Just fair for doing it three times in a row.”

“F-Fine, m-my mp should be enough for a fly spell by then...” She responded, her breath finally slowing down, then she looked up to me and asked “B-But, you said you did some tricks with dice and cards...do you also know magic?” 

That’s probably as far as gonna get an admittance from her about her own tricks so I grin gleefully and say “As one evil supreme leader said; Great liars are also great magicians.”

“Nyeh, you’re just quoting yourself probably,” Raising herself up I suddenly pat her on the back, “Hah! Of course it’s me! Oh, but don’t worry, you’re still the ultimate Magician. I don’t got two ultimates!”

“Yeah I guess-Hey! I’m the ultimate mage!” Even now she still protests, guess she’s just as great of liar then. But then she got all contemplative, something peeking in her mind, “...Hey, I wasn’t wrong, right?”

“Ah, you caught me, I actually got three ultimates!” I kid to lure out her elaboration. Himiko grimaces and shakes her head in response, “No, not that, I mean...those were the people you wanted to remember, right? You saved them, didn’t you?”

“...It’s like I said before in the story. Kokichi Ouma was born from that.” My voice deepened and darkened without an attempt to do so, “The abyss swallowed me. Spite what drove me more than saving them. Each challenge I did all I could to madden our captor and I didn’t let a single one of those strangers die...When we got to the final room, I inflicted the final piece of madness onto them. Not one of us escaped through the final door. I blew up the wall next to it instead.”

“Wh-What!? H-How!?” Himiko called out, eyes wide and her exhaustion suddenly knocked out, I grin to her, “Remember Himiko, I did become a god.” To which she gave the most exhausted sigh I’d yet heard in my life followed by my snickering. That been enough to pull me a bit out of the dramatics and the abyss.

“This cape and hat was from there,” I mention, glancing up at the cap, “The explosion tattered the cape somewhat. Took both as I escaped with the others. Felt right then and there, even if both were a lil’ too big for me.”

Glancing down, leaning onto the wall behind me, “Heh...You’re right Himiko, that day I lost my brother and saved my family.” The words getting heavier and Himiko’s undivided attention laid upon me.

“They were all orphans too. None from an orphanage either.” I could feel her hand lightly going on my shoulder, faint smile forming, “Bunch of street orphans disappearing is easier to cover up I guess. Few had or were gonna turn eighteen that year but most were as young as I. Nowhere to go for them.” A faint throbbing went through my head, enough to bring my hand upon my head, “The day wasn’t over yet after we escaped and they didn’t have anywhere to go. So, I invited them over, trying to forget what happened. My first birthday with my family. Never been apart till this started...Wish brother could have been there...”

I’m saying too much. Sharing too much. I’m being careless. Too comfortable…

“...Kokichi, do you remember something?” Himiko asked, her eyes cast away from mine with a guilt ridden face, raising my eyebrows and bending over to force eye contact I ask “What do you mean?”

Again, she looks away, fidgeting and looking even more uncomfortable while she responded “I mean...I-I’ve noticed you keep on grabbing your head in pain...you did it when watching my motive video...again last punishment...and just now again...”

“Really, a lil’ headache is making you suspect me like that? Wow, you learned a lot from me!” I gleefully respond with a smile, waiting for her to continue but she just fiddles more with her clothes unable to continue. Prompting me to lift her hat off without a warning getting her riled up a bit, “H-Hey! Give back my h-hat or I’ll turn you to a frog with my magic!”

Lifting it higher out of her reach I grin and say “You’ll get it back when you’re done accusing me, want to hear it all.” Pouting she gives up but she seems a lot less uncomfortable than before, “I mean Rantaro apparently got a survivor's perk, shouldn’t you have one too if they’re the same people?”

Right...I already suspected myself before, the memories are convenient and as far as I could tell I was the only one in position and with power to orchestrate something like that. But being counted as a survivor myself like Rantaro hadn’t occurred to me till that revolver appeared. The two games are very different and there wasn’t any monokuma like stuff around in that game. Not to mention that using ultimates for a killing game is a pretty big step up from street orphans, let alone last remnants of humanity...why? Why is the scale so different all of a sudden? And…

Why is my head throbbing so badly now?

“...And...” Himiko paused for a moment, her contemplations apparent on her face she finally continued, “Korekiyo mentioned he thought it’s odd that you figured out this place is a shelter. That it was like you were working back from an answer rather than something you’d naturally connect...”

Oh? Korekiyo is observant and he has reasons to dislike me so not giving me the benefit of the doubt is to be expected. Still, this could be dangerous. It’s still possible that my memories simply slipped through the cracks though. Korekiyo’s comments may tip off the mastermind if they aren’t already aware.

“And...were we close?” Himiko’s eyes cast low as her question suddenly struck, kept my eyes from going wide but my head twitching suddenly to stare at her is still far more of a dead give away than normally, “I-I know you like me, I already read that...but still, what you say, how you act with others, everything I know about you, you trust me more than seems right for you...”

Grinning a mischievous grin I go “Ah, even lil’ Himiko doesn’t trust my trust? You cut me deep. Don’t act like you’re that special.”

“Then why didn’t you tell anyone else?” She asked, for a change looking me directly in the eyes, “You haven’t told anyone else about Rantaro’s video yet insistent that I’d see it too. Wouldn’t Shuichi have been more useful than me? That had to have crossed your mind, right?”

No, please don’t do this Himiko. If someone hears, if the mastermind hears then…

“Your confession earlier too, had you told me before? Is that why you were so open with me now?” Himiko laid out her observations bare. She’s right, even if I do not recall whether I had or hadn’t I’d still die before telling anyone else. Damn it…like the third day it feels like she sees right through me. At least then I felt obligated and sure not to give up my act but somehow it’s harder now not to slip.

“You won’t admit that though, right?” Sighed out Himiko, looking down now but smiling a goofy smile nonetheless, slumped she looks over with that smile and asks “May I have my hat now? Nyeh, I still got enough MP to blow your pants off.” 

“Hmm? Where did that come from?” Trying to suppress my instinctive reaction to hearing the 2nd day sentence said word for word back to me by her. It could be a coincidence but even if it is it doesn’t soothe that longing pain it brought with it. Himiko didn’t really perk up at that, just kept her goofy smile and said “Just sounded right. I mean, you already saw me naked before so it only be fair.”

“What!?” How!? Nobody else even noticed I was in the gym when her magic show was on! How did she notice me take a peek behind! I just wanted to see how trick trick worked.

“Yee-hee-hee-hee! I knew I’d get you with that!” Declared Himiko while laughing like a witch with an open mouth smile and blushing head held high, “I saw you peeking from Ryoma’s lab’s window back when Angie had us go to the pool! So I knew you’d be nervous at that! Now give me my-”

Her face turned bright red complimented with wide eyes as I acted like an idiot, pulling her hat onto her head and into a kiss. Could feel the heat in my own cheeks burning and the drums of my heartbeat loud in my ears. Her second first kiss.

“N-Nyeh!? Wh-What..!?” Himiko sputtered out, befuddled in surprise, eyes still wide and face burning red. She doesn’t go for her hat to cover them this time, instead her hands spinning around next to her shoulders.

“What? I just gave you your hat back,” feigning ignorance with the widest smile and burning cheeks of my own. Waving her arms now to the sides and trying to come off as outraged “Y-You kn-know what I m-mean!”

“I guess it’ll be a mystery then!” I muse once more and start pushing the checkered door open, “We’ve rested enough, let’s get up there now!” Moving along before she’d bring the former topics back.

“Mmmm...fine,” Himiko agreed begrudgingly, looking downward but not at the ground. By the sounds of it she’ll bring that topic back later then. Hmm, if everything goes right, what will I have to do then?

I wonder...what will I do when it goes wrong? Can I really say I’ll be able to restrain me then? I still know how I felt when my brother died. Will I be able to control myself when I find out who did all of this? Or will I stare too long into the abyss? Who will stop all this madness that has consequences no man understands?

As she got on my back I tried to push down those thoughts for a bit…

“Hey, Kokichi,” halfway up the stairs, with her head nestled into my shoulder, Himiko spoke with an aimless melancholic tone, I responded between one of my steps “What Himiko?”

She’s silent for a bit before continuing, “Did you live in Towa?” I felt my brain throb for some reason, but I answered with what I knew, “On it’s edges I guess. Quiet the run down rust pile now. Why do you ask?” 

Quiet again, enough to let me contemplate why. There are plenty of cities in Japan, why’d she guessed Towa? Not like I have a specific accent or dialect she could trace back there. Then again, she might be talking about some different place called Towa.

“...I-I went to Towa city once for a charity show with master…” Pause in her voice after mentioning her master, her fingers tightening their grip on my shoulders, “A-And I remember seeing someone up in the rafters...was that you and your brother?” I stop. Another third of the stairs is still left but I had to concentrate on what she just said now.

“When was this, Himiko?” Asking unsure, needing something a little more, her head shifting a bit while recalling she says “I was gonna turn ten, but I was still nine since it was in summer.”

I’m silent for a bit.

“I don’t know,” I answer without a lie for a change and shrugged shoulders, “I remember going to a magic show for my tenth birthday but I cannot recall much from it.” But if the mastermind tried to cover that up, does that mean that the days I did remember really were a slip up? Or is there a specific reason the mastermind would want me to know about one and not the other? Could also be I went to a different magic show.

“Sorry,” Himiko apologized for no reason, “It probably was just someone working there or my imagination, just thought it sounded like you.” I grinned and said “Aww, did lil’ Himiko like the thought of Kokichi peeking on you?”

“Nyeh! Don’t make it sound so perverted!” She protested, glancing I could see her red face and I snickered, continuing up the stairs again. Wonder, will I be able to remember that? Will Himiko? Anyone? The flashback lights seem to restore our memory but there might be none for our entire school life. What little we’ve gotten from them don’t really mention much or anything about our school lives. Hell, the most important memories I remembered seem still to be a lucky accident if not a sleight of hand trick.

*Splash*

“Huh?” Stepped into something, attention directed to the final few steps of the stairs, something dripping down it, then I felt Himiko get off me, asking “Did something leek up here? But I don’t hear any dripping or streams...w-well whatever it is, best not to stay on your back in case either of us trip.” Can’t quite tell what it is in the dark, but it’s thicker than water. Little splatters, I’d stepped into the largest one. Dipping a finger into it and bringing it up close I could smell iron distinctly off it.

“Wh-What? Bl-Blood? What happened?” Asked Himiko panicked after realizing a moment after me, grabbing onto the rails of the stairs for some little bit of support. Did something happen to Maki while we were gone? 

Now without any weight on my back I sprint up the final bit of stairs, Himiko struggling to keep up in her little witch shoes. With only the blaring sound of my heart beat the world went silent, not even my footsteps make a sound. I cannot let anymore die. Silent like a spirit to not call death over my hand lands upon the handle.

Low voices.

I hear pair of low voices coming from inside. Both seem to be whispering. My instincts change. Lower my body, reflexes sprung for whatever. Jump out of the way, duck down, even throwing a punch. Readying to open the door before whoever inside could react to it I am myself caught off guard when a hand covers mine and pushes down on the handle, “Nyeh? What you waiting for, someone might be hurt!?” Himiko question is sudden, she didn’t suspect anything at foul at play by those voices. Help for whom the blood came from is more important than her fear. Even if she’s shaking quite a bit.

“I’m trying Makiroll, but I don’t think it’ll fit.” 

“Just jam it in! Maybe use some spit to ease it in-”

“Nyeh!” And Himiko gave us away immediately. Kaito’s head suddenly spun on a time towards us. Maki was on her stomach over one of the chairs in the cockpit looking spot, unable to turn and see us, with Kaito right behind and crouched over her, Maki asking “Who just came inside?”

“Wh-What are you two doing?” Himiko asked pointing at them and sweating a bit nervously, Kaito standing up all of a sudden, pair of hairpins in both his hands, “Great, I need a bit of help, someone put handcuffs on Maki and I can’t get them off.” 

Yeah, Kaito doesn’t seem to realize how this looks or sounds like from over here. But why’s he here? Didn’t Tenko and Rantaro say he’s with Keebo and Miu? Then again I didn’t notice him back there when we ran out of the dorms. Maybe he left to find Maki? Still, coming straight over here is unusual. He shouldn’t have had a way to know we went here, right?

Kaito hesitates a bit before continuing, smile fading away, “Y-You said you know how to lockpick, right?” Probably got reminded by the trial yesterday. Just cause only Maki was proactively after us doesn’t mean Kaito simply forgot me admitting to a murder I didn’t do. Still, that’s odd, didn’t Maki tell him? By the sounds of it Kaito doesn’t know and Maki isn’t saying anything now either.

“W-Wait, why are you asking us for help?” Asked Himiko, sweating and nervous looking, still pointing at them, Kaito tilted his head confused and responded “Us? Oh right, I guess you’d probably know some magic tricks to get handcuffs off.” Himiko realizes then her slip up. Kaito was just talking to Kokichi but that is important, means Maki hasn’t told Kaito about Himiko’s lockpicking skills either. 

“R-Right, I can with my-wait, they’re not tricks!” Himiko protested to the term as be expected but I could pick up on the oddity. Don’t know if Kaito or Maki did. Rigid and deliberateness of the gesture, tone and inflexion of her voice, forced movements of key facial features, she’s acting, a subsidiary of lying. Just to lie to rest any thoughts of doubt that may form in Kaito’s mind. Nice.

“Well, whatever,” Respond with a smile over to Kaito before grinning, bringing a finger to my lips and sharpening my brows, “But Kaito, it isn’t nice to lie to people.”

“Huh? What are you talking about!?” Kaito objects, sweating nervous and raising one fist half way in the air to demand and explanation as he is want to do, then beaming over with closed yet softer eyes “You just lost the keys to the handcuffs! So dishonest trying to put that blame onto someone else. Don’t worry Kaito, we won’t judge you for getting kinky...just do so in your room next time.”

“H-Hey! Don’t make me out like a pervert! I-I just found Makiroll like this!” Kaito objected even harder this time though his voice and face got noticeably more flustered. Nee-hee-hee, this is fun! And Maki hasn’t objected yet either. Best go a little further then, “Oooh? Really? Wow, then Maki is even more perverted than I thought! Waiting here for you in handcuffs and all.”

“God damn it Kokichi! Do you take anything serious?” Asked Kaito even more flustered, Maki notably still silent to this, even if I’m sure she wants to give me a death stare right now, my face twists, features sharpened and darkening along with my voice, “I’m an evil supreme leader, serious isn’t what you want from me.”

Kaito sighs in response, shaking his head while not looking at me, hands on his hips, “Himiko, how do you deal with him?”

“It’s not that hard, unlike him,” commented Himiko casually, Kaito tilting his head in confusion, “Huh? What does that mean? It’s not that hard, unlike him? But I was talking about him.”

“No, you asked how to deal with him,” Himiko responded, raising an index finger in the air while correcting him, “I said it’s not that hard, unlike him.” Kaito rubbed the back of his neck, “I still don’t get it.” Her quick glance to me confirmed what I’d suspected she meant. Probably trying to get me to blush. Hah! Try next time without an audience as oblivious as Kaito!

“Uhm, can you get me out of the handcuffs already?” Asked Maki, finally speaking up. Guess she got impatient with the fun nonsense. Good, cause I’m not done, “Oooh, only if you swear to not kill or hurt us. Preferably a written contract with magical seals and stuff, you can make one of those, right Himiko?”

“Nyeh?” And Himiko turned nervous again, “S-Sure, b-but I’ll need to save some MP for that...” Kaito sighed and said “Sure, whatever, just help already, haven’t gotten to explore my lab yet. Whoever did this to Maki might return any second now.”

“Alright, while Himiko gathers mana and I get those handcuffs off her, can you explain why you’re here?” I say while skipping over to lockpick the handcuffs. Maki wouldn’t try anything too daring while Kaito’s around at least. Taking the hairpins that Kaito was clumsily wielding earlier on I start my work while Kaito talks, “Oh, well, I got worried about Makiroll so I went out to search for her in the school. I told Miu and Keebo that while Rantaro and Tenko were looking around if anyone went to the dorms. When I got inside Monodam jumped me.” Huh? 

“I wasn’t scared by him in the dark, just got a little surprised by his appearance,” Kaito lied so badly that I’m pretty sure everyone in the room could tell but no one bothered to point that out, “Well, he asked me then why I was there alone and I told him I was looking for Maki so he told me to follow him. Didn’t have any leads really so I followed him over to here. Didn’t realize this place had opened up. Probably would have taken forever to find her without him.”

“H-Hey, you said Monodam helped you?” Asked Himiko, sounding worried and nervous at that, Kaito just shrugged and said “Surprised too, guess his get along stuff is more genuine than it looks.” 

“N-No, that’s not the problem, why is Monodam not turned off?” Clarified Himiko, Kaito tilting his head but I join in, “Monokuma seemed to turn off when everything turned dark according to Tenko and Rantaro. But that’s Monokuma’s lie.”

*Click*

“One down, next one then,” I say, jumping off the chair Maki’s hands now loose. Even if Kaito’s here I still want to create some distance from her, might not snap my neck but definitely give it a bad bruise. With her hands loose she turned herself around and said, “That won’t be necessary.”

“Huh? But you still got those handcuffs on your feet Makiroll-” Responded Kaito confused before silencing Kaito and making me take several steps back as with both her hands pulling on the chains and full downward force with her legs she managed to break the chain on the cuffs, first to say anything being Himiko, “Y-You know that spell M-Maki?”

“Wh-What? How do you do something like that?” Asked quite an intimidated Kaito, so I decide to tease him, “Silly Kaito, breaking cuffs is a common strongman show, a true ultimate assassin like her would have trained to get handcuffs off like that.” Though really I didn’t actually expect her to brute force it, thought it more likely she knew something about lockpicking if she was forcing Kaito to do that earlier. Honestly I’d default on the handcuffs being faulty first if I hadn’t remembered that bit from strongman shows.

“On a mission, speed beats out comfort,” commented Maki, rubbing the part of the handcuffs that ended up digging into her heels from that. Looked quite painful but she isn’t flinching at all. Himiko flinches though at the sight of the bruises, “Nyeh, you should be more careful Maki, there’s no nurses here to help with bruises here.”

Looking away, rubbing the back of his neck Kaito finally decides to ask “By the way, why are you two here?”

With a baby innocent smile beaming to him I tell him “Oh! We’re here to blow up your lab!”

“Huh?”

“What?”

“Nyeh?”

Subdued reactions, truth with the accent of a lie dulling them to reality while I stroll away and pull out the prize of my madness. Explosives rewarded for a winning a trivial death game. Thrown on the wall. Kaito recoils back. Himiko looks at me with fear she hadn’t shown for a good while, “K-Kokichi, what are you-”

Swiftly cutting air with her body Maki launched herself forward, lifting me in the air with a single hand, her hardened face of anger and hatred almost covered the fear I could see. Almost. I stare back at her and she flinches at the bottomless abyss she sees back, “You’re a mad man, do you want to die!” 

Mixture of cold ruthlessness and a fierce fire made no impression upon the twisted grin of my face, “I am the evil supreme leader of this world! I am the king Kokichi Ouma! This is my declaration of war!”

“Wh-What the hell got into you...?” Asked a terrified and confused Kaito, the abysses moving away towards Himiko’s line of sight and with deliberate movements of my lips silently say “This is how you arm a bomb Himiko.”

And before Maki, Himiko or Kaito could realize what I’d just said.

*Boom!*

Don’t know how fast it all went. The moment I pulled the trigger I felt the hand leave my throat. When the light from behind passed by me Maki’s back faced me, thrown herself to Kaito, both descending rapidly down to the ground. Air still filled the gap between my feet and the ground. Then the sound along with the shockwave hit me. Then, next I remember I was no longer in the air. I lay on top of a bewildered Himiko and I think I got a small minor concussion out of this stunt. Worth it.

“What the actual hell Kokichi! Were you trying to kill us all!” Yelled out of breath Kaito, though his rightful fury kept his voice loud and high, all I could do is laugh “Nee-hee-hee...”

“K-Kokichi? Kokichi! Are you alright!” Yelled Himiko, the process of what just happened finally hitting her five seconds after my body hit her, or was it three seconds? Can’t quite tell, still thrown a bit by the shockwave, but give her the answer “Yeah, yeah, I’m perfectly fine. Ah, that was fun. Well, better start looking.”

“W-Wait, you mean that thing behind the wall?” Asked Himiko, standing up same time as me, dusting herself off while I glance around and move my body to be sure I didn’t break anything, then look at her beaming “Of course, we got to investigate what you found!”

“What? What do you mean found here?” Asked Kaito confused, Maki standing up first and helping up the sick dying man, I callously responding back “Ooh, that be Himiko’s magic, she found an abnormality over here, come and see.” Maki giving me a death stare while I drag Himiko behind and over to where the once hollow wall was to find what is behind it.

A room. 

A room lined up with pods out of a sci-fi story.

Eight to both sides, sixteen in total.

Is this where...how long has it been then?

“What are you talk-huh?” Kaito still annoyed and unsure what the hell is going on stops, witnessing the same thing, Maki rendered just as dumbfounded and confused, 

“Wh-What is this doing here?” Questioned Kaito confused, with disregard for reactions I respond “This is probably where we hibernated, maybe for a century or two.”

“What...?” Maki voiced, a worry filled in her face, like being confronted by overly daunting cliff told to climb over, continue monotonely explaining while walking further inside this hidden room, “We’re in a shelter whatever, Kiyo will tell you in a bit I’m sure, what matters here is why there are sixteen here.”

“Nyeh? What do you mean Kokichi?” Asked Himiko confused, herself trying to process this revelation so she didn’t pick up on what seems odd.

“Keebo wouldn’t have needed to hibernate, why are there sixteen here then?” Did I cast my suspicion too much on Rantaro to be blinded by oddities and distrustful behaviour from Keebo? If Keebo is working with the mastermind then-

“W-Wait, I see something,” Said Himiko, walking over and picking up some file behind one of the pods, “Gofer participation list? What?”

“Huh? Gofer?” Asked Kaito confused, walking over and almost tripping on some rubble if Maki didn’t catch him before he could fall, walking him over as naturally as if it been with all perfect lighting.

“It’s hard to read in the dark,” stated Himiko, squinting at the little text but before I offered to read Maki picked up the file and started reading out names for us. One by one everyone’s names came up. Then something odd came up, “Akamatsu, Kaede...”

“Why’d you stop Maki?” Asked Kaito, confused at the pause, Maki then looked at Kaito and asked “You talked a lot with Shuichi, right? He talked a lot with Kaede.”

“Talked? Oh come now Maki, they were falling for each other,” then Kaito gave a sigh, “It’s really frustrating, how oblivious do you have to be to not see when someone has a crush on you?” Maki’s glaring at him.

“B-But why’s that important Maki?” Asked Himiko confused and anticipating what her answer would be, Maki focusing back on the file said “Did Shuichi ever mention that Kaede has a sister?”

What?

“Huh? No, but why?” Asked and answered Kaito, Maki clarifying, “It says here she has a sister, a Komi Akamatsu. Apparently her sister was raised by a relative and they’re twins? She’s the ultimate pilot apparently...guess Kaito isn’t the only one who cheated on his college qualifications.”

“Oh come on Maki, not you too,” begged Kaito but all I can think of is...this can’t be real. I know that. I remember those three days, there’s no hint that Kaede has a sister. And definitely not another ultimate. This file has to be a fake. But why would it be here? To throw us off? To make us believe that Kaede’s fictional sister is the mastermind? Or that they switched places or something? And what does this have to do with Keebo? 

Keebo has to still be involved as an accomplice. Question is rather, is the seventeenth unknown person Rantaro’s double or an unknown mastermind. I don’t yet know how else his double could have snuck in but I shouldn’t assume he’s the one that took this spot. Whoever is acting as Rantaro can’t be the lone mastermind with the stuff the mastermind is constantly able to do in front of us. 

But I see, Keebo, Rantaro’s double and whoever is the mastermind has to be behind this...unless, could Keebo be the mastermind? That limits the conspiracy down to two possible cooperative individuals, less likely for a leak. But still, why? And how do they connect to those bastards who kidnapped me, my brother and my family?

“Still, this is odd, were these supposed to be used for deep sleep space flight?” Asked Kaito, his mind defaulting to space travel application and that proposal does get attention from Himiko, “What do you mean?”

“Well, this mostly comes up for super long distance space travel, like going to the nearest habitable planet,” Started Kaito expositing, putting me in a more difficult position, no way I can really silence what he’s saying, “It would easily take over a century even if the spacecraft could go as fast as one tenth of light speed. So to keep the original crew alive and to save resources over the mission putting them in hibernating state would be optimal. There’s a lot of complications to make it work with humans though, you’d need some kind of engineering genius to make a workable hibernation pod.”

“Is it used for something else?” Asked Himiko, Kaito quickly answering “Can’t think of many alternative uses, maybe a rich dude would try it if he got something that’s incurable to wait for a cure or if you’re part of some human preservation vault thing like the seeds being preserved in the seed bank on svaldbard, waiting for someone to wake you up or something else to pass.” Well, that was close, Kaito did bring up the possibility of a vault, let’s me delay a proper explanation of our situation for later.

“...It might sound impossible, but...” Maki hesitated a bit, clearly something come to mind, “Gofer might be referring to gopher wood. That was what Noah’s ark was made out of. So are we all part of some kind of ark?”

“Why do you know that?” Asked Himiko, confused and surprised at Maki’s unexpected and relevant trivia, Maki sighing and said “I had to listen to a lot of speeches when I was a kid.”

“And Noah’s ark was a ship...so, maybe we’re in a spaceship instead of a shelter...but, why?” Kaito expounded, rubbing the back of his neck again. Himiko looked over, sighing I said “Like I said earlier Kiyo will do well to explain to you, I got to hurry on. Still, aren’t you making too many assumptions? An ark doesn’t have to be a ship after all.”

“Wait, hurry on with what?” Asked Maki with some nervous sweat before I pulled Himiko by the arms to leave the lab, calling back behind “Come down stairs when you’re done if you want to save Kaito.” 

Door closing before Kaito’s confused question could come out clearly, muffled by the closed door. Flying down the stairs with Himiko in tow, halfway down I feel her feet go rigid, not enough that it would have normally stopped me but enough that one of us would have tripped if I didn’t stop too. Spinning to face her with a smile of my own she has a more concerned appearance on her own face, tilting my head I ask “So, now it’ll take a bit for the pair to catch up, what is bothering you?”

Himiko remains quite a bit, looking for the right words, tugging at the rims of her skirt, eyes glancing everywhere but mine as she asks “...Kokichi, what if you’d gotten hurt in your stunt?”

I widen my smile in an attempt to ease her, “Oh, is red mage worried that I’ll hurt myself? Don’t worry, I know well enough the consequences of my actions.”

“That’s...that’s what I’m worried about,” answered Himiko, rubbing the length of her right arm with the other, eyes still glanced away from me, “You did that knowing how risky it is...just to taunt the mastermind? Like you did after your brother died.” Muscles clenched all over at the mention of my brother’s death. She must have took notice that time.

“Kokichi, I...I know it’s hard...” Himiko slowing down her breathing, still not meeting my eyes but looking at my body, “I know you want revenge...you’re a good liar but you can’t lie about that...not to me anymore...” I can’t retort, whatever words that are supposed to be there aren’t coming.

Finally looking me in the eyes I can see water glistening in them without any light, “I’m scared Kokichi. Scared you’ll do something you can’t take back. Scared you’ll-”

“Die?” The first word to break the silence, voice dark and grim, catching Himiko off guard. Eyes and posture cold. An uncomfortable silence is left unanswered. Turning my back on her I say with clear tone of resignation and concern “I’ll try not to die then.” Wonder if she can tell whether that’s a lie or not. Having trouble myself.

Trying to grab her hand my palm closes over empty air, confused I glance back to find the heavy mood suddenly shattered by Himiko’s surprise kiss. Face going flush red and heat rising to match her own blushes. When parting we both drew heavy breaths and I see her smirking “I-I put a spell so you can’t break that promise.”

“Really smooth Himiko!” The loud yell coming slightly from above got both of our necks to snap up to see Kaito giving a thumbs up over the railings. They were faster than I expected…

“H-How long were you th-there?” Asked Himiko panicked and trying to cover her face with the brim of her hat while Kaito with Maki next to him continued down to the stairs till they were level with us, to which Kaito said with a smile “Oh, we just got here. But I did catch that kiss and Himiko’s line. Don’t worry, won’t pry about your promise.”

“That’s nice and all but...” Started Maki, far less enthusiastic about it, “What are you planning to do? You already blew open a wall, that you’re in hurry to do something more isn’t reassuring.”

“And yet, you’re interested, aren’t you?” I respond, trying to make my usual sharp grin in spite of my face still being flushed red, Maki glares back but doesn’t protest, letting Kaito ask “By the way, why is Kiyo supposed to explain to us what you meant earlier about shelter stuff? I didn’t realize you two hung out together.”

“You’re more likely to believe in him than Kokichi and he’s better at explaining it than me and Angie...” Answered Himiko, a moment too late at realizing that in her still off kiltered state from getting caught kissing that she accidentally divulged Angie’s involvement, Maki immediately taking notice but before saying anything Kaito said “Oh, I see, it’s a student council thing. I guess I sort of understand then if we’re out of the loop.”

Then Kaito perked up like he had a great idea, “Oh, how about the student council joins our night training? I know we’ve had disagreements and we’re not joining it, but exercising together be a great bonding experience.” Glancing at each other, I and Himiko didn’t need to say anything about Kaito’s ‘exercising’ plan.

“M-Maybe some time later,” Himiko subtly dismissing Kaito’s plan for his own good, while I decide to bring up a different topic about something that’s bothering me, “By the way, why are you so friendly Kaito? Did you forget I killed Shuichi?”

“Kokichi! Don’t joke about that!” Yelled Kaito, clearly hitting a nerve before he sighing and with resignation in his voice said “But that’s something I should expect from you, isn’t it?”

“Hmm?” Reaction to prompt an explanation Kaito elaborated, “Don’t get it wrong, if I hadn’t started coughing yesterday I would have punched you yesterday for that...but I thought about it overnight. Why would you admit it? I still don’t get it but if you had actually done it then I don’t think you’d just admit it like that.”

“You don’t think I wouldn’t want credit for my work? That’s how you get forgotten. You may move the stars and enlighten the sun but if no one knows then your legacy doesn’t even leave dust behind,” I mused in response. Doubtful that Kaito will fully buy that, but the doubt is better. Don’t feel comfortable with him being so trusting towards me. Don’t want to encourage that kind of mindset, even now.

“Again, I don’t think you’d be so transparent, or at least I don’t know why you’d be so transparent for this...” Reiterated Kaito, evidently getting worn down by all of this before Himiko piped in “W-Well, let’s just hurry on with Kokichi’s plan...” And this time I felt her pull me down the stairs before I’d start walking down. While we descended I kept glancing back, keeping an eye on Maki. She definitely notices my glances.

As we come to the bottom of the stairs I ask “Hey, Kaito, do you know where Monodam went after guiding you over to Maki?”

Kaito rubbed the back of his neck while he answered “No, not quite sure when he left but he did so without letting me know.” Well, not much of a grand mystery, does sometimes feel like he disappears from us as well. Just a bit more concerning this time since Monodam had mostly been working with us. Showing where Maki is to Kaito could be a sign he has his own plans, but then again it still aligns with his stated modus operandi. Still, where does he disappear off to anyway?

Coming to the bottom Maki asks “So, what are you about to do?”

Smile with a wide grin I say “Well, I discovered something interesting here under this door.”

“Under? Hey, you better not be plannin’ to get us to dig something up for you!” Spoke up Kaito, half out of refusal to work for me, half cause just going down the stairs got him sweating. Grinning I say “Don’t worry, just go and get Gonta, he’ll be able to dig it up in no time.”

“Alright, come Makiroll, they’re still inside the school somewhere,” Kaito said, heading out first and while Maki gave one last glare at me she followed him. She probably wanted to stay here to keep an eye on me but Kaito alone in the dark wouldn’t be safe and she knows it.

“...Kokichi, what is under here anyway?” Asked Himiko, slightly hesitant as she noticed me placing down the rest of my explosives to the ground, careful to make sure the force of the explosive would go downward rather than upward. Quickly retorted, “My lab,” as the last explosive nestled just right. If this is wrongly set up it’s unlikely that the building would collapse.

But still I decide to drag myself and Himiko out of the hallway, two of us waiting till we could hear voices coming from over the stairs. As we waited Himiko decided to ask one more thing, “What are you hoping to find there?”

Silent for a bit, trying to find out self what it is. Then, as voices from the stairs could be heard and the distinct sound of the school’s front door opening filled my ears I activated the explosives and said “Anything to win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still got an upcoming test to deal with, but when that is over the next chapter shouldn't take as long to come out. Again, sorry to everyone that this one took so long. Hope you did enjoy this one. A bit worried about whether that first bit came out well or not.


	14. Root of Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to everyone for how long it took this one to come out. It's the longest chapter yet and there was more stuff that ended up biting into my time after the tests. With that said I do hope you enjoy it.

“What the hell!?” As the echo of the explosion had passed away Miu’s yell began from behind, accompanied by every step turning into a sprint converging over to here. Turn my head over to the stairway group. Maki is definitely dashing straight for me.

“Quick on our feet now!”

“Nye-NYEH!?” Tight grip around Himiko’s arm I drag her with such sudden force that she definitely should have tripped with those shoes on. She doesn’t though. Probably gotten used to this and those. Focusing on the hole that had formed from the explosives there’s definitely something under there. The hole isn’t particularly wide, only us two could easily jump in. Right now that’s less a downside and more life saving grace.

With a quick glance and a grin I check back on the pursuing Maki before diving into the hole with Himiko pulled along. With grace and experience I land on my feet. Then a moment later my chest and chin hit the ground as my legs give way from Himiko’s less graceful fall onto my back. Yep, gonna be sore for a while.

“You alright?” I ask Himiko who seems a bit dizzy from the fall. We did just drop down around a floor’s height and she doesn’t seem to be as used to that. Shaking her head she gets off me and frantically tries to pull me up while saying “Ah, Kokichi! Are you alright!?”

Grinning and standing up with her help respond “Now now, I asked first,” pretending like I didn’t feel sore from the impact. Glancing up I saw an outstretched arm trying to swipe at us through the hole with some commotion above there. Didn’t calculate the hole to be this small but hopefully it’ll give time for Maki to cool down a bit while Gonta widens it for the others.

“I-I’m fine, I think you might have soften my fall...sorry,” Answers and apologizes Himiko while callously rubbing a few spots. Grin but make no comment on how transparent she’s being with her lie. Definitely a few bruises, probably couldn’t help but rub them a bit for comfort. So I smile and say “Oh, you’re the one who fell on me? Was sure it was just a pillow from how soft it was.”

“Th-Then why did you fall down?” Asks Himiko trying to hide the blush in the dark. Making my face more serious I say while wagging a finger at her “Geez Himiko, haven’t you heard? Pillows kill more people each year than sharks. You wouldn’t question if I suddenly dropped down if I felt a shark falling on my back now would you?”

Himiko didn’t respond, she stared at me weirdly. Guess that lil’ lie threw her off quite a bit. Then I felt her touch my chin lightly, “You hit your chin, right?” Definitely some sharp pain even from a light touch but no flinching. Flinching would give it away far more than Himiko’s little rubs earlier, so smiling I answer “Nope, I’d probably not be standing so well if that were true. You know if you get hit hard on the chin your legs get all shaky and unstable, standing up would be too much for me if I got hit on the chin.”

Raising an eyebrow she asks “How do you know that?”

“Read it in an old boxing manga,” gleefully respond before turning around, talking over my shoulder to her “Now that sorted time to see my lab.” Himiko made a sound trying to object before silently giving in. Better that way for now. Small bruises like that can wait.

Looking straight ahead there is large door. A big kanji for “King” surrounded by the zodiac symbols. Hmm, yep, looks on brand for a supreme leader. Guess the zodiacs are something about destiny or heavenly right. Enjoy symbolism like that. Maybe just something cheeky in reference to Kaito’s lab above mine.

...No, that’s not the mood I would have been in when this door was made, right? Regardless of if I deliberately left some hints for myself or not, other things would’ve been in my mind then when something like this came up. Only so many pieces to commemorate their memories, why not use this door to remember D.I.C.E. then? Walking up closer, peering through the darkness I notice something odd with the door, “There’s no lock on it?”

“Maybe they thought it wasn’t needed? You had to use explosives just to get down here after all,” Responds Himiko, not sharing the same confusion. Suppose her logic isn’t flawed. Still, I don’t see any visible lock. Other lab doors tended to have one. Feels a bit concerning that this one in particular is missing it. Then with a cheer Himiko said before pushing on the door, “Well, let’s get in there then.”

It didn’t budge.

Few sighs later Himiko said “Maybe the wrong door half?” Before moving past me to start pushing the other one.

Nothing.

Frowning Himiko muttered out “Don’t tell me, that was a lie, wasn’t it?”

“Not an intentional one,” Answer honestly with disingenuous voice and smile, but that is odd. Maybe the lock is in the ground? Then again why is the lock on this active? Rantaro’s lab door was the only one I had noticed before being active if discounting Angie’s lab doors that could be locked from the inside. 

“Hmm, maybe it’s like the vault in Rantaro’s lab,” Mused aloud, letting Himiko join in my thought process “This one doesn’t have a way to make a combination, so likely one of the zodiac symbols secretly opens the door. But which one? Don’t notice any particular discrepancy nor any indents that could indicate which one so we can’t cheat it that way.”

“Couldn’t we just use process of elimination then?” Asked Himiko, responding to her with shrugging shoulders “Maybe, that was possible with the vault. But that was 144 different possible combinations, would this puzzle be allowed to be brute forced with only 12 options? Probably booby trapped for if you get it wrong.”

“R-Right, that’s probably true...” Muttered Himiko before turning to silent thought. There has to be something we’re missing. Or maybe not, it’s possible that the mastermind just locked this door and unlocks it on their whim...or are they keeping it locked for the same reason as they did for Rantaro. Is there something inside that we shouldn’t find out?

“Ah! I-I got it!” Shouted Himiko with both arms in the air before turning to me waving one finger to her side, “Do you remember your friends’ birthdays?”

“Hmm? Of course I do, it’s as easy as to remember the root of evil, 25,806975801127.” Maybe I should have held back a little cause Himiko is now just staring completely baffled and thrown off, smiling a disarming smile and explain, “It’s the root number of 666.”

That seemed to be enough to get her to snap out of it, shaking her head and muttering “Of course,” before staring at me with a proud in her self smile, “If they’re birthdays are different than maybe you’re supposed to find out the one zodiac symbol that isn’t one of them.”

“You do remember they were ten, right?” I poke at her logic and Himiko clarifies, “Well, yeah, your brother is probably also one of them.”

...that...that could work. But one more question is necessary, “I see, but how do you figure?”

“There’d be a pair of stars in the dark sky shining brighter just for the two of us,” she recites back those lead words at me, “You said your brother said that, right? Maybe you’re remembering them in that way? A cluster of stars in the sky for each.”

…

“...Kokichi, are you alright?”

Grinning back I lie “Yeah, just recalling them all to see if it fits,” no need to worry her about lil’ bit of lead.

Turning my eye over to the door again I quickly put one to one. Hmm, funny. None of them shared birthdays but damn, thought at least one of them shared a zodiac. Unless I’m mistaken about zodiac dates I don’t notice any crossover. A few cut it close. But damn, I think Himiko got it right. There’s only one zodiac that none of them had…

...wait, that’s...odd?

“Kokichi?”

Himiko asks while leaning over, noticing that I’m not answering.

Wordlessly walk forward and plant both my hands not onto any of the zodiac symbols but on kanji of king on both door halfs. Something clicks as the door parts way. Himiko confused what happened asks “What? What did you do? I swear I hit that when I was trying to push the doors open.”

Shrug my shoulders and answer “Don’t know why it didn’t work when you pushed, maybe there’s a scanner rather than anything analogue to push against.”

Then she slumps down a bit, “Ah, does that mean I was wrong though? I was sure that was it...”

“No, you weren’t wrong, just all the zodiac symbols had someone, so I figured it was the odd one out, the only one that wasn’t a zodiac.”

“Nyeh? But wait, there’s twelve zodiac symbols but I only remember eleven. Who’s the twelfth?”

Consider for a moment to explain before grinning and say “I swear on a liar’s promise I’ll tell you who if we get through this!” Then dart into the lab with her following steaming. 

Sagitarius. That’s the one that should have been left. From November 22nd to December 22nd. Guess it wasn’t a coincidence after all. Or maybe it’s just a bigger coincidence than I realize? 

Entering the lab a weird feeling hits. It hasn’t been long enough to call it nostalgia but definitely could feel something unwind. Still a lot smaller than back in our base, more like just one of the rooms. They did seem to cram in a lot though. Definitely several different rooms cut, shrunk and put together in one...

“...Not sure what I was expecting but this definitely looks like your kind of lab,” commented Himiko while scanning the room, “So, is there something specific we’re looking for here?”

“Anything useful, clues, out of place items, stuff to keep us safe or flush the mastermind out, speaking of which,” I explain while darting over to the display on the left side. Wigs, glasses and mustaches probably not gonna come of use, even if they are fun. No, it’s the other half that’s more worthwhile.

Four handcuffs, just as many as were in Ryoma’s labs. One of those is gone and Maki managed to break one as well. These plus the two left make six total handcuffs. They could be pretty useful, maybe use one or two on Keebo and Rantaro after a bit. The four radio communicators may come in handy. Eight gas masks, definitely useful. Probably should have brought a bag with me but there are at least three suitcases here to help carry this stuff. 

The pair of smoke machines and the jetpack are probably not too useful right now, not any of us could carry it besides Gonta anyway. Kinda want to bring them up though, they’re both so much fun. When this is all over I gotta get Gonta to carry them up with me. No idea how to get the car out of here, not like I know how to drive anyway. Well, I do, put only with the game controller. The four pairs of high quality noise dampening shoes probably not be gonna be all that great. Maybe a pair of them is in Himiko’s size, she probably gonna need better shoes than her current ones if something goes wrong.

Look over to her. She’s checking out my throne. Glad that did get brought along, love it when it hovers up. Grinning I sneak quietly behind her. She’s completely distracted and unaware of my presence. I whisper right into her ear, “What you looking at?” Himiko jumps all of sudden, almost butting the back of her head on my nose, and turns so quickly she ended up falling into the throne. With her laid confused and surprised she could hear the melody of my laughter. 

“K-Kokichi!” She yelled back, cheeks red as apples. Noticing her hat spun off her head I pick it up from the ground while handing it over, “Wow, you didn’t even notice me walking up to you? I wasn’t even trying to sneak up on you.”

“Nyeh, I was just focused on looking for clues,” She said with a scrunched lips while pulling the hat out my hands and on top of her head. Standing up out of the chair she asks “Oh, by the way Kokichi, do you have a cat?”

Tilting my head in confusion I ask, “Where did that come from?”

“Just noticed that it looks like a cat’s been preening on the back of the throne,” She explained while pointing at the back of the throne. Taking a few steps I check myself. True, looks pretty scratched up, don’t remember it being like that before. While walking down the steps she continues, “My tiger tends to do that as well, mom always hated when he did that to the couch...”

...Wait.

“You had a tiger in your house?” I ask, wanting to get a bit more info out of her. Standing proud with a smile she says “Yep! He’s my familiar! A white striped tiger cub, he’s really nice...well, at least to me. He hasn’t hurt anyone or anything but you gotta be careful with them. Usually if someone’s coming over I gotta keep him in his playroom in the basement.”

“An albino tiger for pet? Sounds like you’re a bit spoiled there lil’ mage. I should know, I’m one after all,” I tease her but ease my mind a bit. I do recall the tiger cub being one of the animals D.I.C.E. had taken in to care while my classmates had their memories and talents wiped. Her mentioning that she kept it at her house was odd since I didn’t see the little cub on the second day on her birthday but him being kept out of the way while the party is going on makes sense. Definitely can see Kaito doing something a bit dumb and get bitten by it...but, where’s the cub now? Her lab had pigeons, rabbits and even cage of piranhas. By the sound of it her tiger cub is her signature yet it’s absent. I’d thought it would’ve been left behind but why it and not the other animals?

“Is there something important on this?” Asks Himiko, pointing at the screens in the corner. Quickly scan over the screens first to confirm before audibly dismissing it, “Of course not, that’d be too obvious. We’re not gonna walk over a book or a manga that suddenly solves everything like that, any mastermind with half a brain would get rid of something like that. Besides, that’s just boring budget stuff.”

Turning to me a bit confused Himiko asked, “Budget stuff?” Wagging my finger at her I exposit at her, “Of course, you think runnin’ a secret evil organization is cheap or easy? Ten thousand sundaes every sunday aint cheap, especially around the globe with over a hundred different currencies and local prizes to account for. All that before you realize that everyone prefers a different type of sundae as well. And that’s just one of the small benefits.”

“I-I see...you must be really good at math then...” She responds, sounding a bit intimidated, grinning I respond “Math is pretty simple really, remember I knew the root of evil off the top of my head.”

“...r-right...don’t know why I didn’t make that connection...” Her eyes are scant away, looks like she’s disappointed that didn’t cross her mind. Then she shakes her head and asks what I’d found. I show her the stuff I’d picked up but after she’d also gotten to look it over she frowns a bit and says “So, there’s no clues here?”

Simultaneously shrugging my shoulders and shaking my head respond “Nah, there’s still one spot sure to have some I haven’t checked yet.”

“Nyeh? Where?” She asks while trying to think what she may have overlooked. I point to a few boxes close to the front of the door before strolling over with her following. As we get to it she opens up the box, quite naturally thinking that I’d meant the clues were in them. I just walk around a bit and look at what I saw at the start but forced myself to pretend wasn’t there. Three masks. One belonging to me. As a king I pick up my crown and wear it.

“...Why are you...?” Looking up I find Himiko staring at me confused, my mask apparently giving her pause. Her hands somewhere deep in the box, paused in midst of rummaging through it. Then she sighs and looks back into the box, restarting her search, before muttering “Nevermind...”

While she does so I flip the other two masks and peer into them. Fingers running through. Looking for anything. Invisible ink, tiny writing, small notes, letters for the blind, morse code, any way they or I would have left a note between us. But…

“I found something Kokichi!” In midst of my own confused revelation Himiko excitedly yelled about her discovery. Rising my head I see her lift her hands out of the box to give me a momentary confused pause.

“I found a flashback light here, this has to be something big if it’s hidden down here, some huge clue, right?” Himiko has such a joyous smile on her face as she holds the flashback light and stares at me. No doubt, this is a major clue...but, “We can’t use it.”

“Huh?” Himiko’s smile turns to surprised confusion as I grimace under the mask, “That’s undoubtedly a trap. The mastermind wouldn’t have overlooked something this obvious. Besides, every instance of this seemingly came from Monokuma, so this is probably been planted here by the mastermind or someone in league with the mastermind.”

“But how would they have predicted you’d come here? You had to blow up the floor to get here at all. Maybe it’s something we’re not supposed to find out?” Tried Himiko to reason, thinking of ways how her discovery is ultimately unusable. Shaking my head I respond, “These things aren’t hard to get rid of, Angie managed to break one quickly and easily. Remember too that the explosives were provided via the mastermind. Sure, maybe I’d have used those on something else instead but it’s possible the mastermind was willing to take that risk instead of making this play more transparent. More importantly, it would explain Monodam’s action. Why all of a sudden he’d spill where my lab is.”

“That’s...” Himiko tried to think of something to respond with before slumping over in defeat, “So this was all just a trap set by the mastermind?” Nodding with a smile, “Sure seems so. Don’t be so down though, we got some equipment out of this. Oh, also I want to-”

“Wait!” Himiko perked up with a voice just loud enough to catch me off guard. Her eyes were more determined than before as they fell on me, “What if this is like in Rantaro’s lab, what if the mastermind let you leave some clues for you as a reward?”

There’s a pause, my face at liberty to express itself behind the mask. Grimaces and struggling thoughts appear on my face for no one to witness. They do not appear in my voice though, “That might be true. But do you think that’s worth taking the risk when it could still well be a set up trap either way?” Cause I do. Didn’t voice that. My thoughts can be dangerous right now. Drip fed memories make a possible unique one all that more enticing. The only reason I even hesitate taking it right now is my suspicion of it being a trap that I cannot prepare for.

“...I’m not sure,” Answers Himiko with a different kind of struggle in her mind, “You’re probably still right about it being a trap but...we haven’t found anything else either. At least we shouldn’t break it.”

“Break what?” A familiar voice gets Himiko to visibly jump while I turn quickly towards the entrance, moving one of the open suitcases with my feet to Himiko’s feet. She quickly catches on what I mean and while crouching stuffs the flashback light just in time for Angie to come in sight with her head leaning to one side, “What are you two talking about?”

“My, my, this is an interesting lab,” Comments another familiar voice from behind Angie, Korekiyo holding the brim of his cap while scanning over my lab. Guess they were the first to fit through the hole. Angie is the smallest one besides me and Himiko, and Korekiyo is quite slender. Not to mention his...activities probably made him more used to squeeze through. But if those two fit then-

“This...isn’t quite what I was expecting,” Commented Maki from behind Korekiyo more tearsly than the other two, glancing around the lab quickly before centering on me. She probably didn’t expect the masks or the clown-eque disguises still ready and up there. Also looks like she’s calmed down a bit.

“N-Nyeh!? W-We were...talking about these masks!” Quickly adlibs Himiko, picking up a mask that apparently been in the same case as she found the flashback light. Not great but it’s pretty quick. Slow but great lies usually do worse than mediocre but quick lies. Besides, a quick mediocre lie can be built on later if needed.

“Why’d you break these?” Asks Angie strolling over and picking up one of the masks with a smile of her own. She’d pulled up the one mask that didn’t cover the lower half of the face and put it on without so much as a pause. I didn’t give any answer, letting Himiko try her hand on expanding her own lie, to which she said while trying to hide her subtle panic state, “Ah, we were just talking about that we have to be careful to not break them.”

Glancing over I could tell that Korekiyo and Maki were glaring. Himiko’s lies weren’t bad but unfortunately neither of these two trust me with much. Hard to lie to those people, hard enough to tell them the truth. Angie on the other hand smiled and said “These are wonderful! I think there’s just enough here to give to everyone.”

That sounds about right-

“Nyeh, I counted and there’d be one left over then,” Said Himiko casually with a finger to her lips, getting my head to spin and look over to her. Why hasn’t she realized!? She couldn’t have missed the masks in my motive video. Maybe she counted wrong or too stressed to make the connection...but if she counted right, then that would mean her mask-

“What are you planning?” Maki asks with a slightly cold voice. Turning my head back over to her I expect her glare to land on me but instead it falls upon no one in particular. Following her eyesight over to where the gas masks and other items were hanging from a few minutes ago she spoke, “There’s a noticeable empty space over there. What did you pick up and why?”

“This,” I say and kick over one of the suitcases over to Maki and Korekiyo who both were still in the entrance. It’s hard to lie in this situation, Maki is already suspicious and can clearly see something going on. If they try to find out themselves without my or Himiko’s direction they might end up checking the suitcase with the flashback light. Picking up the case Maki investigates its content with Korekiyo peeking over along with her.

“Hmm, gas masks, handcuffs and a radio communicator? Your lab seems quite well stocked,” Commented Korekiyo, picking up one of each of those items from the suitcase without making a request. Maki seemed quite for a bit before sighing out “At least I don’t see any more explosives.”

“So, did Korekiyo explain to you yet?” I ask to be sure, Maki nodding and Korekiyo did so too while saying “She also told me about your little stunt and that discovery of yours.”

“Me? Not us?” Asks Himiko confused looking over to Angie who smiles and explains “Gonta was with us. Gonta’s got a gentle soul, I don’t think he’d handle it well so I had him walk a bit away with me while Kiyo explained to Maki and Kaito.”

“So you don’t know what happened?” I quickly ask, Angie shaking her head in response “I noticed Kiyo seemed like he wanted to share something with me but I couldn’t ask while Gonta was still around if it was something bad or secret.” 

Then Angie pulls out two masks and strolls over to Maki and Kiyo, forcing a mask in each other’s hands. Maki seeming more confused while Korekiyo just passively accepting it. Using that opportunity I try to get a better look at the mask that Himiko had picked up. 

“In short Kokichi blew up that wall Himiko pointed out earlier, evidently he knows how to use explosives,” Summarized Korekiyo and further elaborated, “And behind that wall there were 16 hibernation pods. Apparently a lot more time has probably passed than we previously thought. Unless, Maki and Kaito were lying,” Korekiyo looked over to me and Himiko to get confirmation, Himiko answering “That’s right,” and I nodded along with “Amazing, then again Kaito couldn’t lie to a five year old.”

“Kaito collapsed,” Maki coldly told me while glaring at me. She’s good at hiding it but I could detect her voice being pained, Angie nodded and said with her weirdly out of place happy voice “Gonta had to carry him on the way back. He probably didn’t sleep enough after the trial and along with being so sick he probably was more exhausted than he let on. Probably also got sicker if he’s pushing himself.”

“Y-Yeah...” Maki goes quite. Probably getting harder for her to stay calm. Maybe I should retract what I said earlier, Kaito is pretty good at faking his health. Not an expert liar, lying about something you can’t lie about is an amateur mistake...this is concerning. I already am not sure whether Kaito was sent out as a known dead man or not. But this can’t be good for him. Losing Shuichi definitely isn’t helping him, let alone being in this dangerous and stressful situation. That he keeps pushing himself like this as well, he’s probably losing several days off his already short life.

“...Can you save him?” Maki asks with shifting eyes, hesitation clear but desperation apparent by the request. Korekiyo turns towards her while taking a step back, Angie tilts her masked head to one side and Himiko shrinks back. Maki closes her eyes, her face cast towards the ground, “I-I heard you this morning, I heard you’re doing something in secret. Please, if you have anything...I-”

“Why are you asking us?” I cut her off with a sinister tone and coldness she had shown us again and again, Maki opening her eyes to only be able to see a single abyss from behind the mask, “You know exactly how you can save him. Monokuma already told us once before,” Raising my arm from within the cape, parting it away, “All you have to do is smother him-” Hand squeezes hard, then opens up “And then all you have to do is not get caught and Monokuma will bring him back healthy. After all, only they have proven to be able to bring someone back.”

“Kokichi...What do you think you’re doing?” Angie in her rare moments let her voice turn dark as she addresses me with calm fury. Korekiyo says nothing but gives me a glare of his own. I don’t see how Himiko reacted, won’t take that risk. No, instead I center on Maki, the quiet ultimate assassin that now seems so nervous about killing. Her eyes scant away from me before I bring them back to me as I say “Well glad you asked us then, welcome to the team!”

Everyone stared at me. Even Angie seemed thrown off, probably not realizing what I had been going for and being quite genuine with her threatening stance a moment ago. This time I glance to check on Himiko just to find her palm covering her face while she mutters quietly “Of course...”

Grinning under my mask with a giggle I turn my head back to Maki and say “You knew all that already and still you chose to seek us instead. You may be a killer but one who may wear that mask with us. I’m sure Kaito would be really proud of you.” Oh boy, this grin of mine. Forgot how good these masks are for this.

Placing both my hands behind my head, “Alright Kiyo, give her the briefing,” Korekiyo sighing in response before giving the still off kilter Maki a quick briefing on D.I.C.E. including the nickname part. I think it’ll be red riding hood. She denied it but that’s expected. Of course I don’t fully trust her, just like I cannot put my faith in Korekiyo so easily, so I reserve from telling any of the discoveries I and Himiko specifically made. After that brief explanation she asks “So...what is your plan?”

“Find and capture the mastermind, preferably sooner rather than later,” simple outline without giving away too much of anything she could object to or sabotage with if my distrust is properly placed on her. She on the other hand just looks at me confused before asking “You do have more explosives then?”

“Do I?” I mockingly ask back before Maki narrows her sight on me and then asks “Couldn’t you have used those to get through the hidden door? I mean, that definitely leads somewhere, maybe blow up the wall next to it?”

Shaking my head and finger I answer “Maki, Maki, I’m definitely not the ultimate demolition expert but I could tell that door wouldn’t give way so easily to the explosives I had. The walls surrounding it without doubt are just as reinforced. Simple explosives wouldn’t get through that. We’d need a rocket launcher or something like that to get through there. Jeez Maki, you are an ultimate right?”

“...How do you guys deal with him?” Asks Maki, with Korekiyo, Angie and Himiko giving these responses in order;

“You don’t.”

“Atua helps!”

“Nyeh, you’ll get used to it.” 

“See, you’re in fine company,” I muse at her as everyone finishes their answer.

“...I made a mistake, didn’t I?”

“Kehehehe, most certainly,” Korekiyo answers Maki’s realization at what she got roped into. Sighing in defeat Maki decides to ask “So, any other leads then?”

“Keebo might know something, maybe we can interrogate that out of him?” I suggest, Korekiyo raising his brow and Angie quicker to ask back “Why’d Keebo know something?”

“There were 16 hibernation pods,” Maki picks up the slack for the explanation, “That would perfectly fit for us 16 students but...why would Keebo need it? And why would whoever made this shelter waste one of the hibernation pods for Keebo when someone else could have used it? Additionally, that would mean Keebo would have been necessary for the mastermind to work with.”

“What if Keebo just used one though?” Asked Angie, surprising me, Maki and Himiko by the odd suggestion as she continues, “I mean, Keebo would be pretty lonely if all of us were hibernating while he’s awake. Atua tells me Keebo didn’t want that and slept like us. He can’t handle being alone for few weeks, let alone years if we were hibernating.”

“No, that wouldn’t explain why anyone behind this would let one of the hibernation pods go to waste on a robot instead of a human,” Responds Maki, dismissing Angie’s point. I stay silent. There is a reason why they’d waste a hibernation pod on a robot but bringing that up would only dull their alertness.

“I believe we should cut this conversation short now,” commented Korekiyo glancing behind himself. Rantaro is struggling to squeeze himself through the hole right behind Korekiyo, “Let’s just be vigilant for now.”

Plopping down a few feet Rantaro landed on his feet a bit unsteadily before walking over saying “Sorry it took so long Maki, not as good at squeezing through tight spots. Oh, Kiyo, Kokichi, can you look the other way?”

“What for?” I ask before Rantaro grabs Korekiyo’s arm, pulling him along over to me, Rantaro responding “Tenko’s next. I don’t think she trusts either of you to not look, best have some deniability then if you don’t want her throwing you around.”

I casually dodge away from his grab while skipping backwards, “Nee-hee-hee, no need to grab me. Tenko’s already broken my spine before, paralyzed me from the neck down. And that was just for jumping around in her lab.”

“You didn’t even break a pinkie...somehow,” Glancing over to Himiko, trying to get a good look of the mask she picked up she’s slumped over staring at me. Can’t spot it, she must have put it away somewhere. Answering back with glee “The public didn’t know FDR was wheelchair bound till after he’d been their president for 11 years. You think I couldn’t pull of the same with you?”

“Can you take off the mask? Feels a bit weird talking to you with that on,” Requests Rantaro with finger pointed at it. Taking off the mask I ask with unassuming smile “Scared of masks? Clowns? Mimes?”

“Huh? No, just feels odd talking to someone with a mask on,” Answers Rantaro before glancing at Korekiyo and with a bashful smile say “Ah, sorry, no offense Kiyo?”

“None taken,” Answers Korekiyo calmly while adjusting his face mask. To hijack the conversation I ask a simple question, “What was the monopad for?”

“What?” Twirling head back to me asks Rantaro confused. Korekiyo’s attention directed to me without much change in expression. Himiko tries to hide it but I notice her glance. With a finger held I clarify, “Why did you have your monopad out for the library?”

“...Sorry, the last thing I remember was leaving Kaito’s meeting...” Rantaro answers while shaking his head. Tilting my own head to the side I ask “Any clue why you’d have your monopad out?”

“I’m not sure,” Rantaro answers with a grimace and eyes turned away from me. Probably doesn’t want to give anything away. Maybe he doesn’t know why the real Rantaro had it out. They aren’t the same one, after all death is permanent and his was certain. Rantaro turns to Korekiyo, “Hey, can I have your monopad for a bit?”

“Hmm? Sure, but what for?” Asks Korekiyo as he pulls out the monopad and Rantaro takes it, fiddling with it for a bit, muttering back “Yeah, this feels more right.”

“What feels more right?” Just as I ask what he meant by it, even if it may be nonsense to throw us off or just satisfy our curiosity, the three of us heard the unmistakable sound of Tenko running right for us.

“What are you three pla-AAAAGH!” Tenko running over to us and not paying attention to her surrounding ended up tripping over something and was now stumbling towards us at max velocity. I and Korekiyo were quick to jump out of the way. Korekiyo even manages to pull back his monopad in time. Rantaro stuck in the middle, not so much.

“Ow,” Moaned out Tenko with closed eyes. Rantaro asks with a pained expression “Are you alright Tenko?”

Her eyes snap open as she realizes she’d crashed on top of Rantaro. Few moments passed with tension rising while I kept a mischievous smile. Poking Korekiyo’s side I ask “Know any good eulogies?”

Tenko then quickly stood up and-Why is she turning towards us?

“Kiyo! Kokichi! Why didn’t either of you help him out of the way!” Tenko’s question getting blinking eyes from Korekiyo and a head tilt from me. Glancing over I notice Himiko with a confused expression, Angie smiling like usual with her body swung to one side and no reaction from Maki.

“It’s alright Tenko, they probably just jumped out of instinct,” Rantaro says while getting up and rubbing the back of his neck. While Tenko turns over to him I notice Rantaro pointing to the monopad Korekiyo recovered and then pointing down. Rantaro not as oblivious as he makes himself out. Whisper quickly to Korekiyo, “Hide monopad.”

“But couldn’t they’ve grabbed you at least then?” Asks Tenko while Korekiyo hides away the monopad without her notice. Be pretty bad if Tenko realizes Korekiyo wasn’t going off on pure instinct. Rantaro laughs a bit, still rubbing the back of his neck, and says “Maybe, but neither looks they’d be used to doing that. But you’re alright? No bruises?”

“I’m fine, no small fall will beat a Neo-Aikido master!” Shouts Tenko with confidence while making a battle pose. Intentionally or not Rantaro is pretty good at this. Managed to get Tenko to move on. Speaking of which, “By the way, what did you trip over?”

“Huh? Uhm, oh! I think it’s that over there,” Tenko points out a circle protrusion out of the floor in the middle. It isn’t doing anything though besides being a possible tripping hazard. Maybe there’s a switch somewhere that we overlooked.

“Ah! Wait, I think I know what that is!” Exclaimed Himiko joyful and proud with both her hand on her sides, “Isn’t that like what they use on the witness stands to make them float? Maybe that’s one of those!”

“Excellent job Himiko, any idea how to activate it?” I praise then ask knowing well she probably didn’t. That managed to deflate her for a bit before she sprung back up and said “W-Wait, try the chair Kokichi, maybe there’s something that controls it there?”

“What makes you think that?” I ask while I start walking over to the chair.

“I mean, this is your lab. Don’t super villain chairs usually have a command console or something like that?” She tries to reason, clearly grasping for something to go off on. Guess she didn’t find it in her investigation then. Jumping back into it the throne suddenly lifts up slightly from the ground. Man I’m glad we stole that, makes this throne so much more fun. Too bad it’s an early prototype version, would have loved it to go flying up in the air like the stands do in the trial instead of a foot or two. Whatever, the point now is to open up the console command and see if they’d rewired something.

Tapping in the right spot a few times to make sure it’s still there I scratch off a small bit of paint to reveal a lock, at which I start my lockpicking. Never made a key for it, would’ve made it too easy for others to get into it. This then reveals-

“Nyeh? Is that a numpad?” Looking up from my finished lockpicking I see Himiko had walked over to look at what I was doing. Smiling I say “Of course, you need good security, now then, let me enter the 14 digit password.”

2 5 8 0 6 9 7 5 8 0 1 1 2 7

And enter. And then I turn over to the other side of the chair as a panel opens up for scanners asking for fingertips and eyes to be scanned. What isn’t clear to others is that it’s asking for the scanning to be upside down so I don’t mention it just in case.

“Quite an elaborate security set up for a less than a dozen man group,” Comments Korekiyo, both Maki and Rantaro turning over to him with confused expression with Maki asking “What do you mean?”

Finishing up the scanning two identical command consoles appear on both sides of the armchair rest with same buttons and switches with same labels in the same spots. Himiko looked confused looking it over, “Why do you got two of them?”

“Simple really, only one of each pairing works, some on the left, some on the right, gotta memorize that stuff to throw others off,” I answer her. That’s not the whole truth, but to keep it simple and moving on I’ll leave them with the simplified and slightly wrong version. Now, time to scan over, is there any new buttons or am I gonna have to figure out which one was rewired.

“Hey, Tenko, why aren’t the others coming down?” Angie asks while I look over both panels, Tenko answering “Keebo didn’t want to come down in case he gets stuck. Gonta still doesn’t fit through. Don’t know about Miu, thought she was coming in after me, and Kaito needs to be resting regardless of what he says.”

“Maybe this one,” Whisper as I flick a lever labeled Elisha Graves Otis on the right side, the left one has a tiny punctuation on its end so I didn’t trust it being right. Then the circled floor in the middle lights up. The others take a few steps back away from it while staring up as a circle shaped hovering elevator with no railings descended down.

“Great job Himiko, looks like you were right.” I say grinning and poking into her side before leaping off the throne and down the stairs over to the now apparent elevator. Himiko not as quick on the uptake starts running down the stairs by the time I’m on it. Peering above I notice something familiar.

“Is it safe to use this? There’s no railings and it’s not particularly wide,” commented Rantaro as he approached, taking that as an opportunity to jump off it and grab two of the three suitcases while answering “Sure, it might be a bit of a tight fit but as long as none of you mind squeezing together you should be safe.”

“Hey wait you degenerates! I know what you’re planning! You’re just trying to get close to the girls like degenerates who sneak onto women only trains! We’re going first!” Accused Tenko predictably and jumped onto the elevator. Besides, I was lying. No way would all of us going at the same time on the elevator not end with someone falling off or alternatively being thrown off by one of the killers or Tenko. I nod to Himiko when she looks over and she goes on the elevator.

…

“Uhm, how do we get it to go up?” Asks Himiko before almost falling over as the elevator without warning rose up.

“Oh cool, it’s voice activated,” I say with a child like glee and smile while the girls try to keep their balance. Well, except Maki. She just does it.

“...So, Kiyo, what did you mean earlier?” Asks Rantaro while we wait for the platform to come back down.

“Oh, Kiyo just believes my motive video, or more correctly he doesn’t,” I callously answer in place of Korekiyo, only confusing Rantaro more. Korekiyo decides to give a bit of context, “We were each given motive videos after the first trial, though there appeared to have been a mix up. Kokichi here decided to try fix that and got most everyone into a motive video party. Apparently his organization only includes about ten underlings according to it.”

“I know, man, whoever made it must be so dumb if they think I only got ten people under me,” I respond, playing around with what is true and what is a lie. People always find it hard to come to the right conclusion if someone they dislike agrees with them after all. With the elevator made it’s way I jump onto it with the two suitcases, the third one having been carried by Maki up already, and I wait just long enough for Rantaro and Korekiyo to be on before I say, “Up!”

“Hmm, wait, what’s this place?” Asks Rantaro confused as he stares at the spiraled stairway that we are brought to. Yep, it leads here. Kinda want to go back now though. There were apparent tunnels that lead to my door so I doubt this is not much more than just a shortcut back. Walking off the platform that fits in with the floor I part way the checkered door to where the others were waiting, to which I get the lovely greeting of “Took you long enough limp dick!”

“Yeah yeah whatever never show up exhibitionist,” I greet back at Miu with a dismissing tone and eyes on my fingers. Then looking back I notice something, “Hey, where’d the magician go?”

“Pedo bait ran for the toilets, Tencrotch’s dumb ass fell over trying to follow,” Again answers Miu as politely as could ever expect from her. Tenko rubbing her back side answers back “Hey, it’s not my fault it’s so dark here.”

“Uhm, I can help with that if you are having trouble,” Offered Keebo while Rantaro guided himself a bit with the wall out from beyond the checkered door. Ah, right. They’re probably adjusting back to the darkness after the light in the lab. Korekiyo and I don’t seem to have a problem. Maki probably doesn’t either with how she isn’t squinting too much while looking to each side while standing over a sitting Kaito. Not sure with Angie, she seems to know well enough to avoid headbutting anyone to her sides at the very least. Hopefully Himiko doesn’t have a problem either.

“That isn’t needed Keebo, but why didn’t you come down Miu? I thought you were coming after me?” Asked Tenko pointing her finger thirty degrees off from Miu’s left side. Miu’s head arches back while laughing back “Don’t try fingering me blind hag. I couldn’t leave my toys. Can’t come without them.”

“Uhm, should Gonta stop widening the hole now?” Asked Gonta still by the hole, holding a piece of loose floor that he managed to rip out. Guess Miu was eventually gonna come then, just would’ve taken too long. Speaking of Miu’s ‘toys’ though-

“Say, you did finally complete them then?” I ask with a condescending smile. Miu stood proud this time and said “Yep, my babies are complete, here they are!”

“Huh? I only see six of them,” I point out. While I didn’t expect one for everyone to be complete I expected a bit more than just barely over half of us. Miu huffs out back, “I have other stuff then making this shit. Someone gotta keep Keebo greased up and clean.”

“Keebo! What did you make Miu do?!” Asks Tenko loudly spinning her finger so it ended up landing on Maki instead of Keebo. While Keebo bewildered tried to say something back Miu handed over to me one of the hammers and a bag holding other stuff I’d requested of her. As soon as I could hide that on me I joined saying “Oooh, let me guess, did she finally give you something useful like a jetpack?”

“No, nothing like that, she just helped me with-” Before Keebo could finish a sharp coughing fit brought everyone’s eyes back to the laying down Kaito. Raising his head he looks around himself. Confusion plastered on his face, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

“Wait, what happened, weren’t we going down the stairs?” Asks Kaito, wiping away the blood and standing up with back supported by the wall before making himself straight as if he’d only been resting his head for a little bit.

“You passed out on the way down,” stated Maki with a worried tone, Kaito abrasively answering “Huh? What do you mean? I just decided to take a nap, that is all.”

“No, you passed out like an overly generous initiate,” refuted Angie with an unnecessary example, Kaito vehemently responding back “No, I just took a little bit of a nap. I just didn’t get enough sleep tonight and it’s been dark this whole time. Come on, I’m not the only one who’s a bit sleepy after what happened?”

“Wow, I really do admire you Kaito,” My voice beckoning Kaito to follow it from where it came with a “Huh?” and an expected look of confusion, “Sticking to your lie even as everyone can see right through it. Maybe you’re not hopeless after all.”

“Hey, I’m not lying and I’m fine, I’m not sick-”

“Sick?” I interrupt him, cutting his knowing denial short, sinister smile forming and finger brought to my lips, “No one said anything about being sick.”

Kaito’s teeth gritted and fist clenched towards me but not a single step taken. If he starts walking now he might just wobble a bit I’m sure. The very finite gulf between us may as well be endless for how far his legs can carry him. He may know a bit about lying but he’s less than half the actor I am. Though that’s not fair, I’m not the one suffering from a terminal illness.

“What now though?” Asks Gonta pondering aloud, getting the thought out to everyone. Silence or eyes directed to expecting places. No answers coming from them. Ponder for a moment to rip veil off Keebo and Rantaro but stay my words back for the moment. My eyes fall onto one of the suitcases I carry. I came out of my lab with tools and little in clues. But there is a clue. It’s a trap. I know that. Regardless of whether it’s supposed to be a reward or not. Yet, if by chance it may lead to victory would I not give up any limbs for it? An evil supreme leader sacrifices anything for his plans. Would it stare back?

“Guys!” A panting Himiko shouted while running to us. Hadn’t seen her run so fast without dragging her by the arm before. Stopping for a moment to recatch her breath I tilt my head at her, “What is it Himiko?”

“I found something.”  
\---  
“Here,” Himiko opens the maintenance closet in the girl’s bathroom with me peering over her. Everyone’s here, even the boys in spite of Tenko’s protests and threats. The maintenance closet looks pretty standard, mops, a plunger and some cleaning fluids that Kirumi could have used. All seemingly unused but visibly moved. Himiko pauses. Maybe she’s nervous?

“Oooh, don’t tell me you found the secret passage to the chamber of secrets?” I jest with a smile to ease her on. With a small gulp Himiko pushes her hands against the wall in back and responds with “Y-Yes?”

The wall parts open to reveal a passageway.

“I found it by accident earlier,” Himiko starts explaining, fiddling with her fingers, while we peer in from a safe distance, “I really needed to pee and didn’t see the markings on the maintenance closet. Then I tripped a bit over something and, well, it just opened.”

“Oooh, where does it lead to Himiko?” Asks Angie with her typical smile, Himiko rubbing the side of her arm answering “I don’t know. I was too scared to go in there alone.”

“It probably leads to the mastermind, let’s go get him,” says Tenko with hand raised ready to strike.

“Him? Why would the secret passage way lead to here if it’s a boy?” Asks Keebo while looking quite nervous. Doesn’t take long for Tenko to answer, “Cause only a degenerate like that would plan out a killing game. Probably been spying on the girls this whole time too.”

“That doesn’t matter. What matters is that they’re there,” Says Maki with a determined glare towards the passageway and clenched fists, “If we catch them we can end this now.”

“Hold on, what if they’re waiting for us? I doubt they’re unarmed,” Objected Rantaro, raising his hand towards her. He withdrew it as Maki glared at him, “Then stay here instead. I’m going in, alone or not.”

“No, not alone,” I say with calm madness, opening one of the suitcases and pulling out one of the gas masks, “If you get shot someone else will have to tackle them down instead. Anyone else?”

Silently scanning for any other volunteers willing to dive in. Hesitation is gripping them no doubt. Even Tenko who moment before wanted to rush in is now hesitating after reminder that the first to go are going to be risking their lives.

“I-I’ll go with you,” Responds a voice out of my sight. Twisting my neck I see the first volunteer staring determinately upward into my eyes, even as she shook like leaves in the wind, her hat almost falling off, “I-I said I was too scared to go alone, but I won’t be with you.”

“Gonta will go too,” the second volunteer spoke, stepping forward with big slow breaths, “Gonta wants to help. Gonta wants to keep everyone safe.”

“Kehehehe, excuse my tone, but I’ll volunteer as well,” Third volunteer steps forward unexpectedly without shaking though hugged by his own arms.

“L-Like I said, let’s go in and get him!” Reasserted the fourth volunteer with less brashness than before but with the same determination and pronoun.

“Yeah, we can do it-Ah!” Kaito tries to volunteer but Angie pulls him back saying with a smile “Oh no no no Kaito, you’re staying here. We here have to be the backup.”

Though not directed at me I notice her wink over at Korekiyo who nods back. They really need to work on that. Small nod sure but blinking an eye is so transparent, at least only D.I.C.E. members were looking over to her when she did it. Pulling out more of the gas masks from the suitcases I start throwing it over to the volunteers.

“Put these on, tear gas alone would throw you off badly without one,” I explain while carefully keeping the flashback light covered and unseen. Both Korekiyo and Maki pull out a gas mask that they’d stowed away earlier when they got to peek into one of the suitcases. I then pull out three of the four radios and hand one over to Angie, “Here, take this one,” then hand another to Miu “Here, we’re gonna need the hammers if Monokuma or an exisal gets involved.”

“Sure, whatever,” Callously responds Miu and starts handing out the electro hammers, just enough for one for each volunteer. While Miu distributes her electro hammers Korekiyo pulls out the radio he’d picked out of the suitcase before and turns it on. It’s Angie’s. Huh, wasn’t even trying that time. No visible reaction from him though while Angie talks over to him though. Then as there’s only one electro hammer left to give to Himiko, Miu stops and says “Ah, nope. You guys have plenty enough of protection for your gangbang, I got to keep some for me if something goes wrong.”

“Uhm, don’t you mean us?” Asks Keebo with a slightly worried look, Miu smiling over to him responds “Ah, sorry, force of habit. Me and Keebo’s protection.”

Good to know Miu’s priorities. Not like I can just rip it from her. I could try but that’s not my style nor want to cause a greater hassle right now. Besides Miu does have a point. Poking Himiko’s side I present in one hand the electro hammer given to me and the other the fourth radio, the one that’s paired up with Miu’s, “Which would you rather have Himiko?”

“Uhm, the hammer,” Answers Himiko after a bit of thought. Handing it over to her she grips it tightly smiling, “Thanks Kokichi.”

“No problem, I’m a pacifist evil supreme leader after all,” I respond before pulling out the handcuffs, throwing one over to each volunteer, “So remember, catch them alive so I can send them to Siberia.”

“There are two gas masks left, if we call for help come as soon as you can. Everyone ready?” Commands and asks Maki with hammer resting on her shoulder. Heads nodding and with those as answers Maki takes the lead in, “Let’s go.”

One after the other the volunteers enter. Korekiyo after Maki. Gonta after him. Then Tenko after Gonta. Taking step forward as next in line I stopped. Himiko’s still shaking. Her breath shallow through the gas mask. We’re about to enter a killer’s lair. She’s still scared. Not with much time to spare I grab her hand. I don’t pull. She jumps a bit. Then without looking her hand wraps around mine tightly. We enter the passageway, both last in the line.

Glance around. Again and again. No clear way for gas to come out or some other traps to get sprung on us. The passageway is well lit, what a half-assed power outage. Like an amateur doing it on the fly. How much changed from the course they were hoping for? Doubt this was part of their plan. Giving me a hint towards my own lab must’ve been planned, but people accidentally stumbling into here just cause it’s dark doesn’t seem like a reasonable thing to rely on. I’d rather be walking into a trap. People get confidant about traps. Cornered animals are far more dangerous.

Coming to the passageways end it looks like a dead one. Doesn’t stop us for long. Maki in front readies herself to jump out, pushes on the seemingly dead end and jumps out as it opens up. Korekiyo runs in after with the other volunteers and us two quickly after. I don’t hear anything. I don’t hear gunshots. No gas leaking out. Not even a struggle.

A large room with no one in there.

“Where are they?” Asks Maki, looking even more vigilant than before. Guess she also feels uncomfortable by their absence. Were they really expecting us? Was it planned or did they just flee from here when we found it? And regardless of which, to where?

“Hey, isn’t that...” Tenko points towards the other side of the room. A door. More precisely the door. The hidden door back in the library. So this is the room huh? Good to have a confirmation on that. But does that mean the mastermind escaped through the library? Wait, are Tenko and Gonta trying to take their gas masks off? 

“Don’t take those masks off!” Shout through my own gas mask at the two of them enough to jolt both from continuing. Shouting is annoying to do but damn it I’m not letting them mishear me this time, “The absence of a mastermind here does not alleviate the dangers of gas pouring in. Being absent just makes it safer and easier for them.”

“Ah damn it, these are so uncomfortable,” Complained Tenko but no longer trying to get the mask off. May complain but at least they listen. Before we investigate this room we should report it at least, even if there are two suspects on the other end, “We’ve gotten to a large room. No one is in it. We’re gonna start investigating, over.”

“Uhm, roger, want us to come? Ah, over.” Rantaro’s rather than Miu’s voice answers me. Despite radio’s natural static and additional layer of the gas mask I could hear her voice in the background along with Kaito’s painful groans and Keebo panicking. Didn’t hear Angie but the noise is enough to alleviate the worst scenario for him answering rather than Miu. Responding back, “Negative, there’s no need to risk everyone in the same spot. Stand at ready. Over and out.”

“Yoo hoo, Kiyo,” I hear coming from the other radio on Kiyo’s hip who pulls it up to his ears, answering back “What is it Angie.”

“No one got hurt, right?” Asks Angie cheerfully over the phone. Disgraceful, both of them don’t know how to talk over a radio. Korekiyo sighs a bit before answering “No, no one tripped over or something. We’d have taken away Kokichi’s radio if he didn’t report that.”

“Okey dokey, call back in a minute,” Angie says before ending the call. Korekiyo never said I wouldn’t do that, just that they’d take away my radio. Good they trust me the right amount. Clapping my hands I say “Alright, let’s start investigating then!”

Quickly scan over the room. Two armchairs, singular foot rest, one lounge sofa and a couch, all red. Heart decorations around. Trashcan over on the other side. Two tables, one has a...bloody monopad. Ripping eyes from that obvious item another much larger item of likely similar worth is to one side. Some big machine with some red cloth covering a part of it. Suppose that’s why this room is so ludicrously tall. Even if all six of us got on each other shoulders and somehow didn’t collapse we still wouldn’t reach the ceiling. 

Speaking of which, there are several vents here that clearly go outside this room, one in the direction of the library, yet none of the vents I tried lead to this room. Is there one I missed? Could I have discovered the mastermind and brought end to this so much earlier? Probably not, either way it doesn’t matter at this point. The mastermind’s not here.

“Puhuhuhu.”

“Was that...Monokuma’s voice just now?” Asks Maki, crouching down defensively and tightening her grip on the electro hammer. The others rose their electro hammers up from resting position, looking around unsure where Monokuma could be. 

“Wh-Where? Where’s that voice coming from?” Asks Himiko, her hammer shaking as she looks to each side. Besides me, only Korekiyo and Maki realized immediately where it came from. From beneath the red cloth it continued, “Welcome to the final stage! Guess it’s time for the final boss to make their debut!”

Walking towards it Himiko followed, Korekiyo and Maki moving in as well. The two of ‘em were ready to strike the moment Monokuma would jump out. Himiko is shaking instead but still follows behind me. Grabbing the red cloth quickly glance at them. They nod and with that I jump back.

“Monokuma head!?” Yells out Himiko confused as she almost trips back in her jump.

“Puhuhu, you found me. Earlier than expected, but fair and square all the same,” Monologues the giant Monokuma head with glass surrounding it and in some kind of liquid. Multitude of wires wrap together to make the ball shaped head, all dispersing outside to connect with one thing or another, many to the large machine that it is seemingly part of.

“Earlier than expected?” I ask with a head tilt and hidden within the gas mask mouth agape. While certainly a lie or way of playing us, if honest in its meaning then Himiko’s discovery of the passageway was unplanned but we are supposed to find this place at some point. Former is comfortable, the ladder only confusing.

“What, you thought I’d just sit this one out?” It responds back, lack of body stripping away any expression the regular Monokuma had leaving it lifeless beyond its voice, “I’m the overseer of the killing game, and the source of all Monokumas. So you can call me Motherkuma!”

“...So, I guess that machine behind you makes them,” I respond, everyone else still slightly off kilter about the abomination in front of us. Expressionless Motherkuma for some reason feels the need to explain it though, “Yep, it creates spare Monokumas! All I gotta do is copy over my thoughts and presto! I give birth to myself!”

Well, that is an awkward wording choice. I mean, they’re made not born. Hmm, should probably test that on Keebo if it comes up.

“That might be a lie. It’s trying to trick us with fake information,” accuses Himiko while pointing at the head without shaking one bit. Fair skepticism, which Maki follows up with “Anyone can see this thing is giving too much information far too conveniently.”

“Huuuh? But it’s not a lie. I can make spares really easily,” Whines Motherkuma, responding back at it, “Go on then, make a new Monokuma then.”

“...I can’t birth a Monokuma for someone who doesn’t love me. What about after it’s born, huh!? Did you think about that? Take some responsibility!” Answered back Motherkuma after an awkward pause. That’s the most half-assed answer I’ve heard in a while. Maybe it’s just trying to bluff, I mean even with these electro hammers a steady stream of Monokumas could overwhelm us. Maybe it’s trying to catch us off guard if it’s worried about the electro hammers ruining him. If I kicked the glass could I break it? 

“Whatever, just give birth to a Monokuma!” Commanded Himiko with emboldened face. Quitely chuckle to myself. That’s the weirdest command I’ve heard yet in my life, with or without context. Better compliment her for her humour in a bit. Motherkuma’s predictable follow up is, “No! I won’t do it! I’m not gonna birth one for someone I don’t like just cuz they tell me to!”

“...Hurry up and give birth to a Monokuma,” Said Maki with a far more neutral tone. Hmm, Maki’s definitely not as good with the joke delivery. Dry sense of humour is fine but it’s missing something. Guess it got Motherkuma to shut up, at least then-

“Uhm, sorry, but can you please give birth to a Monokuma to show us?” Asks gonta less forward than the others. Ah, he probably doesn’t get that it’s a joke. That phrase doesn’t come of well, despite the pleasantries from him.

“Hey degenerate! You can’t just tell a girl to give birth to a Monokuma! Even if it is a Monokuma!” Yelled out Tenko and pointing at Gonta, very evidently not getting that it’s a joke. Motherkuma is still silent through out it all. Staring that head in a jar down. Korekiyo decides to asks the silent Motherkuma, “Give birth to a Monokuma, hmm, shouldn’t be more like cloning a Monokuma though by how you described it? Or more accurately copying your memory onto a Monokuma robot?”

“Where’s the mastermind?” Cold anger. The sole of my shoe hard on the shaking glass. My eyes sans face. Heavy breaths through the gas mask. Hands covered by the cape. Totenkopf reflecting in the glass. Motherkuma doesn’t respond. Can’t hear anyone.

“Oh well,” Spinning around with lie filled dismissal, hands and shoulder raised. Skip a few steps away while saying “Guess it’s the silent treatment for us. If so let’s start investigating here properly before it starts yapping again.” 

The others are looking at me. The shock in their faces clearly just leaving as I peek over, replaced with begrudging self scolding. Of course I’d act this way they probably think, that’s just how I am. Well, everyone except Himiko’s face. Eyes tell a lot. Worry in hers is an evening long speech. Looking away I pick up the most obvious clue from up the table.

“Whose Monopad is this? And why is there a bloodstain on it?” Asks Maki while walking over. Don’t bother responding, just turn it on. The name of the student should show up like the others. And then comes up-

“Survivor Perk? What’s that supposed to mean?” Asks Korekiyo from my other shoulder. Glancing I could tell Himiko recognized it immediately. Only the two of us are aware of what it means. So, this is the other thing mentioned in Rantaro’s video. The other thing he started out with.

“Hey, isn’t that a map of the whole academy? It even shows the hidden room,” comments Gonta as open up and see the whole thing displayed. The hidden room doesn’t show up for anyone else so this can’t just it be auto updating. Hell, it even shows the room behind Kaito’s lab. The only thing missing is the passageway and...my lab.

“Hey, what’s this?” Asks Tenko as she pushes on the corner of the screen a little speech bubble icon. The screen fades away from the map to a pink line of text. Clue to end the killing game. That’s what it says. Drown out the confused reaction of the others as more text pops up. Mastermind is hiding in the academy. He’ll go to the library’s hidden room to make a Monokuma spare. Ultimate hunt is first to be remembered. Only share the info with those who you trust-

“Wait, what’s Rantaro’s name doing there!?” Yelled out a confused Tenko as she took a step backward. The others clueless what it means speculate.

“Survivor perk? Could he have been in a killing game before?” Asks Korekiyo awaiting input while he processes.

“So the mastermind is here after all then? At least good to be sure of that,” comments Maki subdued.

“But why didn’t he tell any of us?” Asks Gonta, Himiko trying to calm him down without giving anything away “M-Maybe he doesn’t trust us, right?”

“That’s wrong!” Shouts Tenko at us, getting everyone to turn their head to her. She froze. Korekiyo asking back, “What do you mean?”

“...E-eh, hehehe, I-I mean, cl-clearly this is just some fake stuff to make us suspect each other,” Tenko tried to argue. Pretty sure no one bought that was what she meant by when she shouted it out. Maybe Gonta. But the others?

“Tell us then, do you know something?” I ask with non-confrontational voice. She looks at me annoyed. Then looks at the others. Shrinks back. Presses her fingers together while she explains “R-Rantaro trusts me. I know that c-cause...” then she sprouted back up with confidence and declared “I KNOW IT THANKS TO NEO-AIKIDO!”

“So, this looks like a bloodstain. Whose blood is this?” Asks Maki deciding to dismiss Tenko’s declaration of Neo-Aikido’s judgement qualities.

“Rantaro’s of course,” I declare without much prominence and a hidden smile behind the gas mask, “I mean, this Monopad is addressed to him, right? Only three people that bled so far, one in a tank, the other on floor by their own choice, only one could have been holding it to cover some bits of it.”

“Hmm? But didn’t Shuichi find Rantaro’s Monopad at the scene?” Asks Korekiyo, tilting my head I answer back “And who witnessed that? Couldn’t Shuichi just have planted it?”

“...Do you want to die?” Maki asks coldly at me. I can practically hear her thoughts of using the electro hammer on my head. After all, it’s still a blunt two handed hammer. So of course I laugh back, “Nee-hee-hee, no thanks! Besides, Shuichi probably wasn’t allowed to find it. After all, why would an important clue like this be here otherwise? Guess the Mastermind doesn’t mind cheating then if they’re willing to take away evidence like that.”

“...Let’s continue searching, if the mastermind left an important clue like that laying about for so long there might be some more here,” Proposed Korekiyo, walking off from the group that gathered around the bloody monopad. He’s right but something seemed off from that pause. Something is bothering him. For now at least we have to hurry, “Let’s not let the others know for now. Rantaro is still there, his reaction could endanger them. When we get back we’ll ask him about it.”

The others nodded and split up to different corners of the room. I walk over to the door that leads to the library. Scan it over again and again. Looks a lot like on the other side except no authenticator needed it seems. Just a simple button. Guess it’s more convenient that way. Pushing the button the door opens quicker than the loud library shelf does. No one’s waiting on the other side. Waiting for a bit the door closes suddenly. By the sounds of it the shelf doesn’t close at the same time, a small delay it seems. Then push the button again before the shelf would start closing. No noise but the door opens up just as quick as before…

Pressing it again the door closes and the sound of the library shelf behind moving makes it clear that while it auto closes the button lets you close it right away. Stepping away I notice Himiko behind the pillar right next to the door. Grinning under my gas mask I stroll over, quickly turning to the opposite side of the pillar and clap right behind her.

“Nyeh!” Himiko jumps and turns towards my laughing self, “Nee-hee-hee, got you there Himiko. You should be investigating you know, not peeking around pillars at me like that.”

“I was investigating!” Answers Himiko back with a gas mask covered red face, “I was gonna check the trash can here since there’s almost nothing around here.”

“Sure, sure, that’s definitely what you were doing,” I say back with a coy inflexion, huffing and puffing Himiko turns to the trash can, lifting the lid off. She tilted her head and I teasingly ask as about to check myself, “Is it empty?”

“That’s a shot put ball.” Himiko’s statement is flat. The nearly empty trash can had only one item at its bottom. Picking it up it is cradled in Himiko’s hands as the other approach to witness the same discovery.

“Hmm, a shot put ball? Why’s there a shot put ball here?” Asks Korekiyo picking it out of Himiko’s hands to take a closer look.

“It isn’t bloody,” Maki quickly points out, “This isn’t the same shot put ball that killed Rantaro.”

“But why’s there one here? Wait, maybe they washed it and wanted to keep it as a memorabilia like a degenerate!” Proposed Tenko, Gonta stroking the upper part of his chin in thought asks back “But why then throw it in the trash?”

“Maybe the mastermind quickly threw it there when they noticed us coming, hoped we’d over look it,” I suggest but Korekiyo shakes his head saying, “No, this hasn’t been washed.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Asks Himiko, her body swayed away from the serial killer volunteer as he turns the shot put ball and points at a spot on it, “There, some pink fabric still attached to it.”

“Pink?” Maki asks quickly, approaching to take a better look. Few moments of silence she says “That’s...isn’t that Kaede’s colour? Only one wearing pink besides her is Miu but the shade on her’s is much darker than Kaede’s.”

“Wait, what does that mean then? It has fabric from Kaede’s clothes but what does that mean?” Asks Tenko confused and lost. Strolling away from the gathering I approach Motherkuma again. Staring down the wires wrapped in ball with a static face over it I whisper to it, “When Dionysus comes, will you be Pentheus?”

Monokuma’s voice didn’t answer.

A recording answers.

“Standing in the wrong place.”

Cold chill blew up my spine. Heart beat deafening in my ears. Eyes center on Himiko. Whole of my body turned towards them. Mouth open. Breath barely passed my lips. Only noise came out.

“Move-!”  
\---  
…

…

…

*Cough* *Cough*

Lungs empty. Can’t breath with the mask. Pulling it off I take the biggest breath I could and-

*Cough* *Cough*

Dust still in the air. Probably should have kept the gas mask on. Why am I being pulled up? Wait, no. I’m upside down. Rolling myself off I feel my shoulder, a rock been jutting into it. No blood. Check around. There’s my hat. Put it on. Patting myself I notice it’s gone. Can’t find the revolver. Is it under some rocks? The mask is still with me. My head stopped shaking. What happened? Ah, yes, something blew up…

“KOKICHI!” I suddenly yell and stand up from the stoney rubble and look around as soon as my mind caught up. I’d been thrown to almost the other side of the room, “TENKO! GONTA! MAKI! KOREKIYO!”

“Ugh, here,” Someone answered, raising up out of layer of sandy dust and gravel from in front of me. The tall lanky figure of Korekiyo towered over me even as he sat up. His uniform ripped in places, bruises and small bleeding here and there but amazingly standing up. We’re probably both concussed or something. 

Hear some knocking behind us. The door from the secret passageway opens up. Two figures with gas masks on. It’s Rantaro and Angie, ladder running straight to us asking with worry I hadn’t seen or heard before “Are you two alright? We felt something shake and no one answered us.”

“I-I’m fine,” Hesitantly answer before actually checking self. Scraped knees and tattered dusty clothing. Could feel my shoulder and back are bruised up. As well as I could hope for. Korekiyo gave less comforting answer, “I’m gonna die.”

“What!?” Angie ran up to him in audible distress, looking over for what made Korekiyo so certain that he’s gonna die. Korekiyo then mumbled out, “Sister’s clothes got ripped.”

Angie gave out a large sigh of relief and hugged Korekiyo, getting dust and gravel over her as well, before pulling him up to stand.

Next to rise up from the rubble is Gonta, closest to where we were standing earlier and rubbing his head the giant’s suit is tarnished and burned at places. The glass on one side of the gas mask is cracked but not broken. He’s holding one of his arms that is limp. It’s probably broken. Shaking himself he looked around, realizing half of us still missing he start moving rubble with one hand and only comment, “Gotta save...”

“Tenko!” Rantaro calls out as he stretched his hand to pull up dust and gravel covered Tenko. Her knees are clearly bleeding with dust in them but she seemed mostly fine. I brace myself though, expecting Rantaro to go flying. Tenko hugs Rantaro. Blink few times. Nope, I mean yep. Tenko is definitely hugging Rantaro right now. She’s crying while getting dust and gravel all over him just as with Angie.

“Eugh,” Maki gets pulled out by Gonta from a few pieces of rubble. She’s badly bruised up but seems fine mostly. The pillar seem to have kept stone from crushing her. Where ripped on her back healed scars are easy to see. Maki raises her thumb to her face, bent in a bad way. The noise that came when she corrected it made me hold one of my own thumbs reflexively.

But...where is he? I yell out again. 

“KOKICHI!”

No answer. Heartbeat quickening. Yell again.

“KOKICHI!”

The others start joining.

“Kokichi!”

“Kokichi!”

“Kokichi!”

“Kokichi!”

“Kokichi!”

“Kokichi!”

“KOKICHI!”

No answer. Tears are running down. I run around the room trying to find him. 

Behind wires and Motherkuma’s sparking head. 

I spot him.

His face in the ground. Blood dripping through his hair. His cape laid over.

Motionless in puddle of blood and shards of glass.

I-

I-!

“It’s a lie!”

Kokichi’s dumb liveful smile stares me down even as the blood drips down it.

What?

Shock. Relief. Sadness. And of course-

“Kokichi don’t do that!” Yell out with tears running down a red hot scowling face. Stomping over him, glass cracking, he just laughs, “Nee-hee-hee, got you good there didn’t I?”

Of course. I could see his hair. He’d taken off the gas mask and just laid there pretending to be dead. Could’ve been a few minutes like that. Why didn’t he come to help? Why didn’t he…? Whatever. At least he’s fine. Shaking my head I carefully avoid the largest pieces of sharp glass near him. Any one of them could have gone into him. Devil’s luck or magic I guess. Complain to him as he grabs my arm firmly and pulls on it, “It’s not nice to do that to the girl you like.”

Lift him up to my shoulder. Feels heavier than I expected. Felt blood on his back.

He’s muttering something quite under his breath.

“Eleven...”

Look directly to ask him.

Heart freezes.

“Nee-hee-hee, you’re good at this Himiko! Only took seconds instead of years for you!”

He’s smiling his innocent kid friendly smile like there’s nothing wrong.

His legs are limp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the ending of this chapter is something I'd been planning on for a long while. The fic just passed 100.000 words with this chapter. Next chapter might be a while from since I'm going on a trip with family soon. If I'm not done with next chapter before than it will probably not be done till August. Sorry that the time between chapters has grown so much. With that said I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hope to keep up the quality. :)


End file.
